A Little Jealousy Never Hurt
by Silmeria
Summary: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and PAIR Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari
1. Public Display of Affection

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 1: Public Display of Affection

…

…

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he continued to glance at the wall clock across the room. It was 11:56 meaning it was practically 4 minutes before lunch break, and yet, their ever-so-dedicated-teacher, who was seemingly engrossed in her lesson wasn't showing any signs of dismissing them.

"So as you can see x is equals to 6 and y is 32, any questions?" The woman asked, ignoring the fact that already half her students were dozing off. " Alright, now let's do –" She continued when the bell suddenly rang signaling the end of her class. The students cheered, as they stood up one after the other to rush out of the room. "Tch kids these days..." The woman sighed as she simply took her bag and walked out.

"Judaiiiimmmeee!" A loud voice echoed as a silver haired teen excitedly ran towards a brunette who was in the process of shoving his books back into his bag.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?"

"Ne Judaime, shall we eat together?" The bomber grinned. "I'm sure there aren't any people in the rooftop. Or if there are, I can just use my bom—"

"T-That's not necessary Gokudera-kun." The young Vongola sweat dropped. He didn't want anyone hurt nor did he want to damage school property. Now that he thought about it, it was more of the latter seeing as how a certain someone might bite them to death.

"Maa Maa, Gokudera's so violent…" A voice interrupted from behind as the silver haired teen turned to glare at the newcomer.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you baseball idiot?"

"Eating lunch with you guys of course." Yamamoto simply shrugged, oblivious to the others disapproval.

"Well, no one invited you! Go back to your hole or something!"

"Aww come on don't be mean 'Dera." The swordsman grinned before placing an arm around the bomber's shoulder only to be rewarded by a long string of curses.

"TO THE EXTREME!" A loud booming voice suddenly came from the hallway. Gokudera shook his head in obvious dismay.

"Wonderful, another IDIOT!" He snarled as the trio headed outside the room only to see Ryohei running towards them followed by Sasagawa Kyoko and her friend Kurokawa Hana. "Honestly Judaime, I don't understand why you seem to attract these fools. They're all a pain in the ass!"

"Tch, fools you say?" Hana rolled her eyes. "Doesn't that make you one as well?"

"What did you say, baka-onna!" The Italian glared as the girl simply shrugged, unaffected. She was known for her sharp tongue and demeaning personality which was why she would say what she wanted when she wanted.

"Maa Maa, calm down Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto chuckled, trying to pacify the petulant bomber.

"Hey Sawada, we have a match this coming week, you should go TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei suddenly exclaimed, ignoring the ongoing glaring match between Hana and the storm guardian.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Onii-san don't pressure Tsuna-kun" Kyoko defended as the young Vongola nodded his head in agreement. He honestly didn't want anything to do with boxing or anything that involved HIM being beaten to a pulp for that matter.

"Oh come on Sawada, it will be EXTREME!" Ryohei reiterated before grabbing hold of Tsuna's hands.

"Stop forcing Judaime, you damn lawn-head!" Gokudera fumed, as he turned his attention away from Hana, and towards the boxer, who was seemingly harassing his boss. "And let his hands go, OR ELSE!"

"Tch, I wasn't talking to you octopus head!"

"Why you! I'll fucking blow you up!" the Italian then threatened before taking a handful of dynamites.

"Fireworks again, 'Dera…?" Yamamoto chuckled from behind him "Although they're nice and all...I think we should use them outside you don't want Hibar—" he rattled on as the bomber turned to glare at him.

"Shut up they're NOT firewo—" Gokudera exclaimed only to be cut off as he felt a menacing presence behind him. Yamamoto chuckled warily.

"Maa Maa – speaking of the devil…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari sat in his chair reading what seemed to be an endless amount of paperwork. It ranged from complaints, suggestions and upcoming projects which sought his approval. He hated paperwork. It gave him a headache and at the same time made him feel irritable – but then again he knew his responsibilities and proceeded to go through them anyways.

"Kyo-san….a little break won't hurt…" Kusakabe finally said noticing the chairman's furrowed brows.

"…I'll just finish this." Hibari retorted as he continued to read a particular file regarding an upcoming school festival. Kusakabe nodded before, dutifully pouring the teen another cup of tea.

"_**TO THE EXTREMEEEE!"**_

A loud voice echoed from outside. Hibari glared at the door, already knowing whose voice it belonged too. Heck, there was only one insane guy is Namimori who'd shout EXTREME on a daily basis.

"Ah, its lunch time so I guess they're all excited..." Kusakabe stated as he watched the Skylark simply go back to his work. Silence enveloped the room until -

"_**Hey Sawada, we have a match this coming week, you should go TO THE EXTREME!"**_

Hibari frowned in annoyance but ignored it for the second time. He still had work to do. He had no time to deal with those troublemaking brats.

"_**Stop forcing Judaime, you damn lawn-head!"**_

Another shout echoed from the hallway. This time Hibari felt a nerve twitch and Kusakabe couldn't help but worry.

"_**Tch, I wasn't talking to you octopus head!"**_

"Quite the lively bunch don't you agree, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe forced a smile as Hibari continued to glare at the door. His head was starting to hurt and SOMEBODY was going pay…

"**Why you! I'll fucking blow you up!" **

Hibari growled before abruptly standing up from his seat and walking towards the exit. "I'm taking a break…" he sneered all too simply as he slammed the door on his way out. Yup, SOMEBODY was definitely going to pay-!

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari glared at the group who simply turned to look at him casually. "Yo Hibari!" Ryohei greeted.

"Maa, sorry did we disturb you? I guess we were a little too loud." Yamamoto chuckled as the prefect scoffed in reply.

"What? You wanna fight, you bastard?" Gokudera snapped, before moving into a defensive stance. To be honest, the skylark was pretty intrigued by this group. Normally the sight of him would send any person running but for some unknown reason this bunch didn't seem the least bit fazed — well almost all, seeing as a particular brunette was cowering in the background, looking at him like a lost puppy.

"Whoa! No need for violence!" Ryohei said as he raised his hands defensively. "We were just going up for lunch – and now that I mentioned it, why don't you join the fun." He continued as the skylark simply raised a brow.

"WHAT!" The bomber exclaimed. "NO WAY I'M EATING WITH THAT ASSHOLE!"

"Go-Gokudera…" Tsuna squeaked from behind. "I-I don't mind…I-it would be wonderful if Hibari-san co-co-could actually join us" He rambled as he turned to look at the prefect, who in turn simply gaped at him. Wasn't he scared of him just minutes ago? So why was he looking at him so expectantly this time around?

"…You want ME to join you, herbivore…?" The skylark reiterated, his gaze never leaving Tsuna's.

"I-If y-y-you want…I mean, Hibari is still one of my guardians…a-and I also consider H-Hibari-san a-as my friend…" He stuttered, turning red in an instant. The Skylark remained his steady gaze on Tsuna – those puppy dog eyes, those trembling lips – for some reason he was starting to notice things that he never did before.

"Tsuna-kun is really very kind hearted." Kyoko suddenly smiled as she took _Tsuna's hand in a friendly gesture. The brunette instantly turned a darker shade of red. _Hibari flinched.

"Haha that's right, that's right, Sawada's kindness is to the EXTREMEEE!" Ryohei added before _grabbing Tsuna and pulling him into a tight bear hug. _Hibari glowered. For some reason he also couldn't help but _notice how the boxer's hand seemed to go a lower than it should or how Tsuna's head was buried in his chest._

"Haha, Tsuna's all red now!" Yamamoto stated when Ryohei finally let him go. _The brunette pouted only to turn redder when Yamamoto suddenly brushed the back of his hand against his cheeks as if to emphasize his point._ Hibari felt a nerve twitch.

"Don't touch Judaime, you baseball freak!" Gokudera suddenly shouted as _he suddenly pulled the brunette away from Yamamoto. Unfortunately, Tsuna lost his footing and accidentally fell right on top of him._

"Whoa! To the EXTREMEEEE!" Ryohei exclaimed seeing as how Tsuna had landed right above his friend causing them to end up _in a rather compromising position._

"Never thought Tsuna would top. " Yamamoto laughed jokingly as he took notice of how _Tsuna was straddling the older male with both his hands in either side of his head, his face inches away from the others. Tsuna felt faint as he suddenly felt his face swell from embarrassment._

"Go-go-go-gomenasai Gokudera!" The Vongola apologized as he scampered as far away from his friend as possible. Hibari snapped.

"Crowding in the hallways…" The prefect started "Shouting and disrupting the peace…" He continued as he slowly advanced towards the group with his tonfas. He actually didn't know why he suddenly felt so frustrated. "But worst of all..." He growled as he turned his attention at Tsuna, who instantly cowered in fear "Is showing an explicit display of public affection…I'll…fucking bite…you ALL to death…"

"Bring it on, asshole!" Gokudera spat as he lit several bombs, after finally getting over his initial shock.

"Maa Maa, this can't be good…"Yamamoto stated bluntly as he turned to both Kyoko and Hana who nodded their understanding before running off.

"THIS WILL BE EXTREME!" "Ryohei fisted the air.

To be honest, everyone seemed fired up. Everyone except Tsuna who, at that moment was still gawking at Hibari, his crass words repeating itself over and over his head -

_Showing explicit display of public affection -?_

…

…

_Where the hell did that come from-!_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 1:

Please Read and Review – I know it's a bit OOC but I'll try to lessen that in the later chapters. Also, please excuse my grammar and stuff for now – This chapter will still be edited.

I'll try to update a week from now, if ever I get a good feedback from you guys (Reviews always keep me going *wink wink*)


	2. The Future Wife

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 2: The "Future Wife"

…

…

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, keep still!" Reborn scowled as he watched his student flinch from the antiseptic cream that Fuuta had rubbed along his injuries.

"Tsuna-nii, how did you get these injuries in the first place?" The boy asked worriedly. When Tsuna got home that afternoon, he could barely walk. He had bruises all over his body not to mention a few burns here and there. Fuuta had been extremely worried and had almost called the doctor then and there, if it weren't for Reborn who had assured him that the young Vongola would be okay.

"Erm…well…I-I…" Tsuna stuttered only to be cut of when the arcobaleno suddenly kicked him in the head.

"Stop stuttering, dame-Tsuna!" he leered.

"That's not reason to kic—" the brunette protested only to be cut short as he was kicked for the second time.

"Wimp!"

"Mouuu! Can't you be nice just this once? I'm hurting here."

"Hmph. Well, it's probably your fault why you got 'bitten' by Hibari in the first place."

"Is not…" the brunette retorted. "Although…I get this feeling that Hibari hates me…"

"And why do you think that?" Reborn asked as he tipped his fedora, covering his eyes which by then were dancing with mirth. In reality, he had been there when the whole incident happened. He just opted not to come out from his hiding place.

"I-I don't know….it's just that he was glaring at me the whole time…I-it was as if his anger was directed solely at me…" the brunette continued as he turned to look at the ceiling of his room. Now that he thought about it, Hibari seemed to hate him quiet a lot. When he talked to Ryohei or Yamamoto, he always wore a straight face but when it came to him, a glare or a deep frown would always mar his features. Furthermore, when it came to the actual biting, he always got bitten the hardest if not the most.

"Was it something you did then?"

"I-I-I don't know…" the brunette sighed, before coming to a sudden realization "Ne, Reborn maybe I DID do something. I mean why else would he hate me that much?" Tsuna panicked. He was aware that he wasn't the smartest person around plus when it came to being dense, he probably ranked first in Fuuta's book, which was why, the chances of having offended Hibari in the past was highly plausible.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Tsuna-nii" Fuuta encouraged.

"Okay... but given that you did DO something, why do you seem so affected by it?" The arcobaleno queried. He knew Tsuna saw Hibari in a different light. Why else would he blush every time he would see the Skylark? The mere mention of the teens name practically sent shivers down the young Vogola's spine. There was also the fact that among all his guardians, Tsuna showed most concern towards the elusive Cloud. Of course, during the incident, it wasn't only Tsuna who acted differently. Hibari himself proved to be quiet out of character seeing as he would focus his attention on the young Vongola, when he simply ignored him before. It also didn't escape him; how the Skylark would twitch every time, Tsuna's guardians would act all touchy with their boss.

"H-h-he is my gu-guardian! O-Ofcourse I'm affected…" Tsuna replied hesitantly only to have Reborn kick him in the shin. "Mouuu, what was that for?"

"Go figure…" the baby replied before slowly walking towards the door. From his point of view, Tsuna was either oblivious or in denial with his feelings towards the Skylark, but then again the latter was no different. Oh well, it's nothing a little push won't solve and since Tsuna was his student, he _might_ consider lending him a hand. Who knows, he might even get good laugh out of the whole fiasco…

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The next day Tsuna was awoken by Reborn who as per usual threatened him with a 100lb hammer. The brunette checked his alarm clock and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was already 7:40. School started at 8 which meant that he had around 20 minutes at most. "Dame-Tsuna, don't be late." Reborn smirked knowingly as he watched his student change into his uniform as fast as possible.

"Crap! Hibari's gonna kill me!" Tsuna exclaimed to no one in particular as he hurriedly ran down the stairs to greet his mother. The last thing he heard before he slammed the door was Lambo's incessant crying as he ran for dear life. Thankfully, he was able to reach the school campus with a little more than 5 minutes to spare. He heaved a sigh of relief only to be replaced by dread when he saw a certain prefect leaning in front of the school gate, staring right at him.

"You made it on time today, herbivore…congratulations." He heard the teen sarcastically say as he examined him from head to toe. Tsuna felt light headed, as he looked around for either Gokudera or Yamamoto. Unfortunately there were no longer any students walking about, meaning they were either already in their respective classrooms or hiding from you-know-who.

"Erm, umm yah…" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to walk pass Hibari, hoping to make a clean getaway.

"And just where do you think you're going…?"

"Uhhh…to class…?" the brunette replied, warily.

"Come here…"

"W-Wh-What?"

"Herbivore, I won't repeat myself…" the prefect glared as Tsuna hesitantly took a few steps towards the said teen. Hibari frowned. Normally, he liked his prey cowering before him, but for some unknown reason, having the young Vongola peering at him like a scared puppy didn't really improve his mood. If anything it made him feel a little disappointed.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered, fearing that the prefect would bite him to death. Maybe his time was wrong and he was late after all. Maybe he was gonna get scolded. Maybe…

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled irritably "You think so lowly of me. Don't worry. _I'll try_ not to bite… so come closer." he continued as Tsuna simply gawked at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Come to think of it, Hibari himself was surprised with the words that came out from his mouth. He was actually being nice to the herbivore, but then again, he always DID have a soft spot for small defenseless _animals_ and Tsuna, although wasn't exactly an animal per se was somewhat akin to one.

"P-P-Promise…?" the brunette queried, nervously as the prefect simply nodded in reply. Tsuna swallowed before forcing himself to approach the older teen until he was but a few inches away. Seeing the proximity between them, the perfect then slowly lifted his hands from his sides and reached for Tsuna's neck. The brunette sensing this, automatically flinched and closed his eyes shut as if he were preparing for an impact.

"Herbivore…" Hibari sighed. "Relax."

"So-So-Sorry…" the brunette apologized as he slowly opened his eyes only to realize that Skylark was reaching for his tie instead of his neck.

"You should know that I don't accept such scruff appearance here in my school." The prefect explained in a hushed tone as he looked at Tsuna as if he were asking for permission. The brunette blushed, and nodded his understanding. "Good. Now stay still" the dark haired teen continued as he then started to redo Tsuna's tie.

"I-I-I..a-arigat—" the brunette blushed. To be honest, He had never expected the man to do anything for him which was why; he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe…just maybe Hibari didn't really hate him. Maybe there was actually some kindness behind that cold exterior – and maybe Hibari was more than just sadistic bastard that he was known to be.

"Tsuuuunaaa-san!" a shrill voice called from afar. Tsuna looked both left and right until someone suddenly hugged him from behind. Hibari glared.

"H-Haru?"

"I went to your house but Nana said you already left." the girl pouted as she continued to cling onto Tsuna.

"Err…I was running late. What are you doing here anyway…don't you have class?" the brunette asked while, trying desperately to free himself from her death grip. It wasn't that he hated Haru, he just didn't want her clinging to him, especially not infront of Hibari.

"Hahi…" She blushed. "Well… Nana said you forgot your lunch…so um…" she continued, as she shyly handed Tsuna a lunchbox. "I passed by to deliver it to you…"

"You didn't have too…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about Tsuna-san…Of course I have to. Consider it as part of my training. I mean, I am your future wife afterall…" she flushed. "Hahi…I'm so embarrassed now…Anyway I have to go-desu…I'll see you later." She continued, before hurrying off. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief when he suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Crap.

"Herbivore…" An all too familiar voice once again said. Tsuna slowly turned around, to see Hibari almost smiling at him - The brunette froze. For some reason Hibari's smile seemed scarier than his frown. If anything he looked like a madman, waiting to pounce.

"Y-Y-Yes Hibari-san…?" the brunette replied cautiously as he tried to walk pass the prefect. 2 minutes before the bell. He never thought the day, would come, when he'd actually wish for it to ring for class.

"Come here…"

"I-I…umm…it's okay Hibari-kun…I-I'm fine here…" Tsuna stuttered ignoring Hibari's beckoning finger.

"Herbivore…_Come Here_." Hibari reiterated, this time much firmer. Tsuna, having no other choice did what he was told. "You're quiet brave…you know that?"

"E-eh?" the brunette stammered when the prefect suddenly pushed him to the wall, effectively trapping him in between them.

"Honestly…" He whispered in Tsuna's ear. "I didn't actually think you'd have the guts to flirt right in front of me…"

"W-W-What…?" The young Vongola gaped. "Y-You've got it all wrong…" he cried as he struggled against the taller teen.

"Ow…but it seemed to me that you were acting all _cozy_ with your _future wife_…?" the Skylark stated in obvious distaste.

"I-I-I wa-wasn't …and she isn't my future wife…I-I-I don't even like her like that…" the brunette retorted when the bell finally rang. Tsuna ignored it, and looked at Hibari instead. He was determined to clear the misunderstanding. He didn't know why, but he wanted Hibari to believe him. The thought of the prefect thinking otherwise, troubled him. "I swear I'm not lying…" he continued, uneasily.

"…"

"Sh-She's a friend…but nothing more…"

"…"

"I-I-I don't even know what made her think that, she'd be my future wife. S-she's nice, b-bu-but…" Tsuna rambled on.

"…"

"I really d-don't see her as anything other tha-than a fr-friend…"

"Herbivore…" Hibari murmured, seeing the brunette in the verge of tears as he desperately tried explain. Did his opinion really matter that much? The thought actually appeased him."I get it…" he finally said.

"I really don't lik-eh? Yo-You believe me?" Tsuna brightened, oblivious to the Skylark's change in demeanor or the small smile that graced his lips.

"Maybe…" the man shrugged before once again leaning towards Tsuna. The brunette froze. "But just so you know…" he continued, a sadistic smirk, appearing in his façade. "The bell already rang…"

"E-Eh?"

Hibari's smirk widened. "You're late for class herbivore…and for that…I'll have to bite you to death." he stated all too simply as he took out his tofas. Tsuna instantly paled.

"No way! Bu-but you had me pinned to the wall. I-I arrived on time…" Tsuna retorted as he renewed his struggling.

"Are you, blaming me, herbivore?"

"N-No!" Tsuna panicked, as he saw Hibari's tonfas come to view. "b-bu-but y-y-you promised…" the brunette pleaded seeing as he had nowhere to escape. Hibari still had him trapped. "Y-Y-You sa-said you won't bite…yo-you promised re-remember?"

Hibari thought for a moment "Yes, I did promise didn't I?" he began, and for a minute Tsuna believed that he was off the hook if it weren't for the sadistic smile that crept along the older boy's face. "Then again, I said I'll TRY not to bite …I never said I WON'T…remeber?" He grinned as Tsuna mentally cursed his luck.

_He takes it back – Hibari wasn't kind, he was evil personified. He was a liar. A conniving jerk. He was a sadistic whimsical bastard. A wolf in sheep's clothing. A devil in disguise who apparently fed of his fear and demise – Kami! Why him…_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"He's quite pitiful" Bianchi sighed from her hiding place, as she and Reborn watched the scene unfold.

"No doubt about that…but dame-Tsuna will have to get used to it sooner or later…" the arcobaleno chuckled. "After all, the fun hasn't even begun yet…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 2:

First of all, thanks for all those who 'liked' and added this story to their favorites, but I'd appreciate it more if you'd leave your comments/suggestions. Also, I don't mind constructive criticisms, since it actually helps me become a better writer. Thanks again.

Also, this chapter will still be edited – so again please excuse the grammar etc. (I've been changing chapter 1 a few times, but every time I re-read it, I keep seeing new errors…so please bear with me for a while.) ^^;


	3. Clothes that Fit

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 3: "Clothes that Fit"

…

…

"Crap! I'm late!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rampaged around the house looking for his right shoe. "Reborn, have you seen my shoe…wait, I'm also losing my homework…where's my backpack? Lambo!"

"Tch, you're pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. Stop panicking." the arcobaleno scoffed.

"Reeeboooorn! I have 5 minutes!" Tsuna cried. "How can I NOT panic?"

"Like I said…Pathetic…"

"Moouu…you could at least help me out here." the brunette harrumphed as he dumped his books inside his bag.

"If you're that desperate, then you should use your dying will." Reborn suggested, as he reached out to Leon who in turn, turned into a familiar green shooter. Tsuna paled, but before he could even protest, the arcobaleno, shot, hitting him directly on the forehead. "Get up Tsuna, you don't want be late now, would you?" the hitman prodded as he glanced down at the brunette who was pushed back by the sudden impact.

"I'll get to school…with my dying wiiiiilllll!" Tsuna exclaimed as his dying flame suddenly burst into life. The arcobaleno, grinned as he watched his student get up on his feet.

"Go! You have 5 minutes!" he stated urgently as Tsuna plainly nodded in reply, before jumping out the window.

"REEEBOOOORRRN!" the brunette yelled once more, before running towards school, heedless of his tattered uniform, which had ripped earlier.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna got to school just before the flames in his forehead died down. He heaved a sigh of relief before noticing both Gokudera and Yamamoto waving at him from the campus. "Judaime!" the bomber called out as he ran towards him.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Morning, you two." The young Vongola acknowledged as he looked left and right, in search for a certain someone. Yamamoto, chuckled knowingly.

"If you're looking for Hibari, he's in a meeting with the teachers…so you're pretty much off the hook today." He stated, noticing the brunette's lack of clothing. If the prefect were around, he'd probably bite Tsuna to death for ignoring the dress code. The Skylark after all, was pretty strict when it came to rules and regulations.

"Tch. I'll beat that bastard if he tries anything." Gokudera snapped irritably.

"Maa Maa, Gokudera has so much energy but you shouldn't take Hibari lightly." Yamamoto chuckled, remembering their previous encounter with the Skylark. Now that he thought about it, the prefect was indeed stronger that he looked.

"As if I care. I'll blow him up, if he lays a finger on Judaime!"

"You're taking this whole mafia game a little too seriously, 'Dera." Yamamoto chuckled. "Then again, it's what makes the game more exciting ne…?"

"Whoever said it was a game you stupid idiot!" the bomber flared as he glared at the man. Yamamoto just smiled before turning his steady gaze at Tsuna, who he noticed was rummaging his pack for something.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?"

"Umm…I know I brought extra clothes…." he began. "But I can't seem to find them…"

"Don't you have an extra set in your locker, Judaime?"

"No, I brought them home the other day…" Tsuna replied, nervously. "Err, what should I do…I can't come to class looking like this and it's not like I can go home either..." He continued. True enough, he couldn't walk around the neighborhood nor can he come to class in the nude less he be branded a pervert.

"I have an idea!" Yamamoto suddenly blurted out.

"_You_ have an idea? Is that even possible?" Gokudera ridiculed. Yamamoto wasn't exactly a genius. In the bomber's point of view, the man was actually a complete idiot. He treated the mafia like some sort of game, and would even go on rambling about how fun it was. The white haired teen grumbled at the thought.

"Well…it's not exactly that great, but it beats having Tsuna walk around in his boxers." the swordsman scratched his head sheepishly as he turned to look at the young Vongola for permission.

"Err…I don't mind." Tsuna replied.

"Alright, let's go then." The man cheered as he took the brunette's hand and dragged him towards the back. As expected, the Storm guardian began his protest, but Yamamoto being Yamamoto simply ignored it and continued to lead the two.

"Oi! Where the hell are we going!" Gokudera scowled as he was forced to follow the two. The swordsman remained silent until they came to an abrupt halt.

"We're here!" he beamed as he went inside a small vacant room.

"W-Where exactly is _here_?"

"It's our team's locker room." Yamamoto smiled. "Non-Member's aren't usually allowed but since it's an emergency, I guess its okay." He added as he went through his own locker.

"Why did you bring us here then, you stupid baseball-nut?" Gokudera queried, impatiently as he eyed the room in obvious distaste.

"For this of course." the man replied all too simply, as he showed them his baseball shirt.

"E-Eh?"

"Don't tell me you expect Judaime to wear _that_?" Gokudera glowered.

"Well, it's big enough to at least cover him." Yamamoto began "Oh, and its clean just so you know!" he added as an afterthought before passing the shirt to the brunette who accepted it gratefully. "Unfortunately, I don't have any pants to match that…"

"Th-this is fine I guess, but I still need to go home to get a change of clothes." The young Vongola stuttered.

"Judaime, worry not!" Gokudera exclaimed. "I'll go to your house and ask your mom for your uniform." he continued before turning his heated gaze at Yamamoto. He obviously didn't want to be outdone by the baseball idiot. He was the right-hand man. The Tenth was supposed to rely on him and not on some lackey.

"B-but…"

"You!" the bomber turned to Yamamoto even before Tsuna could reply. "You stay with Judaime! If something happens to him, I swear I'll stick a dynamite up your sorry ass!" he threatened as the swordsman simply chuckled over Gokudera's explicit "Tsuna-complex."

"W-wait…You guys will miss first period…" the brunette protested.

"I'll do anything for Judaime besides…" Gokudera sneered. "The lesson in math today isn't even worth my time. I can solve anything that old coot gives…" he continued, haughtily. True enough, despite Gokudera's bad-boy image, he was actually the smartest person in class.

Yamamoto laughed. "That's right Tsuna. Even if we cut first period, we won't miss a thing seeing as 'Dera will be there to teach us anyway."

"Of course, I'll teac—" the man bragged when realization suddenly hit him. He glared at Yamamoto. "Who the fuck said I'll teach you! I'm only concerned about Judaime's well being, the fuck I care if you fail!"

"Maa Maa…Don't be so mean."

"Mean? I'll show you mean, you baseba—"

"S-Stop!" Tsuna exclaimed "Erm…l-let's not fight okay…?"

"F-fine." Gokudera flushed, embarrassed. "J-Judaime's right, this isn't the time for us to be arguing." he mumbled on, before glaring one last time at the swordsman. "I'll get going now, so please wait for me Judaime." he continued, before finally heading off.

"Hmm…he'll probably be back in 15 minutes or so." Yamamoto stated as he watched Tsuna put on his baseball shirt. The man looked him over, and laughed heartily. "It looks like you're wearing dress or something." he joked, seeing the shirt, reach up to Tsuna's thighs.

"T-that's because it's too b-big!"

"You'll have to bear with it..."

"B-b-but, i-i-it's embarrassing" the brunette protested as he groaned in discomfort.

"Don't worry; no one will see us here, so relax…" Yamamoto cooed, noticing the neckline of the shirt ride down the brunette's shoulder. "Here…let me help you with that…" he offered as he slowly leaned towards the smaller boy in order to fix it. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, the door slid open with a loud _bang_. Both occupants turned around, their eyes widening as they saw the chairman of the disciplinary committee, glaring at them with both his tonfas, at hand. Crap.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari made his way out of the conference room, as soon as his meeting with the teachers finished. He hated dealing with those old coots. They kept pestering about school activities and upcoming projects. He was busy as is.

"Kyo-san…are you okay?" Kusakabe queried as he walked behind the man. The prefect simply nodded, before a glint of black and orange caught his attention.

"Show yourself!" Hibari exclaimed as he walked towards the hallway where he saw the figure.

"Kyo-san, classes had already started so I doubt there'd be anyone loitering around…" his right hand man provided.

"…" the prefect frowned. Was his imagination playing tricks on him? He could have sworn he saw something.

"Kyo-san?"

"Nevermind…let's go back…" the man ordered as he slowly put down his weapon but just as he was about to head back, he once again caught a glimpse of the figure. This time he saw it head down the stairs. The Skylark scowled as he ran after the mysterious object until he was led outside the building. "Come out…" he seethed as he walked around the campus in search of the intruder. He looked everywhere, and it wasn't until he came in front of the baseball team's locker room, did he finally let his guard down. Whoever or whatever he had been chasing after had most likely escaped and seeing as he had nothing else to do there, he decided to return – that was of course until he heard voices.

"_**T-that's because it's too b-big!" **_

Hibari scowled, the voice belonged to the herbivore, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Was he skipping classes again? Did he honestly think he'd be able to hide from him…?

"_**You'll have to bear with it..."**_

Another voice said as Hibari's grip on his tonfa's tightened. He recognized the voice as Yamamoto Takeshi's.

"_**B-b-but, i-i-it's embarrassing…"**_

Tsuna's voice echoed followed by a strangled moan. The prefect's eyes widened as he continued to stand there while staring blatantly at the door. What the hell-?

"_**Don't worry no one will see us here, so relax… Here…let me help you with that…"**_

He heard Yamamoto say. Hibari saw red as a million thoughts suddenly flooded his head. What the hell were they doing – especially in HIS school? Unable to hold it any longer, he slid the door open, surprising both its occupants. He growled angrily as his gaze fell on the two, who he had seemingly caught in a compromising position. It also didn't escape him, that Tsuna was wearing nothing more than an oversized t-shirt.

"Just what are you _two_ doing here…?" the black haired teen seethed.

"H-H-h-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise.

"Herbivore…." The prefect started, turning his heated glare on the young Vongola. "You have 10 seconds to explain why you two are here and not in class…1."

"E-eh?"

"2."

"W-wait!"

"3."

"H-Hibari-san!"

"4."

"N-no fair!"

"5. Time's ticking, herbivore."

_"Reborn shot me with the dying will bullet and my chothes got torn so Yamamoto lent me his shirt while Gokudera went to get me a clean pair back at my house." _Tsuna explained as fast as he could. In fact, he said it all in one breath due to his alarm causing him to stagger from the lack of oxygen afterwards.

"Do you obviously think I understood a thing you just said?" the prefect glowered.

"Maa Maa, no need to get angry, Hibari." Yamamoto cut in as the Skylark glared at him. "I lent Tsuna my shirt since his got torn." he supplied. "We couldn't come to class since he was only in his boxers. I decided to keep him company while Gokudera went to fetch him some clothes."

"What makes you think that I'd buy that lame excuse? I'll bite you to death…" Hibari scowled, before raising his tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed. "I-I'm really sorry. It was really my fault we weren't able to get to class. C-can you spare Yamamoto and Gokudera…even if it's just this one time…?" he continued in a pleading voice as he looked up at the Skylark. He obviously felt bad for having both his friends involved. He knew it was his fault that the two of them had decided to cut first period in the first place.

"I don't think you're in any position to order me around, herbivore?" Hibari retorted.

"I-I'll do anything s-so…" Tsuna continued, desperately. "So p-p-please…"

"Oya Tsuna…there's no nee-"Yamamoto chided when the prefect suddenly pushed him aside, in order to get to the brunette. It was then that he grabbed the boy by the arm, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"You'll do anything just so you can protect your friends?" Hibari queried sarcastically. It was typical of Tsuna to protect his friends and Hibari, for some reason detested it. He didn't know why but he hated it when the young Vongola showed concern for others. He loathed the fact that the herbivore attended to everyone and everything in sight. "How very noble of you, herbivore..." he continued, unconsciously tightening his grip on the boy's arm.

"Hibari let him go!" Yamamoto protested, seeing the pained look on the brunette's face.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll keep quiet…" the teen snapped before turning his attention back at Tsuna who by then, was trembling in fear. "As for you _dear_ herbivore…maybe I _will_ take your offer afterall…"

"E-eh?"

"You did say, you'd do anything…right?" Hibari reiterated as Tsuna simply nodded in reply. "Meaning you're willing to take your friend's punishments as well?"

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto objected.

"I-I-Its okay…D-Don't worry about me." The brunette assured as Hibari only smirked, before dragging the young Vongola along with him. The Rain guardian sighed. He knew for a fact that there was no arguing when Tsuna came to a decision. Besides, it wasn't like Hibari was a bad person.

His only worry now was pacifying a certain someone who he feared was going to decapitate him once he finds out that he had let Tsuna go…

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari dragged Tsuna inside the school building and towards the reception room, wordlessly. Once there, he ordered him to sit down on the couch as he talked to Kusakabe in the adjacent room. Tsuna did what he was told, and simply waited for the prefect. It wasn't like he can escape his impending doom anyways. Tsuna sighed maybe telling Hibari that he'd do anything was a little too much, then again, he was able to save both his friends from Hibari's wrath so maybe it was well worth it.

After a while, the door opened indicating Hibari's return. Tsuna felt giddy as the Skylark turned his attention towards him. His smirk widened as he locked the door behind him with an audible click. His prey flinched, and looked at him with a mix of fear and confusion.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san?" the brunette queried nervously as he watched the man set down a small paper bag near the couch before approaching him. He was nervous beyond belief. He didn't know what to expect. What will happen to him? Was Hibari going to beat him? Was he going to get killed?

"Herbivore" he heard the prefect finally speak. He was serious – dead serious.

"Y-Yes, Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Strip…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 3:

First of all, thanks for all those who 'liked' and added this story to their favorites, but I'd appreciate it more if you'd leave your comments/suggestions. Also, I don't mind constructive criticisms, since it actually helps me become a better writer. Thanks again.

**Decided to cut this scene into two since it will be too long if I continue. Please don't kill me. Reviews inspire so to work faster so *wink wink* *hint hint* ^^**

**I know this chapter still needs a lot of improvement so I'll get back to it ASAP. I only posted this early since, I might not be able to go online this weekend. I also haven't changed chapter 2, so sorry for that. Also, thank you to **_**X-kloey-chan-X**__**,**_** for correcting me with the different formalities. I get confused with that sans and kuns. Sorry 'bout that. . **


	4. Helping Out

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**Nothing much happens in this chapter since I decided to go slow on their development. I'll try to make it up in the next one. I'm actually excited to upload it but yah, you guys have to wait a little. ^^;; Don't forget to review.**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 4: Helping Out

…

…

"Herbivore…" Hibari stated in a serious tone. "Strip…"

"E-eh?" Tsuna gasped, uncertainly. Did Hibari just -? No, he must have heard wrong. "Erm…C-c-can you repeat that? I-I-I-I…know this might sound strange b-but I-I thought I heard y-you say s-s-trip…b-but t-t-t-that's impossible…" he mumbled, nervously as the dark haired teen plainly raised a brow.

"That's what I said, herbivore…"

Tsuna froze before forcing out a stifled laugh. "Y-you're joking right?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking…?" the prefect retorted.

"B-b-b-but…"

"Herbivore, it's an easy task…All you need to do is take your clothes off." Hibari stated when realization hit him. Apparently, Tsuna's thoughts were wandering somewhere near the gutter and was obviously thinking of something perverse. The Skylark grinned at the thought before slowly leaning closer towards the small brunette. It wasn't like him to be so underhanded, but teasing the boy was just too much to resist.

"…"

"Herbivore…" Hibari began. "If you don't undress yourself then… _perhaps you'd want me to do it for you_…" he whispered into the boy's ear which as expected caused a violent reaction from the other. The dark haired teen smiled in morbid satisfaction as the brunette practically leapt out of the couch and crawled as fast as he could towards the door.

"Resistance is futile…" the man smirked. "Kusakabe is just outside. I doubt you'll get very far." he added as he watched Tsuna head to the nearest corner instead.

"I-I-I-m sorry! P-please…"

"Why so scared, herbivore? Didn't you say that you were willing to do _anything_?"

"B-but…I-I didn't mean-!" Tsuna cried in obvious dismay as he watched the Skylark grab the small paper bag from earlier and slowly advance towards him.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" the prefect raised a brow, as he stopped right in front of the brunette. He was trembling in fear, and was sitting in a fetal position right below him. Hibari smirked as he then knelt down, so that he was face to face with his prey. "Play time's over…" he whispered as the brunette automatically closed his eyes. It wasn't until he felt something being dumped on his head did he reopen them.

"E-eh?" he asked as he slid a several articles of cloth off his head. He looked at them questioningly only to realize that it was his school uniform.

"Kusakabe found your friend. He came just after I brought you here."

"A-ah…" Tsuna acknowledged when he suddenly remembered his reaction earlier. He looked up at Hibari. "S-s-s-so when you asked me to strip…" he stuttered, unsurely.

"I asked you to strip so that _you_ can change into that…" the man smirked knowingly. "Why? Were you thinking of something else?" he quipped as the brunette turned several shades or red. He felt so stupid. He had made such a fuss about taking his clothes off in front of Hibari, thinking that…thinking that – Urgh.

"I-I-I-I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"Oh? Why are you so red then…?"

"A-a-a-a-a-am not!" Tsuna retorted defensively as the Skylark simply raised a brow.

"Oh really now?"

"I-I-I-I really wasn't thin—"

"So defensive, herbivore…you're so easy to read." Hibari cut him off. "Anyway go change." He then stated before heading back to his desk. Playing with the herbivore had been entertaining but he still had work to attend to.

"U-umm…"

"You're not off the hook just so you know…" the prefect added as an afterthought. The brunette cringed but nodded nevertheless. He was disappointed but he had pretty much accepted the fact that he won't be getting away from the Skylark without sustaining any injuries. He sighed before taking off Yamamoto's baseball shirt and changing into his uniform. He even made sure that his buttons were done, and that his tie was properly fixed. He honestly didn't want another scolding about how much of a slob he was. "H-Hibari-san?" the brunette mumbled under his breath as he slowly approached the man for his punishment. He might as well get over with it. "Umm…"

"Come back here after class. You'll help out in the committee as your punishment for today…" the dark haired teen said all too simply. He didn't even bother to look at the boy seeing as he was too busy with his paperwork.

"E-e-eh? S-s-so y-you're not gonna bite me?" Tsuna stuttered incredulously.

Hibari stopped what he was doing for a second and looked up at the brunette. "Do you want me to?" he smirked. "We can arrange that as well if you so prefer…"

"Hiiiiiieeee!" Tsuna screeched as he backed away as fast as he can. "I-It's okay…helping is good…I like helping." he rambled nervously before leaving the reception room as fast as he could.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Judaaaiiiimeee!" Gokudera exclaimed when Tsuna came back to class for second period. The brunette waved at his friend, before taking a seat beside him. Fortunately their teacher still hasn't come which gave them ample time to talk with one another. "A-are you hurt? D-did that bastard touch you?" the bomber fussed as he leaned in to check his boss for any scratches.

"I-I'm fine. Hibari kinda let me off the hook…I just need to help out later, after class." Tsuna explained.

"That's good then." Yamamoto said as he slowly approached the group. "Sorry I wasn't able to do anything a while ago…" he added before looking away in embarrassment.

"You better be sorry you asshole!" Gokudera shouted as he glared at the man. When he came back that morning, Yamamoto was alone in the locker rooms. He had thrown a tirade, and had almost beaten the shit out of the swordsman if it weren't for Hibari's cronies who came and dragged them back to class. Now that he thought about it, he could have easily overpowered them but decided not to. Judaime after all, had once warned him that he might get suspended or worst expelled for such behavior. He didn't want to make his precious boss worry if that were to happen.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please calm down. It really wasn't Yamamoto's fault. H-He actually protected me. It was my choice to go with Hibari. I told him off. S-so if you're going to be mad at someone then it w-would be at me." Tsuna explained.

"I can never get mad at you, Judaime!"

"T-Then please don't get mad at Yamamoto either…" the young Vongola pleaded as the bomber grumbled under his breath. It was an earnest request from his boss. How can refuse?

"That's right 'Dera…Don't be mad. Let's kiss and make up alright?" the man joked as he flung his arm around the unsuspecting teen.

"What the fuck…? Get your filthy hands off of me!" Gokudera shouted as the taller male only laughed.

"Eh? Why? We're friends again aren't we?"

"We were never friends to begin with, you bastard! You're nothing but a lackey! A Lackey!" the bomber flared as Yamamoto simply laughed it off.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

As soon as class ended, Tsuna bid farewell to his friends. Gokudera was hesitant at first and even offered to come along. He obviously didn't like the idea of having to leave his boss with the elusive Cloud Guardian. Come to think of it, the bomber refused to leave him with anyone but himself. He was that protective which was why it took Tsuna almost half an hour trying to get the man to reconsider and leave him be. The brunette sighed. In as much as he liked the attention, Gokudera was akin to a mother hen or perhaps even a doting father who'll fend off any guy or girl (for that matter) that would come his way. He shuddered at the idea before finally heading towards the reception room. Once there, Tsuna let out a breath before knocking on the door. Kusakabe opened it and instantly brightened.

"Sawada-san. I heard you'll be helping us. Sorry for the trouble but we were kinda short on man power." The man explained.

"Eh? Umm…weren't there a lot of members?"

"Kyo-san sent them on patrol." Kusakabe whispered. "You see there had been recent reports that students from our school have been involved with gangs. We even caught some of them dealing with drugs and the like." the man continued as Tsuna nodded in understanding. "Anyway come in, Sawada-san. Kyo-san's been expecting you…"

"Errm….okay…" Tsuna replied anxiously as the older man let him in. It was then that he saw Hibari sitting casually behind his desk, looking over some documents.

"G-good afternoon, Hi-hibari-san…" Tsuna greeted.

"So you came…"

"Yo-you told me too…"

"Such a good boy…" the man smirked. "Then again if you tried to escape, I would have hunted you down." He added, as the brunette flinched. Who'd be insane enough to try and outrun the demon chairman? That in itself was suicide.

"Umm…"

"Here." Hibari cut him off as he dropped a folder in his table. "Bring this to Yamada-sensei of the English Department." He ordered as he took a few more files from the cabinet. "Give this to Mikami-sensei. She's in the laboratory of the old building. This is for Tachibana. She's the class rep of the 2nd year. She's probably still in her classroom. Also while you're at it, go to the faculty and ask Takamura-sensei for his proposal. I need to see it for approval."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna gaped as he tried to remember all that the prefect had just instructed him to do.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and smirked. "If you're not back here by 15 minutes, I'll bite you to death." he added. The boy gaped before taking the folders and dashing off as quickly as he could. Fortunately, he was able to make it on time which in turn dampened the Skylark's mood. "I guess you're not that useless after all." Hibari commented as Tsuna pouted in reply before handing the taller teen a sealed envelope from their professor. He was often referred to as "Dame-Tsuna" because he was slow and feeble. He wasn't smart as Gokudera or as tough as Yamamoto but he could definitely follow simple instructions such as these.

"T-Thanks…I guess…" Tsuna murmured as he waited for Hibari to give him further instructions which he eventually did. For the rest of the afternoon, Tsuna delivered different files from teacher to teacher. He did everything that Hibari told him too and even helped Kusakabe with his own errands. It was tiring but the brunette didn't seem to mind. Come to think of it, he had gotten so used to Reborn ordering and making him do unreasonable things that helping around the school didn't seem that big of a deal anymore.

"Herbivore..." Hibari called out as Tsuna entered the room. "I want you to sort this out. Arrange them alphabetically. I'll be leaving you for a while since I need to talk to the Yanagi-sensei. You can rest once you're done. Don't make a mess though or I'll bite you to death…" he added.

"Erm…O-o-okay." The brunette stuttered nervously as he watched the teen take his leave. It was only when he had left did Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. Working with Hibari was nerve-wrecking but he didn't exactly find it displeasing either. Tsuna smiled to himself, before proceeding to his task. He was determined to show Hibari that he was at least capable of something. He didn't want the Skylark to think that he was useless which was why he concentrated on his work as much as he could. He even piled them in a neat stack after he had finished each and every one of them.

"Finally done…" Tsuna thought as he stretched out both his arms and legs. He then sat on the couch to wait for the prefect's return. Having done something today was actually fulfilling. Hibari had even complimented him a while ago which was a rare occurrence. It was a small thing but it made him feel good about himself nevertheless. Tsuna smiled at the thought as he then slowly relaxed himself. 10 minutes passed, and still no Hibari. Maybe his meeting with Yanagi-sensei was delayed. Tsuna sighed. The couch was awfully soft, and the room was cold because of the air-conditioning. His mind was starting to wander and he could somewhat feel his eyes get heavy. He yawned before glancing at the wall clock across the room. 5:30. Maybe he'd allow himself 5 minutes…that's right 5 mi—

…

…

Hibari came back to the room after an hour. He had expected the herbivore to have gone home seeing as it was already 6:15 in the evening. He was mildly surprised when he caught sight of him sprawled on the couch, sleeping.

Earlier, Kusakabe told him that the boy was very hardworking and had helped him thoroughly throughout the afternoon. He himself was impressed at the boy's perseverance. He smiled as he then took notice of the previous documents piled on top of the coffee table. He scanned through it and was pleased to see that everything was set in place. The herbivore apparently had his uses.

"Mmm…" the boy moaned before turning to his side. Hibari looked at the boy and without another word took off his jacket and draped it over the lithe figure. "Good work herbivore…"He murmured, evenly as he then headed back to his desk. He didn't exactly know what possessed him do what he did. He just felt like it. Besides the herbivore _did_ deserve something for his endeavor right? The man sighed before proceeding with his work. It was no use fussing over such trivial matter. "Hmm…" Tsuna grumbled in his sleep once again. The prefect ignored it at first until the figure slowly began to stir.

"Hiiiiieeee!" Tsuna cried out as he automatically sat up after just waking. He was still groggy but seemed aware of where he was and what he was supposed to have been doing. Hibari watched the boy's panic-stricken face and grinned.

"Herbivore…" he supplied.

"I-I-I'm sorry I fell asleep!" Tsuna apologized. It was also then that he noticed the prefect's jacket draped over him. He blushed.

"It's okay. Anyway, you may take your leave …"

"E-eh?"

"It's late…"

"B-But…" Tsuna replied warily, noticing that Hibari was still doing some paperwork. He was supposed to be helping instead he was simply lazing about. "I-I…umm…what about…" he queried nervously, as he unconsciously clasped the piece of clothing to his chest.

"I'm fine herbivore…" Hibari retorted, appeased by the boy's concern. "There's nothing more you can do unless of course…" he smirked. "…You'd offer to be my stress reliever." He continued blatantly before taking out his tonfas. Tsuna paled.

"Err…Hi-Hibari-san right. I-it's late. I b-best be going…" Tsuna forced a laugh as he got up and slowly edged towards the door. "Umm….S-see you tomorrow…" the brunette uttered before finally scurrying off. He didn't even realize that he had taken the prefect coat along with him, due to his sudden panic.

Hibari on the other hand barely noticed, as he simply watched the brunette retreating back.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Oi…are you sure this will work…?" Reborn queried as he looked at the thunder arcobaleno warily. He didn't really trust Verde but then again it wasn't like he'd take the risk to pull another one of his sordid tricks. Besides now that he thought of it, Verde wasn't dumb to get into their bad sides after what happened before.

"Of course it will. I even tested it on Skull to see if there would be any side effects."

"And?"

"There was none…unfortunately…" the man replied as he continued tapping on his keyboard. "He's still his old stupid self…just bigger." he continued as an afterthought.

"Pity…"

"Pity indeed…" Verde chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. Among all the arcobalenos, Skull was the easiest to manipulate. He was also the most useless which meant that he wouldn't be missed even if something were to go wrong. This then made him the perfect guinea pig to his experiments. "It works the same as the Ten-Year Bazooka. You have to get shot by it in order for it to work. The effect only lasts 15 minutes though and you can only use it once a day. You can try it now if you want."

The sun arcobaleno thought for a moment until finally reaching out to Leon who in turn changed to a gun. Verde watched the baby hitman load the bullet into the shooter and without a second thought pulled the trigger. The room was then instantly engulfed by black smoke but neither seemed to take notice.

"Hmm…not bad…not bad at all…" a voice said. It was deep and husky. It was something that definitely didn't belong to a teen or to a baby for that matter.

"Hmph. I was the one who created it. Of course it would be good." The doctor scoffed, as the smoke started to slowly fade away revealing a tall, handsome man in a black suit. Verde looked him over. He was lean, and didn't have an inch of baby fat unlike his previous form. His eyes were sharp and glimmered with mischief which was far different from the innocent ones he used to have. Come to think of it, almost everything about the sun arcobaleno was different. The only thing that didn't change in his appearance was probably those ridiculous sideburns of his. "I'm curious. What exactly are you planning to do with those bullets…?"

"I'm planning to _train_ my student of course…" Reborn smirked as he tipped his fedora. "The young Vongola is still lacking in several aspects. He needs to be _**disciplined**_…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 4:

Alternative Angel: Omg! Thanks for correcting me with Viper and Skull...I got confused somehow. (I was so used to Mammon that I forgot he had an alternative name) Thanks for correcting me. :(( About Hibari and Mukuro...hmm...lets see they're mistaken for perverts maybe because of their sadistic natures. :P For the stuttering...hmm maybe I'll try to minimize it, no worries. Thanks again :D

To xmelonBreadx: Yup you got it right. Although part of me wanted to place a girl's uniform in the bag instead but then again Hibari isn't that pervy or….even if he is, it's still too early for that kind of development. ^^;;

To animebaka14 and orangesky3: The smut will come in time. So this fic is still T-rated. Besides Mukuro hasn't even made his entrance yet. :p

To MarsInsane: Thanks for telling me. I'll check that asap.

To X-kloey-chan-X: Thanks so much for guiding me. I'll try to proof-read again and again to get rid of those mistakes. By the way, I really like your fics. You should really update as well. :D

Thanks for all the other people who reviewed and supported this fic. Again, this chapter will still be edited. (Actually I'll edit chapters 1-4 tomorrow) Please don't forget to review now. I'll try to update earlier this time. Actually I already have a rough draft of the next chapter…guess who "seduces" Tsuna next…? Read to find out. (Then again it's pretty obvious isn't it? ^^;)


	5. Tutor from Hell

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**I was supposed to update earlier but I had problems connecting with the internet so sorry about that. Anyway, long chapter up ahead. Also, I wrote some problem solving questions here. I actually don't know if it's correct since I just copied it off my niece's book. Also reborn is a bit OOC here, but he's only doing it for Tsuna right? ^^;;**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 5: Tutor from Hell

…

…

"…So to solve this problem you have to get x…" their math teacher explained as she started scribbling on the board for the whole class to see. Tsuna sighed as he tried desperately to make sense of what the woman was saying. He was bad at numbers. Heck, he couldn't even add and subtract without using his fingers what more solving for the values of x and y in algebra. It was all gibberish to him. "Now that I've shown you how to do it, I'll be calling some of you for recitation." The woman announced. "Alright first off…Fujiwara Akiyo."

"Here."

"Good. Now let's begin. We have 2 numbers. The smaller of two is 9 less than the larger and their sum is 37. Using basic algebra, I want you to solve for these 2?

"23 and 14?"

"Correct." The woman commended as she looked around for her next 'victim'. It was then that she caught sight of Gokudera who was slouching in his chair and twirling his pen in boredom. She frowned. She had never really liked the boy. From his appearance alone, he came off as a troublemaker. He had also never participated in class and instead spent his time dawdling or staring out the window. She was practically convinced that the boy didn't have a clue about their lesson. The likes of him usually didn't. "Gokudera Hayato…stand up." she snapped as the boy merely glared at her.

"…"

"How about we try something a little more challenging?" She began, choosing a particularly hard question from her textbook. "Two airplanes, travelling in opposite directions left the airport at the same time. If one plane averages 480mi/hr and the other averages 520mi/hr, how long will it take before they are 2000mi apart?" she read as she watched the boy carefully.

"…"

"I take it you don't know…if you had only paid atte-"she scolded, automatically assuming that he didn't know the answer.

"2 hours."

"E-e-excuse me?"

"I said 2 hours." the bomber reiterated irritably. "The rate of plane 1 is 480mi/hr while plane 2 is at 520mi/hr. Since we're looking for 'how long' it takes for them to be 2000mi apart. Time will be our x. Seeing as this is then the case, we'll end up with the equation 480x + 520x = 2000. If we add 480x and 520x we get 1000x = 2000. Now in order to get x we divide both sides by 1000. 2000 divided 1000 is 2. Therefore x is 2." The man explained all too simply. Everyone gaped. The teacher herself was stunned as she hurriedly computed the word problem herself. She was surprised that the boy was correct and was even more so when she realized that he had solved it mentally.

"I…Co-correct." the woman stuttered. She felt embarrassed but at the same time felt she deserved it. She had judged Gokudera and assumed right on the spot that he was a no-good-for-nothing misfit. It was wrong for her to try something so underhanded. It was something a teacher like her shouldn't have done in the first place. She sighed as she looked at the teen once again. She'll make sure to apologize later.

"Can I sit now?"

"Y-yes. Good work. Next, Higurashi Ayumi." the woman uttered as she resumed her random calling. So far, everyone seemed to have gotten the lesson. There were some who answered wrong but it was mainly due to carelessness. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…" she called out as the brunette stood up his chair nervously. She frowned. Tsunayoshi wasn't exactly the smartest kid around. Actually he was kinda slow especially when it came to numbers.

"Okay…this is a simple one. If the width of a rectangle is 2cm more than one-half its length and its perimeter is 40 cm. What are its dimensions?"

"…Umm…" the brunette mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers.

"It's a waste of time, _teach_. Dame-Tsuna won't be able to answer that." A surly boy exclaimed as everyone started laughing. Tsuna turned bright red and bowed his head in obvious dismay.

"All of you, Shut up!" Gokudera roared as suddenly stood up from his chair, glaring at everyone.

"Don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto pitched in. "If it makes you feel better. I didn't know that one either." he laughed from his seat.

"B-but…"

"Once an idiot always an idiot." A boy from the back mocked which was followed by more laughter from the boys. Yamamoto glared at the boy but didn't say anything while Gokudera on the other hand, shook in anger.

"I swear…" the bomber began, his right hand clenching into a solid fist. "I swear… I'll fucking beat _anyone_ who dares makes fun of Judaime again…" He continued, as he glared at the 2 boys who instantly cowered in fear.

"E-E-enough!" the teacher suddenly exclaimed after watching the whole fiasco. "Go-Gokudera sit down!" she added as she watched the boy carefully. She was surprised at how the stoic boy suddenly rose up to defend the brunette. She didn't think he was the type to associate himself with other people much more with Tsunayoshi, who seemed nothing like him. She sighed. It was probably a mystery she'd never be able to solve even if she tried. "Anyway, we'll be having a comprehensive exam this coming Monday. It will basically include everything we've learned for the past few weeks. So that's the different operations in solving polynomials, basic factoring, linear equations and of course a little application just like what we did a while ago." She concluded before looking at her watch. "I'll be dismissing you early today. Be quiet and wait for your next teacher. Oh and Sawada-san can I talk to you outside please?" she added as an afterthought. Tsuna simply nodded in reply before following the woman. No one dared comment after Gokudera's earlier outburst.

Once outside the room, the woman turned her attention at the boy. "Sawada san…" she began before noticing both Yamamoto and Gokudera making their way towards them. Apparently they wanted in on anything that concerned Tsuna.

"S-Sensei?" the brunette queried.

"Sawada-san, for this coming test, you'll have to get at least an 80."

"E-E-eh?"

"As I have said earlier this test will be a comprehensive exam meaning it will basically be the bulk of your grade. I'm not scaring you but if you fail this, you might have take summer classes next year. You will also have a hard time catching up with the others seeing as the lessons from now on will be somewhat connected with those of the previous ones." She explained ruefully.

"I-I see…"

"D-d-don't worry Judaime I'll tutor you." Gokudera cut in.

"But didn't you just say Bianchi-san wanted you to find her some ingredients for her new concoction…?"

"Who cares about that! This matter is more important!"

"Maa Maa 'Dera, won't your sister get mad or something? She's been pestering you about those stuff for almost a week now." Yamamoto chuckled.

"As if I care…"

"Yamamoto-kun's right…Bianchi has been fussing about err…what was it again…?"

"Hmm…snake's skin, rat's tail, toadstool and some herbs. Forgot their names." the swordsman supplied. "Maa Gokudera's sister is really eccentric…then again Dera isn't exactly normal either." He added as an afterthought.

"And just what do you mean by _that_, you fucking idiot?" Gokudera flared as he grabbed the man by the collar.

"P-Please stop arguing." the teacher stuttered as she looked at Tsuna uncertainly.

"Don't mind them. It's their way of showing their affection for one another."

"Judaiiiime!" the bomber gasped. "Y-you can't be serious…"

"He's right you know." Yamamoto replied as he flung his arm around the bomber. Gokudera glared at the man and once again started his tirade. Tsuna sighed as he then turned his attention back on the baffled woman.

"A-Anyway…going back…. You see there's a new math professor that came in the other day. If you want I can talk to him so that he can sit with you later after school….I'm positive that he'd be able to help you. You can at least start with the basics like what is a polynomial? How to do simplify? How to get x? You get what I mean…" the woman explained.

"T-That would be really good then." Tsuna smiled his consent. It was a bit of a hassle but he really needed all the help he could get. He didn't want to fail. More so, to be forced to take up summer classes.

"Then it's settled. I'll advice you about the details later on." the woman smiled. "Oh and Gokudera…" she called out as the boy turned to look at her. "I'm sorry a while ago…" she murmured as she thought back on what she had done earlier. Gokudera looked at her questioningly but nodded nevertheless.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Kyo-san, it's time for you to make your rounds." Kusakabe informed as he watched the dark haired teen put down his pen and turn to the clock. "Would you want me to accompany you?"

"It's fine." The man replied casually before standing up from his seat and heading out the reception room. As the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari often went around the school to assure that everyone was in their classes and that no one was causing trouble. He was strict when it came to the school's policy and would bite anyone who dared oppose it.

"Hibari! Hibari!" a yellow bird cooed before perching down the man's shoulder. The prefect looked at the bird and watched it fluttered its wings before continuing on his patrol. Hibird was akin to a companion and brought him a sense of comfort. People feared him but the little bird apparently didn't and always stood by his side. "Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird once again cooed as he flapped his wings relentlessly. "Herbivore! Herbivore!" it added as the teen automatically turned to where the bird was looking. He frowned as he suddenly caught sight of Tsuna and his friends outside the classroom along with a teacher. Did the herbivore do something again? He wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was after all a magnet for trouble. Hibari sighed before finally deciding to wait for the woman in order to see if everything was indeed alright. He didn't have to wait long as the woman finally bid her goodbye to the three and walked towards his direction.

"Sensei…" the prefect stated as soon as the woman passed him. She was obviously headed back to the faculty.

"Oh Hibari-san, do you need anything?" she queried.

"Is there a problem with Sawada and his friends?"

"Oh, you saw." The woman uttered. "It's nothing important. Its just that Tsunayoshi's grade is a little you know…" she began. "I felt really sorry for him so I asked him to come after class for some tutoring." She continued before heaving a sigh. "Although I'm not exactly sure if Reborn-sensei is free today. I hope he is."

"Reborn-Sensei?"

"Yes. He's the new math professor. I heard he has a strong connection with the principal and is likewise related to the legendary Pow Pow-sensei."

"I see…Thank you for your time then." Hibari replied, evenly. A new teacher huh…? As head prefect, it was his duty to observe and monitor newcomers. He didn't care if the man had connections with the principal or even if he was related to someone big. If and when he catches them up to no good – he was going to bite.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna walked towards the classroom where he was supposed to meet his tutor. Their math teacher had approached him during lunch time and had informed him that _Sensei_ had said yes in regards to helping him with his math studies. He felt both relieved and disappointed at that same time. Relieved because he might actually have a chance on passing the exam and disappointed because he was itching to go home. The thought of being stuck in school with some balding old man wasn't exactly appeasing.

"Still not here…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he entered the designated room. Looking around, he then took his seat on the front row and waited. The room was like any other in Namimori. It had a blackboard and a teacher's desk upfront and a small bookshelf to the side. The place itself was fairly big and accommodated at least 30 to 40 chairs.

"You're here…Good." a deep voice said. Tsuna automatically turned his head towards the voice and gaped at what he saw. There, standing by the doorway was the _devil_ himself. He was handsome. No qualms about that. He was striking and practically leaked sex appeal. He was the type of guy that would make any woman swoon and any guy green with envy. He was kinda like a modern day Casanova and yet despite all that, there was something about him that made the brunette queasy. His eyes for one were sharp and pierced right through him. It reflected mischief and something akin to sadism. Then there was his smile. Something about that smile sent a cold shiver down his spine. Call it intuition but he felt something sinister behind that dashing façade. Come to think of it, the man looked awfully familiar. "You seem dumbfounded…" he smiled as he slowly approached the dazzled teen.

"..S-sorry. It's just that you look familiar…do I know you…or…h-have I met you somewhere…?" The boy mumbled, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He looked up at the man, and noticed he was wearing a formal black suit matched with a fedora. Tsuna gaped, even for a teacher; his attire was a little too much.

The man laughed as he stopped directly where the boy was seated and without warning tipped his chin upwards so that he was forced to look up at him. Tsuna felt his heart stop at the sudden gesture. "I'm hurt _Tsunayoshi_…" the man began. "I didn't think that I was the type of person that you'd forget so easily…maybe we should _refresh_ your memory, ne?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna mumbled as he desperately tried to pull away from the older male. For some reason his fight or flight senses were tingling and it was telling him to run as far as he could from the stranger. "I umm…m-maybe I should go…I-I'll just a-ask somebody else to h-help me instead." He continued, deciding to make a beeline for the exit but even before he could reach the door. _Something_ suddenly went past him and grazing him on the left cheek. Tsuna froze.

"Now Now, Tsunayoshi…that's a bit rude of you…" he heard the man say as he slowly turned to look back only to find the man holding a familiar green shooter. Wait – so that _thing_ that just grazed him was…

"R-r-reborn…?" the brunette exclaimed as the man simply smirked in reply.

"I'm touched that you finally remembered."

"Y-You shot at me!" the boy suddenly cried as he touched his cheek. "Y-You actually shot!" he added as the man simply raised a brow.

"Be thankful that I didn't hit you. Besides it's not as if it's your first time."

"Still! I can't believe you did that!" Tsuna retorted as he slowly took in his tutor's appearance. "A-anyway, what happened to you…I-I thought…"

"No time to explain, Dame-Tsuna. **2 minutes and 30 seconds had just passed.**" The man stated as he made his way towards the teachers table.

"Huh?"

"You're teacher told me that you sucked in math…not that I didn't already know that." Reborn began, ignoring the questioning gaze that his student sent him. In reality he had planned the whole thing way before. He was aware that Tsuna was a total idiot when it came to math and being the kind gentleman he was, offered to tutor the poor boy.

"Mouu you should be encouraging me not rubbing it in!" the brunette protested as the man simply rolled his eyes in reply.

"Let's start with the basics. In algebra there are what you call monomials, binomials and polynomials…" The man began as he explained the terms to Tsuna as quickly as he could. He also made sure that he said it in the simplest way possible. His goal for now was to simply familiarize the boy with the fundamental aspects of the lesson. The others can wait for tomorrow. "Do you get it now, Dame-Tsuna?" he queried as the brunette nodded in reply. After they finished discussing the terminologies, Reborn then taught the boy how to simplify simple algebraic expressions and solve for x. Once done, he wrote several examples on the board for the boy to look into. "Answer this problem here, Dame-Tsuna. Solve for x."

"Umm…" the brunette stuttered. "4?"

"No."

"7?"

"Stop guessing." Reborn frowned.

"I don't get it…didn't you just say…"

"You're hopeless…" The arcobaleno shook his head before repeated the process. He didn't exactly expect Tsuna to get it all in one sitting. In fact, he was sure that the brunette was going to have a difficult time coping. He looked at the wall clock. **8 minutes had already elapsed.** **7 minutes more before he turned back to normal.** "Alright let's try this. 5x + 8x - 25 = 15 - 2x + 5. Simplify the expression until you get the value of x." Reborn stated as he waited on his student. Tsuna meanwhile, looked at the question before hesitantly writing both the solution and his answer on the board.

"It's supposed to be positive 3 not negative 3." Reborn stated blatantly. At least the brunette was now somewhat in track. He just got careless with changing the signs.

"I-I'm trying…" the boy pouted as his tutor simply gazed back at him, his lips slowly curving to a small sadistic smile.

"It seems you lack motivation Dame-Tsuna." he sighed, feigning disappointment. "It's a simple equation…and yet you still can't get it right…" he continued as he slowly approached the boy. "If this continues then you're sure to fail…"

"E-Eh?"

"Ne, _Tsunayoshi_ do you know…what _I do_ to boys who fail?" Reborn began in almost a purr as he suddenly pinned the boy to the board with one hand resting on the side of his head. "Do you know what happens to _naughty_ little boys who refuse to study and do their best in school?" he continued as he watched his student cowered in fear. "That's right…they get _punished_…"

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to get past the arcobaleno. Reborn chuckled at the boys attempt before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards himself. "I don't want to get punished! Let go!" the brunette cried as he struggled to get free. Reborn's idea of punishment meant torture, humiliation and intense pain. He'd rather take summer classes, if it meant getting away from the man.

"Wimp…" Reborn stated. "Do you want to fail?"

"I-I don't care anymore…let go!" Tsuna cried as the man simply grinned to himself before glancing at Leon who was perched on his shoulder. The chameleon gave a small nod before transforming in what seemed to be a long elastic band which automatically coiled around the young Decimo's hands and tying them together. "Wh-What is this…?" Tsuna cried out in panic.

"You need to be restrained of course. We don't want escaping in the middle of our _session, _now would we?" Reborn snickered as he watched Leon finish with the knot.

"Reborn! This is sick! Untie me!" The brunette protested.

"Now Now…Dame-Tsuna. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't good for you."

"How is THIS good for me!"

"Because I said so…now hush before I decide to gag you as well…" the man chuckled before once again writing a few random equations on the board. "Solve for x." he reiterated as soon as he finished. "If you get it wrong…" he grinned sadistically. "You know what will happen…"

"T-This is unfair!" Tsuna gaped as he looked desperately at the equation and finally back at Reborn who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting."

"Umm…24?"

"Wrong." The arcobaleno grinned before grabbing Tsuna by the arm and forcefully slamming him down the teacher's desk. The young Vongola flinched as the man held him there with one hand. "This is a good look for you, Dame-Tsuna." he smirked as he glanced at the boy who was rendered immobile on the desk. He looked absolutely vulnerable seeing as both his hands were tied and his upper torso pressed against the hard surface of the table.

"L-let go!"

"Ready for your punishment…Dame-Tsuna?" the hitman stated before harshly hitting the brunette's bottom with his free hand.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna cried out from both pain and embarrassment. The arcobaleno had just spanked him of all the things. The last time he'd been punished like that was when he was 3.

"Answer the next one, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette shook but decidedly looked over the solution. It wasn't like he could do anything anyway. "17?"

"Wrong." the arcobaleno stated as another painful slap hit the boy's sensitive backside. "Its -17 just so you know. Every time you transpose, remember to change the signs." He continued as the brunette only nodded. "Solve the next."

"8." the boy answered.

"Hmm…correct." the arcobaleno said as Tsuna sighed in relief. It was then that a hard smack once again connected his bottom. He gasped out loud.

"You said I was correct!"

"My hand slipped." The man grinned.

"D-devil!" Tsuna cried as he resumed his struggling. The arcobaleno only smirked before suddenly turning his gaze towards the door.

"So _he_ finally came…" he grinned, sensing a malicious intent from behind outside. **3 more minutes to go** before the bullet's affect wore off but now that _he_ was here, it was more than enough.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing Dame-Tsuna. Solve the next problem. Don't waste time." Reborn stated as the boy turned his attention on the problem.

"3."

"Not bad. Do the next…"

"Umm…5?"

"Good. At least now you have an idea about the basics. Now let's try something a little more challenging…" he stated. "Simplify -5(6x^3 – 4x^2 +x -3)."

"Wha-What's that? You haven't even taught me that yet."

"_It_ was taught to you in school."

"B-but…"

"No buts Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn smirked as he slowly leaned forward. Unless of course you'd want another _spanking_…" he continued in a purr as his other hand slowly traced the boy spine and down. He grinned as he watched the boy struggle and practically beg him to stop. **1 minute and 30 seconds left. **

"Maybe I should have gagged you after all…" the man leered as his hand continued to wander. He noticed that the young Vongola was now at the verge of crying. He smiled – _any minute now…_

"Reborn… st-stop it. Let me go already." The brunette pleaded. Reborn grinned to himself as he decided to be a little bolder. Apparently their little visitor still hasn't made a move. _If it's a show he wants it's a show he'll get._

"Be a good boy and accept your punishment." the man cooed as he started to play with the waistband of the boy's pants. Tsuna froze.

"W-w-what are you doing…S-Stop it!" the brunette protested.

"Now Now, Tsunayoshi….don't be scared, I'll _try_ to be gentle." He cooed in the boy's ear but even before he could do anything, something was suddenly thrown at his direction. He dodged it at the nick of time and frowned as he looked at the board which now supported a large hole.

"Still as violent as ever I see…" the man grinned as he looked at the perpetrator. Tsuna himself turned at the new comer and felt himself shiver at the sight of none other than the head of the disciplinary committee. _Kami, help him. He was alone in the room with the 2 most sadistic bastards know to man._

"Just what are you doing …?" Hibari queried irritably.

"Isn't it obvious?" Reborn shrugged. "I'm tutoring _him_." He continued as he pointed at the Tsuna whom he still had pinned on the teachers table.

"Your teaching method is unconventional. I won't allow it."

"Hmm…and who are you to criticize me? You may be the head prefect but I'm still a teacher. _What I do is none of your business._" The man grinned as the dark haired teen growled in reply. "And besides, I'm sure you've heard that Tsuna is in desperate need of a tutor and since I'm the only one available…Only I can save this idiot from absolute failure." He stated all too bluntly before turning his attention back at Tsuna. "Isn't that right, Dame-Tsuna?" he grinned before smacking the brunette on his bottom once again. Tsuna filched. Reborn had only hit him 4 times at the most but his backside was starting to ache pretty badly. The arcobaleno after all wasn't exactly gentle. On contraire, every time he hit him, he made sure it HURT.

"Re-Reborn!" the boy cried as he struggled against the man. Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously before slowly walking towards the two.

"Hmm…?" Reborn queried when the dark haired teen suddenly hauled the brunette to his feet and without a word pulled on the elastic band. Leon, sensing the prefect's deathly aura instantly turned back to his original form and jumped back on his master shoulder. Reborn looked at the frightened chameleon and glared at Hibari.

"I'm taking the herbivore." the teen stated.

"And just what do you intend to do?"

"What I do is _none of your business_…_Sensei._" the Skylark glowered as he dragged Tsuna out the classroom.

Reborn watched the 2 disappear and sighed. "He really does have quite a temper…doesn't he?" he mumbled as Leon nodded his head in full agreement. "Oh well…at least we've succeeded …" he continued before a puff of smoke suddenly engulfed the whole room. "And just at the nick of time too…" the arcobaleno chuckled as he turned back to his previous form.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 5:

**Another cliffhanger ^^;; err but ill post really soon so please don't get mad. After the next chapter (which is the continuation of this) I'm planning to make a 3-Part Halloween special. (but I'll most likely post all 3 of it before Halloween itself). I'll try to edit this soon. As I've said I've been having problems with my internets so yah…please bare with me. Also, please leave me some reviews. I'll try to upload faster if you do. *wink wink***

Alternative Angel: Omg! Thanks for correcting me with Viper and Skull...I got confused somehow. (I was so used to Mammon that I forgot he had an alternative name) About Hibari and Mukuro...hmm...lets see they're mistaken for perverts maybe because of their sadistic natures. Same goes for Byakuran and Reborn. :P For the stuttering...hmm maybe I'll try to minimize it, no worries. Thanks again :D

For Kichou, DarkRoadHina, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess, iEXIST, CH0C0CANDYZ, X-kloey-chan-X, animebaka14, MysteryPurplePerson, Lal Plaridel, Sai-san7, Mel-Chama, orangesky3, lemonlimediddies, .x, akkiofthefunk, Breathless02, Seeker-Of-The-Heart, AnonymousAuthor13, ezcap1st, akatsuki ryuu948, Kitsurugi Kou, tinkinama, MarsInsane, MikhailAlaude, crazysally, Caithdean, LesathLinum, daemonkieran, trc-fan, Azalie-Kauriu, kat716, yukishira, KHRYaoiFanOf1827, FalteredGAIT, Cruel Angel5, rachel-chanx3, aimeeshii and Quince-Wolfblaze-Adolpha (Sorry if I forgot anyone): Thanks so much for supporting this fic. I had fun reading your reviews. 1827 is 3

xmelonBreadx: I'm not really planning to at the moment but we'll see. Thanks for supporting this fic. :D


	6. From One Demon to Another

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**Please leave me some reviews. I'll try to update faster if you do. *wink wink* I wasn't able edit as much today since I was a bit pressed for time. I promise to look into it tomorrow. **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 6: From One Demon to Another

…

…

Hibari dragged Tsuna to the reception room and practically threw him on the couch. "Herbivore…" he growled irritably. "Why is it that every time we meet, you're always ALWAYS in a compromising situation. You are a magnet for trouble." He stated as Tsuna blushed.

"I-I never intended for those things to happen!" The brunette retorted, defensively. Truth be told his mind was still in shambles. The last thing he remembered was being dragged by and irritable Skylark right in the middle of his session with Reborn. Although he was relieved to escape from his sadistic tutor, the thought of being locked up in the reception room with Hibari didn't exactly bode well with him either. The prefect after all wasn't exactly any better than the former. "Hibari-san?" he queried nervously. "Umm…c-can I go now?"

The prefect turned to gaze at the brunette and raised a brow. "And why would I allow you to do that?"

"Eh…?"

"You're my responsibility now herbivore."

"Re-responsibility? I don't think I follow." Tsuna staggered, uncertainly.

Hibari smirked. "What it means, Herbivore is that I've decided be your _tutor_."

"N-no way!"

"Is there a problem with that?" the dark haired teen raised a brow. "Are you saying that you'd actually _prefer _that obstinate _Sensei_ over _me_?"

"N-No but -!"

"Then there's no problem, now is there?" The Skylark stated before looking at the brunette who had turned pale in realization. Despite his fear towards Hibari, he was well aware that the prefect was only person that could help him in regards to his studies. Hibari, after all was known to be a top student despite the time he spends cooped up in the reception room.

"N-no. There's no problem…"

"Good." The man began as he looked at the brunette who was fidgeting in his seat. "Although I'm not entirely for _spanking_…we can _always_ try some other things to keep you _motivated_." he grinned sadistically, as he took out his tonfas for emphasis. Tsuna paled. "We'll start tomorrow. Be here at 8:30 sharp…" he continued. "If you fail to show up - I_** will bite you to death.**_" he stated before exiting the room, leaving the brunette both faint and distraught.

_From one devil to another. Perhaps he was indeed a magnet for trouble. _

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna was awoken by his alarm clock the next day. He yawned before going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. Once he finished he rummaged through his closet for something to wear. He debated whether or not he should stick with his uniform or go for a more casual wear. He sighed. It was actually a Saturday today which was supposedly meant to be a free day. Unfortunately for him, the Skylark had taken it upon himself to tutor him thereby forcing him to go to school on a weekend.

"I see you're up and early." Reborn grinned as he came inside the room. Tsuna flinched. He still hasn't forgotten about the whole incident with the Adult version of his home tutor. Come to think of it, it would be forever embedded in his mind. "Hmm…you've been rummaging your closet for the past 15 minutes. If I hadn't known any better, I would have suspected that you were going out on a date." he teased.

Tsuna blushed. "W-what are you talking about? I already told you I'm going to school. Hibari-san said he'd tutor me." he retorted as he continued to look for something to wear.

"You're such a girl. Just pick one."

"B-but…"

"Why are you suddenly so self-conscious…?" Reborn rolled his eyes.

"W-well it's because I'm meeting with Hibari-san." Tsuna replied blatantly. True enough, he didn't want to get a scolding so early in the morning. The skylark after all was meticulous when it came to the dress code and other rules for that matter.

"In short you want to please him?" Reborn gave a light chuckle. "If you _really_ want to _please_ Hibari that much then I suggest you only wear your boxers." He grinned.

"Eh? Why would I do that?" The brunette pouted, oblivious to the double meaning in the arcobaleno's speech. "Hibari will kill me if I come to school half naked!" He continued before finally settling on a pair of cargo pants and a simple black hoodie.

"_You think…?"_ The baby queried, his eyes shimmering with amusement. Dame Tsuna was just too naïve for his own good. The Skylark may be impassive and emotionless on the outside but it doesn't change the fact that he was still human on the inside. He was pretty sure that when pushed to the limit, even the strongest guardian of the Famiglia would crack.

"Mooouu you're talking nonsense again, Reborn." Tsuna pouted. "Anyway I better get going."

"Mama made you lunch downstairs. Don't forget to grab it before you leave." Reborn informed. "Study well Dame-Tsuna. I'll be testing you when you get home…If you haven't improved-" he grinned. _"I will take things in my own hand and __**we**__ will continue where we left off…" _he continued as he watched the brunette automatically turn pale.

"I-I'd rather not…" Tsuna mumbled before rushing off. Reborn simply smirked in reply.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna got to school at exactly 8:05. He heaved a sigh of relief before heading towards the reception room. He still had some time but decided to simply get the whole thing done and over with. Besides now that he thought about it, Hibari was probably already in school. He was always the early bird and the last thing he wanted to do was make the prefect wait. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna mumbled as he knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside and it wasn't until another full minute did someone finally open it.

"Sawada-san!" Kusakabe greeted. "What brings you to school today?"

"Umm…I was looking for Hibari-san…" the brunette replied as he took in the man's appearance. Like the prefect, his second in charge took school seriously and continued to wear his uniform even during the weekends.

"Ah that's right. Kyo-san did mention that he was meeting with someone today. I didn't think it was you though, Sawada-san." the man smiled.

"…Erm yah…H-Hibari was kinda umm…_forced_ to sit with me today." The brunette mumbled sheepishly. He doubted the prefect actually wanted to stick with him the whole day. He probably just felt responsible for the whole incident yesterday.

"Nonsense. I think Kyo-san is actually quite fond of you…"

"E-Eh?" The young Decimo gaped. Hibari was fond of him? _Fond of biting him maybe._

"You look flabbergasted."

"S-sorry. I was just taken aback." Tsuna began. "T-There's no way H-hibari-san can like me…Come to think of it, I think he hates me…"

"He wouldn't have cancelled all his prior activities if he hated you, Sawada-san." Kusakabe chuckled as he noticed the brunette turn red from the revelation.

"H-He just felt responsible…" Tsuna began. "Besides…it's obvious that Hibari hates my guts. I get bitten almost every day." He pouted as the older man started laughing. True enough; the brunette was already considered a regular in the reception room. He was given a warning every day, bitten at least once or twice a week and sometimes even hauled to the reception room for some petty thing. Kusakabe smiled to himself. _The prefect kept a close watch on the brunette not because he was trouble but because he was interested in him. He teased the boy not because he hated him but because he wanted to be noticed. _

"I'm sure Kyo-san thinks differently." The man replied, calmly. "Anyway, he's in the library right now. He's been there since an hour ago."

"Hiiiieee! A-Are you serious?" Tsuna paled. Didn't Hibari say to meet him at 8:30? Did he hear wrong? Was he going to be bitten to death?

"Calm down, Sawada-san." Kusakabe chuckled. "Kyo-san just likes being early in his meetings. It doesn't necessarily mean you're late. Although you still better get going just in case…"

"R-Right. Thanks." The brunette mumbled before running towards the library. He ran as fast as he could until he finally reached his destination. He heaved a sigh of relief before taking a peek inside the room. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna murmured as he entered. He'd only been in the library once or twice. Books weren't exactly his thing. He only read if necessary. "Hibari-san?" the boy repeated as he walked towards the back. It wasn't until then did he finally spot the prefect sitting behind a long table. He had a book in his hand and was seemingly occupied. Tsuna gulped before approaching him. "Umm…"

"Herbivore…" the prefect acknowledged before placing his book down. He then wordlessly signaled the boy to sit on the chair adjacent of him. Tsuna took the hint and obediently did so.

"Umm…"

"Relax, herbivore…I won't bite…" Hibari grinned as he noticed the boy's uneasiness. "At least not that hard…" he continued as Tsuna automatically froze on the spot. Typical of Hibari to scare the hell out of him. He really was a sadist. "Anyway let's get on with your studies. Let's not waste time today, herbivore." the prefect stated before reverting to his serious facade. They didn't have time to spare. Based from the information given to him by the boy's Math teacher, Tsuna knew almost nothing about the module. If it were so, then they would have to really make most of their time. "So what exactly don't you get…?"

"…I… umm" Tsuna stuttered. "Reborn taught me the basics but…I'm still not that confident with it."

"I see. Then we'll start with that." The prefect stated before writing in several equations on a piece of paper. Tsuna looked at the man cautiously. "To solve for x, herbivore, you will first have to combine like terms. Once you're done with that, transpose the necessary variables in order to isolate x. Be wary of your signs. When transposing, negative becomes positive vice versa." Hibari explained as showed Tsuna a step by step process on how to get the value of x. "Now, try solving for 18x + 2x – 10 = 50 +5x."

"Umm…alright. So first is to combine like terms right? So 20x – 10 = 50 + 5x." Tsuna began as he scribbled on a clean sheet of paper. Hibari simply watched. "Next is to isolate x. To isolate x I'll have to transpose -10 and 5x respectively. So 20x – 5x = 50 +10. If I combine like terms again. I'll end up with 15x = 60. I divide both sides by 15 so umm…4?" the boy queried as he looked at his tutor, uncertainly.

"Good." Hibari commented before giving Tsuna a few more problems regarding the same topic. It wasn't until he was sure that the boy had understood the basics did he finally decide to move on. "Since you now know the basics, we'll tackle the different operations next." He stated as he taught Tsuna how to add, subtract, multiply and divide algebraic equations. He then continued on to the different factoring techniques, quadratic functions and finally on to word problems. Tsuna concentrated for the first time in his studies. Hibari was a surprisingly good tutor. What was even more surprising was the fact that he kept his cool and stayed patient with him during the entire session. He listened to his questions and would even repeat himself every now and then. Now that Tsuna thought about it, Hibari was being a little bit out of character. It worried him.

"Do you get it now, herbivore?" Hibari queried as they finished the final problem.

"Y-Yes. H-Hibari-san's a really good tutor." the brunette smiled sheepishly.

"Good." the man began. "Let's move on then." He continued as he looked at the brunette who in turn was looking up at him expectantly. He grinned. "This time, herbivore…we'll play a little game…"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna froze. Hibari wanted to _play a game_? The thought in itself sent a cold shiver down his spine. Hibari like Reborn had his own definition of terms. _Games and the like_ for the both of themnever led to anything good. It was never fun. Never exciting. And never something to look forward too. _Games for them meant agonizing pain in him._

"The rules are simple. I'll ask you a random question about a certain topic…If you get it wrong…" Hibari said before taking out both his tonfas out in indication of what will happen.

"N-no way! Yesterday…when Reborn did _those_ stuff…didn't you say it was unconventional?" Tsuna cried. "H-how is this any different?"

"Hmm?" the prefect grinned. "The _difference_, Herbivore is that _he_ was a teacher. A teacher's job is simply to educate. It wasn't his place to punish you. I on the other hand am the head _of the disciplinary committee _– which thereby gives me the right to do so…" he continued.

"D-devil!" the brunette cried before quickly covering his mouth with both his hands. Tsuna paled. It was a slip of the tongue. He never indented for the prefect to hear it and now that he did –

"Did you say something, herbivore?" the dark haired teen queried before looking at the brunette who was now shaking in fear.

"No-nothing…"

"Oh? I was pretty sure I heard you say something."

"I-I…I said Hibari was smart, hardworking, reliable …umm…co-considerate ?" he mumbled, hoping that the prefect would spare him.

"Is that so?" Hibari grinned. "I'm glad you think so then…" he purred as he slowly tipped the boy's chin. "Unfortunately flattery won't get you anywhere and besides…" he continued. "I hate liars." He stated before whacking the brunette with his tonfa. Tsuna gasped from the sudden impact and held his head which now supported a small bump. "Now let's begin…" the Skylark smirked as he stated a random question without even bothering to wait for the brunette to recover. Tsuna mentally cursed his luck as they went through Hibari's _game_ until late in the evening. By the time they finished, he was literally black and blue.

"You faired pretty well herbivore…" Hibari grinned as Tsuna only pouted before resting his head on the table. "Does it hurt?" the man suddenly asked. "I was a bit rough…"

Tsuna looked at Hibari incredulously. "Y-yah…" he mumbled. He was thankful that the prefect took time to sit with him but annoyed that he had to bite him so hard. He was aching all over. "Hi-Hibari-san…?" the brunette queried when the dark haired teen suddenly cupped his chin, forcing him to look up at him. He blushed when the man suddenly started to caress his bruised cheek in a comforting manner.

"Herbivore…" the man began in a soft whisper before leaning towards the boy. Tsuna blushed harder as he soon felt the man's warm breath against his ear. He didn't know why but every time he got close to the prefect, he always felt giddy. His heart rate would double and his palms would get sweaty. He blamed it on his nerves. "I've taught you all you need to know…" He murmured. "Do well in your test because if not…" he continued, a sadistic smirk appearing in his façade. "You'll be hurting twice as much as you are now…" he ended as the boy automatically backed away on impulse.

"You can't be serious…" Tsuna stuttered as he glanced at the teen, uncertainly. What if he failed? What if he didn't do well on the test? What if he didn't pass the quota?

"I'm serious, herbivore…" Hibari smirked. _"Dead serious…"_

…

…

Tsuna came to school extra early on Monday. He sighed before looking one last time at his notes. He was nervous. Sure, he studied well but what if he forgot what Hibari taught him? What if he got the equation wrong? What if he got careless? He shuddered at the thought and willed himself to stay focused. Kami! He didn't want another beating from you know who…

"Judaime!You can do this! Don't worry too much about it!" Gokudera cheered, noticing the brunette's apprehension.

"Let's do our best Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned as he gave the boy a thumbs up sign. Tsuna smiled before noticing their teacher along the entrance of the room. She greeted the class accordingly before waiting for them to settle down.

"Alright class…I'll be passing the test papers now. Good luck, and remember, no cheating." She started before handing out the exam papers. Once Tsuna got hold of his questionnaire, he looked at it, read the directions and without another word began answering. After what seemed to be an hour, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Everyone including Tsuna passed their papers. Some groaned about how hard the test was while other merely shrugged it off. Tsuna in particular was still a complete nerve wreck as he approached the woman who was looking over the papers.

"Umm…"

"Sawada-san." Their teacher acknowledged. "I'm actually checking your paper right now. Just give me a few more minutes." She continued as she resumed what she was doing. Tsuna gulped nervously as he watched the random strokes of her pen. "Tsunayoshi." The woman stated as soon as she finished. She looked at him and raised a brow. "I'm surprised you only got 6…I mean I never expected…" she rambled on but the brunette never heard any of it as he fainted right then and there. _He got a __**6**__ over a hundred? His life was over. Hibari was going to bite him to death._

"Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. "G-Get a hold of yourself." he continued as he desperately shook the brunette from his stupor.

"I-Is he alright?" the panicked sensei queried. "S-someone bring him to the clinic." she continued frantically, forgetting the test paper she had just been checking.

"Oi Tsuna!" Yamamoto added worriedly as he too approached the unconscious teen.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice queried from the door. The woman looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see the head of the disciplinary committee looking at them questioningly.

"Hi-Hibari-san. Tsunayoshi suddenly fainted. I-I don't know what happened." the woman explained as the dark haired teen slowly made his way towards the group.

"Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed as he watched Hibari kneel and look him over.

"Bring him to the infirmary…he just needs some rest." He ordered the bomber who did what he was told. He usually wouldn't take orders from the Cloud but seeing as Tsuna was involved merely shrugged it off.

"I-is he going to be alright? Should I go with them?" the teacher panicked. Hibari assured her that everything was fine. She heaved a sigh of relief. "I-I honestly don't know what brought about it…he just suddenly fainted when I was about to tell him the results of his test…" the woman rambled on.

"What about his test?" the prefect queried.

"Oh. Well, I was about to tell him that he only got 6 _mistakes_…" she whispered dejectedly. "He got a 94. I wanted to congratulate him but…"

_Hibari smirked._

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Here's the new prototype. Verde said it's better than the first one. According to him, the effect lasts longer. From 15 minutes we can now remain in our adult forms for at least 30. He also said that we can use two of these in one day."

"Any side effects?" Reborn queried.

"Don't think so. I saw Skull walking around just the other day. He seemed well." His fellow arcobaleno chuckled.

"He's still an idiot, I bet."

"I never got the chance to talk to him but I heard he was looking for you."

"Tch." Reborn scoffed. "I couldn't care less about him. Anyway going back to Verde…do you think we can we trust him?"

"It's like a two edged sword. If we trust him then we may have a chance of regaining our bodies back in the near future." The baby began. "But then again, Verde is shrewd and willful. He might just be using us. For all we know, he might even be plotting against us."

"I have a feeling he is."

"Indeed but that's a risk we'll just have to take."

"Well….since you put it that way then I suppose its fine." The sun arcobaleno sighed before turning his steady gaze at his companion. His smile broadened.

"By the way are you free tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" the arcobaleno queried as he drank his tea. "Yes, I am…why? Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes well…I need your help…" Reborn started. "It's about Tsuna you see…" he continued before giving the man a gist of the situation. His companion listened closely and would even smile ever so often. If anything, he seemed intrigued. "So can you help?"

"I'd be glad too…" the arcobaleno smiled when Lambo suddenly entered the room shouting something about cake and ice cream.

"Lambo, calm down!" I-pin's voice echoed as she ran after the Bovino. She gasped before coming to an abrupt halt as she saw the 2 arcobalenos, having their afternoon tea in the living room.

"Hello I-pin. It's been a while."

"It has." I-pin blushed. "But…um… what exactly is _master_ doing here…?"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 6:

**PLEASE READ:**

**The next 2-3 chapters will have a Halloween theme to it. Chapter 8 in particular will revolve around something called "****Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai**** "or the "100 ghost story game". This was inspired by an episode in XXXHolic. **

**I've done a little research and this is said to be a ritual that samurais used to do in the olden times in order for them to test their courage. In as much as this is true, there had been incidents wherein spirits were released in the process. (i.e. A person from the group suddenly gets to communicate with someone from the dead. Someone suddenly starts feeling/hearing/seeing something etc.)**

**Anyway, the thing is…I plan to do something like this in this fic in preparation for Halloween. It basically goes something like Tsuna and the others are forced to partake in the ritual but what they thought was a simple test of courage ended with something much worst. (Something like that. Still working on it.)**

**So First of all, I want to hear your opinions about this idea. (It's not original since I got the idea from another anime.) Also, if anyone of you has heard/experienced any scary story that you can share, I would gladly add it in chapter 8 if and when I decide to go through with it. **

**Lastly, this chapter will still be edited but please please leave me some reviews. *puppy dog eyes* :o3**


	7. Doppelganger

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**JUST A MINOR CHANGE:**

**First of all, I made a quick change in chapter 6. Remember the new prototype that I said Verde created. It now lasts for 30 minutes and the arcobalenos can use it twice a day. I had to change it because it won't be any fun if Fon turns to his chibi form even before Hibari gets to see him. (And well…now that I think of it, it's not entirely impossible for Verde to create something like that. He is a semi evil genius after all.) :p**

**Also, this chapter might be a bit confusing since Tsuna actually mistakes Fon for Hibari. Warnings of OOC-ness as well since I'm not really sure how to portray Fon's character. **

**Anyway, please leave me some reviews. *wink wink* **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 7: Doppelganger

…

…

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" Reborn snapped as glared at his student who only groaned in reply. "I said wake up!" he reiterated before kicking the unsuspecting brunette right on the head. Tsuna flinched as he abruptly sat up.

"W-what was that for?" he glowered as he grabbed the small alarm clock on his side table. "It's only 6 am. Why'd you wake me?" He complained as he eyed his bed. Reborn frowned before kicking the boy the second time.

"Don't even think about it."

"Reboooorn its waaay too early. School doesn't start till 8!"

"Stop acting like a baby. Haven't you heard the old saying that the early bird catches the worm?"

"I don't care. I'm going back to slee—"The brunette protested as he fluffed his pillows, in hope to get some shut eye. The hitman shook his head in obvious dismay before reaching out to Leon who instantly turned to 100 pound hammer. Tsuna paled.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked as Tsuna edged as far as he could from the baby.

"F-Fine I get it!

"Good. Now hurry up!" the baby ordered as he watched his student get out of bed, grab some clothes and run to the bathroom. Reborn grinned as he waited patiently for his student to finish. It wasn't until 10 minutes later did he emerge back out, fully dressed and ready to go.

"So what's the deal?" the boy queried as he grabbed his books from the table.

"Nothing in particular. I just felt like waking you early." The arcobaleno shrugged in reply. "Now get going." He continued smugly as the brunette eyed him suspiciously. "Be careful on your way to school…you don't want to run into trouble, now would you?" the hitman added.

"Rebo—"Tsuna groaned when the baby suddenly swung the hammer right at him. "F-fine I'm leaving!" he exclaimed before exiting the room. Reborn was definitely DEFINITELY up to something.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna sighed as he casually strolled down the streets towards Namimori High. "It's nearly that day again, huh?" he mumbled to himself as he noticed the several pumpkin heads displayed along their neighborhood. Come to think of it, he also saw a bloodied mannequin hanging on a tree, a headless figure standing idly on the porch plus several makeshift coffins lying about. The brunette shuddered. He used to love Halloween and used to dress up for the occasion but now that he was in High School the thought seemed pretty childish.

Tsuna sighed. When he was younger, his mom often fussed about what he would wear during the season. When he was in Grade 4, he remembered being forced to wear a bunny suit. He looked absolutely ridiculous especially with his pudgy cheeks and baby fat. The old ladies in their neighborhood thought he was cute and continuously pinched his cheeks until they were raw. It was torture for any kid of his age. When he was in Grade 5, his dad came home and decided that he'd look good as a mummy. That night, he wrapped his whole body with toilet paper until only his eyes were visible. Unfortunately, it rained hard during that time which ruined his entire ensemble. The kids at school all laughed at him.

"Urgh…" Tsuna frowned as all those embarrassing things came into mind. He was so engrossed in own little world that he didn't notice the person in front stop walking until he accidentally bumped right into him. "So-Sorry." He murmured as he looked up at the person. He gasped and automatically turned pale. "Hi-Hibari-san!" he exclaimed fretfully before backing away. The man peered down at him.

"_Tsunayoshi…" _He said stated. _"Are you okay?" _

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped. Did Hibari just ask if he was okay? It can't be. He probably heard wrong. Now that he thought about it, he had forgotten to clean his ears this morning so -

"_I asked if you were okay. Did you hurt yourself?"_ the man reiterated. Tsuna gaped before shaking his head, wordlessly. "_That's good." _The prefect smiled before placing a hand on the boys head in a friendly gesture. _"Watch where you're going next time, alright?"_

"I-I will…" the brunette mumbled unsurely. The dark haired teen nodded his approval before walking towards the campus. Tsuna watched him go before rubbing his eyes. If he wasn't hearing things, maybe he was seeing things? He was after all, still groggy and a bit dazed from being forcibly awoken so early in the morning. Besides Hibari would never smile at him like that. A smirk or a grin maybe but never a warm, endearing smile just like what he just saw. Tsuna heaved a sigh before dismissing everything that had transpired. Maybe he would feel better after sleeping it off in the classroom. That's right a nice long nap would probably do him some good. The idea appealed to him as he paced faster towards his destination. Once there, he noticed that the room was empty. He smiled before dumping his bag on the floor and sitting down on his seat.

"Mmm…" the brunette moaned before stretching his arms. "Finally, some peace and quiet – no Lambo…no Reborn no - hiiiieee!" he gasped when he suddenly caught sight of Hibari standing in the doorway and smiling at him. If anything he looked amused.

"_Sorry to interrupt you…"_

"H-Hibari-san!" the young Vongola stood up. He looked at the man, and once again noticed the small smile on his façade. He didn't know why but instead of feeling relieved that the prefect was actually being civil with him, he felt a bit queasy and even a little bit bothered. "Umm…do you need something…?"

The dark haired teen nodded before handing the boy a short brown envelope. "_We're a bit short handed and since I saw you this morning, I was wondering if you can help…Don't worry all you need to do is bring these files in the reception room." _He explained as the Tsuna simply nodded. The prefect was really acting strangely. If he wanted something done he'd usually just threaten him to do it. The Hibari now was actually giving him a choice. Not like he'd go against the skylark but _still_.

"Su-sure…" the brunette replied uncertainly as he watched the dark haired teen nod in appreciation before disappearing down the hall.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna headed straight to the reception room right after his encounter with prefect. Hibari's sudden change of attitude baffled him but then again he wasn't taking any chances of going against the Skylark. He sighed before knocking on the door. "Ah. Sawada-san. I'm surprised to see you here. Not to mention this early." Kusakabe gasped as he opened the door. Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Do you need something?" he queried.

"Umm…Hibari-san asked me to bring this here…" the brunette mumbled as he handed the man the envelope. Kusakabe looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure it was Kyo-san?"

"Err…yah…I saw him just a while ago…" the brunette explained as Kusakabe let him in. The boy did so but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his Cloud guardian sitting behind his desk. The prefect looked at him and raised a brow.

"Sawada-san said that _you_ sent him to bring these here." Kusakabe supplied as the Skylark simply stood up from his chair and grabbed the envelope. He peered inside and frowned.

"Is this some kind of joke, herbivore?" he glared.

"E-eh?" the brunette gasped as Hibari flashed him the blank sheets of paper inside. "B-but _you_ said…"

"Herbivore…I've been here the entire time…" the man retorted.

"But that can't be…I was sure I saw yo—"

"Sawada-san." Kusakabe cut him off. "I can vouch for Kyo-san. He really was here the entire time." he continued as the brunette furrowed his brows. "Maybe you were just seeing things …?"

"B-but…" the brunette mumbled dejectedly.

"Seeing things? Now that I think about it, It is a little early. Perhaps you're still half asleep?" The prefect queried, a small grin appearing on his serious facade.

"Umm…"

"Maybe I should _wake you up_?" He continued sadistically as Tsuna suddenly froze as he caught sight of Hibari's tonfas.

"Hiiieee….I-I'm sorry! I'm awake now! Please don't bite me!" the boy exclaimed before suddenly running out the room as fast as he could. Tsuna sighed. The prefect was seriously acting weird today. He was nice one moment and heinous the next. Then again, the prefect was unpredictable and utterly random at times.

"Judaime!" someone shouted out as Tsuna came back to their classroom. He smiled as he noticed Gokudera waving at him from his seat.

"Ohayo, Gokudera."

"Ohayo." The bomber replied enthusiastically. "How are you to-"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly shouted from the other side of the room, cutting off the bomber's sentence. Gokudera looked at him irritably. "You look a bit haggard. Did something happen?"

"I don't know…" The brunette mumbled dolefully as he slouched in his seat. Both his friends looked at him worriedly.

"Judaime…please tell me if there's something's bothering you. You know I'll always be here to help."

"I-it's nothing serious…"

"Judaime!" the storm guardian reiterated, pleadingly. Tsuna looked up at him and heaved a sigh.

"F-fine but don't laugh." He pouted as he started telling his friends what transpired that morning and how he felt as if he was seeing things.

"Maybe it's a doppelgra—er something." Yamamoto suggested.

"A doppelganger, you idiot." Gokudera snapped as he noticed Tsuna look at him questioningly. "It's umm…a physical double of a person. Something akin to an 'evil twin' Doppelgangers are apparitions that cause havoc and confusion among the family and relatives of its living counterpart. The bomber explained before turning to look at Yamamoto who was grinning like an idiot. "But then again those are nothing more than a bunch of myths. They don't exist so I highly doubt-"

"No way. It's not a myth. Didn't you hear Akiko-chan from class D. She said she saw a double of her aunt last week." Yamamoto provided.

"Oh please." Gokudera scoffed. "You actually believed that crap. It was probably some story she made up simply to get attention.."

The swordsman pouted. "Then how would you explain that thing with Hibari?"

"Some jerk was probably playing a prank on Judaime or…" the bomber began before suddenly stopping midsentence. He frowned. "Maybe someone from the Mafia is after Judaime's life. If I'm correct illusionists like that bastard Mukuro has that sort of ability." the man concluded as he suddenly stood up from his seat. "Judaime, that's it! Someone is after your life! Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"I-I think you're overacting a little, Gokudera" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Maa Maa, Gokudera really takes this whole mafia game seriously doesn't he?"

"Shut up you baseball-freak! How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a game!" the bomber snapped as the swordsman simply shrugged.

"Anyway that doppelganger thing, the one with the evil twin…it's kinda scary if you ask me." Tsuna began. "It kinda reminds me of Bel and his brother." He continued, shuddering at the thought of the egocentric prince.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yah it's creepy but it's also kinda cool. Imagine _me_ having a twin."

"What so cool about that…" Gokudera frowned. "Having one baseball idiot is scary enough…having two of you will be a nightmare…" he continued irritably. Yamamoto just laughed before turning to look at Tsuna.

"By the way Tsuna, you're in cleaning duty later, aren't you?" he queried.

"Yah…I think I'm with Yukimura and Ayano-san." the brunette replied sheepishly. "So I'll pretty much have to stay after class."

"I'll help you, Judaime." Gokudera volunteered.

"No need Gokudera. I can handle it."

"But—"The bomber protested when their teacher suddenly came inside the room signaling a stop to their conversation.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna disregarded the incident earlier and simply continued on with his day. Like the usual routine he concentrated on his studies during the morning and proceeded to the rooftop as soon as lunch break came. When the bell rang, he went back to the room for his last 2 subjects and waited for the day to end. At around 3:30, their English professor left the room and dismissed them accordingly. Tsuna sighed as he watched his classmates go one by one.

"Judaime!" Gokudera called out as he neared the brunette. "I can help you if you wa—"

"I'm fine, Gokudera. You and Yamamoto go ahead."

"Judaime! I will never abandon you besides…" he began before glaring at the swordsman who simply grinned at him. "I have no intention whatsoever on leaving with _that thing_." He continued crossly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You really don't have to worry about me."

"B-but…"

"I'll call you once I get home. I promise." The brunette smiled reassuringly as the bomber finally caved in and went on ahead with Yamamoto. Tsuna sighed before looking at the wall clock. It was already 4:15 and almost all his classmates had gone home. "Where are they…?" he pouted as he continued to wait for his classmates who, like him were also tasked to cleaning duty. Usually 3 students were assigned to clean after classes ended. This involved picking up the trash, erasing the board, mopping the floor and so on. It was a fairly easy task but usually took time to finish. "Don't tell me they ditched me…" the brunette cried as he smacked his forehead. It was already 4:30, and still there was still no sign of the two. The boy sighed in exasperation before finally deciding to start on his duty. This wasn't the first time it happened. Come to think of it, he was often taken advantage of by his peers when it came to things like this.

"_Tsunayoshi…"_ a voice uttered as the brunette automatically looked up from his work.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"_What are you doing here alone?"_

" Erm…well I'm on cleaning duty."

"_What of the others…."_

"Erm…well…" the brunette mumbled. Sure he was annoyed that his companions ditched him but he didn't want them to be bitten by Hibari. That would be too cruel even for him. "Ayano's sick and had to go to the clinic. Yukimura on the other hand had an emergency and had to rush home." he lied as the man slowly approached him. He glanced at him warily before grabbing the blackboard eraser.

"_You really are too kind, Vong—Tsunayoshi._" the Skylark smiled as he continued to watch the boy. Tsuna blushed as he felt the prefect's heated gaze on him. Why was Hibari there anyway? Wasn't he busy?

"_Tsunayoshi…"_ the man murmured as he slowly walked towards the unsuspecting teen. Tsuna was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the dark haired teen make his way towards him.

"H-Hibari-san?" the boy stuttered, apprehensively when he suddenly noticed the man looming right behind him. He gasped in surprise when he was suddenly pinned to the board.

"_You have something on your face."_ Hibari cooed as he slowly raised a hand to wipe Tsuna cheek with his thumb. Apparently some chalk dust had gotten there when he was erasing the writings on the board. He felt embarrassed but at the same time slightly giddy when he felt the man's hand came in contact with his skin. He blushed hard when he noticed the same hand slowly trace his features and linger on his lips. He didn't know why, but he felt dubious all of a sudden.

"S-sorry…" he muttered before pushing the teen away. "I-I need to get the mop in the janitor's closet." he quipped before running as fast as he could from the prefect. What was wrong with Hibari? He wasn't use to the sudden show of affection. Why doesn't he threaten him? Why doesn't he scold him? Why doesn't he bite him like he usually do? It was strange. It was as if Hibari was a completely different per—

"Herbivore…" he heard someone say. Tsuna turned to look and was surprised to see the prefect coming towards him. He gaped as he looked at the man then at the direction where he had come from. "No running in the hallways…"

"H-hibari-san…wh-what are you doing…how did you…?" the brunette stuttered as the prefect plainly raised a brow. "Y-you were in the classroom a-and…"

"I just came from the reception room…"

"I-impossible…"

"Herbivore…don't tell me you're still at it…"

"But I'm telling the truth…" Tsuna protested. "Y-you were in the classroom and y-you…talked to me about stuff and-"

"Are you calling me a liar then…"

"N-no but…" the brunette mumbled. " I-I really saw…"

"You're probably just imagining things…" Hibari retorted as he looked at the brunette who was looking dejected and even a little tired. "Or perhaps someone was merely playing a prank on you…"

"A prank…?" Tsuna mumbled. "G-Gokudera also mentioned that and maybe you guys are right…" the boy stuttered thoughtfully. "I mean that guy _can't_ be you…he was nice, soft-spoken and very endearing." He continued. Hibari felt a nerve twitch as he listened to the boy.

"H-he seemed really kind and gentle…" He rambled on. Hibari glared. "He was also kinda thoughtful and umm…"

"Herbivore…" the dark haired teen grounded out. "I will bite you to death." He snapped before hitting the boy right on the head. Tsuna gasped from the impact and pouted.

"W-what was that for?"

"You dare ask? Maybe I should do it again and again until you figure it out." He continued. Tsuna paled and without warning ran for dear life. He only stopped doing so when he was sure that he had gotten away from the man. He heaved a sigh of relief before leaning towards the wall for support. Today was just weird. It was as if there were 2 Hibari's in the campus. Maybe Yamamoto was right? Maybe Hibari did have an evil twin prowling about. He sighed before letting himself slide down until he was sitting down in a fetal position. He rubbed his head. Hibari had hit him hard.

"_Tsunayoshi…"_ he heard someone say. The brunette looked up and gasped – Speaking of the devil.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry I never meant to run—" He began as he cowered in fear. "P-please don't bite me…" he whimpered when the man suddenly knelt down before him and without warning tenderly rubbed the small bump on his head "E-eh?"

_"Does it hurt…?"_ he asked as he continued on stroking. Tsuna blushed despite himself but found himself unable to move or push the man away.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari walked along the corridors in search for the herbivore. He sighed. Tsuna kept mumbling about a lookalike. Was he seeing things? Maybe he was being made fun off. He wasn't blind as to not see the fact that the brunette was being bullied in school. He was estranged and mostly made fun of by his classmates. The boy was pitiful but then again it wasn't any of business. He didn't want to get involved with the herbivore seeing as he was a magnet for trouble. Although now that he thought about it – if the whole scenario was indeed a prank; using his name for such was definitely unforgivable. He was going to bite that impersonator once he found him.

After a few minutes of searching, he caught a glimpse of a figure sitting along the corner. He frowned. It was indeed the herbivore but he was with someone whom he didn't recognize. Although basing from his figure, the person was definitely male. He had jet black hair and broad shoulders. He was also wearing the official school uniform which meant that he was most likely a student from their school. Unfortunately he couldn't figure who the man was, seeing as the he had his back turned to him, and was currently cradling the boy's head in a soothing manner. The prefect scowled. Now that he had thought about it, hadn't he told the herbivore about public display of affections? He had warned him already and yet here he was getting cozy with some random guy in the hallway. He was going to bite him to death.

"Herbivore…" he growled warningly as soon as he came close enough. Tsuna automatically turned to look at him. "Care to explain what you're doing…" he continued when he noticed the sudden fright in the boy's eyes. He turned deathly pale and suddenly pushed the man away to scoot further towards the corner. The mysterious man on the other hand remained unmoving.

"You…!" Hibari glowered as he turned his attention to the teen who simply stood up to brush the dust of his uniform. "Turn around!" he demanded. The stranger smiled before doing what he was told. Hibari's eyes widened as he came face to face with the exact replica of himself.

"_So we meet again…"_ the man smiled as Hibari growled low in his throat. He took out his tonfas.

"Who are you…?" he demanded as the man only chuckled in reply. Hibari scowled at this. If he wasn't going to give him a direct answer then he was going to force one out of him. "I'll bite you to death." He stated before lunging at his look-alike with both his weapons at hand. He was literally caught off guard when the man easily dodged each and every one of his attacks.

"Sorry but you won't be able to defeat me…" the man murmured, infuriating the prefect even more as he continued on with his assault. "You're strong but I'm afraid I can't have you going at my throat – I have little time to spare…" the dark haired teen cooed before suddenly hitting his opponent in several spots using onltthe palm of his hand. Hibari growled as he suddenly felt his whole body go numb. He felt heavy and unable to move as he involuntary dropped his tonfas. "It's a technique I learned back in China." The man explained. "A human being has several pressure points in his/her body. When those points are hit, it can paralyze the person's limbs and likewise make the body go numb." He continued as he prepared himself to deliver the final blow.

"S-stop!" Tsuna suddenly cried out. "Please leave Hibari-san alone…"

"What are you saying, Tsunayoshi…I'm the real Hiba—"

"N-no you're not!"

The man frowned. There was no more fooling the Vongola. Come to think of it he was certain that the boy had seen right through him from the very start but simply let it pass. The boy was too trusting after all. "It's true, that I'm not who you think I am but why won't you choose me? He treats you like a small animal and won't even respect you as Vongola Decimo. He's aggressive and dire. He will only hurt you in the end. I, on the other hand will always be by your side. I will do whatever you wish and give you everything you so desire." He purred as he slowly approached the boy. "If you come with me, I will take his place and protect you as your Clou—"

"N-no!" the brunette exclaimed. "Hibari-san may be mean, ill-tempered and impassive. He's sadistic, egotistical and sometimes even callous. "He continued, ignoring the menacing glare that Hibari sent him. Tsuna thanked whatever Gods there were that the Skylark was paralyzed and unable to move.

"Then why…?"

"It's because…" the boy murmured. "Those things are what makes him unique. It's what makes Hibari, Hibari. It's what I like about him…" he continued.

The man grinned. "You like him?"

Tsuna blushed. "O-of course…h-he's my f-friend…" he replied defensively before turning his gaze at the floor. The man chuckled. Reborn had told him that both the young Vongola and his Cloud Guardian were either unaware or in denial of their feeling for one another. It was a painful sight which was why he had asked him to help. Unfortunately, getting the two together seemed like an impossible task at the moment. Then again, his little role play wasn't a complete failure after seeing the skylark's stupefied expression right after the brunette outburst.

"You care for your guardian's that much?" The man murmured as he leaned towards the boy, until both their foreheads were touching. Tsuna blushed despite knowing that the person was a fake. For some reason he didn't feel any ill intent from him. "I admire your openness and sincerity. You treat your guardians as family, accept them for their faults and welcome them whole-heartedly." he continued ignoring the glare the prefect sent him.

"I umm…"

"You'd turn out to be a great leader someday Vongola – I'm sure of it." The man began before tipping the boy's chin and making him look up to him. "Until we meet again…Tsunayoshi…" he whispered before giving the boy a quick peck on the forehead. Tsuna turned bright red as the man let him go and wordlessly walk away. From his position, Hibari glared daggers. He was annoyed, infuriated and riled up. He was annoyed that he lost the battle and was rendered immobile by an imposter. He was infuriated that the herbivore had trusted the man and had come to him willingly. He was riled up because he had just seen his own image hug and even peck the boy right on the spot. It bothered him but not in a way he would have imagined. Hibari gritted his teeth in obvious dismay. He couldn't believe that instead of feeling grossed out like he had originally thought he would – the thought of it actually came out rather appealing.

_Hibari-san may be mean, ill-tempered and impassive. He's sadistic, egotistical and sometimes even callous. "_

"_Those things are what makes him unique. It's what makes Hibari, Hibari."_

"_**It's what I like about him…" **_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 7:

**I'm pretty sure you have an idea who the mysterious look-alike is by now right? I did mention him in the previous chapter. *wink wink* :3**

**Sorry for the late update. I have a major exam this coming Saturday so yah I wasn't able finish this on time. I'll try to post the next chapter Monday/Tuesday night to make up for it. Anyway, as usual this chapter will still be edited. Sorry if the characters were a little OOC in this chapter. As for Hibari losing – well…he's the strongest guardian but it doesn't change the fact that Fon is a champion in martial arts not to mention the fact that he's an arcobaleno. **

**Anyway please don't forget to review. *give cookie to those who review* :3**


	8. The 100 Ghost Story Game Pt 1

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To ****Caithdean**** and ****ezcap1st****: To be honest, I actually forgot that Fon had a braid. By the time I realized my mistake I had already posted chapter 7. ^^;; Anyway I didn't want to confuse you guys any more by changing stuff in the previous chapter so Fon will make a comeback in this chapter and it will hopefully clear things up. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**To Breathless02: I'm glad you like it. As for Hibari's lookalike well…he's gonna make his comeback here. Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Long Chapter up ahead. (Hope you don't get too bored with it ****) Not much 1827 action but we'll get there in the next chapter. This is kinda like an introduction of the whole thing so please bear with me. Also, the stories you will see here are random. I got some from the internet (You can find the sources below). **

**Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. *puppy dog eyes* :o3  
**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 8: "Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai" (The 100 Ghost Story Game)

…

…

Tsuna heaved a sigh as he finally arrived home. He was exhausted, weary not to mention in serious pain. "Tsuna-nii! What happened to you?" Fuuta queried as he gasped at the sight of young Decimo who was practically black and blue and covered in welts.

"Please don't ask…" The brunette groaned. After Hibari's clone disappeared, he had rushed to the teen's side as quickly as he could. Strictly speaking, it was the decent thing to do especially since the prefect was still on his knees and unable to move. Unfortunately, Hibari took the whole thing as an insult and bit him the moment the paralysis effect wore off. He hated the fact that Tsuna had seen him in such a state not to mention the fact that he had helped him against his will. For a proud carnivore being cared for by a lowly herbivore such as himself was like a blow to his pride.

"I won't force you to tell but we have to get those mended. I'll get the first aid." The boy stated before dashing off. Tsuna mumbled a quick thanks before dragging his feet to his room. He gasped when he saw Reborn lounging on his bed alongside Ipin's master.

"Good evening Tsunayoshi…" The arcobaleno smiled. "I just passed by to return this. He might get mad if he finds it missing." He continued before pointing towards Hibari's jacket. Tsuna blushed. A few days ago, he had accidentally taken the prefects overcoat home with him. He had it washed that same day having intended to return it the next. Unfortunately, he never got the opportunity to do so.

"You shouldn't have bothered." Reborn smirked. "I don't think Hibari minds that Tsuna _stole_ his jacket. If he did then he would have accosted him by now."

"_Stole_?" Fon queried. "Quiet brave of you…but why would you want to _steal_ his jacket anyway?"

"Last time, I caught him holding onto it in his sleep. He probably does naughty things with it when I'm not around." The sun arcobaleno supplied, crudely. Tsuna turned red.

"Stop making up stories Reborn! First of all I did not _steal_ it! Secondly I've never done th-that." Tsuna retorted. It was then that he realized something. What was Fon doing with Hibari's jacket in the first place? And speaking of the storm arcobaleno, Fon looked very much like the prefect. If he were just a few years older, he'd definitely pass as his double. Tsuna frowned at the thought before looking at Reborn warily. Now that he thought about it, wasn't Reborn in his adult form just a few days ago? Seeing as this was the case could it be possible that Fon can transform back to his original form as well? "Hey Reborn?" The boy began as his tutor looked at him. "Umm…by any chance can you guys go back to your original forms…?"

The arcobaleno smirked. "Oh, so you finally noticed…took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna."

"N-no way! So that means…?" He stuttered before looking accusingly at Fon. The martial artist chuckled.

"Yes it was me…Sorry about that. I couldn't help but tease you a little."

"Y-you're not sorry at all!" The brunette cried. "But wait, how did you hide your braid and how come no one noticed?"

"I wore a wig to hide the braid." The arcobaleno replied. "It was fairly easy. I just tied my hair, tucked in and placed the wig on. No one noticed because your Cloud Guardian and I have almost the same facial features. Aside from the length of our hair, we're pretty much physically at par with each other. As for the clothes, Bianchi-san lent me her brother's uniform and Reborn lent me this jacket which you apparently _stole_."

"I did not _steal_ it!" Tsuna reiterated. "Anyway, why did you umm…do that anyway?"

Fon looked at Reborn and grinned. "It was entertaining." Both retorted in unison. The brunette suddenly had the urge to smack his head on the wall.

"Anyway, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn interrupted. "You better start packing. You will be going on a trip this weekend with your guardians. It's an overnight thing so make sure you pack some clothes."

"W-where are we going?"

"To a place called _'__Casa della Dannato'_"

"Where's that?"

"Hmm… well it's 5 hours away from Namimori. We're going there using a rented mini bus, courtesy of Dino. Consider it a field trip of some sort." The hitman explained. Fon grinned knowingly.

"Dino? So umm who else is invited?"

"Like I said all 6 of your guardians will be there. Bianchi, Basil, Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko, Fon and myself will be there. I also invited Romario seeing how useless Dino is without him. Kusakabe might also come since he's normally with your beloved Cloud." Reborn smirked. "Ken and Chikusa had also decided to tag along since Chrome or should I say Mukuro accepted the invitation as well."

"Whoa, Mukuro and Hibari? How did you get them to agree on coming…and do you think it would be alright to have the both of them together?"

"Chrome wanted to come because of Kyoko and Haru. Mukuro let her, seeing as they practically shared a body. " The arcobaleno explained. "As for Hibari…I simply sent him a letter a few days ago. I also passed by his office a while ago."

"Eh? You were in school a while ago? You could have at least helped me out you know? You knew I was in cleaning duty."

"Why should I?" The arcobaleno scoffed. "It was your responsibility, not mine."

"Whatever. So what did you tell Hibari anyway?"

"I mentioned that the mist and his cunning look alike were going to tag along." He continued sadistically. Tsuna sweat dropped. Of course Hibari won't say no. Fist if all, it was Reborn who had personally sent him a letter. If there was anyone that Hibari respected, it was the arcobaleno. Aside from this, Reborn had also brought up Mukuro and Fon. Tsuna sighed. It was pretty obvious that the Skylark had a grudge towards the two. He'd stop at nothing to bite them to death. "Oh, and I also told him that you'd be there…" The baby smirked as an afterthought.

"Erm…and?"

"He said he couldn't care less." The arcobaleno chuckled. Tsuna pouted. He didn't exactly expect a positive response but his home tutor just had to rub it in his face. Reborn tipped his fedora, to cover the amusement in his eyes. True, Hibari said he didn't care but he knew otherwise. Now that he thought about it, he did forget to tell Tsuna about a few minor details regarding his conversation with the Skylark. If he remembered correctly he had told Hibari something like how Fon would gladly take his place and comfort the young Vongola in his steed. He also said something about Mukuro's insatiable desire to possess their beloved boss's body. To tarnish, to soil and to dominate.

Okay, so perhaps he went a little overboard with the adjectives but what matters most was that Hibari bought it and decided to come to their little expedition.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna was awoken early Saturday morning by Lambo's incessant cheering. He was excited for today's trip. Apparently Reborn had told him that they were going somewhere fun and exciting. The Guardian bought the lie almost immediately. He never took into account the arcobaleno's evil grin or his rather sadistic nature. Tsuna sighed. Now that he thought about it, Reborn never told him where or rather what the _'__Casa della Dannato' _was or why they were going there to begin with.

"Good Morning Tsu-kun." Nana greeted as she saw her son descend down the stairs. "Reborn and the others are out back." She smiled. "By the way, I made 30 lunchboxes for your trip. Do you think that's enough?" She cooed. "Should I make more?"

"30?" Tsuna gaped. He knew her mom was avid housewife but 30 lunchboxes were a little off the scale. "Actually I think that's a little too much, mom."

"Nonsense. Majority of you are growing boys, 30 won't be enough." The woman fussed. "Besides. Lambo-chan can probably eat two to three boxes on his own."

"Can't argue with that…but I really do think 30 is enough." The brunette replied as the woman gave a light chuckle in reply. "Thanks a lot, mom." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"No problem, dear. I also packed in some drinks for all of you. There's bottled water, iced tea and some soda in the cooler." She smiled. "I also made Fuuta bring the first aid kit just in case. Also, don't forget to bring some extra shirts with you. Make sure you have a jacket, in case it gets cold. How about toiletries? Did you bring any? How about your toothbrush? Please don't tell me you forgot to bring it again."

"Mom, we're only going to be away for one day." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Better safe than sorry Tsuna-kun." The woman chimed when the doorbell suddenly rang. She smiled enthusiastically as she was greeted by both Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Tsu-kun, you're friends are here." She exclaimed while letting the two boys in. She then called Reborn and the others, saying that everyone was up and ready. The little ones bid the woman goodbye and thanked her for the food. She then hugged each of them one by one and wished them all a safe trip.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief as they finally neared the school grounds. He was tired from carrying the lunchboxes all the way there. Unfortunately for him, Reborn, Ipin, Lambo and Fuuta were all children which exempted them from having to carry all the heavy stuff. Bianchi on the other hand was a girl and refused to help which basically left him, Gokudera and Yamamoto to carry all 30 lunchboxes in which they divided amongst themselves.

"Yo, little bro." Dino shouted out as he spotted the young Vongola from afar. He turned to his men, who quickly took the load off their hands to secure it inside the bus. "Long time no see."

"Yah it's been a while." The brunette smiled when he saw Basil waving at him.

"Sawada-dono!"

"Ah. I'm glad you made it, Basil. Umm...I'm glad dad let you off today."

"Yah." The teen smiled. "He said it's okay to have a day off from training once in a while. He says hi by the way."

"That guy never changes. He could at least visit home once in a while."

"I'll make sure to tell him that."

"Thanks. Oh and you're welcome to stay at our house too if ever." Tsuna smiled when he noticed Chrome looking at him uncertainly from nearby. He smiled at the girl before approaching her.

"Boss…" The girl murmured timidly. "Umm…th-thanks for inviting us…" She continued as she glanced at both Ken and Chikusa who were talking on the side.

"It's no big deal. I'm glad you came." He replied as he watched the girl blush before heading to where Haru and Kyoko were.

"This is some get together don't you think?" Dino suddenly said as Tsuna nodded in reply. "I wonder what Reborn is planning?"

"Nothing good, I bet." The boy sighed. Like Dino, he knew that Reborn was more conniving than good-natured. There was no way he'd bring them someplace _fun_ to simply slack off.

"To be honest I think so too. He seems to be planning something. Come to think of I was actually quite surprised that he was able to drag Kyouya along. Doesn't he normally hate crowds?" He queried as he turned to Tsuna's Cloud guardian who was simply leaning against the wall with Kusakabe along his side. "It's also rare to see Master Fon wondering about so casually." He added as he glanced at the martial artist who was wearing his usual overcoat and sunglasses. Tsuna frowned and was about to comment when a loud beeping sound suddenly cut him off. It was then he noticed their ride coming along their way.

"Alright, everyone in." Romario called out as soon as the doors opened. Hibari and Kusakabe were the first to get in. Hibari sat on the very front and elicited a murderous aura from then on. It was as if he were telling the others to stay away less he bit them to death. Everybody seemed to have gotten the message and decidedly made their way towards the very back. Even Lambo who was normally talkative kept quiet when near the irritable Skylark.

"This will be Extreeemee!" Ryohei shouted as he excitedly sat beside his sister.

"Shut up, lawn-head." Gokudera glared as he took his seat. "As for you, you baseball-freak. Why the hell are you sitting next to me when there are so many seats up front!" He glared. Yamamoto just laughed it off. The bus was actually kinda big but everyone was huddled in the back in fear of the skylark's wrath. Reborn sat with Bianchi while Ipin with her master. Haru sat with Lambo and Basil with Fuuta. Chrome as usual had opted to stay alone somewhere in the middle seat while Ken and Chikusa settled behind her.

Tsuna watched the whole scene unfold and waited until the only he and Dino were the left outside. The blonde looked at him warily.

"By the way…" He began. "Has Reborn told you where we're headed? It seems like he hasn't told anyone, anything."

"He didn't tell me the details but he said that we were going to a place called '_Casa della Dannato'" _The brunette replied.

"…"

"Is there a problem?" He queried when he noticed the man suddenly tense. Dino forced a smile before slowly making his way towards the bus.

"Guess we weren't wrong afterall." He mumbled. "Hey Tsuna, do you know what '_Casa della Dannato' _means_?"_

"No…it sounds kinda fancy so I was expecting something like a hote—"

"It means 'House of the Accursed' in Italian." Tsuna gaped as a he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He was about to call it quits when he realized that it was too late to back out.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Romario drove 1 and a half hours straight right after everyone had settled. The traffic going there was horrible which was why they decided to have a stopover at around 2:30 to have their late lunch. Tsuna passed out the lunchboxes that his mom made to his friends. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Ken and even Basil all had seconds. Lambo had triple serving which wasn't anything new, seeing as the baby seemed to have a bottomless pit in his stomach. As soon as everyone finished, they once again continued on with their journey. At 6:30 in the evening, Romario parked the bus in front of an old abandoned mansion. "We're here…" He announced.

"Eh? Eh? This doesn't look like the amusement park! Stupid-Reborn you lied! You said we were going somewhere fun!" Lambo exclaimed as they went down the bus.

The arcobaleno chuckled. "I never said we were going to the amusement park. Oh and don't worry, this place is fun…_at least it will be for me_…"

"Reborn-san? W-what are we doing here? This place seems scary?" Haru mumbled as she held onto Kyoko's hand.

"All of you are members of the famiglia now…" Reborn began as he looked at each and everyone of the participants. "And as you all know the Mafia isn't something to be taken for granted. It's a dangerous world out there. You have to be strong, willful and for the most part dauntless. This is why I've decided to lay out a test of courage."

"Why am I not surprised?" Dino laughed as Tsuna only pouted. "So what are you planning?"

"I'll explain inside." The arcobaleno grinned as the group headed towards the door. Everyone gaped as they entered. The house in itself would have looked grandeur if not for the dust that had piled up or the cobwebs that had built up over the years. The wooden floor was old and would likewise creak every now and then. There were also several remaining furniture along the place. In the living room, there was a fireplace a couch and a small coffee table. There was also a ceiling fan above the area but unfortunately the lights along side it were all busted and merely flickered. There were also countless paintings of unknown people lined up along the hall. "This place used to be a dormitory." Reborn explained before pointing to a painting of a woman, in an old western apparel. "That was the foundress. Her name was Marie Catalina Rossetti but we'll talk more about her later." The arcobaleno smirked as he walked towards a vacant room. Unlike the first one, this one had absolutely nothing in it. "This is where we'll be doing the trial." He stated when Fon suddenly came in, carrying a sack filled with small candles.

"Oya j-just what trial are we going to do?" Gokudera queried, unsurely.

"It's called "Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai or the 100 Story Game." Fon supplied. "It was a popular ceremony used by samurais in order to test their courage. The mechanics are simple. Anyone here will simply have to tell a scary story. It can be something they heard, experienced or even seen in a movie. After each story, a candle will be blown out. The game ends when the 100th story is said and the 100th candle blown. Also, telling a story is optional. You may or may not choose to do so but everyone here is required to listen."

"It's actually a pretty simple game." Reborn added. "But this doesn't mean that you can act complacent and take it for granted. Based on some reports, those who had instigated the ceremony came to suffer a bad omen."

"B-bad?" Fuuta mumbled as he clutched Basil's shirt.

Reborn nodded. "Rumors has it, that a person in the group will most likely be visited by someone from the other side after the 100th candle is blown."

"Y-you mean a ghost?"

"Maa who knows. All I know is that the last person who experienced the visitation went insane. Apparently the apparition that was called during the trial never left him and continued to haunt him for the remainder of his life." The arcobaleno shrugged.

"Yo-you're kidding right?" Gokudera gaped.

"Don't tell you're scared?" Bianchi quipped.

"Shut up!" The bomber glowered before turning at the arcobaleno. "Anyway if one of us gets possessed or something what will happen? Won't that be risky?"

"Of course it's perilous in a way." Reborn retorted. "But that's the whole point of the game. As a member of the mafia or as Tsuna right hand man for the matter, you have to learn how take risks. Being part of the family means you need to have a certain resolute." He continued. "If anyone is by any chance possessed or visited by an apparition then…" The arcobaleno murmured as he suddenly turned serious. "Then all I can do is pray for that person's soul…May he or she rest in peace." He continued.

"You're really heartless, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, heatedly as the baby simply started lighting up the candles one by one.

"That's life Dame-Tsuna." He retorted. "Now, if anyone here refuses to participate then you can go home by yourselves. Although, it's a pretty long walk back to Namimori. We also don't know what lurks around the area especially at the night." He continued sadistically. Everyone was speechless as they decided to participate on the trial despite the consequences. It was always better to choose the lesser evil.

"Tch what a stupid game." Ken growled.

"You think so?" Chikusa queried. "Then why are you shaking?"

"I am not! I-its's just a bit chilly I'm not scared or anything like that."

"So defensive." The bespectacled boy mocked as he took his seat on the floor. The others followed suit as they huddled beside each other. Somehow the proximity brought them a sense of calm. Hibari was the only person in the group who decided to seat further in the corner.

"Shall we begin then?" Reborn smiled as he tipped his fedora. "So who's starting?"

"Me Me Me!" Lambo suddenly exclaimed, raising his hand. "Lambo knows a scary story. I'll start! I'll start!" He continued while jumping up and down.

"Fine…"

"Okay…Let see. It was a dream Lambo had just the other night. It was horrible. Lambo dreamt that he was being chased by evil vege-ta-bles. Lambo kept running and running but they kept following. They wanted to eat Lambo." The baby sniveled. "The evil veggies had sharp teeth and beady eyes. They kept chasing Lambo like there was no tomorrow…"

"Then what happened next?" Haru urged.

"I don't remember. Lambo woke up after that…"

"T-that's it?" Tsuna gaped incredulously as everyone in the room either chuckled or rolled their eyes.

"What the fuck! That's stupid!" Gokudera glowered.

"It's not stupid aho-dera!" The cow retaliated when Reborn suddenly smacked him, irritably.

"I'll tell the first story then." He muttered, earning a death glare from the cow. "Remember the painting a while ago…?"

"You mean that Rosetti woman?" Yamamoto queried.

Reborn nodded. "She had an illicit affair with a student, 15 years younger than she was. She was so inlove with the boy that she gave him anything and everything he desired. She paid for his tuition, bought him an apartment and even gave him an everyday allowance. Unfortunately, the boy grew tired of the woman and decided to cut off all ties with her. Rossetti upon knowing this, pleaded for him to stay but the boy refused and eventually left for another country. The woman was heartbroken…no…it was worse than that. She felt as if her whole world had ended. One day, one of the students residing in the dorm found her body dangling from the ceiling fan. She had hanged herself in one of the vacant rooms. Police declared that she had committed suicide and that the time of her death was somewhere in between 2:30-3:00 in the morning." The arcobaleno said, solemnly. "It would have been good if the story stopped there…but it doesn't. 1 year after Rossetti's suicide, a girl who unknowingly stayed in that same room, had coincidently awoken around the same time the woman died. A shrill cry erupted from the whole house and they later found the girl, in a slump. She was deathly pale and utterly scared to death. She kept mumbling something about dangling feet and a woman staring right at her."

"Whoa! Extreme!" Ryohei gawked.

"That was a good one." Yamamoto laughed. "There's a ceiling fan in the living room right? Did she hang herself there?" He queried as he noticed Gokudera suddenly lose all the color in his face.

Reborn smirked. "Who knows there are ceiling fans in your rooms as well. So…it would be good if you didn't wake up at night…you don't want to see - "

"Hiiiiieeeee- Stop! Please don't continue!" Tsuna exclaimed as the arcobaleno plainly chuckled.

"Alright who's next?" He queried, before blowing the first candle.

"I'll go next." Haru volunteered. "Actually. This one's a pretty common urban legend here in Japan so umm…yah…" She mumbled seeing as most of the occupants of the room had come from a different country. "It's the story about Hanako-san…"

"Hanako-san? The ghost has a name?" Dino queried as the girl nodded.

"Hanako-san is a ghost in the bathroom. She often makes an appearance when you knock on the third stall of the bathroom and call out her name. Anyway, there was a group of girls who stayed in school til late at night. They wanted to know if Hanako-san was real or not so they went to the bathroom and dared one their friends to call out to the apparition. The girl was overcome by pressure and did what she was told. She knocked 3 times on the door 'Hanako-san, Hanako-san are you there…?'she queried. There was no answer. The girls laughed concluding that it was all some silly legend and Hanako-san apparently was just some made up story." Haru began. "But just when they were about to exit the bathroom, the same girl said she had to pee and coincidently went to the third stall. Just when she was about to pull her skirt down she saw, a pale girl with beady red eyes staring her right in the eye from above the door."

"I-is Hanako-san real?" Fuuta asked as he clutched Basil shirt.

"Ipin's scared!"

"Don't worry Fuuta-chan, Ipin-chan! It's only an urban legend." Kyoko smiled reassuringly. "No need to worry. Besides I heard Hanako-san can only be found in the girl's bathroom but now that Haru mentioned it, I remember a similar story to that. Although this time it's about a man wearing a red cape with a white mask. He was called Aka Manto. Rumors has it that he's an escape convict but some say he's a devil in disguise. Basically, he seduces young men and women to come with him to the bathroom. They do a little foreplay after which he asks the person a question. "Would you want a red cape or a blue cape?' if you choose red he'll rip of you top and tear the skin of your back. If you answer blue he'll choke you until you die from suffocation."

"Stoooopppp!" Lambo whined. "If you continue…Lambo will never be able to go pee pee alone for the rest of his life…"

"S-Shut up you fucking cow. I-its not like you ever made to the b-bathroom anyway." Gokudera exclaimed. "B-besides there's n-nothing scary about g-ghosts peeking at you while doing your b-business or d-demons wanting t-to sk-skin you alive."

"Maa Maa Gokudera…you seem to be stuttering are you alright?" Yamamoto cooed.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not st-stuttering!" The bomber retorted defensively. "A-anyway who's next? Let's get this crap done and o-over with." He exclaimed. The swordsman just laughed.

"I'll go next." Dino stated. "I actually heard this story back home. Apparently, in Venice there's a small island called Poveglia. It's not open to the public so no one really knows about its existence. Anyway during the black plaque, bodies of those who died where usually dumped there. Come to think of it, those who were still alive but had acquired the disease were buried alive in that same place. Centuries later, some guy built a hospital in that same location. It was ran by a mad man who experimented on his patients and tortured them at will. Well…I guess from the history itself you may already have a clue as to what's been happening there…"

"S-so that place is kinda like a haunted island…?" Basil asked.

"It is. Paranormal institutes have come and go. None of them were able to solve the mystery. According to the reports, those who came experienced horrible nightmares. Some heard deafening screams that sent shivers down their spine while other saw apparitions…burned, mutilated and dismembered." Dino continued. "It's definitely not a place you'd want to be…" He ended before blowing another candle.

"Interesting…" Reborn uttered. "Maybe we should have a vacation there one time…"

"Haven't you been listening to anything Dino was saying?" Tsuna gawked. "That place is dangerous. There's no way, I'm going there!"

"Wimp!" The arcobaleno scoffed before glancing around the room. "Anyway who's next?"

"I'll go next." Bianchi stated. "This is basically something I've heard from a friend. You see there was once this beautiful 8 year old girl named Izzy. For her birthday, her parents gave her an adorable little China doll, which she named Sam. As the day ended, Izzy put the doll in the basement and went up to bed. In the middle of the night she heard weird noises followed by a soft sing-song voice. 'China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your parent's room, now they're dead.' The next day, Izzy found her parents in a pool of their own blood. She cried helplessly as her elder brother comforted her. Day became night and Izzy and her brother eventually went to bed. That night, Izzy heard the same ominous chant. 'China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your brothers room, now he's dead.' The next morning she saw her brother dead, his body mutilated and disemboweled. Terrified, Izzy locker herself inside her room, and refused to come out the whole day. That night, she heard it again. "China doll, china doll in the basement, china doll, china doll on the stairs, china doll, china doll in your room…" Izzy bolted out of bed and gasped as she saw the little doll standing right in front of her doorway. The doll smiled, a menacing and sadistic smile…"

"Hahi, w-what happened?" Haru asked.

Bianchi shrugged. "Izzy was found dead next morning. She was tortured and her body was apparently mutilated. As for the doll…well it was as if it never existed. "

"What the fuck...? T-That w-wasn't scary at all." Gokudera exclaimed. Bianchi rolled her eyes, blatantly ignoring her brother's attempt to put up a brave front. It was obvious that he was scared. Why else would he be shaking? Not to mention the fact that he was gripping Yamamoto's shirt like there was no tomorrow. The woman grinned.

"Alright Who's next?" Reborn queried. As it turned out, the game went on until late at night. At around 10 pm they had nearly finished 70 stories. Majority of which involved the supernatural such as ghosts, apparitions and even demons. They also talked about murders, exorcism and whatnot. Some stories were definitely scary but others were short and didn't leave much of an impact.

"Umm…" Tsuna groaned a while later.

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?"

"I-I kinda need to go the bathroom."

"Then go…"

"B-but…" The boy stuttered, uncertainly. Reborn grinned.

"Don't tell me your scared?" He queried. Tsuna blushed but nodded sheepishly.

"J-Judaime! I-I-I'll come with you!" Gokudera volunteered. Reborn rolled his eyes as he looked at the bomber who was just as scared as Tsuna was. Both were practically shaking on their knees. It was then he thought of an idea, and wordlessly turned his gaze at the Skylark who seemed unfazed about the whole situation.

"Hibari." Reborn called out as the prefect looked at him with mild interest. "Mind going with Dame-Tsuna to the bathroom?" He asked. Tsuna paled while Hibari growled low in his throat.

"No." He stated bluntly.

"I see…" The hitman smirked. "Then I'll just ask Chrome. Aside from you, she seems unfazed by the whole situation. Although…Chrome and Mukuro do share a body so who knows what may happen." He continued, in an audible whisper, making sure that only Hibari could hear. The prefect growled before wordlessly grabbing Tsuna's arm and dragging him outside the room. Reborn chuckled.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna murmured. "W-where…?"

"You wanted to go to the bathroom didn't you?" He glared. The boy let out a squeak but nodded nevertheless. Once they reached their destination, Tsuna peeked inside the room, bit his lip and looked at Hibari pleadingly. "C-can you come with me inside as well…"

"What are you 3?" The man scoffed but eventually caved in seeing as the boy held on to his shirt for dear life.

"H-Hibari-san is really brave." Tsuna murmured as he did his business while the prefect merely leaned on the doorway. "Y-you didn't even flinch d-during…"

"Herbivore…do you honestly think I believe in ghosts. Those things are but legends. How you seem to be so afraid of them baffles me."

"B-but…"

"If anything you should be more afraid of the living than the dead."

Tsuna smiled. "That's true but it won't change the fact that I'm still scared of ghouls and ghosts…I umm…kinda have a wild imagination you see…"

"So I noticed…" The dark haired teen retorted as he watched the boy wash up. He honestly didn't know why he had accepted to come to this trip. True, his prime reason was that it was Reborn who sent him the invitation but part of him felt inclined to go after hearing that Mukuro and his look-alike were also present. Hibari sighed. Was he that concerned about the herbivore's welfare? Then again, Tsunayoshi was still a student of Namimori High. That's right he was doing this merely to assure the safety of the students or so he willed himself to believe.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna queried, as he looked up at the prefect. "Umm…are you scared of anything? I-I mean you're not afraid in the battlefield and you seem unfazed of the paranormal as well…"

"Unfortunately, I'm not afraid of anything." The man scoffed. Was the boy looking for his weaknesses? Then again, knowing Tsuna's he probably didn't mean anything of that sort. Come to think of it, the boy seemed to look at him in total admiration after that.

"You're lucky. I'm afraid of almost everything…" He began. "No wonder people call me Dame-Tsuna." He continued, sadly. Hibari frowned at this. The boy apparently had an inferiority complex but then again who could blame him when he was bullied in school almost all his life. "I mean…look at me…I'm a total coward. I'm as bad as Lambo…I'm actually afraid to go to the bathroom by myse—"

"Stop degrading yourself, herbivore." Hibari cut him off as he placed a reassuring hand on top of his head. "You're not as useless as you think you are." He continued, nonchalantly. "If you haven't realized yet, you've been risking your life fighting for the sake of those you love. That alone is proof that you're capable of something." Tsuna's eyes widened and instantly turned red from the gesture. This was the very first time Hibari had said something nice to him. It was kinda sweet. "Also, although you have this habit of running away from trouble…I wouldn't't exactly call you a coward."

"R-really?"

"Really." The prefect grinned. "After all, you, _dear herbivore_ were the only one brave enough to actually call me mean, ill-tempered, impassive, sadistic and even egotistical head on." He stated as Tsuna suddenly grew pale. "Now that I mentioned it – I still haven't rewarded you for your _bravery _now have I?" He continued before taking out his tonfas.

"Hieeeeee-!"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

A tall, handsome man, in a black suit leaned casually outside the bathroom door while listening to the two's conversation. He grinned, as he turned to look at the red cape and white mask in his hands.

"Time to have some fun…" He chuckled to himself before disappearing somewhere along the mansion.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 8:

**So sorry for the grammatical errors and whatnot…I will edit this again tomorrow so please bear with me. (I do edit every now and then, but I keep seeing mistakes over and over…argh.) Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit bland and didn't really have much 1827 action but some of the stories I've placed here are important for the next chapter. The story of the man in the red cloak for example is vital since Reborn will be doing a little role play to scare poor little Tsuna and at the same time push Hibari's buttons. The story about Rosetti. (I actually made that one up), is also important since there will be a little Gokudera/Yamamoto in the next chapter. **

**Please leave me a review. *puppy dog eyes***

…

…

**Lastly, here are my sources:**

**(www.) halloweenishere (.com)**

**(www.) scaryforkids (.com)**** (this has everything actually. :P)**


	9. The 100 Ghost Story Game Pt 2

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**For LonelyDayzDreamer: Wow you can speak Italian? Cool! I had to look for a translator online. O.o;; Anyway, thanks so much for supporting this fic. I love reading your reviews. It really inspires me to do better. ^^;;**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Err…Belated Happy Halloween? I was supposed to pose this Sunday but we went out so I wasn't able to finish it on time. T.T**

**Anyway this is an extremely long chapter so please bear with me. It may also contain a little bit of erm….I don't know…perversion? It's not exactly a lime/lemon (far from it actually) but well…I'm just warning you guys just in case. Major out of characters-ness…but umm yah…some of the character's here are merely role-playing. Also, I'm pretty sure all or atleast majority of you guys have watched Ju-on or the Japanese version of The Grudge right? If not then that's alright but I did mention it in this chapter. It would be nice if you watched it and imagine Kayako doing her thing :P **

**Lastly, please leave me a review. I really want to know your opinions about this chapter or rather the whole Halloween Idea as a whole. :D**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 9: "Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai" (The 100 Ghost Story Game Pt 2)

…

…

"Ah Tsuna-san! Welcome back!" Haru exclaimed when he saw the brunette come in alongside Hibari. Her smiled turned upside down, when she suddenly noticed something amiss. "Tsuna-san? W-where's Lambo?"

"Eh?"

"Lambo followed you guys to the bathroom." Kyoko supplied, worriedly. "D-didn't you see him?"

"N-no we didn't."

"Tch, stupid cow must have gotten lost or something." Gokudera exclaimed.

"W-What do we do? Lambo-chan must be scared to death by now." Haru panicked. "W-we have to go find him…"

"Hey calm down." Tsuna mumbled. "I-I'll go back to the bathroom. He might be there for all you know." He continued as he impulsively rushed out the room. All he could think about at that moment was the safety of the cow. Sure, Lambo was annoying and hard to deal with but he was still family. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to the young Bovino.

"Judaime!" Gokudera called as he tried to follow only to have Fon block the exit.

"Do you even know where the bathroom is? This house is bigger than you think it is. It would be bad if got lost as well." The arcobaleno explained before turning to Hibari who in turn furrowed his brows in obvious annoyance. "Sorry but compared to the others you at least know where Tsunayoshi is headed…" He murmured. "I think it would be best if _you_ followed him."

"Since when did I become the herbivore's keeper…?" The prefect growled under his breath.

"You can take that up with him later." Fon chuckled. "_Given that you reach him on time of course…" _He continued in an audible whisper as he glanced outside the hallway. Hibari glared at baby before finally deciding to do his bidding. He didn't know why but there was something about what he said, that bothered him immensely. Fon grinned to himself as he watched the Skylark disappear. He then turned to Reborn, who in turn simply remained silent.

From her seat across the room, Chrome stared warily at the sun arcobaleno. There was something about him that didn't add up. Come to think of it Reborn seemed rather unresponsive – it seemed as if he were a replic—

"Chrome?" Bianchi asked as she noticed the girl's sudden change in demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh… sorry…I was spacing out…" She mumbled before rising from her seat. "I…umm just need to go the bathroom…"

"Do you want me to accompany you then?"

"N-No. I-I'll be fine on my own." She stuttered. "T-Thank you…"

"Alright then." Bianchi smiled. "The girl's bathroom is just outside the hallway. You can't miss it." She informed as Chrome merely nodded before scurrying right off.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Lambo!" Tsuna called out as he burst inside the bathroom. He frowned as he noticed how the lights had turned dim over time. It would also flicker every once in a while. "Lambo!" He called in panic as he then checked the first stall. The vicinity in itself consisted of 4 stalls and 3 urinals. There were 2 sinks to the side as well as a shattered mirror up front. "H-hey, this isn't the time to play…come on Lambo…e-everyone's worried…" He cried as he poked through the second stall. "Lam-" He called out again only to be cut off when he heard a soft click from the doorway. Tsuna froze as he hurriedly went back to check the doorknob.

"It's no use…" A deep voice cooed from behind. Tsuna paled as he abruptly turned around. To his surprise and utter horror, there was no one there. The boy panicked as he once again, tried the knob. When it still wouldn't budge, he started banging on the wooden door as hard as he could.

"Herbivore…" He heard a familiar voice say from outside.

"H-Hibari-san…?"

"Open the door."

"I-I can't it w-won't budg—" Tsuna cried when he suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine.

"Like I said…it's no use…" He heard the mysterious voice once again say. "You're mine…" It continued as the light suddenly began to flicker like mad. Tsuna gasped as he started banging the door.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" He shouted desperately. "T-There's someone…H-Hibari-san!" He cried out when he felt someone suddenly grab him from behind and instantly throw him across the room. Tsuna landed on his back with a thud but even before he could orient himself with what had just happened, he felt someone pull him to his feet and slam him painfully against the wall. Tsuna's eyes widened as he caught sight of his assailant, a man wearing a red cape and a white mask which covered the upper half of his face.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, desperately as he struggled from the man's grasp. Unfortunately he didn't have any dying will pills with him. Not that it would help seeing as he was dealing with what seemed to be an apparition of some sort. "L-let go…" He mumbled as the man looked him over.

" So beautiful…So pale…So chaste…" He uttered huskily before leaning towards the brunette. Tsuna whimpered.

_He seduces young men and women to come with him to the bathroom. They do a little __**foreplay**__ afterwhich he asks the person a question. "Would you want a red cape or a blue cape?' if you choose red he'll rip of you top and tear the skin of your back. If you answer blue he'll choke you until you die from suffocation."_

"L-let go."

"So sweet…So innocent…" The man cooed before giving the brunette's cheek a tentative lick. He grinned when he felt the boy tense in his arms. "So warm…So soft…" He continued manically as he placed his knee in between the boy's legs. "So amiable…So tender…So utterly…utterly…_breakable_…" He whispered as one of his hands slowly made its way down the boy's torso and inside his shirt. The boy shuddered as he then suddenly felt the man's hand teasingly stroke his abdomen, and slowly wander up to his upper torso.

"S-Stop…" Tsuna whimpered as the man's knee gradually rubbed against his groin.

"Don't fight it…" The apparition cooed as he proceeded with his ministrations. It was only when he heard a loud banging sound from outside, did he stop and turn around. Tsuna sighed in relief as the man then removed his hand from under his shirt and turn his attention elsewhere. "So crude…so violent…" He chuckled as he momentarily saw Hibari breaking the door with his tonfas. "Unfortunately…" He whispered as he once again turned towards the brunette. Tsuna paled as he realized that he was not off the hook not to mention the fact that the man was now slowly unbuckling his belt and fiddling with the hem of his pants. "He's a little too late…"

"Ge-get away from me! H-Hibari-san!" The brunette panicked.

"Now, Now little one…it won't hurt. I promise to be quick…" The phantom murmured as he nipped along the boy's neckline. "So…" He cooed. "Would you care for a red cape, or a blue one…?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out, desperately. Fortunately for him, it was at the precise moment that the wooden door gave in and finally broke, revealing an irritable Sylark with both tonfas at hand. His eyes widened as he took the scene in front of him. A man in a red cape was pinning Tsuna to the wall. The brunette was crying and was looking up at him pleadingly. He also noticed that the boy's shirt was rumpled and that his pants were undone. The Skylark growled. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened.

"Ah…the knight in shining armor." The man cajoled, looking over the teen from head to toe. Hibari glared daggers and without a second thought lunged right at him. The phantom chuckled as he evaded each and every one of the prefect's assaults. He was strong, but definitely not strong enough. The man then heaved a sigh before turning his gaze back on the brunette who, slowly slid down the tiled floor. "Let's meet again…little one…" He purred huskily before vanishing into thin air. Tsuna gaped – the man actually _vanished_.

"Herbivore…" He heard Hibari say after a few seconds later. Tsuna looked up to him, and noticed the worried look in his face. Worried? Was Hibari really worried about him? He felt himself blush at the thought. "Honestly…you…" The dark haired teen murmured in an audible whisper as he slowly knelt in front of him.

"H-Hibari-san?" The brunette queried uncertainly as he noticed the dark haired teen raise his hand and place it in his right cheek in a gentle caress. He then gradually leaned forward until their faces were inches apart.

"You…" The prefect murmured tenderly. He was getting soft but soothing the boy seemed so natural at that time. Unfortunately, it was also at that exact moment that he caught sight of a red mark along the brunette's neck. He felt a nerve twitch. Apparently the boy seemed to have enjoyed his little one on one with the phantom. The thought in itself goaded him and before Tsuna knew it, Hibari had took out his tonfa and whacked him right in the head. "You…are a magnet for trouble."

"W-What did you do that for…?" The brunette yelped as he rubbed the bump on his head. Hibari just glared at him as he slowly stood up from his position. The boy sighed dejectedly. It was foolish of him to think that Hibari actually came to save him on his own whim. Come to think of it, he was probably forced to follow him there in the first place.

"Herbivore…" Hibari stated as he turned his back on the boy. Tsuna looked at him cautiously. "Don't let anyone touch you." he stated monotonously before walking off. Tsuna's eyes widened – Did he just hear right? He was about to ask when they suddenly heard a gurgled moan from the last stall. Both occupants stopped and glanced to where the noise was coming. The prefect frowned as he made his way towards the end of the room and abruptly pushed the door open.

"La-Lambo!" Tsuna gasped when he suddenly caught sight of his thunder guardian, sitting on the toilet cover. He was tied, gagged and from their vantage point, sound asleep. "Oya, Lambo, wake up!" The brunette muttered as he started undoing the ropes. Lambo opened his eyes groggily.

"Mama is dinner ready yet…?" He muttered incoherently. The brunette frowned as he then carried the boy in his arms.

"He's asleep." He stated as the baby hitman snuggled closer to him. Hibari frowned. "N-ne, Hibari-san…t-that thing…d-do you think…" Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at the Skylark.

"Like I said herbivore, ghosts don't exist."

"B-but…"

"The baby must have planned it. He did say something about a test of courage didn't he? If anything he must have had hired someone to scare you…" The prefect explained. True enough, Reborn was the type of person to do something so underhanded. Somehow, Hibari's assurance made him feel a little better.

"Y-you're right. G-ghosts don't exist. Umm…but can you keep this from the others?" Tsuna mumbled, uncertainly. "I-I don't want to scare them…" He continued as he turned towards the dark haired teen who blatantly ignored him. Tsuna smiled. Knowing Hibari, it was probably a yes.

From outside, Chrome glanced at the two. She had watched the entire scene happen. The man in the red cape may have fooled the two with his vanishing act but not her. Illusionists weren't as gullible and susceptible to such trickery. The girl frowned before making her way back.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Welcome back Dame-Tsuna." Reborn grinned as Tsuna and Hibari returned to the room minutes later. Haru quickly approached Tsuna and took the sleeping guardian, cradled in his arms. Tsuna sighed. He wanted to ask Reborn about the apparition he saw but decided to let it pass for the time being.

"Judaime…a-are you okay…?" Gokudera exclaimed. "We were all so worried. You've been gone for a long time and…" The man rambled on.

"I-I'm okay Gokudera." Tsuna sweat dropped. He didn't want to tell his friend about what had just happened. He was worried as is.

"Maa Maa Gokudera. Calm down. If Tsuna says his okay, then he's okay." Yamamoto grinned as the bomber merely glared at him. "Anyway…Lambo's out cold…should we stop the game now?"

"No, let's continue." Fon uttered. "It would be a pity if we stopped now. We have less than 20 stories to go." He smiled as Tsuna nodded nervously before sitting down on the floor. He was surprised when Hibari sat beside him instead of his usual position in the corner.

"Alright so who's going to tell the next story?" Reborn grinned.

"If no one wants to volunteer then I'll go again." Bianchi cooed. "This story is a legend I heard here in Japan. It's about the slit faced woman also known as Kuchisake Onna." She continued.

"Kuchi-who?" Ken queried. "Sounds lame."

"Well…basically this story starts off with a salary man named Taro Ishida. Now, Taro had just closed a deal that ensured money for his company. Due to this instance, he was then promoted by the higher ups in their place. Overjoyed, Taro then invited his closest friends out to the bar. They drank to their hearts content and eventually became intoxicated." Bianchi began, with a grin. "After a while, a beautiful young woman with captivating eyes and glimmering black hair entered the tavern. She would have been perfect if not for the surgical mask she wore on her face but this of course didn't stop the men from ogling her from head to toe. Eventually, Taro sat next to the woman and started conversing with her. He later suggested that they move out and go to a more private bar. The woman agreed readily and left with the salary man. Once alone, Taro quickly pulled her to a darkened alley where he stared into her eyes. 'Am I beautiful?' The woman asked in a quivering voice. 'Very beautiful' He replied, inching his face closer to hers. 'Am I beautiful?' She repeated before reaching behind her head to undo the barrier between their mouths. 'Most beautiful' He said again. The mask then slipped from her face and Taro instantly froze at the sight. The woman's mouth was spread from one ear to the other, consuming her lower face. It was split, from nose down with two flaps of skin spreading to show her sharp pointed teeth. Her hinged jaw opened impossibly wide, and her misshapen mouth somehow managed to form the words 'Am I beautiful now?'"

"Holy-" Ken swore. "W-what happened?"

"So now you're interested?" Bianchi quipped. "But just so you know, Taro was never found again. Rumors say that if you say no to Kuchisake-onna, she takes a huge pair of scissors and chops off your head."

"Ha! So all you have to do is say yes then."

"If you say yes. She'll she take the scissors and slice your mouth from ear to ear, making you look just like her." The woman grinned.

"The fuck – "Gokudera exclaimed.

"This is the first time I've heard of this. Ah, but Japanese horrors are truly magnificent. It never fails to send a shiver down my spine." Romario chuckled. "Their movies in particular are all works of art. That movie called Grudge for example was quiet the daunting as well."

"Ah… That movie was the one with Kayako right?" Kusakabe queried as Haru and Kyoko nodded in reply.

"Kayako? Who's that?" Dino retorted, sheepishly.

"Hahi…You haven't seen that movie yet?" Haru exclaimed.

"That movie was Extreme! Totally got me riled up."

"Just tell us what it's about. I haven't watched the movie either." Gokudera shrugged, impatiently.

"I'm not good in summarizing but okay." Kyoko smiled. "How to begin…well basically Kayako is married to a man named Takeo Saeki and eventually bore him a son by the name of Toshio. Everything was pretty normal at first but Kayako eventually fell in love with Toshio's teacher, Kobayashi. She wrote everything about it in her diary which her husband unfortunately found out about." Kyoko began. "Takeo was overcome with anger and jealousy as he read her entries. He became obsessed with the idea that his wife had cheated on him. So the next day, when Kayako got home from her errands, Takeo violently dragged her and well…as you've guessed it, killed her. Some say that Takeo, first snapped her neck in order to silence her. The only sound she could produce after that was a strange croaking-like noise. He then tied her to the bed, and tortured her, brutally. Anyway…after the whole thing with his wife, Takeo then went after Toshio and drowned him in the bathtub. He later hanged himself in the living room."

"W-what the fuck-!" Gokudera snapped.

"Scared little brother?" Bianchi cooed mockingly.

"S-Shut up!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera…relax." Yamamoto laughed. "Besides the story doesn't end there."

"I-I don't wanna hear anymore of this shit!"

"Aw come on, Hayato-chan…we haven't even reached the best part yet." Bianchi grinned. "I mean did you know that their house practically became a death trap. Apparently those who stepped foot inside it were killed in the worst possible manner. There were those of course, who tried to escape, but no matter where they went… Kayako always, always…found them." She continued, solemnly. "The movie was really good, if you ask me."

"S-Stop it!"

"I especially liked the part where Kayako crawled down the stairs while cracking her neck around. The way she stared at her victim, while making that gurgling sound sent a cold shiver down my spine." Bianchi stated dramatically. "I also liked the scene when one of her victims was readying herself for bed. She was all cozy and warm under her blanket when she suddenly felt something moving inside it. She took a peek and instantly froze. There under her sheets was none other than Kayako Saeki herself. "She continued as she watched in morbid satisfaction how her brother turned pale in almost an instant. "We should really watch it together Hayato…You'll love it."

"L-like I said…I-it's a b-bunch of c-crap!" The bomber reiterated. Bianchi merely rolled her eyes at her brothers attempt to act cool. Gokudera was brave when it came to fighting and whatnot but he was superstitious and had a wild imagination which made him prone to scaring.

"We should watch that movie sometime then…it seems good." Reborn chuckled as they proceeded with the game once more.

"Alright, I'll go next!" Yamamoto laughed as he volunteered himself next. "Actually when Romario mentioned about Japanese horrors I was reminded of Okiku's well." He started. "You see Okiku was the maid for a samurai named Aoyama. Aoyama fell in love with her but she rejected all his advances seeing as she didn't feel the same way towards him. He became desperate and eventually came up with a plan to frame her for breaking the 10th plate from his precious plate collection. He told her that if she agreed to love him, he would forgive her for her crime but Okiku refused to do so. In a fit of rage, Aoyama murdered the poor girl and threw her body into the well outside his house. Unfortunately, the tragedy didn't end there. One night Aoyama heard soft sobs outside his porch where the well original was. He peered inside it only to see a figure climbing up. '1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9' It howled before turning its steady gaze at the man. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes were blood red, and her hair was all over her face. The samurai was overcome with fear and could barely move as he watched the disfigured woman pull herself out of the barrel. '1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9' She repeated in a broken sob as Aoyama ran as fast as he could. As soon as he came to a clearing, he heaved a sigh of relief. There was moment of silence until he heard the same ominous counting. '1 2 3 4 5…' It began. The man turned his head in an attempt to flee but was taken a back when he suddenly came face to face with Okiku herself."

"So Okiku was counting the plates?" Basil asked as Yammaoto nodded, nonchalantly.

"C-creepy." Tsuna shuddered as the thought.

"Extremely creepy!" Ryohei added whimsically as they continued the game for the rest of the night. At around 1:00 am, they were down to their last 2 stories. The room had gone dark, due to the last remaining 2 candles and for some apparent reason; the room had also started to become chilly.

"I'll go next then." Fon smiled. "This is a story about Baby Blue."

"The hell-?' Ken raised a brow.

Fon chuckled. "Baby blue is a baby who was murdered by his psychotic mother. Nobody knew his real name but it was said that the woman murdered him by shattering a mirror and stabbing him to death with the broken shard. According to an urban legend you can summon this apparition when you write "Baby Blue" in the mirror fog and hold out your arms as if you were going to carry a baby. If you wait long enough, you'll feel a heavy weight in your arms and a silhouette of a baby will eventually appear. If you drop the baby while holding him, you'll get a scratch. If you drop him twice, you'll get another scratch. If by any chance, you drop him a third time, the baby will glare at you, and suddenly turn to a demon. He will then shatter the mirror and stab you to death." Fon murmured. "Another version says that you have flush him down the toilet and run out of the bathroom. If you don't do this fast enough, a hideous woman will appear in the mirror and scream for her baby. If you are still holding the infant in your arms, she will automatically kill you."

"But I-Its only a legend right, master?" Ipin queried, nervously.

"Well…I heard a girl named Laura had tried it once. It was either she dropped the baby or wasn't fast enough to get rid of it. When her family saw her, the poor girl had been stabbed to death." He continued before blowing the second to the last candle inside the room. Everyone felt uncanny, as the room became even darker.

Reborn smiled. "Alright, I'll do the last story." He announced as everybody waited in anticipation "Actually this story happened in this dorm as well." He chuckled. "You see there was a girl who used to live here. Her name was Elena Gardner. Now, Elena was very good looking and at the same time very intellectual. The only problem with her is that she was a smart aleck and usually made crude remarks and unnecessary comments. She wasn't a bad person…she was just a little overly impudent for one's liking. Anyway, a few girls in the dorm eventually got tired of her attitude and decided to call 5 of their male friends to give her a little scare." The arcobaleno began. "One night the girls decided to go to a party and leave Elena alone in the dorm. That was when the 5 men entered, and surrounded her. At first they only wanted to scare her a bit by teasing her and making a few sexual innuendos here and there but Elena wasn't the type of girl to simply cower in fear. She fought back and even went as far as to insult the boys. As predicted, they got angry and eventually got violent with her. The girl ran for her life, but one the boys caught up to her and grabbed her ankle. She fell on the floor, face first but continued to struggle and crawl away with her nails grating against the wooden floor. Unfortunately, the other men came. They were irate beyond belief and decided to teach the Elena a lesson in the worst possible manner."

"Wh-what did they do?" Tsuna gaped.

"The 5 men dragged her to a vacant room and took turns raping her. She was found dead later that night. According to some she was strangled to death." Reborn stated. "It was rumored that after that incident, those that were said to have been involved were killed one by one but recently Elena's been making her presence known even to outsiders. Some say, that they've heard scratching noises from outside their rooms. One girl even said that, she woke up in the middle of the night, unable to breathe because she felt someone sitting on her chest, with her hands around her neck. When she opened her eyes to see…She saw the vague silhouette of Elena Gardner. "He concluded as he then blew the final candle, leaving the room pitch black. Everyone grew silent and unconsciously huddled close to one another. Tsuna himself forgot that Hibari was the closest person to him and instinctively drew closer. The darkness was unnerving and the tension inside the room was too much to bear. What if something showed up? What if someone got possessed – What if - ?

"Hmm…nothing happened…" Reborn suddenly stated as he lit a candle a few minutes later. He looked around the place, and when he found nothing of interest merely shrugged it off.

"Oya, Oya, don't tell me that whole thing about the visitation is a lie." Dino sighed, dejectedly as he noticed the arcobalenos unusual composure. Now that he thought about it, Reborn didn't seem at all bothered since the very beginning. It was as if he already knew what was going to happen – which he apparently did.

"I never lied. I said it was _rumor_ meaning the whole scenario could either be real or fake." The baby grinned sadistically.

"S-so we went through that crap for nothing?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Actually…" Kyoko started. "I'm kinda relieved. It would have been bad if one of us got possessed or something. I mean I'm glad it's a rumor. " Kyoko smiled. "Besides the experience in itself was kinda fun."

Reborn nodded. "It also doesn't change the fact that this game was meant to be a test of courage. I merely wanted to see, if all of you can face your fears without running with your tails in between your legs." He grinned."Actually all of you should be proud of yourselves. Only a few have finished this trial. A lot had chickened out midway." He continued as he tipped his fedora, to hide the glimmer in his eyes. "Anyway, it's late, meet me in the living room in 5 minutes, and we'll arrange your sleeping quarters." He continued blatantly as he left the room without another word.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

As the group gathered in the living room, all of them huddled close to one another. True, the game had ended but it didn't change the fact that they were still staying in what seemed to be a haunted house. Based from what Reborn had told them earlier, the place had quite a history not to mention a few deaths here and there. "Alright, let's figure out the rooms." The arcobaleno stated. "There are 3 rooms with 4 beds. The rest only have 2."

"Can't we umm…stay together?" Haru chimed as she looked at the girls.

"That's probably the best. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Ipin and I will share a room." Bianchi commented as she gathered her roommates together.

"But there are only 4 beds."

"I can share a bed with Ipin-chan" Kyoko offered as Reborn merely nodded.

"Umm…next room can be Me, Fuuta, Lambo and…umm…" Basil stated.

"You need atleast an adult with you. Kusakabe, do you mind accompanying them?" Reborn queried as the man nodded his consent. The arcobaleno grinned. "Next room can be Dino, Ryohei and Romario. You'll have an extra bunk but that's okay." He continued.

"For the rooms with two beds. We can have Ken and Chikusa together. Fon and myself. Gokudera and Yamamoto and finally Hibari and Dame-Tsuna."

"W-Wait why the fuck do I have to stay with him!" The bomber protested as he pointed at Yamamoto, who simply laughed in reply. "Why can't I stay with Judaime instead."

Reborn thought for a moment and smirked. "Because I can't have two cowards sharing the same room. If something were to happened, I doubt both of you will be able to do anything much less fend yourselves"

"W-Who are you calling a coward!"

"Aww come on Hayato, you don't want Tsuna to see you shriek like a girl in the middle of the night now would you?" Bianchi grinned. "After all, we don't know what might appear during the night…not to mention the fact that it's nearly _that _time already."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Witching hour, of course. Usually this is the time where spirits and the like come out. Who knows you might hear a screeching, scratching sounds outside your room tonight. You might even see Rossetti hanging on the ceiling fan as you sleep. She cooed. "Who knows you may even see Kayako under your sheets or—"

"W-would you stop it with that bullshit!" The man exclaimed, irritably when Yamamoto suddenly grabbed hold of his arm.

"Come on 'Dera, don't be like that. It'll be fun." He grinned

"Fun my ass!" The bomber spat as he glared at the taller teen. Yamamoto simply laughed as then dragged the reluctant teen towards their room. "H-Hey what the hell! Let me go!" He protested. Unfortunately, the swordsman was much stronger and easily overpowered him. Tsuna sweat dropped as he then watched Gokudera continuously curse and make a scene as the Rain Guardian simply pulled him off. Tsuna sighed when realization suddenly hit him. He was rooming with Hibari.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"What the hell, you freak!" Gokudera growled as he and Yamamoto finally got to their room. "Why the hell do you have to stay with you! If something happens to Judai—"

"Aww come on 'Dera don't worry too much. Besides Tsuna will be safe. He has Hibari!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried, dumbass!"

"Hibari's cool. He won't do anything to Tsuna." The swordsman retorted. "Besides, Reborn and Fon are just a few rooms away." He assured. The bomber growled. He was annoyed that he was stuck with Yamamoto and aggravated that he couldn't be anywhere near his precious boss. Then again now that he thought about it, Bianchi had a point. He didn't want Tsuna to see him at his worst. Ghosts and the like weren't exactly his forte. The man sighed as he then looked around the room.

"What the fuck-" He gaped. The room was fairly big. It had 2 beds, a closet and just as Reborn said…a goddamn ceiling fan. He shuddered. He obviously didn't want to wake up staring up at a dead woman's corpse.

"Hmm…There's bathroom here." Yamamoto announced. Gokudera frowned before taking quick peek at the adjoining room. The bomber paled. The tiles were yellow with grime and the mirror of the medicine cabinet was shattered. A brief image of a psychotic woman staring at him instantly made him sick to his stomach.

"I-I'm going to sleep." He exclaimed but stopped dead in his tracks when the thought of a pale undead woman crawling under his covers entered his mind. From his vantage point, Yamamoto grinned. He knew for a fact that his companion was scared and was simply putting up a brave front.

"Hey 'Dera…" He started.

"W-what now?"

"Wanna share a bed…?" He grinned innocently. The bomber gaped as his cheeks suddenly flared up.

"W-what the fuck!" He exploded. "Why the hell would I do that!" He retorted angrily when realization hit him. He forced out a laugh. "W-wait! Don't tell me your scared? T-That's it, isn't it?" He grounded out – not that he wasn't but still.

"Maa Maa, maybe…" The swordsman laughed good naturedly. He wasn't scared but he knew the bomber was, though he would never admit it.

"F-Fine! Since I'm feeling nice today…" Gokudera began, hiding his embarrassment. That's right he was merely sleeping with the baseball idiot because he wanted him to. The idiot was scared and being the generous guy he was, had opted to help out a comrade. He was definitely DEFINIETLY not afraid.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Meanwhile, Tsuna heaved a sigh as he followed Hibari to their room. Once there, both occupants took a moment to examine the place. The room in itself was spacious and like the others had two bunk beds, a closet and an adjoining bathroom, which for some reason didn't have a door.

"Herbivore." Hibari began as he sat on the bed near the exit. Tsuna looked at him warily. "I'm going to sleep. Make a noise, and I'll bite you to death." He glowered as he then lied down without another word. The brunette gulped as he quietly changed into his pajamas before climbing up his own bed.

"…" Tsuna frowned as he laid awake. He couldn't sleep and for some reason kept thinking about the events earlier. Come to think of it, he had forgotten to ask Reborn about the man in the red cape earlier. Was it merely a joke? Did Reborn really plan the whole thing just as Hibari had said? But what if the prefect was wrong and the apparition was real. He shuddered at the thought as he unconsciously turned to his right which was coincidently facing the door-less bathroom. The brunette gaped as he suddenly realized that he had a clear view of the bathroom mirror, from his current position. The thought of a demon baby and his psychotic mother sent a cold shiver down his spine. Deciding that he didn't want to see any of it, Tsuna then shifted towards the center. This time, he came face to face with the ceiling fan and instantly remembered Reborn's story about Rossetti and how she had hung herself. The last thing he wanted to see was somebody's feet dangling right in front of him as he moved for the third time that night. This time to his left, where he then noticed the countless scratch marks in Hibari's bunk.

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled out, as he slowly sat up. "You've been moving non-stop…"

"So-sorry…it's just that…" The brunette mumbled as he noticed the prefect get up from his bed.

"It's just that -?"

Tsuna forced out a laugh. "W-well remember when I told you I had a vivid imagination…umm… well…" He mumbled. "I guess it's kinda acting up…When I look at the bathroom…I remember stuff and then there's the ceiling fan a-and the scratches…" He continued, dejectedly. Tsuna's eyes widened when he suddenly felt an added weight in his bed. He looked up and was surprised to see the Skylark sitting close to him. "H-Hibari-san?" He queried, uncertainly.

"Shut up and just lie down." He ordered. Tsuna flinched but obediently obliged. To his surprise, the prefect did the same thing, and laid right beside him. He then pulled the boy closer in such a way that he would be facing the older teen's chest.

"E-Eh?"

"Herbivore…" The prefect grounded out. "You can no longer see the bathroom, the ceiling fan or the scratches on the bed…" He explained. "So kindly shut up and go to sleep." The man glared. Tsuna turned red. He didn't know why but he felt giddy at Hibari's gesture. True, it was probably just the perfect's way of getting him to stay still but the thought in itself made him feel at ease. Tsuna smiled to himself as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"I did what you told me to do. You can send the payment through my account. Remember that's 1 million per illusion No more, no less."

"I'll send it the moment we get back" Reborn replied as he sat on his bed.

His companion heaved a sigh. "Honestly…I can't believe you dragged me into this…"

"Why not, you were in the area anyway…"

"I merely came to pick up the prototypes from Verde." The arcobaleno sighed. "He said it was a top secret and that I had to come pick it up myself…such a hassle."

"So you went all the way here from, Italy?" Fon queried. "What of the Varia…?"

"Took a temporary leave." The arcobaleno explained. "I said I needed to do something important. The boss didn't seem to mind as much but Bel was as nosy as ever." He sighed when they suddenly felt an evil aura coming from outside the room. Reborn frowned as he reached out to Leon who immediately transformed into a gun.

"Who's there?" He exclaimed.

"Kufufufu…" The voice began. "I knew I smelled a rat…"

"Mukuro…" The sun arcobaleno stated as Tsuna's Mist guardian made himself known. "What are you doing here?"

"I was merely investigating." The man shrugged as he looked at the 3 arcobalenos. "You see, during your little story telling earlier, _someone_ stuck out of the room to play hooky. No one noticed because an illusion was cast to make it seem like that that particular _someone_ was still there." He cooed. "I also saw a man in a red cape suddenly vanish into thin air – it was quiet entertaining really…"

"H-how did you-?"

"Kufufufu…you forget…that I too am an illusionist…" The man smirked. "Such trickery won't fool me…Although I must say, I was a bit surprised to see, not 1 but 3 meddlesome babies." He sneered. "Now…will you tell me what's going on or should I find it out myself?" The man continued as Reborn heaved a sigh.

"Alright…I'll tell you…" He uttered as he told the illusionist about his plan to get Tsuna and Hibari together. He also told the Mist Guardian that he wanted to make the prefect jealous and possibly riled up to a point where he would finally admit his feeling for the boy. Mukuro listened and merely chuckled at the idea.

"So you're planning to make the little bird jealous…kufufu…Interesting." He grinned as he then exited the room without another glance. Once he was gone, Fon looked at Reborn warily.

"You planned this didn't you…you knew he was going to take the bait…"

"I don't know what you talking about." The sun arcobaleno grinned as he feigned innocence. The martial artist sighed.

_Yup, He definitely planned this._

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 9:

Nearly 8000 words *dies* Anyway when I was searching the net, I found out that Sadako from the ring was a combination of 2 ghosts namely Okiku and Oiwa. The cursed video scene in the 'ring' where Sadako comes out of the well was basically derived from okiku's story…so yah.

Soooo…next chapter will be our favorite illusionist. I'm still not sure what to do with it but we'll see. Also, I'm really sorry about this chapter. I know it still needs a lot of editing and I promise to do so soon. Also, I'm sorry for the characters being OOC, ill try to put them back into character the next chapter. :3

Lastly, please don't forget to review. I would really want to know your opinions about this chapter as well as the whole Halloween thing as a whole. (Good? Bad? Middle? Was the scene with Hibari too fast? Too out of character? etc)


	10. Tuna Sandwich

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**Finally finished this chapter. I Actually also finished up to chapter 12 (I still need to edit it though.) Anyway compared to the last 2 chapters, the next few ones will be pretty mild. Hope you guys enjoy though! Anyway, please review. I'll post faster if you do *wink wink***

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 10: Tuna Sandwich

…

…

Everything had gone back to normal after the Halloween event that Reborn had forced them into. Although, Tsuna was glad that the whole fiasco had ended, he wasn't exactly content as to how things had ended. For one, he was never able to solve the mystery behind the red caped phantom he saw back in the mansion. When he asked Reborn about it, the arcobaleno either ignored him or blatantly changed subject.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn stated as he watched his pupil get ready for school from the doorway.

"Hmm?"

"Mama prepared some extra food today. She said you can bring it to school for your friends but I was thinking of delivering it Chrome instead. Based on her living conditions, I'm not so sure if she's been eating properly…"

Tsuna looked at Reborn and smiled. "That's a great idea. Gokudera and the others come here almost every day so it won't really make a difference. Chrome would definitely appreciate it more." The boy mumbled. "And you're right; I do worry about her sometimes. I know Ken and Chikusa are with her but well…it must be hard. I mean, they have no one else other than themselves. They have to work extra hard just to support one another. "He continued, dejectedly.

"That's what families do, Dame-Tsuna. They support one another." Reborn smiled. "You can do the same by delivering Mama's lunchbox to their base, later after school. I'm sure they'll be pleased." He continued before glancing at the wall clock. "Oh and just so you know…you're nearly late…I'd start running if I were you." He grinned as the brunette glanced at the time. He paled at what he saw as he quickly rummaged his room for his things. Once he had everything sorted out, he went down the stairs, grabbed the packs and bid his mother goodbye before finally rushing out the house.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief as he reached the gates of Namimori High with a little less than 5 minutes to spare. He then proceeded towards the hallways and finally to his classroom. Lady luck seemed to be smiling down at him, seeing as there was no Hibari in sight. No Hibari meant no biting and no biting was definitely a good thing.

"Judaime!" Gokudera called out as the brunette came inside the room.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto followed suit as he waved at the teen. Tsuna smiled at both his friends before approaching them. The three of them chatted for a while but automatically stopped when they caught sight of their teacher in the doorway. To sum it all up, the day went on normally. Like always, Tsuna and the others spent majority of their time copped up in their classroom, listening to their teachers. When lunch break came, he and his friends strolled up the rooftop to eat and spend time together. As usual, both Yamamoto and Gokudera had once again gotten into a heated argument while Ryohei proceeded to bug him in regards to the boxing team. When the bell rang, the group headed back to their respective classrooms and proceeded with their remaining subjects. At around 3:32, their teacher finally dismissed them.

"Judaime!" Gokudera cried out before rushing in front of the surprised teen. "I'm very sorry!" He exclaimed as he bowed his head in front of Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"I-I can't accompany you home today!" He cried. "I just received a text from Bianchi. S-She wants me to accompany her to get ingredients for her new experiment. I refused her so many times but – " The bomber began. "She said that she was already waiting for me outside…"

"Oh Bianchi's here?"

" Y-Yah…" The bomber sighed. "Apparently she's waiting to corner me. Come to think of it, she's been doing so since last week. I guess, she's intent on finishing that love potion of hers…"

"L-love potion?"

"You know she obsessed with Reborn right…well…she said that she was concocting something that'll make him more amorous towards her…" He continued with obvious distaste. "P-Please forgive me Judaime…if only I can…"

"Don't worry about it, Gokudera. It's not like I can't go home by myself." He assured. Now that he thought about it, he was going to be alone today seeing as Yamamoto also had after-school practice that day. Then again maybe it was for the best seeing as he was going to be visiting Chrome and the others anyway.

"I really can't forgive myself for abandoning you like this, Judaime. As the right hand man I should be there to accompany you at ALL times! What if something were to happen…?" The man exclaimed.

"L-like I said, I'll be fine. Bianchi needs your help now. Umm…b-besides i-isn't it the duty of the r-right hand man…to umm…you know help the other members of the f-family." The brunette mumbled as Gokudera's eyes immediately sparkled.

"J-Judaime!" The man exclaimed, his eyes brimming with tears. "Y-You finally acknowledged me you're right hand man a-and as usual you're absolutely right. As your second in command, it is my duty to help the members of the family when you're not around." He continued proudly as he started fixing his things. Tsuna sweat dropped. The bomber had obviously taken his words to heart. If anything, he seemed more enthusiastic than ever. "Judaime, I'll be taking my leave now. I'll call you later, alright?" He beamed as he then rushed out the room. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he began packing his stuff as well. It was already 4 in the afternoon. Kokuyo Land was a bit far on its own. If he didn't hurry, he might not make it home before dark. With that in mind, the brunette then ran out of the room as quickly as he could. He was so focused on the time that he didn't notice the man walking towards him until he slammed right into him.

"S-Sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I-I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"So I've noticed…" The man retorted, nonchalantly. Tsuna's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice. He gulped. Maybe, lady luck wasn't so kind after all seeing as he was confronted with none other than the head Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee himself. Not to mention the fact that he was glaring at him.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Just where are you going in such a rush, herbivore…?"

"Erm…I-I was just about to go home…?" The boy mumbled. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hibari that he was headed to Kokuyo Land. The Skylark wasn't exactly found of that place – the mere mention of it infuriated him.

"You're not a very good liar are you?" The man scoffed as he noticed the boy's gaze wander from one place to another. What was the boy hiding from him? Was he up to no good? "I'm going to ask you again…" He seethed. _"Where are you going?"_

"S-Somewhere…"

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled in annoyance.

"T-To Kokuyo land…" The brunette squeaked as Hibari growled low in his throat. "I-I…umm…I'm going to visit Chrome…I-I 'm worried th-that she's not eating right and…"

"I don't need to know more than that." The Skylark retorted as Tsuna visibly flinched.

"S-Sorry. I-I didn't…" He mumbled when he noticed Hibari suddenly walk away. It was obvious that the man was irate with his answer but then again why should he? Tsuna pouted as he reminded himself his reason for going there. That's right; he was merely going to visit Chrome – nothing more, nothing less…Why should he feel bothered by Hibari's sudden reaction right? It wasn't like he was going to cause trouble anyway…

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari slammed the door to the Reception Room. He didn't know why but when Tsuna mentioned that he was going to Kokuyo land, his blood started to boil. It wasn't that he hated the place – It was just that it reminded him of his loss…not to mention the pineapple bastard who caused of it.

"So you're leaving Tsuna to go to go to that place alone?" He heard a small voice say. Hibari growled, as he suddenly took out his tonfas. He searched around the room and was surprised to see Reborn lounging on his couch, drinking a freshly made cup of Chamomile Tea.

"Akambo…"

"Sending a sheep into a wolf's den may not be the best idea yet…" Reborn grinned as he glanced at the Skylark who merely raised a brow.

"What makes you think I care? It was his decision to go, not mine. Let him reap what he sow."

"Saa…you're right. Dame-Tsuna is indeed impulsive. He doesn't think about the consequences of his actions." The arcobaleno began. "Whatever happens to him from then on, will definitely be his entire fault. Who cares if Mukuro lays a hand on him, ne? Tsuna knows that the Illusionist is still interested in attaining his body…As you've said…he reaps what he sows…" The baby chuckled.

"…"

"I wonder…will Mukuro finally take control of his body to destroy the Mafia…or will he…decide to do things a little differently. From what I see, he's interested in Tsuna, in more ways than one…" The baby grinned as he watched the teen seethe in reply. "I wonder how long Dame-Tsuna would last. Mukuro is strong and can easily overpower him. I mean…he did defeat you guys during the last time…didn't he?" He added sadistically, knowing that he had hit a sore spot.

"…"

"Oh well…I just hope Tsuna survives the night….you don't want any news spreading about one of your precious Namimori student's being beaten to a pulp or worst…" The baby stated dramatically before disappearing into one of his secret bases. From where he was standing, Hibari growled as he clenched his hand into a solid fist.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna felt apprehensive when he finally reached Kokuyo Land. The place was old and practically in shambles. Ever since the place closed down, no one other than Mukuro and his gang had been hanging around the area. Some people had deemed it deserted…while others even haunted.

"C-Chrome…?" Tsuna called out as he cautiously went inside the main building. He looked around the place and literally shuddered. Other than a fridge, a sofa and an old dusty table, there were no other furniture. The place was also covered in cobwebs and practically crawling with bugs. "I-Is anybody here?"

"B-boss?" A small female voice finally said, as a petite girl carrying a trident emerged from the adjoining room. "W-What are you doing here?"

"C-Chrome. I'm glad you're here" The brunette began as the girl looked at him warily. "Umm...where are Ken and Chikusa?"

"T-they're out. They went to buy some supplies…Is there anything you need?"

"Oh umm…nothing…actually I came here to give you this." Tsuna mumbled as he passed the box of food to the girl. "Mom cooked a lot today so umm…yah…" He blushed, unsure of what else to say. The girl smiled politely and bowed her head in thanks.

"P-please tell your mom, thank you…I-I..umm…We really appreciate it." She mumbled before placing the box on the table. "I-I can't offer you anything b-but please take a seat…"

"It's alright. I'm about to leave anyway." The brunette politely refused as he then began to walk towards the entrance. Unfortunately, just when he was about to exit the building, the room was suddenly shrouded by a thick mist. Tsuna immediately froze as he felt a familiar yet ominous presence lurking from behind him.

"Leaving do soon Vongola…? Kufufu…"

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna gaped as he caught sight of his Mist Guardian, standing placidly where Chrome used to be. "Umm…h-how are you?" He queried, uncertainly as he slowly backed away.

"Don't worry, Vongola…I have no intention of claiming your body…at least not yet…" The man chuckled as he poked through the lunch box. "Why don't you eat with me?"

"E-eh? N-no thanks…I-I just ate…and well…those are you for guys." Tsuna mumbled. "Ken, Chikusa and even Chrome seemed to have enjoyed t-the onigiris mom made from before…and well she cooked a lot today s-so…"

"So I've heard…" The man smiled before taking a piece in his hand. He looked at it, smiled, and returned it to the box.

"W-why don't you have some?"

"In as much as I would love to…It would only be a waste. I can't exactly taste. My senses aren't my own. As you can see I'm merely using Chrome's body as a vessel. My real body is still trapped within Vendicare…"

Tsuna frowned. "S-sorry…"

"Hmm…whatever are you apologizing for?" Mukuro queried as he gradually neared the boy. "It was my decision to eradicate the Mafia and it was likewise my choice to kill off those filthy little maggots… getting caught was merely a minor setback…"

"B-but…" Tsuna mumbled, furrowing his brows. According to Reborn, Mukuro had suffered a lot in the hands of the Mafia. What they did to him as a child was beyond imaginable and likewise inhumane. It was because of that reason that the illusionist strived to become stronger and eventually take revenge. In his opinion, Mukuro was more of a victim than anything else. "It's not right. No one should suffer like you did…I mean…"

"Ah…" Mukuro laughed as he glanced at the boy. "You really are too nice for your own good, Vongola…but you forget that I was the one who killed Lanchia's family…I was the one who went after your fellow students….I was the one who injured you beloved friends and possessed their bodies…" He stated as he smiled manically. He didn't know why but he wanted to scare the boy. He wanted to shake and demoralize him. It was then he remembered what Reborn told him about Tsuna and Hibari. The illusionist grinned. "I was the one defeated your precious carnivore…crushed his wings and…trampled on his little pride." He continued as Tsuna visibly flinched.

"T-that's true but…"

"I was also the one…" Mukuro stated as he then circled the boy until such a time that he had him trapped against the wall. "Who tried to take you body…" He smirked sadistically. "You of all the people should be fearing me…not pitying me. I'm a killer…Who knows maybe even a demon…kufufu…" He purred as he then slowly lifted his hand, only to have his thumb trace the boy's chaste lips. Mukuro grinned to himself and briefly wondered if the Skylark had already staked his claim on the boy. He wondered if those lips had been taken – wondered how they would feel…or even taste like.

"Y-you're not a devil!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed as he looked at Mukuro directly in the eye. The illusionist seemed taken aback at the boy's sudden outburst and raised a brow. "Y-you saved Ken and Chikusa didn't you? You used yourself as bait and let them escape Vendicare." The boy began as the older man, relinquished his hold on him. "H-how about Chrome…you keep saying that she's merely a vessel b-but you've never exactly abandoned her…you protected her a-and even treated her kindly."

"Kufufufu…To see the good side of a murderer….Honestly Vongola….it's either you're way to kind or simply too stupid for your own good." The man laughed as the boy merely pouted in reply. He didn't know why but this was the first time, he had encountered someone so naïve. People normally looked down at his kind. Others would run for their lives and yet this boy who looked awfully like a lost bunny was seemingly comforting him. It was almost ironic and yet comforting in its own way. The illusionist sighed as he sat himself on the couch. "If people in the Mafia were just like you…If only you were with me at that time…" He whispered to himself as Tsuna carefully approached him.

"D-did you say something…?"

"Kufufu its nothing important…Anyway come sit with me for a while." The man grinned before patting the space beside him. Tsuna looked at him hesitantly. "Don't worry…I don't bite like a certain someone…"He laughed as the boy obliged him. It was at that moment, that Mukuro felt an ominous presence from outside the building. He glanced at the window, and laughed. "So protective…" He mumbled to himself.

"Protective?"

"It's nothing…kufufu…" The man cooed as he turned his full attention back on the young Decimo. "So, Tsunayoshi…how's that little _bird _of yours?

"B-bird?"

"Oh you know…the little egotistical chick that's been watching over you recently." Mukuro chuckled. "He must be quite the handful…I mean he's aggressive, brash and impetuous. He acts like an adult, when he's nothing more than a weak little birdie…" The man continued blatantly. "He was so easy to fool…so easy to _manipulate_…"

"E-eh?" Tsuna gaped. Had Mukuro finally gone mad? Why the hell was he suddenly mumbling about birds and chicks.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi…" The man purred, before slowly leaning closer towards the boy. He felt the aura outside grow stronger, and he could feel someone practically glaring at his back. Mukuro chuckled as a thought suddenly came into mind. "Ne Tsunayoshi…" He repeated. "Did you know that there are some types of birds that are protective over their supposed mates?" The man whispered, in such a way that only Tsuna could hear.

"B-birds?"

Mukuro grinned, as he nodded his head. "Your little pet for instance will most likely pounce when I do something like this…" He continued as he suddenly pushed the boy on the couch and nipped along his earlobe. Tsuna gave a startled moan. "Ah…Didn't think you'd be sensitive there… Kufufu. How…cute…" The man purred as he slowly advanced towards him. It was at that moment, that a shattering sound suddenly caught their attention. Mukuro grinned as he wordlessly got off Tsuna, who on the other hand automatically crawled away. "You didn't have to break the window you know…the door was wide open…kufufu." He stated before glancing at the dark haired teen who jumped from the opening.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna gaped as he caught sight of his Cloud Guardian, who in turn merely glared at him. The boy flinched and immediately looked away.

"Ah, as predicted the little birdie got mad…kufufu…" The illusionist mocked when Hibari suddenly came rushing at him with his tonfas. "Now, now…no need to get mad…I never planned on –"He cooed.

"If you don't shut up herbivore, I'll crush that little _pineapple_ head of yours." The man glared as he cut him off midway. Mukuro felt a nerve twitch despite his smile. Did Hibari just call him what he thought he did? The little bird apparently had guts as he continuously parried his barrage of assaults using his trident.

"S-Stop!" Tsuna mumbled as he watched his guardians spar with each other. If someone didn't stop them, one of them was seriously going to get injured. To his horror, it was at that precise moment that Hibari swung his tonfa, hitting his Mist Guardian squarely on the face. Mukuro frowned at the impact and slowly backed away from the infuriated Skylark. True, the illusionist was strong and defeated Hibari the last time, but he was merely using Chrome's body to create an illusion of himself at the moment. Now that he thought about it, since Chrome and Mukuro shared a body was it possible that the girl was also feeling the pain of Hibari's blows? He wasn't sure but the idea was definitely plausible. "STOP!" The boy cried out for the second time as he suddenly came in between the two men, or rather in front of Mukuro. Both fighters stopped almost immediately as they turned their focus on the brunette. Mukuro looked at Tsuna incredulously while the Skylark glared daggers at him.

"Get out of my way herbivore…" Hibari grounded out. Tsuna had his arms stretched out in a seemingly protective manner. _He was protecting Mukuro…not him…but that goddamn bastard._

"H-Hibari-san…p-please stop…" Tsuna pleaded.

"If you don't get out…I will bite you to death…" The man seethed angrily. _Why was the herbivore protecting an enemy? Doesn't he realize that he was almost eaten alive just minutes ago? Didn't he know that he went all the way there just to save him?_

"I-I won't move…" The boy stated firmly. He was trembling but relentlessly remained where he was. He was doing it for Chrome.

"Herbivore…" The prefect growled, warningly as he got into position. When the boy still refused to move, he lunged right at him. Tsuna upon seeing this immediately closed his eyes and awaited for the impact. To his surprise none came.

"Tch…" Hibari growled as Tsuna slowly reopened his eyes. It was at that instant that he noticed the teen's weapon inches away from his face. The boy shuddered but was immediately taken aback when the prefect suddenly drew back, and lowered his tonfas. He then glared at him before wordlessly exiting the building.

"I'm flattered that you took my side but..." Mukuro began as he slowly approached the boy.

"I-I didn't. I was worried about Chrome…" The brunette muttered, sadly. "You guys share a body… actually its Chrome's body you're using s-so…" He continued.

"Is that it?" Mukuro pouted. "And here he was, thinking that you chose me over bird boy…" He continued, dejectedly. He knew it was childish of him but for some reason he wanted the young Decimo to notice him as well. Not just Nagi – but him as well. The illusionist sighed as he tried to reorient himself. He then forced out a smile as he once again glanced at the boy. "Rest assured, Vongola…Nagi-chan is safe." He murmured. "And now that you've mentioned it, maybe it's about time we change…appearing like this takes a lot of concentration plus a decent amount of strength. My fight with Hibari seemed to have drained me of both." He sighed. "And speaking of the little bird, maybe you should follow him…kufufu…he seems slightly miffed." He continued, knowingly.

"R-right, t-then I'll be going now!" Tsuna stated as he ran towards the exit. He stopped midway and abruptly turned back. "M-Mukuro…" He cried out as the teen looked at him questioningly. "I'll make sure…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll make sure that you'll be able to taste my mom's cooking…" Tsuna mumbled. "So j-just wait…" He continued, as the man's eyes widened. It was as if the boy was hinting something about freeing him from Vendicare. Was that even possible? He didn't want to expect but part of him felt warm and even hopeful.

"Stupid…" The man murmured as he then disappeared into the mist.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna raced after Hibari after bidding his goodbye to Mukuro. The man ignored him and didn't even acknowledge him as he simply continued on with his pacing. Come to think of it, the man didn't even spare him a glance despite knowing the fact that he was following close behind. Tsuna frowned. Why was Hibari so mad? Was it because he interrupted his fight with his rival…? Was it because he disobeyed his orders?

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna mumbled only to be met with silence. The brunette frowned. The thought of Hibari acting apathetic towards him was bothersome. The thought in itself made him want to – no he wasn't going to cry. "H-Hibari-san…" The boy stuttered once again. His voice was shaking as he continued to watch the figure walk ahead of him. When he had rushed in front of Mukuro earlier, he had never expected Hibari to actually get angry. It wasn't like he did it to spite him…He merely did it for Chrome's sake. "H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna reiterated for the third time as he suddenly grasped the end of the teen coat. The man stopped walking but refused to look at the brunette. "I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean to interrupt your fight…I…" The boy rambled on. "I didn't mean to go against you…I didn't mean…"

"Herbivore…" The skylark stated as he finally turned to look down at the boy. He heaved a sigh. Tsuna was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. True he was frustrated earlier but he wasn't mad because his fight with the illusionist was cut short. He was mad for a different reason…one that he himself wasn't so sure off.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled once again. "I'm really sorry…Y-you can even bite me to death…ju-just don't…" He mumbled. "J-just don't ignore me…"

The Skylark frowned as he slowly brought his hand to Tsuna's head. "I'm not mad, herbivore…" He stated as the boy looked up at him. "And I wasn't ignoring you…" He continued, nonchalantly. True enough he didn't ignore the boy on purpose – he was merely unsure of what to say at that moment which was why he remained silent.

"You were…"

"I wasn't." Hibari reiterated as an idea suddenly came to mind. He grinned as he glanced at the boy. "Although if you want more proof…I'd gladly take up your offer…"

"Eh?

"Didn't you say that I can bite you to death…?" He stated as Tsuna immediately turned pale in realization.

"N-no…I…I was just joking t-that time…" The brunette staggered as Hibari took out his tonfas.

"Nonsense herbivore…I don't want you feeling _ignored_ now would I?" He grinned as he watched the boy slowly back away before finally breaking into a full run. Hibari chuckled to himself as he wordlessly chased after his willful prey. _All was forgiven._

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 10:

**This chapter will still be edited so please bear with it for a while. Also this won't be the last time you'll see Mukuro …on contraire…our favorite pineapple illusionist will make an appearance again soon. This whole thing was merely like an introduction. :3**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	11. Ice Cream Bonanza

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To animebaka14: lol yah, just a nip in the ear for **_**now**_**. I kinda wanted Hibari to be Tsuna's first. No worries though, there will be more 182769 soon. Probably in chapter 13 or 14. Anyway, thanks so much for continuously supporting this fic. **

**To LonelyDayzDreamer, Breathless02, BakaChu, akkiofthefunk, 1kgal, Kichou, Sai-san7, XXxKHRObsessionxXX, daotrang, yuulegui, ezcap1st, yunomg67, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess, Orcux, relorelo and AnonymousAuthor13: Thank you so much for supporting this fic. I couldn't have done it without you guys. *hugs and kisses* **

**First of all I'm sorry for the late update. I did finish this early but I had problems with my internet connection. (It's been happening quite often. I think I need to change my dsl -.-;;) Anyway, I promise to make it up to you guys by posting this same week. Saturday or Sunday hopefully.**

**This chapter is much shorter than the others. There will also be some GokuxYama in the end. (For those who don't ship that pairing, you can simply skip that part) :D **

**Lastly, Please don't forget to review *wink wink***

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 11: Ice Cream Bonanza

…

…

"Judaime, you're getting better at this!" Gokudera smiled as he watched Tsuna solve the problems written on his paper. Today was a Saturday but since their professor had given them a number of assignments the day before, the group then decided to hold a study session in Tsuna's house.

"How about me Gokudera? How am I doing?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Who cares about you, you baseball-freak!"

"Aww come on 'Dera don't be like that!" The swordsman pouted as he placed an arm around the teen's shoulders. "How come Tsuna gets all the praise? I'm really starting to get jealous." He joked as he clung to the teen even more.

"Fine, fine!" The Italian growled as he grabbed the man's paper from the table. "You got numbers 1, 2, 4 and 5 right. Look over your number 3…you got careless with the signs." He uttered while rolling his eyes in obvious dismay. Yamamoto chuckled and was about to comment when Lambo and I-pin suddenly burst into the room.

"Nyahaha! You can't catch me!" The cow howled as he started running around.

"Lambo! Stop!" Ipin exclaimed as she tried to calm her friend down. The Thunder Guardian blatantly ignored her and continued to jump up and down Tsuna's bed. Gokudera felt a nerve twitch.

" Nyayaya! Lambo-chan's the greatest!" He shouted out. "No one can ever compare to Lambo-chan!" He continued while laughing like mad.

"Shut up, you stupid cow! Can't you see we're studying here?" The bomber snapped as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Tch. You're just jealous of Lambo-chan's awesomeness." The baby hitman mocked as he continued on with his rampage. Gokudera growled in annoyance as he suddenly grabbed the baby by the scruff of the neck. "Let go aho'dera!" Lambo cried as he began to struggle from the older teens grasp. "I said let go!"

"Shut up!" The bomber seethed angrily ignoring the small sobs from the guardian.

"M-must calm down…" Lambo murmured while trying to hold back tears. Unfortunately, he wasn't able hold it much longer as he suddenly broke down crying. "Waaa-" He sobbed before rummaging through his afro. Tsuna instantly paled as he watched the Bovino take a dozen mini grenades from his hair and throw it all over the place.

"O-Out the window! Hurry!" Tsuna gasped as Gokudera threw the cow over the bed to help the brunette gather the explosives and hurl them outside the window. A loud boom was heard after a short while followed by a tremor, which shook the entire house. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief as leaned against the wall for support. Dealing with Lambo was definitely nerve-wracking.

"You fucking cow!" Gokudera suddenly roared. "Didn't Judaime tell you to get rid of those stuff! What if they exploded inside the house! Maybe I should just shave your head so you won't be able to stack anymore dangerous items." He continued, irritably as Lambo began to snivel.

"Such ruckus." A small voice interrupted as Tsuna turned to see his home tutor leaning against the doorway.

"Tch. Blame it on the stupid cow!" Gokudera scoffed. "He started it!"

"D-did not! Liar, Liar Pants on Fire!" The baby retorted as Reborn merely rolled his eyes.

"How about I put you on fire, you little piece of shi—" The bomber seethed before taking out several dynamites. Tsuna paled.

"Hmm…It seems all of you need cool your heads a bit." The arcobaleno began. "How about we all just take a break and have some ice cream."

"I-ice cream?" Lambo drooled, instantly forgetting his feud with Gokudera.

Reborn nodded. "You know the park near Namimori High? I heard an ice-cream vendor comes there every weekend. Haru said it was one of the best." He added before looking at Tsuna who simply nodded in reply.

"Ice cream sounds nice." Yamamoto laughed.

"I-Ipin wants one too…"

"Then it's settled." Reborn grinned. "Go clean up. I'll wait for all of you downstairs." He uttered as Tsuna and the others nodded their understanding.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The group arrived in the park 15 minutes after they left the house. They then proceeded towards the center where a small ice cream stand was set up. "Lambo wants chocolate, hazelnut, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream, rocky-road and pistachio." The baby hitman exclaimed as he scanned through the flavors. The mere sight of the frozen delight was enough to make him drool.

"You can only get two flavors!" Tsuna scolded. "You might not be able to eat dinner later if you eat too much now."

"Ehhh? Now way! That's unfair!"

"Listen to Judaime, you greedy cow!" Gokudera scoffed as he and the others lined up to place their orders.

"Stiiiinnngggy!" The hitman pouted.

"Shut up, stupid cow! It's either that or go home!"

"Enough." Reborn exclaimed before turning to Tsuna. "You and the idiot cow place your orders first. Once you two are done, do us a favor and find us some seats." He continued as the brunette merely nodded his assent.

"Lambo, go place your order…"

"B-but…I want all of them." The baby whimpered when Reborn reached for Leon, who instantly turned into a gun.

"Choose two, ahoushi…or I'll choose for you!" He grinned sadistically as he aimed the green shooter on his forehead. Lambo gulped before hurriedly picking two random flavors from the selection. "That's better. How about you Dame-Tsuna?"

"I'll take French Vanilla." The brunette replied as he handed his payment to the lady in the counter. She smiled as she then passed both Tsuna and Lambo their treats. The baby hitman jumped for joy as Tsuna on the other hand glanced at his friends, uncertainly. "Umm so…Lambo and I are going look for some seats. Come follow us when you guys are done okay?"

"Of course Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed as Yamamoto dragged him towards the stand while carrying Ipin, who excitedly scanned through the flavors. The bomber glared at the man and eventually started a tirade. He obviously didn't like being man-handled. Reborn grinned as he watched the two argue then at Tsuna's retreating back. They were all so busy doing their own thing that they never noticed the little yellow bird perch down his shoulder.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari sat wordlessly in his chair as he scanned through a couple of documents regarding their school's upcoming festival. As the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee it was his duty to sort out the activities as well as the probable budget for the event. It was a tedious task but he enjoyed every minute of it. "Hibari Hibari!" A small voice cooed, interrupting the prefect from his work. "Hibari!" It reiterated as a little yellow bird suddenly came flying from the open window. The teen smiled as he watched the chick flap its wings and eventually perch on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Hibird jumped down his shoulder and into his desk. He then looked at his owner and lifted his leg, where a small paper was tied. The Cloud Guardian looked at it skeptically before carefully taking the small message, and reading it for himself.

_Namimori Park:_

_A lovers tryst _

_Is where trouble arise_

"A lover's tryst?" The prefect mumbled to no one in particular before crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it in the trash bin. "I could hardly care. I'll let Kusaka—" He stated when Hibird suddenly flapped his wings.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!" He cooed as Hibari raised a brow. Was Hibird trying to tell him something? Come to think of it, who the hell sent him this note anyway? Apparently whoever it was seemed intent on getting him to Namimori Park. In any case a rendezvous or a lover's tryst for that matter wasn't exactly something to be worried about. He didn't care what people did behind his back. As long as they didn't do it in HIS school, then everything was fine. "Herbivore!" The small bird reiterated, as he began to fly around the room in a desperate attempt to get his master's attention. Hibari furrowed his brows in confusion. It was obvious that the bird wanted him to go to the park but he wasn't going to waste his time on something so trivial.

"I'll ask Kusaka—"

"Dame-Herbivore Dame herbivore!" Hibird chirped as the Skylark's eyes widened. Dame-Herbivore? He didn't know where Hibird got those stuff but there was only one Dame-herbivore he knew.

"Kusakabe!" The Skylark called his right hand man through the intercom on his table.

"Yes Kyo-san?" A voice queried from the other line.

"Take over for a while. I need to check on something!" He continued before rising from his chair and storming out the reception room. Kusakabe sighed as the line went dead.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

As soon as Hibari arrived in the park, the first thing he noticed was the crowds of people. He growled at the sight of them but decided to go through his initial plan and search for the herbivore. "Hibari Hibari!" Hibird chirped as he flew towards the clearing. The dark haired teen frowned as he followed the little bird who led him behind the bushes where he immediately caught site of Tsuna sitting alongside the annoying cow. Although from the looks of it, nothing seemed amiss. The herbivore himself seemed well-behaved as he simply sat there eating his ice cream. Come to think of it – he seemed innocent enough as he continued to eat his treat without a care in the world. It was obvious to him or anyone for that matter, that the boy was immensely enjoying his treat. He was in bliss as he slowly and ever so tantalizingly licked the cold delight as if he were savoring it. Hibari watched as the young Decimo's tongue took the creamy substance into his mouth, while licking his lips in the process. He also noticed the frozen treat slowly begin to melt and trickle down the boy's slender digits.

"Nyahaha Tsuna's a slob!" Lambo laughed.

"You're one to talk!" The brunette retorted as he frantically searched for a napkin to wipe the cream of. When he found none, he decided to the next best thing which was to lick it up. Hibari's eyes widened as he watched the boy's tongue follow the random trails up until he reached the top of the cone. Once that was over, the boy then started to lick his fingers one after the other, lapping the creamy substance.

"Ne, Ne Tsuna! I want more!" Lambo suddenly exclaimed.

"No! I told you, you can only have two flavors!" The brunette scolded. "You might not get to eat dinner later – you'll be too full!"

"No I wooon't!" The cow cried. "Get me! Get me! I want more!"

"No!"

"B-but…"

"No is a no! You already had your share!"

"T-Tsuna is m-mean…mu-must not cry…must stay calm!" The cow sniffed when he suddenly burst into tears. Tsuna gaped when he suddenly took out the Juunen Bazooka from his hair and shot. Fortunately for him, the people around the area had either left or were too busy minding their own business to take notice. A loud boom was heard as the area was suddenly shrouded with pink smoke. When it finally cleared Tsuna found himself face to face with that an older version of his Thunder Guardian.

"La-Lambo!" Tsuna gaped.

"Vongola…" The hitman sighed as he looked around his surroundings. "I take it my past self used the bazooka again?" He queried as the brunette merely nodded his head. "Sorry for the trouble…"

"I-its no problem at all." Tsuna smiled as Lambo looked at him before looking around the area. He frowned.

"It's weird seeing you alone…where's Yamamoto and aho'de…I mean Gokudera?"

"Oh umm…well…they're probably back in the stall. Although, now that I think of it, they should have been here a long time ago. Maybe they found some vacant seats or something."

"I see how about _Kyo_...erm…your lover…?"

"M-my lover?" Tsuna gaped as Lambo looked at him questioningly before realization hit him.

"Oh…I forgot…this is 10 years in the past…"

"W-wait you mean I get to have a lover in the future?" Tsuna exclaimed as Lambo merely shrugged. The brunette grinned from ear to ear. Lambo had said something about Kyo – no way! Kyo – as in Kyoko? So he and Kyoko were going to be together in the future. The thought in itself was bliss as Tsuna practically swooned.

"Vongola quit day dreaming!" Lambo suddenly cut him off as he glanced at the brunette.

"S-Sorry! I was just taken a back…" He grinned sheepishly as the hitman rolled his eyes in reply. "B-but y-you said…I have a lover? I-is that true? "

"Indeed…a very jealous lover." Lambo grinned. It was a slip of the tongue in his part but then again it wasn't like such a trivial matter would change the future anyway. In any case, the young Vongola seemed ecstatic about the thought of having a precious someone.

"J-jealous?"

"Yup…your lover has quite the mean streak…" Lambo shuddered as Tsuna looked at him questioningly. Kyoko has a mean streak? That was highly unlikely. Then again – he never thought that he and Kyoko would eventually end up together. "Anyway …" The hitman uttered, bringing the brunette back to reality. "Can't you try to eat a little more neatly…?" He murmured before leaning towards Tsuna, who instantly blushed at the proximity. "You have something right here…" He added as he brushed his thumb against the brunette's lip to wipe the cream off. Tsuna blushed as he watched Lambo suddenly lick the substance off his finger. From his hiding place, Hibari felt a nerve twitch. He couldn't hear what the duo was talking about but the sight of them acting so cozy with one another made his blood boil.

"H-Hieee…" Tsuna gaped. "W-What did you do that for!"

"Hmm…what do you mean why…you had ice cream all over your face." The cow retorted, nonchalantly. "Actually you have another smudge here…" He continued as he reached for the Decimo's face for the second time. Hibari growled as he unconsciously walked towards the duo. He was going to bite them for making a scene.

"Herbivore…" He snapped, catching the two's attention. He grinned to himself as both teens instantly paled and jumped to their feet.

"Hi-Hibari-san what are you doing here?" Tsuna gasped as Lambo suddenly hid behind him.

"You never learn, do you herbivore…?"

"Wha-? Wait w-we didn't do anything!" He stammered as he slowly backed away. "L-lambo do something!" He cried.

"Y-you do something. H-he's your lov—" The cow exclaimed when another explosion was heard. The place was engulfed with smoke for the second time that day. Tsuna gaped as a 5 year old Lambo emerged from the smolder a few seconds later.

"Eh? Where am I?" The cow muttered as he looked around the place. It was then that he remembered his earlier quarrel with the young Decimo and without warning started to hit the brunette. "Tsuna! Buy me! Buy me! Buuuuy me!" He howled. "I want ice creaaaam!"

"L-Lambo please keep quiet!" Tsuna hushed, noticing the prefect still looking at them. Aside from him, he also caught sight of several passersby' looking their way.

"NO! I want Ice cream!"

"Lambo!"

"Baka! Baka! Dame-Tsuna!" The cow shouted.

"Lambo!"

"Enough!" Hibari suddenly exclaimed as he took his tonfas. "I'll shut you both up!" He growled as he slowly advanced towards the two. Both Tsuna and Lambo paled as they tried to run for their lives, only to have Hibari bite them to death twice as hard. Tsuna sighed. True he was bitten, but nothing can dampen his mood as he tried to remember what Adult Lambo had told him. He had a lover in the future – someone who'd stay by his side no matter what.

"Kyo…Kyo…Kyoko-chan…" He grinned as he laid on the ground with an unconscious Lambo by his side. Nothing - Nothing can dampen his mood.

…

Hibari walked towards the school building feeling satisfied. He didn't know why but meeting with the herbivore did wonders to his mood. The prefect grinned to himself as he casually made his way towards the reception room.

"Ah _Kyo-san_…welcome back."

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

After getting their treat, Reborn caught sight of an empty seat a group had just vacated. He then urged Gokudera and the others to seat down and finish their treat. The bomber as usual had put up a fight and attempted to look for Tsuna but the arcobaleno kept him at bay and sent Ipin to look for the brunette instead. After all, having the bomber cause a ruckus and shout 'Judaime' all over the place wasn't exactly ideal.

"Ne 'Dera what does yours taste like?" Yamamoto cooed as he pointed towards Gokudera's ice cream.

"Its tastes normal…nothing special…" The man rolled his eyes as he proceeded to lick his treat. The swordsman blushed as he watched his friend gradually lap the cold substance with his tongue.

"Ne, let me taste!" He cooed.

"Are you nuts…you have your own!" The bomber retorted as greedily faced to his side. The swordsman pouted. "Come on, just a lick! I'll let you taste mine if you do…"

"No!"

"Its chocolate fudge."

"No!"

"Come on 'Dera just one little lick!"

"I said no!" The bomber growled as the older teen continued to pester him relentlessly. Reborn watched in amusement.

"Please 'Dera?" Yamamoto pleaded, giving Gokudera the best puppy dog face he could muster. The Italian growled irritably.

"FINE! Just a lick!" He seethed as he passed his treat towards the taller teen. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly as he accepted the offer. He grinned. "Sugoooiii…it tastes great! This is the first time I've tasted this flavor."

"Idiot!" Gokudera growled as he grabbed the cone back. Yamamoto smirked before pushing his own treat towards the teen's face.

"Taste."

"Why should—" The bomber began only to be cut short by Yamamoto's stupid grin. He sighed before taking the sorbet and finally giving it a tentative lick. "I-It's not bad…I guess…" He mumbled. "Mine's still better though." He added as an afterthought when Rebron suddenly chuckled. Both teens turned to look at him, curiously.

"Something wrong?" Yamamoto queried.

"Nothing…I was just thinking that…" Reborn began, a sadistic grin forming in his face. "That the two of you have become real CLOSE…I mean sharing an ice cream is somewhat akin to an indirect kiss is it not?" He stated, blatantly. Yamamoto laughed out loud.

"Really? I never heard of that." He grinned "Did you hear that Goku—" He queried as he turned to glance at his friend, who literally froze from shock, his ice cream falling down the ground with an audible flop.

Reborn snickered.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 11:

How was Reborn able to connect with Hibird? I don't know either…but Reborn always has his ways so let's just leave it at that ^^;;

As usual this chapter will still be edited. (I'll edit it later, when I get back) I'll try to post this coming Saturday/Sunday.

Please leave me some reviews *wink wink*


	12. Let's 'Play'

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**This chap is a bit similar to Chapter 3 but slightly different. Let's just say that Hibari really does have a bad habit of eavesdropping/overhearing unnecessary things. *wink wink* **

**Anyway please leave me some reviews *puppy dog eyes* I'll try update the next chapter sooner if you do. :o3**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 12: Let's 'Play'

…

…

"Oiiiiii! Tsuna!" Ryohei shouted as he ran towards the brunette and his friends.

"Nii-san?"

"Guess what? Guess what?" He grinned from ear to ear as he grasped Tsuna's hands.

"Erm…"

"Just tell us, you stupid lawn-head!" Gokudera seethed as he glared at the man. Ryohei blatantly ignored him as he retained his focus on the young Vongola.

"We won the boxing match with Josei High yesterday!" He snickered. "It was tough but we beat them to the extreme!"

"Congratulations, nii-san!" Tsuna smiled.

"Anyway…the gang and I already had an extreme celebration last night but Kyoko wanted to have a special celebratory dinner at home so I was wondering if you guys would like to come?" He smiled. "My parents aren't home tonight since they went to visit my aunt in Hokkaido. We have the house pretty much to ourselves tonight."

"I-I'm good. I mean, I'm pretty sure my mom will allow me." Tsuna began. "H-how about you guys?" He queried before turning his gaze at both Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"If Judaime's coming, then I'm obviously going as well."

"Hmm sorry but I'll have to pass…we have an upcoming match next week so the coach decided to schedule another after-school practice later." Yamamoto sighed, dejectedly.

"Can't you umm…catch up?"

"Don't think so, practice can last till around 8 in the evening depending on the coach's mood. He's quite the Spartan you know!"

"What a bummer and I was expecting an extreme get-together!" The boxer sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Well…it's not like you can help it right? So anyway since Yamamoto's out, it will basically be only Tsuna and Octopus-head…" Ryohei uttered. "Oh wait…I should invite Hibari as well." He continued as an afterthought.

"What? Why the hell are you inviting that bastard?

"Why not? He's also part of our extreme group afterall." The man replied, nonchalantly. "Maybe I should also invite the baby since he's always hanging around us as well…" He continued when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of their break. Ryohei smiled before turning his gaze back at Tsuna and his friends. "I'll meet you guys later alright? You can ask Kyoko for our address. Be there are around 7. I have some new games we can play and a bunch of movies we can watch. It will be extreme!" He exclaimed before dashing off to his own room.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

When Tsuna got home that evening, the first thing he did was tell his mom about his plan to have dinner with the Sasagawa's. Nana merely nodded her consent and let him do as he pleased. If anything she seemed ecstatic that her son was finally opening up to others. Tsuna smiled as he then went inside his room to freshen up. It wasn't until after a while did he notice that something was amiss. For one thing, it was awfully quiet in the house. There was no shouting, no constant bickering and likewise no incessant lecturing. The brunette frowned and was about to ask his mom when the phone down stairs suddenly rang.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana suddenly called out.

"Yah?"

"It's Gokudera-kun!"

"Coming!" The boy replied as he immediately ran down to reach for the cordless. "Hello?" He greeted from the receiver.

"Ju-Judai…urgh…" He heard his friend whimper from the other end of the line. He sounded horrible.

"G-Gokudera are you okay?"

"Ju…dai…" The man groaned, helplessly which was followed by what seemed to be shuffling.

"Hello." A female voice suddenly said. "Sorry for the late notice Tsuna, but I'll be borrowing Hayato for the time being! Fuuta and the others are also with me, so there's no need to worry." She continued, evenly. Tsuna gaped when realization hit him. He was talking to Bianchi.

"Oh umm…okay…" He mumbled. "Err…i-is he okay?"

"Yes…he's just over reacting as usual." The woman scowled. "Anyway, I just wanted to inform you. Say hi to Kyoko for me." She cooed before hanging up. Tsuna sweat dropped before placing the phone back to its station and returning to his room.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna rang the doorbell as he arrived in the Sasagawa's residence. He blushed when Kyoko opened the door for him. "Good evening, Tsuna-kun." She greeted.

"G-Good evening K-Kyoko-san!" The young Decimo staggered as he willed himself to look away. Ever since he was in Middle school, Kyoko had been his number one idol. She was nice and very open-minded. Come to think of it, unlike the other girls in class who often teased him for being useless, Kyoko treated him kindly and would even make it a point to spend time with him. He smiled at thought. How he wished that he and the girl would be more than just friends – then again Adult Lambo did mention something about—

"Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed as he suddenly emerged from behind his sister. Tsuna smiled. "Hmm…Octopus-head isn't with you? That's new!"

"Yah well…he's not coming…He had a last minute thing." Tsuna mumbled, remembering Bianchi's previous call. For some reason, Bianchi had become more adamant the past few days. Although now that he thought about it, Gokudera did mention something about her working on some sort of love potion. He shuddered at the thought.

"Eeeeh?" Ryohei groaned as Kyoko patted him in the back.

"Don't worry nii-san. There'll always be a next time." She cooed. "Anyway why don't you and Tsuna-kun go upstairs while I prepare dinner?" She continued as Ryohei sighed, dolefully.

"It's disappointing but we can't let such a trivial thing ruin the mood right?" Ryohei uttered before turning back towards Tsuna who merely nodded his reply. The man smiled as then abruptly grabbed the younger teen's hand and dragged him towards the stairway. "We'll have an extreme time, even if it's just the both of us, isn't that right Sawada?" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he pushed the boy inside his room. To Tsuna's surprise, Ryohei's bedroom was actually neat and quite spacious. Unlike his own, his guardian's room had several posters of famous boxers plus a punching bag strapped to the ceiling. There was also a small television set to the side and several magazines stacked in a neat pile on his study table.

"Hey Tsuna, do you know the game Resident Evil?" Ryohei suddenly uttered as he started skimming through his cabinet.

"No…what's that?"

"It's this horror-suspense game! You'll love it to the extreme!" The man grinned as he sat Tsuna in his bed while he readied the game console. "I'll teach you how to play it." He continued, ardently as he switched the power on. Tsuna gulped as he watched the opening credits of the game. He was never a fan of scary stuff but how could he refuse when Ryohei practically shoved the controller right in his face.

"Nii-san I've never…" The boy mumbled, uncertainly. Sure, he had played games before but ever since Reborn had invaded his life, one could say that he was practically robbed of the time to enjoy such things. Come to think of it, ever since that fateful encounter with the hitman, his life ended up revolving solely around school and training.

"It's simple. I'll even teach you." The man grinned, noticing the boy's lack of enthusiasm. "Hold the analog stick to move your character. Triangle is when you want to open the main menu. R1 is to aim while the x button is when you want your character to shoot. Circle is…" He explained one by one as he took the controller to show the boy how it was done. Tsuna nodded in awe as he tried to memorize each and every function.

"I-I think I get it now."

"Great! Now for the real thing!" Ryohei smirked as he started a new game. Tsuna gulped as he watched the main character, Leon Kennedy come into view. "The main objective is to survive and get out of the mansion alive. There are a bunch of zombies lurking around so you have to either kill them or run past them." The man explained before handing Tsuna the controller once again. The brunette pouted as he began the first level of the game. It started out slow, with his character merely walking along the hallways in search for clues and the like. It wasn't until a few minutes later did the suspense begun to build in.

"W-Whoa…" The brunette gaped when a bunch of zombies suddenly came out of nowhere. Remembering Ryohei's instruction earlier, he then started tapping on the x button to attack the sordid group.

"You're doing great!" Ryohei grinned as he cheered Tsuna on. "That's it! Hurry…" He instructed as he watched the brunette's character run through several obstacles. Tsuna groaned in frustration as he tried to maneuver his persona. The game was addicting and got him hooked almost instantly as he strived to survive and get to the next level. After a few minutes later, the screen suddenly went black and a gigantic monster unexpectedly emerged. Tsuna eeped.

"Nii-san…wh-what now….w-wait its co-coming. What will I do…Nii-san…?" The brunette panicked as Ryohei chuckled in reply. Tsuna had reached the boss stage for that level and was now apparently struggling to stay alive.

"Relax!" He cooed. "Here I'll do it for you!" He volunteered as he took the controller from the boy. Tsuna nodded as he watched the older teen expertly maneuver through the area while attacking the ferocious demon at the same. Ryohei was obviously an professional when it came to the game.

"M-more onii-san." Tsuna groaned as he watched the boss's life dwindle. Its HP was already red but for some reason remained standing. "Just a little more! Faster!" He urged as Ryohei nodded in consent. They were going to win - just a few more shots - just a little more...

"Argh…" Ryohei grunted when he suddenly ran out of ammo, forcing his character to retreat. Tsuna gasped in trepidation when the monster seized that opportunity and suddenly lunged at them – To his surprise and utter horror, the door burst open at that precise moment.

"H-Hibari-san?"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Ryohei passed by the reception room after school, and wordlessly burst into the room without permission. Hibari glared at him and grabbed both his tonfas. A normal person would have fled but the boxer remained rooted to his position and merely grinned. "What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari scowled.

"Nothing much! Just wanted to invite you over to my house lat—"

"I'm not interested."

"Come on, Hibari. It will be fun! Besides Tsuna and the others will be there."

"And I care why?"

"Tch you're no fun." The boxer pouted. "But just in case you change your mind, here's the address." He smirked before placing a small note on his table. Hibari deliberately ignored it and continued to glare at the intruder. "It's basically just dinne—"

"Like I said I couldn't care less. If you don't leave, I swear I'll bite you to death!" The prefect cut him off, irritably.

"Fine Fine." Ryohei pouted as he rushed out the room only to peek back in, a few seconds later. "It starts at 7…don't forget okay?" He grinned before finally scurrying off. Hibari frowned and dismissed the whole thing until a soft chuckle from behind the couch caught his attention.

"Show yourself." He glowered as a small figure suddenly emerged.

"Ciaossu!"

"Baby…" Hibari acknowledged. "What are you doing here? Have you come to fight?" He smiled, expectantly. Among Tsuna's group of friends, the baby was probably the only one whom he respected. He was strong, authoritative and wise beyond his years. He was somewhat like a idol to him.

"You're not going to Ryohei's house?" The arcobaleno queried, abruptly changing the subject.

"I have no intention to."

"Oh? Tsuna's going though." He stated as Hibari raised a brow. Reborn knew he needed a better argument in order to get the Cloud to reconsider. He was after all still in denial of his feelings regardless of the countless times he had pushed him. "Are you sure you want to leave Dame-Tsuna unattended? If I'm correct, he has a crush on Kyoko – he might decide to you know." The baby hinted.

"I honestly don't care what the herbivore does." Hibari scowled. "Either way…knowing how dense and utterly sheepish he is…I highly doubt he'd make a move on Sasagawa any time soon." He rolled his eyes in obvious distaste. Reborn sighed, dejectedly. Baiting Hibari with Mukuro was so much easier because the Mist Guardian posed a threat especially when it came to Tsuna. He was something akin to a rival. Ryohei and Kyoko apparently didn't pressure him at the least.

"Ryohei invited me when we met in the hallway just a while ago." The arcobaleno stated. He knew that if he wanted Hibari to come to Ryohei's house, he had to change tactics.

"Is that so…"

"Accompany me."

"Unfortunately baby…I have things to do…" The prefect muttered before walking towards his desk.

"It was meant as a statement, not a question." Reborn smiled sadistically as Hibari turned to look at him with mild interest.

"Is that so baby?" He cooed. "What do I get if I go?"

"Lets make a deal." Reborn smiled "I'll consider sparring with if you accompany me. 2 to 3 hours at the most. Oh and no biting for the time being. If you do then the deal's off." He continued as the prefect complied, willingly. He'd do anything if it meant having a face-off with baby. Come to think of it 3 hours with the herbivores was a small price to pay. Although the biting part may be a little hard to bear – then again it wasn't like he bit people for no apparent reason. As long as the herbivores behaved themselves – then everything was fine. "It's settled then." The arcobaleno announced. "We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes." He stated as the prefect merely nodded his consent. At around 6:30, the duo left the school and headed towards Sasagawa's residence which was a few blocks away from Namimori High.

By the time they reached their destination it was a little after 7. Reborn beamed as he hopped down Hibari's shoulder and rang the doorbell. Kyoko opened it and let them in with a smile. She then told them to proceed upstairs where both her nii san and Tsuna were currently playing. The duo nodded their heads as they proceeded up the stairs and towards the said room. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they suddenly heard Ryohei and Tsuna talking from the other side.

"_**Come on Tsuna, let's play."**_

They heard Ryohei say. Play? What the hell were they doing inside? Dawdling? Playing board games? Probably sparring?

"_**Nii-san I've never…"**_

Tsuna groaned as both Hibari and Reborn listened wordlessly.

"_**It's simple. I'll even teach you…"**_

Ryohei uttered in between pants. The arcobaleno grinned from ear to ear as he glanced at Hibari who was clenching his fists. "I wonder what they're playing…?" He whispered as Hibari merely growled in reply.

"_**W-Whoa…"**_

They heard the young brunette gasp which was then followed by silence. Both occupants strained to hear more but all they could make out was what seemed to be ragged panting. "Sounds suspicious don't you think…?" The baby grinned. "I wonder what Ryohei's teaching Dame-Tsuna – from the sound of it…it seems like some strenuous activity…"

"_**Y-you're doing great…That's it! Hurry…"**_

The boxer encouraged which was then followed by a groan from the young Decimo. "Dame-Tsuna seems to be enjoying…" Reborn chuckled as he watched the dark haired teen grit his teeth in annoyance.

"_**Nii-san…wh-what now….w-wait its co-coming. What will I do….Nii-san…"**_

The young Vongola murmured a few minutes later. If anything he sounded desperate for something. Reborn smirked, before tipping his fedora. "Dame-Tsuna's still so innocent…I bet he hasn't even done _that_ before."

"_**Relax! Here I'll do it for you!"**_

Ryohei offered which was then followed by a moment of silence. Reborn beamed as he noticed the prefect tense. To be honest, he had only planned to get Tsuna close to Kyoko in order to make Hibari jealous. He never expected such a scenario to occur but then again one should always grab an opportunity the moment it arises right?

"_**M-more onii-san. Just a little more! Faster!"**_

Tsuna cried, hoarsely as Hibari turned to glare at the door. Reborn meanwhile was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud as he watched the prefect's inner turmoil. "Ah…it sounds like their enjoying themselves. Never thought Dame-Tsuna had it in him…" He prodded. "He was begging and plead—"

"I don't want to hear it, baby!" Hibari seethed as the arcobaleno merely chuckled.

"_**Argh…"**_

Ryohei grunted, loudly which was then followed by more panting. Hibari felt a nerve twitch as he suddenly kicked the door open. Both Tsuna and Ryohei gasped in surprise as they turned to look at the intruder. Upon seeing the irritable Skylark looming in the entrance, Ryohei grinned from ear to ear.

"You guys came!" He exclaimed happily. "Come on in, we were just playing Resident Evil and guess what we completed the first stage." He rambled when the prefect suddenly stomped off. "O-Oya, Hibari where are you going?"

"I'm going home…" He growled before turning to the baby. "Forget our deal. I'm not wasting my time on this." He spat before leaving the residence. He knew he won't be able to keep his side of the bargain because at the moment, all he wanted was to bite the two herbivores to death. Reborn chuckled before noticing his student's questioning gaze.

"W-What was that all about?" He asked.

"Saa – who knows?" Reborn shrugged, knowingly.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"I-its finally done!" Bianchi exclaimed as she glanced at her masterpiece, longingly. It was a love potion. A tonic which was sure to make its vict—the person who takes it head over heels. She was certain that if Reborn were to take it, he'd feel more amorous towards her and finally confess his undying love for her. "Reborn!" She cooed dreamily as she added the concoction to what seemed like normal chocolate balls. She grinned – she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 12:

**As usual this chapter will still be edited. (I'll try to edit it by tomorrow so please bear with it for a while). Sorry for the grammatical/punctuations errors. I can't seem to avoid it no matter what i do. :(  
**

** Please Please leave me some reviews *wink wink* I'll update the next chapter sooner if you do ^^  
**

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

So I'm guessing you guys already have a clue to what will happen in the next chapter? But just a little spoiler - *grins*

Tsuna won't be himself in the next chapter thanks to Bianchi's potion and Reborn's constant interference and speaking of the love potion - Although it's true that it makes a person head over heels with someone – it has certain side effects such as turning a 'dame herbivore' to a wild little minx – how will Hibari handle it? (Don't worry Tsuna will remain an uke – because no matter how I see it…he's just not capable of topping ^^;)

Still thinking if Mukuro should make another grand entrance in the next chappy…should he?

**Anyway, please Review! :D**


	13. Love Poison

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

PLEASE READ:

**To XXxKHRObsessionxXX and X-kloey-chan-X: I looked for the doujinshi when I read your reviews and I kept luaghing. Haha. It was wow! Anyway, yup the concept is sort of similar but the choco balls are a bit different from a typical aphrodisiac so yah…Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**To ezcap1st: Although majority wants Mukuro to appear in this chapter, I'll still take into consideration what you said. I'll try to make it so that Hibari won't pay too much attention to the pineapple illusionist. Thanks so much for continuously supporting this fic. :3**

**Reverie Feirina: Tsuna as a seme is kinda hard to picture. I can't imagine him topping Hibari but well …if it's any consolation he'll be the one to take the initiative here *wink wink* :P **

**Warnings for this chapter includes OOC-ness but then again please take note that Tsuna won't exactly be himself in this chapter. :P I'm also going to warn you guys since this chapter will also include heavy petting, perverted-ness kissing etc. (No sex/love-making and the like…so I don't think this will be considered an M as of yet.) This chapter will also have 1827, 182769, 2759, 2780 and finally you all enjoy :D**

**Note: Hibari doesn't know that A!Reborn is the same as the baby. I mean Reborn as a baby looks so cute and innocent while A!Reborn looks like a devilish debonair. Err…You get my point. **

**Please Please leave me a review afterwards. ^^**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 13: Love Poison

…

…

"Rebooooorn!" Bianchi cooed as she emerged in the kitchen, carrying a box of chocolates. Reborn eyed the box warily as he continued to sip the tea Nana had made him earlier. "Reborn, I made you something special." The woman blushed as she sat beside the baby hitman.

"Really?" He queried good naturedly as the woman nodded in reply, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I made this last night." She mumbled. "I didn't sleep a wink until I got it right." She purred before handing the arcobaleno the small package.

"I'll take it then, thanks!" The baby smiled gratefully as he proceeded to eat his breakfast. Bianchi pouted.

"Aren't you going to at least try it?" She purred, oblivious to the arcobaleno's sudden tension. He was well aware that Bianchi had been concocting a love potion of some sort. She seemed pretty intent on making him fall for her that she had spent the entire week cooped up in her room researching half a dozen recipes just to make it right. Reborn frowned. He honestly didn't know which was worst – having to eat her poison cooking or being forced to profess his nonexistent love for her.

"Hmm…chocolates for breakfast?" Reborn murmured. "It might ruin my appetite or worst my stomach… " He continued, feigning hurt. "But since you made it and…" He continued as Bianchi's eyes widened, guiltily.

"No No! You're right! How selfish of me!" She mumbled. "H-How about you eat it later then…?" She continued expectantly as the arcobaleno nodded his consent.

"I'll eat it later when I get home. I still need to watch over Tsuna is that okay?" He smiled innocently.

"Of course. We can eat it together." She purred dreamily as Reborn merely nodded. "Anyway, I need to get going, I have to pick up some ingredients for my next project." She smiled. "I'll be waiting later alright…?" She blushed before exiting the room. Once she was gone, Reborn heaved a sigh of relief before turning his gaze back at the box of sinful delights. Who would have thought that such a small thing could cause a big problem. He had to get rid of it before someone; particularly himself was forced to eat it. He'd appease Bianchi later. He hated to admit it, but the woman had really outdone herself this time. A chocolate ball that can make a person fall inlo-? The arcobaleno beamed as an idea suddenly came into mind. Maybe those chocolates won't be put to waste after all.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna met both Gokudera and Yamamoto outside the school campus. The two were all ears as the brunette told them about the events that occurred in Ryohei house not to mention the games that they had played during his stay there. Aside from that, the trio also talked about Yamamoto's practice game and of course Gokudera's last minute thing with Bianchi. The group had been so engrossed with their chit-chat that they didn't realize the time until the bell finally rang. Tsuna eep-ed as he and his friends hurriedly ran towards the hallway. The last thing they wanted was a face-off with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

"Dame-Tsuna!" A familiar voice cried out as Tsuna immediately stopped in his tracks and impulsively looked back. To his surprise and utter horror a small figure suddenly jumped on him, causing him to topple backwards and land on his bottom. He groaned from the impact and was about to retaliate when something was suddenly forced into his mouth. "Swallow!" The voice demanded as Tsuna turned to glare at his attacker. He gasped when he saw Reborn looking at him, with his gun aimed directly in his forehead. "Swallow or I'll shoot!" He reiterated as the brunette fretfully did his bidding.

"Judaime!" Gokudera cried out before rushing towards his fallen comrade. "Oya what did you do to Judaime!" He demanded as he glared at the arcobaleno who only smirked in reply.

"Oi Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto queried as he and Gokudera knelt beside the boy who for some reason remained rooted to his position. He had his head bowed down and wouldn't meet their eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Judaime are you hurt anywhere?" Gokudera asked as he held the boy by the shoulders. "Judaime please talk to me..." He pleaded as the brunette remained silent and unmoving. "Judai—" He continued in a desperate attempt to get the brunette's attention when he felt a murderous aura approaching them.

"The bell already rang…" A deep, baritone voice suddenly said. "Just what are you three doing out of class…not to mention crowding in the hallways." He continued irritably before reaching out for his tonfas. "I'll bite you all to death."

"Hold on, Hibari. Let us explain." Yamamoto cooed as he stood up from his position while raising his hands in a means of surrender. "We were about to go to class but Tsuna suddenly collapsed…" He supplied as the prefect merely glared in reply.

"We can fucking fight later, you bastard!"Gokudera spat as he continued to hold his boss. "Judaime needs medical atten—" He continued when an arm suddenly encircled his neck and pulled him towards the source which to his surprise was none other than Tsuna himself. The bomber blushed as he then noticed the proximity between the brunette and himself not to mention the half dazed look his precious boss was giving him.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna moaned as he closed his eyes before slowly leaned forward causing his friend to almost swoon.

"Oya Oya…" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed as he abruptly pulled Tsuna off the bomber who was too stunned to form a coherent phrase. Did Tsuna just attempted to kiss him? No he must have been imagining things, right?

"Takeshi…" The brunette whimpered as he turned his steady gaze at the taller teen who was still grasping his arm. "It hurts…" He mumbled as his Rain Guardian immediately released his hold.

"So-Sorry." He quickly apologized, noticing the small brunette look up to him. "I umm…didn't mean…" He mumbled as the young Vongola merely pouted in reply. The man blushed before quickly looking the other way. Hibari growled as he watched the scene unfold. He then shoved Gokudera out of the way and forcefully grabbed the brunette by the arm. He didn't know why but watching the herbivore, practically throw himself at Gokudera made his blood boil. He also hated the fact that he was seemingly seeking attention from the baseball idiot as well.

"Herbivore…" Hibari grounded out furiously. "Are you truly testing my patience?" He uttered as Tsuna turned to face him "Didn't I tell you not to – " He exclaimed.

"S-sorry…" The boy whimpered before looking at Hibari straight on with his doe like eyes. Hibari visibly flinched. "I-It was my fault. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't do anything." He pleaded as the prefect merely growled in reply.

"Judaime it's not your fault!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I don't care who's at fault…I'm going to bite you all to death." Hibari spat when Tsuna suddenly grasped the end of his jacket.

"_S-sempai_…is going to bite me?" The brunette frowned as he looked up at Hibari with the best puppy dog face he could muster. Hibari frowned. What was wrong with the herbivore? He'd be normally be screaming by now. It was then he noticed the red tint in the brunette's face as he looked at him rather sheepishly. "T-Then again…If it's H-Hibari-san I don't mind being bitten…" He all but purred as both Gokudera and Yamamoto instantly froze while Reborn on the other hand grinned from the sideline. The potion apparently did wonders on his student. "P-Please be gentle with me…" The boy continued in the barest whisper as Hibari's eyes widened.

"Herbivore." He growled, warningly as he desperately tried to keep his cool. The boy looked up at him innocently. He apparently had no clue on how suggestive his comments were nor did he care who he was relaying them to.

"Ah. Well…it seems Bianchi's love potion really did work." Reborn finally said as everyone including Tsuna looked at him.

"L-love potion? D-don't tell me that's the thing she's been working on…?" Gokudera gaped incredulously as the arcobaleno nodded his head.

"The tonic works like a charm seeing as how Dame-Tsuna seems to be more shall we say…affectionate?" He stated. "Although from the looks of it, the potion seems to have a little downside. Based from what I've seen so far, he seems to react to just about anyone." He grinned. "At this rate he'll probably hit on everyone in school…"

"N-no way!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Isn't there an antidote?"

"Hmm…don't think so."

"How long does it last then?"

"A minute…An hour…Maybe even a day. Who knows?" Reborn shrugged nonchalantly.

"H-How can you stay calm!" Gokudera shouted out. "Judaime's chastity is at stake here! You might not notice it but there are some guys who've been eyeing him." He uttered. Hibari felt a nerve twitch.

"Now that you mention it…if Tsuna comes too strongly with one of those people who knows what might happen." Yamamoto frowned. "Tsuna's not himself today…worst comes to worst he might be taken advantaged off…" He continued as Gokudera instantly paled. Hibari gritted his teeth in obvious dismay.

"I'll fucking blow them up if they lay a hand on Judaime!" The bomber seethed.

"You can do that." Reborn snickered. "But what if Tsuna decides to go for a teacher. You'll get expelled if you do something as crazy." He continued, tipping is fedora to hide the amusement in his eyes. He then turned to Hibari who by then was growling in frustration. He grinned. "Some teachers…or rather _tutors_ would gladly take a willing bottom – student or not." He continued, giving emphasis on the word tutor. Hibari narrowed his eyes in remembrance of a particular math tutor who had given the herbivore after-school lessons before. The man had a tall lean figure and seemed as if he were in his late twenties. He wore a suit and a fedora just like what the baby was wearing. If anything he looked like a respectable man if not for his whimsical and unorthodox method of teaching. He frowned as he then remembered seeing the herbivore tied to the table as the man relentlessly smacked his abused bottom. If Tsuna were to fall in the hands of that kind of person – who knows what might happen. The thought of the herbivore being bound, felt up and most likely taken by such a sadistic bastard was enough to send a cold chill down his spine.

"How about we send him to the infirmary then?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Now way in hell I'm leaving Judaime with the dirty old lech!" The bomber exploded.

"But Shamal has an aversion towards male patients right? A-At least we know he won't take adv—"

"Shut up! I'm not taking the ris—what the fuck are you doing with Judaime!" Gokudera snarled when Hibari suddenly grabbed the boy and began dragging him along.

"The both of you go back to class before I bite you to death!" The prefect retorted evenly. "I'll take the herbivore to the Reception Room. He can stay there until the potion wears off." He explained.

"That's probably the best idea." Reborn agreed. "Wouldn't want a sex kitten wandering around the school campus, now would you?" He grinned before hopping up the windowsill. Gokudera frowned, but eventually caved in seeing as there was no other choice. He wasn't particularly keen on letting the tenth stay with the Cloud Guardian but it was better than letting him wonder aimlessly in a school packed with wolves. Namimori after all wasn't exactly pervert-free despite the Disciplinary Committees efforts.

"F-Fine." He stuttered before glaring at Hibari. "Y-You better not do anything to Judaime!" He continued as the Skylark merely rolled his eyes before sauntering of.

"Maa Maa 'Dera!" Yamamoto grinned, noticing the bothered look on Gokudera's face. "Hibari's cool. I doubt he'd let Tsuna out of his sight."

"D-Don't remind me!" The bomber groaned, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Sure Hibari was an emotionless bastard and was incapable of feeling but can he really maintain his cool when Tsuna made the first move? Was it the right decision to have Hibari take care of Tsuna? What If the brunette decides to come too strongly on the teen – will he be able to resist then? The thought of his beloved boss pinned to the desk by a sadistic prefect suddenly came to mind. He was naked and panting for release – no he was begging Hibari to take him as he spread himself for the taking. "Ju-Judaime…" He cried in horror as his thoughts ran wild.

Yamamoto sweat dropped is his watched his friend continue to mumble to himself. He sighed before noticing the baby reach out to Leon who suddenly turned to a parachute. If he remembered correctly, the hitman uses it to fly around Namimori. "Going somewhere, baby?" He asked, curiously.

"You can say that…" The arcobaleno chuckled before flying off. Once he was far away from the duo, he grinned to himself. "Such opportunity cannot be wasted…" He mumbled to himself as he headed towards Kokuyo Land.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna pouted as Hibari forcibly sat him on the couch of the reception room while he went though some files and documents in his table. "H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna mumbled only to receive a glare from the teen. He flinched before going back to his seat. He stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes, deliberating his next plan of action. He was feeling uneasy and probably even a little frustrated that the Skylark was intentionally ignoring him. He heaved a sigh before suddenly standing up from his seat. As predicted Hibari turned to glance his way and snarled. The brunette ignored it, and instead began to disrobe right on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing herbivore…?" Hibari seethed as he watched the brunette take of his navy blue vest.

"It's hot here…" He pouted. "Doesn't _sempai_ feel hot…?" He purred as he slowly loosened his tie. Hibari growled in annoyance and was about to retaliate when a small beep was heard. Saved.

"Kyo-san?" A voice said from the intercom. Hibari automatically took the call. "The meeting's already starting…"

"I see. I'll be there in a few minutes." He replied as Tsuna pouted. Apparently not only was he being ignored but he was also going to be left alone.

"H-Hibari-san…" The boy whimpered.

"I'll be out for a while. Stay here and behave." The Skylark glowered as the boy sighed dejectedly before going back to his seat. Hibari took once last glance at the boy before locking the room and assigning one of his men to guard the door just in case the herbivore decided to sneak out. He sighed. Keeping the boy prisoner for the moment was all he could think of. He'd rather lock him up than have him wandering about the corridors flirting with some random girl…or guy for that matter. The thought in itself infuriated him.

Tsuna meanwhile was feeling a bit disappointed as he slumped down the couch. He was feeling upset but most of all bored. He laid down the couch at first thinking whether or not he should take a nap. He sighed before giving up on idea. He then tried to amuse himself by looking over some magazines but that too didn't last very long as he eventually got tired of it. The brunette frowned as he then glanced at the wall clock. It had been 20 minutes and 38 seconds since the prefect had left. He was honestly feeling more and more anxious by the minute. It wasn't until a few minutes later did he hear people speaking from outside. He waited patiently as the door opened revealing the dark haired prefect. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw the small brunette waiting patiently for him.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna acknowledged as the prefect locked the door behind him. "W-welcome back…" He smiled as the man merely chuckled in reply. Tsuna frowned as the man slowly advanced towards him – not that he didn't want it but there was something peculiar about the dark haired teen. His looks were the same but the way he moved not to mention grinned ear to ear was so very different. "Y-you're not Hibari-san…" The boy finally mumbled.

" Kufufu…did I disappoint you?" The man purred as the room was suddenly engulfed by mist. As soon as it cleared up, the figure changed to none other than his Mist Guardian. Tsuna looked up at him and shook his head. "Reborn came and told me everything…He said you were feeling a bit…lonely…kufufu…" He continued as the boy, instead of running away like he usually did, stayed rooted to his position and pouted.

"T-Then…has Mukuro come to _play_?" He queried as the illusionist raised a brow. "Or have you decided to _claim_ my body…" He purred as the man gaped in reply. He never knew the day would come where the young Vongola would actually say something like that. He smiled as he then took note of the boy's current state. For one thing, Tsuna seemed rather provocative with his loosened tie, disheveled hair and rather dazed look. Apparently what Reborn told him seemed to be true. According to him, Tsuna had eaten another one of Bianchi's weird concoctions which had turned him to a little minx. It was an interesting idea which quickly got him to his feet but he knew that the arcobaleno had a hidden agenda which of course involved hindering Tsuna and his Cloud Guardians love affair. Not that he minded – he didn't mind teasing the young Vongola and likewise pissing the hell off little birdie.

"Kufufu…would you want me too. Tsunayoshi-kun?" The man purred as he grabbed the boy and led him towards the couch. He smirked before sitting down and pulling the brunette in his lap, in such a way that he was straddling him. Tsuna gasped but didn't protest as he gazed down at the man's mismatched eyes. He purred in delight when one of his hands went under his shirt while the other held him in place. "Sensitive aren't we…kufufu…" Mukuro teased as he licked along the boy's nape and bestowing it with butterfly kisses.

"Mu-Mukuro…" The boy mumbled as the man merely chuckled in reply.

"Tell me what you want, Tsunayoshi-kun…?" He purred in his ear before fiddling with his belt and undoing the button of his pants. He grinned a he caught a glimpse of blue and green polka dots. The brunette really had a weird taste in boxers – then again it wasn't like he'd be wearing it for long as he began to toy with the waistband of his shorts, bringing it down inch by inch. Mukuro grinned before looking at the boy's lust-filled eyes and gradually leaning forward.

"Muku…ro…" The boy groaned as he waited – waited until their faces were but inches apart – waited until he felt the man's warm breath against his skin, waited until –

The door suddenly burst open -

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari groaned as the meeting finished. As usual the talk was about the upcoming school festival which was due next week. He sighed as his thoughts wandered back to the herbivore who was most likely waiting for him back in his office. He vaguely wondered what the boy was doing – he had been away for at least half an hour. Knowing him, he was probably bored to death but that didn't matter as long as he wasn't causing any trouble.

"Ch-Chairman!" The lackey he assigned in front of the reception exclaimed. Hibari noticed his pale face and sudden uncertainty. He glared at the man and was about to make a crude remark when he heard Tsuna suddenly cry out from the other side of the door. He growled as he quickly unlocked the door and burst inside the room. There he saw the herbivore straddling none other than the pineapple bastard. Mukuro glanced at him and grinned.

"Kufufu…your timing is impeccable as usual, birdie." He uttered as Tsuna glanced at the dark haired teen in a daze. Mukuro grinned before sitting Tsuna on the couch and standing up to face the prefect. He was pretty sure what was coming next as the Skylark took out his tonfas.

"Hibari-san…" The brunette cooed as he looked at the Skylark then at Mukuro. "Are we going to have a threesome?" He asked innocently as both guardians suddenly froze and turned green.

"Herbivore…" The prefect growled in obvious distaste.

"The thought in itself…Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro twitched. "Is rather disturbing…please do not bring it up again. I have no intention cohabitating with a sadistic bastard who has a kink for cuffs and long hard objects." He continued, referring to the dark haired teen's choice of weapon not to mention his Cambio Forma, which was a bunch of manacles.

"Speak for yourself." Hibari seethed angrily before lunging at the illusionist with his tonfas at hand. Mukuro chuckled before parrying his assaults with his trident. "Now, Now no need to be angry…" The Mist guardian cooed as the prefect barraged him with continuous assaults. The man chuckled before retreating towards an open window. "It's about time, I leave anyway…" He stated before turning back towards the small brunette. "I had fun today…maybe we can meet again in private…" He continued devilishly before winking at Tsuna. Hibari glowered as he lunged towards the teen who then jumped ou the window.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at the man. Mukuro was gone which meant that the two of them were now alone. Hibari growled as he noticed the boy's disheveled clothing not to mention the intensive bite marks along the his nape.

"Just how many times do I have to save you, herbivore…?" He spat irritably as Tsuna merely pouted.

"B-but…"

"You're a magnet for trouble."

"B-but…"

"I already told you before didn't I?" The Skylark glowered. He then glared at the small brunette who instantly stopped in his tracks. "Don't. Don't let anyone touch you…" He continued in a soft whisper as Tsuna turned red.

"S-so does that mean that Hibari-san was jealous…?" The brunette mumbled as Hibari glared daggers at him.

"I never said anything of that sort, herbivo-." The man scoffed when the boy suddenly tiptoed and circled his arms around his neck, instantly cutting him off. Hibari froze and tried to protest when the boy gradually leaned forward and pressed his lips against his, in a chaste kiss. Tsuna smiled. "I-I'm glad." He purred. "A-and I-If it makes you feel better…Among all of them…I like Hibari-san the most." He cooed as he slowly pulled away. Hibari frowned and was about to make comment when the boy suddenly fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"_I-If it makes you feel better…Among all of them…I like Hibari-san the most."_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes as he gradually sat up the sofa. He frowned. Where was he and why was his head hurting do much? "Dame-Tsuna!" He heard a familiar voice say as Reborn suddenly jumped on his lap. The young brunette glanced at his tutor before rubbing his temples. "Oya are you awake yet?" The baby mumbled as Hibari turned to look their way.

"I-I guess so. What happened?"

"Y-You don't remember?" The arcobaleno frowned before turning to Hibari whose mood started to darken.

"Re-Remember what?"

"Hmm…This can be a problem. Tell me, what 's the last thing you recall?"

"Umm…Well I went to school. Gokudera and Yamamoto were there and we started talking about stuff…" The brunette mumbled. "Then the bell rang so we all rushed towards the room…I-I can't remember pass that. D-did I black out or something?" He queried as the arcobaleno sighed.

"Tch How boring." Reborn scoffed. "You really don't remember anything after that? You know something like…a chocolate ball forced down your throat?"

"Huh?"

"Flirting with your guardians?" The baby queried.

"W-What?"

"A perverted pineapple?"

"M-Mukuro?"

"A threesome?" He continued as he watched in morbid satisfaction how his student turned pale. He had actually been there the entire time. He had come in the reception room with Mukuro, but decided to hide himself to give the two some privacy. He grinned as he remembered the whole scenario, starting from Mukuro's seduction to Hibari's take on the situation.

"A-a what?"

"How about the kiss then?"

"K-kiss?" The brunette blushed, oblivious to the prefect's presence. "Y-you're joking right…? W-who did I-?"

"So you really don't remember? The arcobaleno sighed, cutting him off. "I mean…how can you forget such a thing when you were the one who _forced_ that kiss on your partner?"

"Hiiiiieeee! I did?" The brunette gaped. "Y-you're lying right…?"

"Why would I be lying to you?" The arcobaleno scoffed.

"I-If you're not then…t-that kiss…I d-dint force it on K-Kyoko d-did I?" He rambled as Reborn merely rolled his eyes in reply. The brunette sighed. The last person he wanted to offend was Kyoko - she was the only girl in class who still treated him normally. He honestly didn't want to be branded as some lech, who took advantage of her.

"Herbivore…" Hibari suddenly exclaimed as he took out his tonfas. He had been listening to Reborn and Tsuna's exchange and couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. He was glad the herbivore was back to normal but at the same time pissed off that the boy had forgotten everything that had happened not to mention what he said. He even had the gall to bring up Sasagawa-

"Hiiie! Hibari I didn't know you were th—"

"I'll bite you to death!" The prefect exclaimed before lunging at the unsuspecting brunette. Reborn on the other hand stifled a laugh as he watched his student get bitten. It wasn't until a while later did Hibari haul Tsuna and throw him outside the reception hall. Reborn leered as he gazed at his student who was now supporting several bruises not to mention a black eye.

"Wh-What did I do?" He cried.

"Don't sweat it Dame-Tsuna" Reborn grinned. "He's just a little…_frustrated_…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 13:

**First of all I apologize for the countless grammatical/punctuation errors. I'll try to remedy it one by one so please be patient with me. (This chapter will still be edited).  
**

**Also, I'm still undecided about the next chapter. I have some ideas but I can't choose which one to write first. Anyway I'll still try to post it by the end of the week so no worries. Comments/Suggestions are welcomed so please don't hesitate. ^^**

**Please Please leave me some reviews *puppy dog eyes* **


	14. Shopping with the Girls

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy last week so yah. **

**So regarding this chapter – First of all this is somewhat an introduction to the next main event so nothing much happens here except for a little 1827 fluff. (I didn't want to rush things so there) I would also want to say that I don't have anything against Haru and Kyoko. (Okay. So maybe I found them a little annoying during the anime series [esp Haru] but that's probably because I support the yaoi pairs more.) Anyway as I was saying, this chapter isn't meant to bash them or anything so for those who are Haru and Kyoko-fans please don't kill me. *dodges rotten tomatoes* .**

**Also this chapter is a bit long. There will also be a lot of scenes so I hope it won't be as confusing. There will also be spoilers in the very end, so read at your own risk. **

**Aside from that, please please leave me a review afterwards. I'll try to update sooner if you guys do *wink wink* ^^**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 14: Shopping with the Girls

…

…

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Hibari seemed annoyed at him. Sure, he wasn't exactly friendly to begin with but ever since the incident with Bianchi's love poison, he treated him differently. For one thing, he would glare at him every time their eyes would meet. Either that or he'll blatantly ignore him as if he was never there to begin with. If the brunette did something wrong or committed an undeniable offense, he'd merely let Kusakabe handle it. Come to think of it, the whole thing has been happening a few days now. Tsuna frowned at the thought. He honestly couldn't remember anything about what happened during that time. Reborn had only given him snippets of what happened but refused to give him the full details. Even his friends refused to tell him anything and would change the topic every time he brought it up. The brunette sighed – the whole thing was making him depressed, if not, slightly sick to his stomach. Did he really do something so bad as to warrant his Cloud Guardian's disdain?

"Psst Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered from behind him as he glanced at his friend's slumped form. The boy immediately turned towards the man. "You okay? You look kinda pale…did you catch 'Dera's cold or something?" He mumbled as the boy merely smiled and shook his head in reply. Gokudera had called in sick that day and had skipped classes all together. Bianchi, upon knowing this had then offered to take care of his little brother – He honestly didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or not. "I wish I could visit him but we have practice again today." The man sighed, dejectedly.

"Maybe we can visit him tomorrow then?" The brunette replied as the teen beamed at him. "I'll ask my mom to make some porridge. Being stuck with Bianchi's home cooking isn't exactly healthy…"

"Cool, then I'll try to bring some sushi as well." The swordsman replied, excitedly when their teacher suddenly turned their way.

"Yamamoto! Sawada!" He exclaimed, irritably as both boys immediately turned their attention back on the board. The elderly man raised a brow, before continuing on with his lesson. Tsuna frowned as he willed himself to listen and stay focused during the session as well his remaining subjects. It wasn't until 3:30 in the afternoon did the bell finally ring for dismissal. He then cleared out his table and dumped his books back inside bag but before he could leave, a familiar female voice called out to him.

"Tsuna-kun!" It cooed as Tsuna immediately turned around and blushed as he saw Kyoko smiling at it him from behind.

"K-Kyoko!" He gasped sheepishly. "Y-You haven't gone home?"

"Well…I was wondering if you'd want to go shopping with me." She queried as Tsuna's eyes widened. Did Kyoko just ask him out? The thought in itself was outlandish – why would the most perfect girl in class ask the most useless guy out for a date? Maybe he was dreaming?

"M-me? A-are you sure you're asking the right person?"

"Of course." She chuckled. "You're the only Sawada Tsunayoshi around, aren't you?" She continued as Tsuna's grin widened. Lady luck seemed to have finally taken pity on him. "Actually…" The girl murmured before turning to look at her friend worriedly. "Reborn-san said called and said that you've been feeling down lately. I was really worried so…I asked you out. If you want we can talk about it over tea or something." She smiled good-naturedly as Tsuna's face suddenly fell. "A-are you okay Tsuna-kun?"

"A-ah! Yah sorry! I was just spacing out. Anyway so w-where do you want to go?" The brunette muttered. He should have known that Reborn had something to do with it then again although it may not be a date per se but the fact that he was alone with Kyok-

"Actually, Haru's also coming." The girl smiled, oblivious to the boy's dismay. "Now that I think of it she's probably already waiting for us outside the gate." She continued before looking at Tsuna who forced out a smile. So much for lady luck taking pity on him. The deity apparently hated his guts.

"T-Then we better get going." The boy uttered before taking his things and ushering the girl towards the hallways. Kyoko smiled as she followed the brunette until they got outside the school building.

"Tsuna-san!" A shrill voice suddenly called out. The young Vongola smiled as he saw Haru waving at them from outside the school gates. As usual she seemed enthusiastic and bustling with energy as she waited for them to approach.

"Were you waiting long?" Kyoko queried as she rushed towards her friend.

"I just got here, desu." The girl smiled. "I'm glad Tsuna-san decided to come…I-I knew you won't let me…I mean us down." She blushed. "Hahi, I'm so embarrassed desu!" She cried as Kyoko chuckled at her friends antics. Tsuna meanwhile only sweat dropped. He wasn't exactly fond of shopping but maybe hanging out with his friends would get mind off of things.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari glared as he glanced outside the window. It was pure coincidence that he saw the herbivore walking together with Sasagawa around the campus. He seemed exuberant as he chatted with her aimlessly. Aside from that, he also noticed another girl waiting just outside the school gates. If he remembered correctly the girl was none other than Tsuna's self-proclaimed future wife. He rolled his eyes and scoffed in obvious distaste.

"Kyo-san…" Kusakabe uttered as he glanced at the Disciplinary Chairman, who seemed fixated on the window. Out of curiosity, the man peeked outside and was surprised to see a girl from Midori Middle suddenly cling unto Tsuna's arm and drag him along. The man flinched when he heard the prefect growl and practically seethe in annoyance. "K-Kyo-san…I'm sorry to disturb your moment…" The man mumbled when Hibari suddenly turned to glare at him.

"What?" He snarled.

"I umm…" Kusakabe stuttered, nervously. "T-The principal wanted to see you…"

"Just what does he want? I'm busy."

"H-He said it was urgent." The man supplied as the Skylark furrowed his brows before taking his jacket and draping it over his shoulder.

"Take over." He barked as he then walked out the room and slamming the door behind him. Once he arrived in his destination, he gave a curt knock and waited to be acknowledged. When he heard the principal's voice, call out his name, he opened the door and wordlessly went inside. He raised a brow when he saw the man lounging on the couch, drink tea with a small stubby man with white hair. If anything the stranger stood only around 40 centimeters tall.

"Ah, Kyouya!" The principal exclaimed. "I'm glad you came. By the way let me introduce to you an old acquaintance of mine. This is Luciano Enrico Marcell." He exclaimed as his companion merely nodded, before sipping his tea. Hibari raised a brow. "Luciano here is also a close friend of the legendary Thai boxer, PaoPao sensei. He is an Italian scholar who graduated with a Bachelors Degree in Psychology. He also majored in Clini-" The old man added, only to be cut off the Skylark.

"It's a pleasure." He rolled his eyes. "In any case, I believe you called me here for a reason?"

"Ah yes." The man uttered. "You see sensei here said he saw some outsiders causing a ruckus along the shopping district." He explained. "Apparently they go after girls in middle school. Now, I wouldn't usually take these rumors seriously but the recent victim was a Namimori student named Haruko Satou. Fortunately, she was able to escape with minor scratches but I believe that this issue must be dealt with less, more students are endangered." The man continued as Hibari nodded his consent.

"Then I'll investigate this matter now…" The Skylark replied before bowing his head towards the principal and at the strange man who only grinned in reply.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna sighed as the two girls dragged him along countless boutiques and dress shops. Haru had bought a new sun dress while Kyoko purchased a purple top from some random store. He honestly, regretted going along with the two. Girls plus shopping was apparently a deadly combination. They took ages to finish and would take long hours simply to find an outfit to wear. Unfortunately for him, he had to wait and likewise watch as the two girls model their chosen outfit in front of him. Haru especially seemed intent on getting him to notice her as she paraded every single attire she got her hands on.

"So where do you want to go to next?" Haru chirped as they exited the small boutique. Tsuna sighed exasperatedly but wordlessly followed the two girls.

"Hmm well we can try over there." Kyoko grinned before pointing to a small shop across the street. "I also want to stop by the bookstore if it's okay?"

"Of course!" Haru cooed when she suddenly bumped into someone. "Hahi, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized.

"Fancy meeting you three here." A familiar female voice said. Haru gasped when she realized the person she had bumped into was none other than Bianchi.

"B-Bianchi! What happened to Gokudera?" Tsuna gaped remembering the fact that the woman was supposed to be taking care of him. "P-please tell me he's still alive…"

"Don't worry, he's resting at home. I needed to buy some stuff so I left him for a while." She shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well…since he's resting and all. Why don't you hang out with us for a while, desu! It will be fun!" Haru grinned from ear to ear as the woman thought about it for a while. She smiled before suddenly dumping her own shopping bags at Tsuna, who instantly paled. "I guess its fine." She uttered as the boy only groaned in reply. His day couldn't get any worse as he was forced to carry countless bags while the women went on with a rampage. It wasn't until around 5:30 in the afternoon did they finally stop and decide to drop by a small café. Tsuna sighed in relief as he dropped the bags on the floor and slumped down the sofa.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled. "T-Thank you for carrying all the bags. I feel so embarrassed…" She blushed. "I mean, we were supposed to cheer you up but all we did was make you carry all our stuff …" She continued as Tsuna turned red and laughed in reply.

"Don't worry. I-It was nothing!" He exclaimed as she glanced at the girl adoringly. Having Kyoko worry about him was enough to cheer him up.

"I-I see. Tsuna-kun is such a gentleman." She beamed as Tsuna practically swooned. It wasn't after a few seconds did the waitress passed by their table and took their orders. The group ate happily and began conversing with each other every now and then.

"Saa I'm pretty full now, shall we go now?" Bianchi cooed as both Kyoko and Haru nodded their consent. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he once again carried the bags and followed the girls towards another random store. Now that he thought about, he had already lost count of the dozen boutiques they've entered and gone through. He sighed in annoyance as he then followed the girls inside a small shop which sold knick knacks and different kinds of accessories. He waited patiently for them to o finish when he suddenly came across a small trinket. He glanced at Haru and Kyoko before turning his attention back at the object and examining it with mild interest. He smiled to himself and without thinking, took the item to the counter and bought it. He then pocketed it and wordlessly waited for his friends to finish. By the time they did, it had already gone dark.

"Hahi! I didn't notice the time!" Haru exclaimed before looking at her watch. "My mom will kill me. She said I should be home before 6." She continued when she noticed a group of men leering at them from nearby. She eeped before turning towards Tsuna, uncertainly. Bianchi scowled before advising her younger companions to ignore the men and walk along. Unfortunately, the group was steadfast and followed them relentlessly until they were led towards a dead end.

"Well, well…lookie what we have here…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari walked along the streets of the shopping district looking for suspicious looking characters. In as much as he had paper work to do, he couldn't leave matters unattended especially since a student of Namimori had been recently involved. Not only was it bad for their reputation but it was also an insult to him, as the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman. He was going to make those bastards pay – and bite them to death for all their worth.

"Ne, ne Tsuna-san! Let's go to this one over here!" A shrill voice interrupted his reverie as he turned to see the herbivore being dragged along by both Haru and Kyoko. He growled in reply when he suddenly remembered what the principal had told him about school girls being precise targets of the hoodlums he was after. If anything, the two girls were perfect - add in a herbivore who didn't seem to pose much of a threat and he had had the perfect bait. The herbivore wasn't so useless after all.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed. "Does this look good on me, desu?" She cooed as she came out of the dressing room, wearing a white sun dress. Hibari growled as the brunette blushed before nodding his head in consent. It didn't take a genius to see that the girl was seeking his approval as she continuously paraded her attire in front of the herbivore. She obviously liked the attention he was bestowing her which for some reason irritated him to no end. He sighed, and tried to calm himself when he noticed the trio come across Gokudera's sister, the proprietor of the poison chocolate. He shuddered at the thought but continued to trail the group nevertheless. He inconspicuously followed them in a few more shops up until he noticed them finally stop by a small café across the street. He sighed as he discreetly watched them from outside, where he got a perfect view from the glass window. He clenched his fist, when he saw the brunette turn redas he and Sasagawa began chatting. It angered him that the boy was acting so friendly towards Ryohei's sister. It made him feel irritable, petulant and ill at ease. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to bite the herbivore to death.

Hiabri waited patiently for the group to finish and when they did, once again followed them from a distance. He growled irritably. He had left school at around 4 and was trailing the group for 3 hours now. It was exasperating but he knew he had to get the job done. He sighed as the he then saw Tsuna and the others proceed inside a random store. He watched them from the glass window and saw the herbivore eyeing something from one of the stalls. Apparently, something had caught his attention as he suddenly took a quick glance at Sasagawa's sister before turning back to the object in question. Hibari watched him examine the item and smile to himself before finally taking it towards the counter. He frowned. Whatever the herbivore bought was definitely meant for the girl. He couldn't explain it but he felt slightly disappointed at the thought.

"Hahi! I didn't notice the time!" Hibari heard Haru exclaim. "My mom will kill me. She said I should be home before 6." She continued when she suddenly stiffened. The skylark raised a brow when he suddenly noticed the girl cower behind Tsuna. To his surprise, the group then immediately fled and walked in a speedy pace away from the place, a bothered look etched in their faces. The skylark growled as he followed them up until they came to secluded area.

"Well, well…lookie what we have here…" A deep voice suddenly said. Hibari turned to get a closer look at the new comers and frowned when he saw it was the gang members he had been aiming for.

"What do you want?" He heard the herbivore exclaim as he took a defensive stance in front of the girls. The group of men laughed conceitedly as they eyed the girls with mild interest.

"And just what are you going to do, bunny?" A tall bald man mocked as he suddenly took the brunette by the collar and punched him in the face. Hibari seethed. Only he had the right to bite the herbivore at whim.

"T-Tsuna-san!" Haru whimpered as he went beside the brunette who was now holding his bruised cheek. It wasn't long after that, that another man from the group hauled the girl to her feet while another one grasped Tsuna by the arm.

"Let go of them!" The boy rambled on as he tried to fight his assailant off.

"Now Now bunny…" The hoodlum holding him purred as he looked at the boy from head to toe. "You don't have to worry…I'll make sure to give you the same treatment your friends are about to get…" He continued manically as he licked along the boy ear. Hibari growled as he saw this as he then took out his tonfas and without warning emerged from his hiding place.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna gaped as the man holding him merely raised a brow.

"Herbivore…" The man acknowledged as he glanced at the group of burly men. He scoffed at the sight and rolled his eyes in obvious distaste. The men were nothing more than a bunch of weaklings.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my sight…1…" The Skylark grounded out as the men growled in reply.

"Just who do you think you are?" The man holding Tsuna snarled as he pushed the boy away only to take a pocket knife out from his pocket.

"2…"

"Hey! Are you even listening!"

"3…"

"You bastard." Another snarled.

"4…"

"We'll beat you sorry little as—"

"Times up…" The prefect cut him off as he raised both his tonfas and took the offensive. "I'll bite you herbivores to death…" He glared before lunging at the men and beating them up one by one. Tsuna and the girls gasped as they watched the prefect move and practically thrash the men to a pulp. He was relentless and refused to stop until the men practically lost consciousness. He truly lived up to his title as Vongola's Strongest Guardian. The group despite their number didn't even stand a chance.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled as the prefect took a quick glance at the herbivore. He glared when he saw him cradled in Haru's arms while Kyoko tended to his swollen cheek. He growled as he tried to restrain himself from hauling the herbivore and beating him up as well. He was furious at the him but didn't even have a clue as to why.

"You can't even beat such a weak opponent?" He scoffed as Tsuna visibly flinched. "How pathetic…I should have bitten you along with them." He continued coldly when Haru suddenly stood up and glowered at him.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed haughtily only to have the man roll his eyes at her. "You could atleast show a little sympathy. Aren't we comrades?"

"Comrades?" The Skylark sneered before glaring at the girl. "I could hardly care what happens to all of you or to the herbivore for that matter." He continued before walking off without another word. Tsuna sighed dejectedly while Haru on the other hand flared.

"Hahi, that guy's really rude!" She began as she stomped her foot down. Tsuna flinched. "He thinks he's so great but he a selfish, inconsiderate, good for nothing…" She continued.

"S-sto…"

"He beats his own comrades out of his own whim….I mean who does that…?" She continued on with her tirade, oblivious to the brunette's clenched fist.

"He's thinks he's strong…I wish someone would whoop his ass one day and show him who's boss. Hahi, he makes me so…so…argh!" The girl exclaimed irritably. Bianchi frowned as she watched the girl bash the prefect. Hibari was at the wrong but the girl was going a little too far. She frowned before turning her gaze at young Decimo, who she noticed was now trembling.

"S-sto…"

"Haru, that's enough." Bianchi whispered as she placed a hand over her shoulder. The girl scoffed and merely ignored her.

"Why should I stop, desu?" She cried irritably. "He's a jerk…and an arrogant ass at that! I don't even know why he became part of our group! Mouuu Tsuna, you should chose you're friends wisely – people like him are trou—"

"Stop it!" Tsuna snapped as he glared at the girl, automatically shutting her up. "Who are you to tell me who I can befriend and whom I can't?" He exclaimed, surprising the trio. "Who are you to call Hibari selfish? If it weren't for him we'd be all dead. He's rude and arrogant but who are we to judge him? All of us have our faults and weaknesses. No one's perfect." He continued. "I won't deny that he's inconsiderate and impassive but that doesn't give you the right to wish that something bad would happen to him…"

"T-Tsuna-san…?" She murmured, fretfully. Tsuna had only raised his voice once at her during the event where they were sent to the future. She never thought –

"Tsuna." Bianchi called out as the boy instantly looked up to her. He gasped in realization and looked at Haru who was at the verge of tears. The boy frowned and immediately lowered his gaze. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean…." He flinched. He couldn't believe that he just snapped – and infront of Kyoko too. He felt mortified and even ashamed of himself. "M-maybe I should go now…" He whispered ruefully as he handed Bianchi their bags. The woman nodded, understandingly as she watched the brunette walk away.

"H-Haru?" Kyoko cooed as she approached her friend.

"H-how can he say such mean things?" The girl cried. "I was only trying to…"

"Please don't cry! Tsuna-kun was probably –"

"Tsuna is patient and very lenient but you have to take into consideration that he's still human." Bianchi began as she looked at both girls. "Kyoko…if someone were to say bad things about your brother infront of you what would you feel?" She queried hypothetically as the girl frowned.

"I'll be furious of course."

"Haru, if someone were to tell you that your parent were a liars and a bunch of no good for nothing cheaters, what would you feel?"

"I-I'll get mad…desu…" She sniffled as woman nodded.

"It's the same with Tsuna basically." She sighed. "Think about it. You just bashed Hibari right infront of him. You know how he cares dearly for his guardians." She cooed before placing a comforting hand over the girl's shoulder. The woman smiled. Now that she thought about it, the young Decimo might not have reacted if it were any of his other guardians – but she knew that Hibari was a special case. Tsuna may not know it yet – but his evasive Cloud Guardian apparently had a special place in his heart.

"B-but…"

"I'd normally tell Tsuna off but…you're at the wrong this time, Haru." The woman frowned as the girl bowed her head disdainfully. Bianchi was right, and now that she thought about it, she was an idiot to do something like that. "Anyway…you can apologize to him tomorrow. Tsuna's quick to forgive so it won't be a problem." She exclaimed before stretching her arms. "I'll treat you girls to dinner so stop moping around." She cooed as she abruptly changed subjects. The two girls nodded and eventually took the woman advice and cheered up.

Tsuna meanwhile walked endlessly down the streets. He had lost sight of Hibari and had no clue as to where he had gone. He frowned. He didn't know why he suddenly snapped at Haru but when he heard her speaking ill of Hibari – he just felt the need to step in. Come to think of it, he didn't even know why he abruptly decided to follow the prefect. If they met – what will he say? What will he do? The thought was almost unbearable as he unconsciously placed his hand inside his pant pocket. He frowned when he suddenly felt the small trinket he had bought earlier. He raised the object in his hand and sighed. It was a cell phone strap with a metal carving of a Skylark attached to it. He had bought the item at whim because it had reminded him of none other than his elusive Cloud Guardian.

It was then that realization hit him. Since when did he start thinking about the prefect? Since when did he affect him so much? Since when did he start falling…? Tsuna gasped as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Falling? As in falling in love? He shuddered at the idea. He was probably just over thinking it. He was probably mistaking sheer admiration for affection. Hibari after all was smart, handsome and very reliable. He was looked up to by many. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that Hibari himself had a fans club in back school. A fans club – with lots of women in his beck and call. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought when he suddenly found himself in front of the school campus. His heart throbbed as he then slowly made his way towards the entrance, up the stairs, towards the hallways and finally in front of the reception room. Tsuna let out a breath before knocking softly. When none came, he carefully opened the door and peered inside.

"Kusakabe…I left the files in your table. I need them signed by tomorrow." The prefect exclaimed as he scanned through several folders. He didn't even bother to look at the door and continued on with his task. "Kusaka—" The prefect reiterated before looking up. He frowned when he saw Tsuna standing fretfully in the doorway instead of his right hand man. "Herbivore…" He seethed before taking out his tonfas. "Just what are you doing here…at this time?"

"Hiiieee! I-I…" The brunette gasped as he immediately backed away. "I came b-because I thought I would find you here." He stuttered as the prefect slowly advanced towards him.

"And just why were you looking for me?"

"B-because H-hibari-san l-left right after…" The boy rambled on. "I mean I-I never got to say thank you a-and…"

"Like I said, I never intended to save you, herbivore." The skylark retorted. nonchalantly. "I was after those hoodlums, you were merely there at that time." He scoffed.

"N-nevertheless…" The brunette pouted. "A-and I-I also want to say s-sorry…" He stuttered, nervously as the prefect raised a brow. "I-I really don't remember what happened the other day…s-so I apologize i-if I offended you in any way…" The boy explained as the prefect furrowed his brows.

"What makes you say so, herbivore? Didn't you just say that you don't remember anything?"

"I-I don't but…" The boy rambled on. "B-but Hibari's been ignoring me…and and…"He continued as Hibari sighed.

"I'm not that petty herbivore. If you must know I've been busy with the upcoming school festival...I don't have time for idle chit-chat." He mumbled. It was basically half true. It wasn't like the kiss bothered him or anything – he was busy. Plain as that.

"So Hibari-sans not mad…?"

"No…" He replied. "But if you don't get out of here right now herbivore…I will bite you to death."

"Hiiiie" The boy gasped as he turned towards the exit but stopped midway. Hibari glanced at him and was about to say something when the boy suddenly approached him and handed him the trinket. The dark haired teen raised a brow.

"I-it's not much but…"

"…"

"I-It just r-reminded me of you s-so yah…"He exclaimed before rushing off from embarrassment. The prefect watched the boy leave before wordlessly examining the strap. It wasn't until a few seconds later did he hear a soft shuffling sound from the shadowed corner of the room.

"Who's' there?"

"Ciaosu!"

"Baby…" Hibari acknowledged as he glanced at the arcobaleno who merely smiled at him.

"Dame-Tsuna was late so Mama sent me to fetch him."

"If you're looking for the herbivore, he just left a couple of minutes ago." He muttered before pocketing the accessory. Reborn chuckled.

"Is that from him?" He grinned as the prefect blatantly ignored him."Dame-Tsuna never gave gifts to his other guardians, you know…" The arcobaleno began. "If I'm correct he hasn't even gotten Kyoko and Haru anything unless there was an occasion. Tch, Dame Tsuna doesn't even give me anything unless I force him to do so. " He continued, feigning hurt.

"What are you trying to say?" The prefect scowled as Reborn grinned in reply.

"Apparently among all of them…or us for that matter…Dame Tsuna seems to like you the most…" He stated as Hibari merely scoffed before turning away from the arcobaleno. Reborn grinned ear to ear – He couldn't see it but he knew the skylark was smiling.

"_I-If it makes you feel better…Among all of them…I like Hibari-san the most."_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The next day Hibari glanced at the final proposal regarding their Bunka-sai, which was due the week after. Everything seemed in place. The different classroom in the department will be changed into cafes, mini restaurants and even a variety of booths. There will be games, presentations and even bands to liven up the celebration. Hibari sighed as he then took notice of one of the main attraction which was a "Slave Auction". Apparently someone would be auctioned in front of the stage. People will bid for him/her and the one who wins will get that person as his/her slave for the day. Although the idea seemed absurd and slightly perverse he decided to push through with it seeing as it would get the students to splurge which meant more funds for the school. Besides now that he thought about it, no one would dare try something perverted behind his back less they want to get bitten. He had every intent on keeping this little auction wholesome.

_Then again – things never turn out as expected._

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 14:

I would also like to apologize for the extremely long chapter and again for the grammatical and punctuation errors. This chapter will still be edited so please be patient. D:

Christmas is also fast approaching. Would you guys want a Christmas/New Year Special just like the Halloween Thing in the previous chapter?

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

As for the next chapter – well as you've all predicted…the "auction" will have something to do with our favorite herbivore. Apparently, Dame-Tsuna has a lot of "fans" both inside and outside school. Some of them being our favorite illusionist, the bucking bronco and a tall, handsome debonair wearing a suit and black fedora - *wink wink*

Please review and tell me what you guys think! ^^


	15. Let the Auction Begin!

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**PLEASE READ:**

**First of all. The amount of money I placed here may be a little big but I think some of the characters can easily afford it given their backgrounds. First there's Dino. As we all know he came from a rich family so no problem about that. (In episode 13, 100 million yen didn't seem to faze him so I'm pretty sure he can afford a few million for Tsuna's sake.) Then there's also the prince ripper, Belphegor. We all know his background so yah. I don't need to emphasize the fact that he's filthy rich. Next is Reborn. The arcobaleno is a renowned hitman so it's not unusual for him to have a hidden stash somewhere. (In fact, I'm pretty sure he does.) Then we also have Mukuro. Mukuro may not be rich per se but he can easily take money from others by just killing or possessing their bodies. So yup – him affording a couple of million is not impossible as well. Last but not least is Hibari. I don't know anything about his background since nothing was stated in the anime/manga but given his influence in school and around Namimori I'd say he's pretty well-off himself. **

**Aside from that, please please leave me a review afterwards. I'll try to update sooner if you guys do *wink wink* ^^**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 15: Let the Auction Begin!

…

…

The whole of Namimori High was bustling with energy as the students worked tirelessly on their Bunkasai that afternoon. Classes were all temporary suspended as both teacher and student alike helped re-arrange the classrooms into their respective booths. Some rooms were turned into souvenir shops while other into mini cafes. A few rooms were even transformed into haunted houses, planetariums and mini museums where the student's projects were all displayed. Aside from these, there were also booths outside the field. Students in that area were tasked to sell different kinds of food stuff such as udon, fried noodles, ramen, takoyaki, sweet cakes and cotton candy. There were also gaming booths outside like hoop toss, skeeball, hook-a-duck as well as a variety of shooting games.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe muttered as he and the prefect inspected the area. "Everything seems in place. The only thing missing is the stage. We'll have our men set it up as soon as possible."

"Proceed." The prefect replied nonchalantly as he glanced at the empty space in the back. He had a stage set because the school had previously hired an amateur band for the festival later that day. There would also be a solo performance by Nami-Highs choir leader, Nami Ishiro as well as a reenactment of the play "A Midsummer Night Dream" by the juniors. "How are the decorations?"

"The art club is finishing up the banners." Kusakabe replied. "We also set up streamers and posters to advertise today's event."

"And the fireworks for tonight?"

"It's all prepared."

"How about the auction for later? Have you found a venue?"

"The gym was the biggest place we could find. Although the auction is a main event, it isn't compulsory so I doubt the whole place will be filled up."

"That's fine." The man replied as he proceeded with his inspection. He had every intention of going through each and every booth. He wanted the grand opening of their festivity to be perfect especially since it would be open to the public later that afternoon.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna and his classmates were busying themselves fixing their own room and designing it with countless streamers. Coincidentally, their class had been assigned to do a mini cafe. Half of the them were tasked to do kitchen duty while the other half were placed in the front line and acted out as waiters and the like.

"It would be boring if we just do a normal café." A girl from their class sighed. "I mean it won't be different from the others – we need something catchy to get people's attention."

"Then how about we do a Cosplay café?" Another suggested as the students began mumbling to themselves.

"That's a great idea! The guys can wear different costumes and act the role while they serve the customers."

"Just what the hell do you mean?" Gokudera scoffed.

"For example, let's say you're cosplaying a samurai. When you approach your customer you can either say something like 'What may I do for you, hime? or 'How may I serve you, my lord…" The girl voiced out, excitedly.

"Maa Maa That definitely sounds interesting." Yamamoto laughed as the bomber merely rolled his eyes.

"Another example would be if you're cosplaying a pirate." The girl mumbled. "Your lines can go something like 'What can I do for 'ye mate?" She continued as the boys in class started to mumble to themselves. The idea was indeed catchy.

"Although it's a good idea, where do we get the costumes?" Hana queried, skeptically.

"Well, the theatre club has a lot of costumes in storage. If I'm correct they have some of old kimono out in the back. They also have a bunch of pirate stuff because they had a play on 'Sinbad' before." The girl mumbled. "I think they also have those old rusty armors that knights used to wear since they had an enactment of King Arthur not too long ago as well."

"Oh that's right!" Kyoko smiled. "They also have costumes of those Arabian Prince's from their presentation of Aladdin. Now that I think of it, they also had a play on the 'Count of Monte Cristo' so I'm sure they also have those olden time costumes of noblemen and women."

"Oh Oh, They also had an interpretation of the World War 2, so they probably also have some military uniforms as well." Another girl squealed.

"So it's settled then." Their class representative grinned. "Everyone finish preparing the tables and chairs while I go talk to the theatre head right now." She stated before rushing out the room along with some others. It wasn't until a few minutes later did the group come back carrying several dozen of plastic bags, each with a label of what was inside.

"Alright!" One of the boys exclaimed "Dibs on the pirate costume."

"Hey I want the soldier outfit!"

"Oh, there's a cute one of a French maid there. I'll take that one" A girl exclaimed as the group eventually began to fuss and crowd along the plastic bags. It even came to a point where some began to push and fight for the remaining packages. In the end, Gokudera got hold of a French nobleman suit while Yamamoto was able to snatch a samurai outfit.

"Hey, what the hell-?" One of the guys exclaimed as he got hold of a black bag with a label "Bunny Suit."

"Oh. The Theatre Club did a presentation for grade-schoolers before. That must be have been the costume they used for the play 'The Tortoise and the Hare'. I must have gotten it by mistake." The class rep frowned. "In any case, you guys can just leave it be. I'll return it later." She continued when the teen suddenly grinned from ear to ear as he turned his gaze towards Tsuna.

"Why bother, we can have Dame-Tsuna wear it!"

"E-eh?" The boy gasped. He was in charge in the kitchen alongside Kyoko. He would after all, rather wash dishes and help in the cooking than be on the front line. He didn't want to embarrass himself by tripping over or dropping the tray like he would usually do.

"Why not?" The boy smirked. "A useless bunny suit for the most useless guy in class. It matches perfectly, don't you think?" He mocked as Tsuna automatically turned red from embarrassment. The other boys in class began sniggering and chanting for Tsuna to wear the 'hideous' bunny jumpsuit which they all presumed was a fuzzy overall matched with a gigantic bunny head. Tsuna assumed the same thing and paled at the thought.

"Why you!" Gokudera growled, menacingly. Even Yamamoto who was usually calm, turned to glare at the boys.

"A bunny would be perfect!" One guy stated. "Its agile and fast…just like Dame-Tsuna when he's running away from bullies. Talk about a wimp."

"Fucking Bastard!" The bomber flared. "Let's see who's the wimp after I shove a dynamite up your sorry little as—" He exclaimed when Tsuna suddenly grasped the end of his shirt.

"I-Its okay, Gokudera!" He mumbled. He hated the suit but he didn't want Gokudera and the others getting into trouble because of his own selfishness."I-I'll wear it. You don't need to do anything brash!" He continued.

"See! The little twerp wants to wear it!" The boy from earlier leered as Gokudera gave the man an evil glare."I can't wait till later…" He laughed before going back to work on their booth. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced at the dreaded plastic bag before getting back to his own work. It wasn't until late afternoon did the Committee finally declare the fair open to the public. Parents and students from other schools came rushing in as they then explored booth per booth.

"Alright guys, time to change and get into place!" The class rep called out as the students began dressing up one by one in the bathroom. A group of boys then turned Tsuna's way and sniggered. The brunette heaved a sigh of defeat before walking towards the bathroom with both Gokudera and Yamamoto in his trail

"Judaime you don't have to do this…"

"It's okay, really!" The brunette replied as he sighed, ruefully. He then took the small plastic bag and headed towards the end stall to change. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera frowned before changing to their own costumes. Once they finished, they quickly exited the stalls and waited for their friend to finish.

"You know Judaime, you should have just let me beat up those guys!" Gokudera called out as he tied his hair to a ponytail. "I swear if anyone tries to make fun of you…I'll…" He exclaimed when he heard a soft eep from the end stall, where the young Vongola was in. "Judaime? Is everything okay?"

"Err…yah…J-just…" The boy mumbled. There was silence for a few minutes until a small groan was heard.

"Need some help, Tsuna?" The swordsman queried, uncertainly.

"N-no…I-I'm actually done b-but…" He stuttered. "I-Its more embarrassing that I thought it would be…"

"Judaime! Don't worry! I'm sure it fits you!"

"I-It a bit s-small…a-and…" The brunette rambled on.

"Don't worry 'bout it Tsuna I'm sure it doesn't look that ba—"Yamamoto grinned only to be cut off as Tsuna emerged from the stall. Both Guardians gaped. Instead of the jumpsuit they had expected, the brunette was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie with fluffy white hemming. The neckline including the hood that supported the bunny ears were made of wool, giving off a realistic effect. One ear was drooping to the side while the other stood upright. One thing they also noticed was that the shirt was a little too short and bared the boy's midriff. The outfit was then matched with cream colored shorts that supported the furry white tail, attached to the boy's backside. It was loose but a little too short for comfort seeing as it showed the brunette thighs and legs.

"I-It's that bad?" The brunette mumbled, his lips quivering.

"O-O-Of course not! I-it looks g-great!" Gokudera stuttered as he tried to take his eyes of the brunette, in order to hide his blush. Yamamoto did the same and instinctively looked away. Tsuna sighed in obvious dismay before walking along the hallway and towards his classroom, unbeknownst to the constant stares of the students around him.

"Well, well so Dame-Tsuna's ba—" The boy from earlier exclaimed when the brunette came inside the room. Everyone gasped at the sight of him in a very skimpy and rather provocative bunny suit. If anything he looked almost sexy-cute in the attire rather than what they had previously thought.

"Look I know it's bad so can you quit staring alre—" The boy cried out when a loud crashing sound was suddenly heard in the adjoining classroom. Everyone stood up in panic and rushed towards the room in where they saw the class idol, Rika Tamaki, kneeling on the floor with a bloodied hand.

"What happened here?" The class rep exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry. I slipped and the plates…" She cried out as she held her injured hand. The woman frowned as she then inspected the wound.

"You have to sit this one out. Somebody bring her to the infirmary!" She exclaimed.

"B-but I-I can't…I-I'm part of the auction later…" Rika cried out. True enough, every class had to have an envoy for the auction later. The rules were simple; the girl/boy who would represent the class would merely stand up on stage in his/her best costume where he/she would then be auctioned in front of everyone. The students as well as outsiders are allowed to make bids, given that they have the money. The highest bidder, which was usually the person's lover was free to do whatever he wanted with that person, seeing as he/she would be his/her slave for the day. The money that the school would get from the event would then be divided into two. One part will be given to charity while the other will be used for the improvement of the school.

"Then we'll just have to find you a replacement." The class rep explained as she turned to look towards the girls in the room who all shook their heads. It was at that moment that she spotted a pair of white eats sticking up from the crowd. She smiled as she turned towards Tsunayoshi who instantly paled. "Congratulations Sawada-san, you have just been nominated as our representative for the auction."

"W-W-What!" The boy cried out, in obvious dismay. "N-No way you can't!" He pleaded.

"Then would you rather I send in Aki-kun? Saya-san? How about Maki-kun…or perhaps Kyoko-chan?" The girl pouted. "Unlike Rika, these girls don't have boyfriends to bid for them. For a girl, that would be a big blow – it's like being humiliated in front of the stage. On second thought, what if someone does bid for them…you don't want them being slaves to some perverted stranger now would you?" She cooed as Tsuna instantly paled before turning towards Kyoko who seemed deep in thought. Apparently the class rep was right. He didn't exactly like the idea of Kyoko being embarrassed in front of the class or worst fall in the hands of some filthy lech.

"F-Fine." The brunette sighed as the girls in class turned to him, looking somewhat relieved.

"Great! I'll talk to sensei about the change! Come to think of it, you can wear _that _for the auction." The woman chimed before turning back to the injured girl. "Rika-san make sure you have your wound treated. You might need a few stitches, but be brave okay. I'll call your boyfriends to go to the clinic alright?" She cooed as the girl nodded before looking at Tsuna and wishing him good luck. The boy forced out a smile before slumping down the floor – Kami what has he gotten himself into?

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari glanced down at the field to see what was happening in the festival. He hated crowds which was why he opted to watch from the rooftop where he was far away from them. He had dispatched Kusakabe and the other members of the committee to watch out for troublemakers and the sort. Although he trusted his men, he felt the sudden need to be at the auction. He didn't know why but he had an inkling feeling that something was going to happen. The prefect sighed before glancing at his wrist watch. It was almost time for the main event. Hopefully the whole thing would end quickly so that he can go back to the rooftop. The teen sighed as he then slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the gymnasium. To his annoyance, the room was already filled and bustling with students. Among them he recognized the herbivores group of friends including the annoying cow and the little Chinese girl. He frowned – what were they doing there?

"Good evening to everyone!" The announcer began as the man settled on the corner, where there were less people. "Today we will be having our 'Slave Auction'" He continued as he explained the rules of the game.

"Shut up already! Let's get this thing started!" A man hooted which was followed by intense booing from his group of friends. Hibari frowned as he noticed the men to be a group of fourth year trouble-makers.

"A-Alright…We'll start with our seniors. Our first 'Slave' or so to say is Midori Kaido from Class C." He began as a beautiful dark haired girl emerged from the stage, wearing a black Lolita dress. Every one cheered. " Midori-chan is a member of the archery clu-"

"Come on…can't you at least tell us the details…her vital stats for example?" The man from earlier grounded out as his friends began laughing. Hibari growled. The men's audacity was pissing him off. "Anyway who cares, 5000 for the slut!" He called as the woman froze in fear before glancing at her boyfriend who instantly came to her rescue, bidding twice as much as the group. The bid went on for several minutes until it reached over 50 thousand yen. Fortunately, the girl's boyfriend seemed to have come from a wealthy family and was easily able to bail her out.

"A-Alright our next 'Slave' is Yoriko Izanagi from second year class B." The announcer stuttered as he glanced warily at the men, who was obviously making a scene. At that moment a petite girl in a white sundress came up on the stage. She was average looking with thick frames and a curly mop of hair. The men booed.

"Tch. She's not my type." One of them scoffed. "She looks older than my mom with that thick frame of hers – talk about a nerd." He continued as the girl automatically turned red from embarrassment. As it turned out, the highest bid she got were from her own classmates which was a little less than 20 thousand yen. The next few girls received the same treatment from the group of men. They were either humiliated in front of the crowd or subjected to crude and perverse comments. Kusakabe had warned them midway but the men blatantly ignored him and continued to make a scene. Hibari growled at this as he wordlessly took out his tonfas…If they weren't going to listen to he'll _make_ them listen.

"Next we have Tsunayoshi Sawada…" The announcer called out all of a sudden. Hibari froze and immediately turned towards the stage. Did he just hear correctly?

"Tsunayoshi Sawada? That Dame-Tsuna from class first year?" The guy from the fourth year scoffed. "Who'd want to bid on him?"

"I'll bid 1 yen, for him!" A random guy from the group called out which was followed by sniggering from the background.

"Don't be an ass...Dame-Tsuna's worth at least 5 yen!" His buddy hooted.

"I bid 20!" Another guy said as they waited for the boy to come out. "I need someone to clean my room, do my laundry not to mention massage my feet." He continued when a cute bunny boy suddenly emerged from behind the curtains. The men gaped as they watched the brunette turn red from all the attention. They also noticed him, desperately try to pull his shirt down and at the same time struggle to cover his legs with his arm. "Actually forget the massaging my feet part…I need him to massage other parts of my body!" The man grinned, oblivious to the murderous aura on the side.

"Don't be mean!" Fuuta suddenly cried out from the crowd. "I-I have 68 yen…" He mumbled, as he took out the loose change in his pocket. He didn't have much but if it could save his nii-san from humiliation then he'd give up everything.

"I-pin will also give." The little girl muttered as she pulled out a couple of coins from her own pocket.

"Well, well…Seems like Dame-Tsuna has fans!" The guy from earlier grinned. "Let's see 68 yen from the twerp and 10 from the midget!" He uttered. "Guess that all your worth, Dame-Tsuna!" He laughed as the boy flushed. "I bid 70 yen." He grinned as he eyed the boy from head to toe while licking his lips. Tsuna froze while Hibari's grip on his tonfa tightened.

"Shut up, you big meanie!" Lambo suddenly cried out as he glared at the man. "Only Lambo has the right to insult Dame-Tsuna!" He exclaimed as he began rummaging through his afro and reaching out for a bag filled with gumballs. "I'll bid my gummies for Dame-Tsuna!" He cried out as the man howled from laughter. Tsuna on the other hand smiled. Lambo was annoying at times but for him to give up his favorite treat for his sake -

"You perverted bastard!" Gokudera seethed as he glared at the man, who instantly flinched. "I'll bid 500 yen for Judaime!" He exclaimed.

"1000 yen for Sawada-Dono!" Basil suddenly exclaimed as he turned to smile at Tsuna. "Iemitsu-dono gave me money. He predicted this will happen." He smiled when a random guy suddenly laughed out.

"Typical." He scoffed. "The only guys who'll be willing to purchase useless here are his family members. I mean come on first was those kids then now its' daddy…" He grinned as the room was once again filled with laughter.

"Shut up you fucking bastard!" Gokudera seethed. "I'll bid 5000 yen for Judaime!" He exclaimed, irritably before taking out the bills from his pocket. He wasn't exactly rich – 5000 was all he had at that moment but he didn't care as long as it meant protecting his boss.

"Yosh! I'll bid too!" Yamamoto grinned as the girls in class began mumbling to themselves. Gokudera was one thing but for Yamamoto to lay down some cash on behalf of the most useless guy in class was quiet unusual. "6000 yen!"

"Bastard! Judaime is worth more than that! Bid more!" The bomber seethed as the swordsman only laughed sheepishly. Apparently he too, wasn't so well-off.

"Kufufu…You're right Tsunayoshi-kun is worth more than that." A familiar voice uttered as a handsome blue haired teen suddenly emerged from the crowd. The girls in the room began mumbling as they turned to the newcomer. The man grinned before turning his attention to the young Vongola who instantly paled at the sight of him. "15 thousand for the little _bunny_…kufufu…" He grinned as everyone in the room gasped. Hibari felt a nerve twitch.

"W-what!" Gokudera exclaimed. "I'm not letting you take Judaime, you fucking pineapple bastard!" He added before turning to the swordsman. "Oi, lend me some money! We have to save Judaime!"

"B-but I only have 6000 yen." Yamamoto sweat dropped. Apparently, their allowance together only added up to 11 thousand which still wasn't enough to beat the illusionist bid. Gokudera panicked before turning to Ryohei who was watching the scene without a care in the world.

"Lawn Head! Let me borrow some money! I'll pay you back tomorrow!"

"Wow you're really into this whole auction thing to the extreme aren't you?" The man grinned. "Unfortunately I only have this…" He uttered as he fished out a bubble gum wrapper, a piece of lint, several crumpled paper and couple of coins which only added up to 100 yen. Gokudera twitched.

"You're fucking useless!" He mocked when the door of the gymnasium burst open.

"I'll bid 25 thousand on Tsuna." A voice said from outside as a group of men, wearing black suits suddenly came inside. Everyone froze at the sight of them.

"What the-?" Gokudera quipped. "First it was the pineapple freak and now it's the idiot pony!"

"Maa Maa, don't be mean Gokudera!" The voice muttered as a blonde teen made his way towards the crowd. Once again everyone was left speechless. They never once imagined that Dame-Tsuna had a foreigner friend – not to mention a rich one at that. The prefect glared and gritted his teeth at the sight of the stranger. "Yo! Little bro! I heard from Reborn that you guys had some kind of festivity so I came by to visit!" He grinned from ear to ear as Tsuna merely sweat dropped.

"What a nuisance…kufufu…" Mukuro scoffed. "30 thousand yen!"

"Bastard do you even have that kind of money!" Gokudera growled irritably as the Mist Guardian merely laughed.

"No I don't…" He purred. "But I can get that kind of money if I wanted to." He continued, manically. He was an illusionist not to mention a hitman – he could easily kill for the money or better yet possess some billionaire's body and borrow the allotted amount.

"Do you obviously think I'd let my little bro fall into your hands?" Dino growled. "50 thousand yen!"

"60 thousand."

"70 thou—" Dino called out when he felt a pair of deathly aura approaching them. He frowned before turning towards the entrance.

"Ushishishi! I told you something fun's happening here…" He heard a manic voice say.

"Y-You!" Gokudera growled as he glared at two newcomers.

"Ushishishi…well well if it isn't the peasant. Have you come to bow down before me?" The teen grinned from ear to ear before turning to glance at the boy who was by then shaking in front of the stage.

"Bel…what the hell are we doing here…?" His hooded companion complained.

"You don't question the prince, slave." The man scoffed as everyone in the room froze. Prince? First it was a foreigner and now a prince? Now that they thought about it, they hardly knew anything about the Tsuna – they never once thought he'd be surrounded by such affluent people. Even the boys who had teased him earlier had gone pale in realization. "100 thousand for the slave." He cooed as everyone gasped in reply. Hibari felt another nerve twitch. He was honestly losing it.

"Why bother?" Mammon sighed.

"Boss has been in a bad mood lately. He's been ordering us non-stop. The prince needs his rest and the only way to do that is if he cuts us some slack which is why I'm planning on getting him a boy-toy to keep him busy…" He grinned sadistically as Tsuna almost fainted right on the spot. A boy-toy for Xanxus…The thought was enough to send a cold shiver down his spine.

"As if I'll fucking let you do th—" Gokudera flared.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro's laughter echoed, cutting the bomber midway. "Unfortunately…Tsunayoshi-kun's _mine_." He cooed as he turned to the announcer, who visibly flinched. "300 thousand yen!"

"Tch…" The prince ripper scoffed. "400 thousand."

"450 thousand."

"460 thousand."

"470 thousand."

"500 thousand." Mukuro cooed.

"Slave, lend me some money." The prince ripper exclaimed as he looked at his companion. "I only brought _loose change _today."

"No way." The arcobaleno glared before walking off. The prince frowned before conceding defeat. He then sighed dejectedly before turning back towards the young brunette who instantly paled. The ripper grinned from ear to ear at this. "We'll see you soon, _slave_…" He cooed before rushing out after Mammon. The young Decimo shuddered – what the hell did Bel mean about that? It was as if he was implying that – Tsuna gasped in realization. Did Kami hate really him that much?

"U-Uh s-so 500 thousand…going once…" The announcer murmured nervously. He never thought that the biding would go this far nor did he expect the amount of money they'd be handling.

"Oya Oya!" Dino glowered. "I'm still here. I'm not giving up just yet! 600 thousand yen!" He uttered as everyone gasped.

"700 thousand." Mukuro grinned, calmly as the bucking bronco glared at him.

"800 thou—"

"1 million for Dame-Tsuna." A deep baritone voice cried out, cutting Dino off. The man turned to glare at the new comer and gasped to see Reborn in his adult form. To be honest this was the very first time he's seen the baby like this but he was sure it was him. No doubt about it. Hibari growled – He was just about ready to explode.

"R-Rebo…" Dino stuttered uncertainly as the man tipped his fedora to hide his smirk. The girls in the gymnasium swooned and practically drooled at the sight. The man was a debonair – a Casanova in the making.

"S-sorry b-but d-did you just say 1 m-million…?" The announcer stuttered as the arcobaleno chuckled.

"You heard right…1 million for Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He purred as he glanced at his student who had lost all the blood in his face. If anything, it was as if he were about to faint anytime. He grinned.

"Just who the hell is that!" Gokudera exclaimed as he glared at the man.

"Dunno but he seems kinda familiar don't you think?" Yamamoto replied thoughtfully as he observed the newcomer carefully.

"Kufufu, I'll bid 1million and 50 thousand."

"1milllion and 100."

"1 million and 150."

"H-Hold it!" Dino exclaimed when the arcobaleno suddenly glared at him, signaling him to back down. The Italian looked at him uncertainly but eventually took the hint and conceded.

"1 million and 200."

"1 million and 250."

"1million and 300." Reborn stated calmly, ignoring the gasps and mumbles from the gymnasium.

"Kufufu…so persistent…" The illusionist retorted. "Just what are you planning to do with _my_ Tsunayoshi anyway…?"

"The same thing you're planning…"

"Hmm…?" Mukuro queried, while tilting his head. "And just what do you mean by that? What exactly do _you _think I'm gonna do when I get hold of the little bunny?"

"Ravage him of course." Reborn smirked, evilly as everyone in the room automatically paled. Gokudera's jaw drop while Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and the kids all gaped, unsure of what they just heard. It was at that moment a loud thud was heard from the stage. The arcobaleno smirked as he saw the brunette's eyes roll back in his head and drop down the wooden floor in a dead faint.

"Kufufu… How amusing." Mukuro chuckled before tuning his head to the announcer, who was in obvious shock. "1 million and 35—" He called out.

"2 million yen!" Somebody suddenly cut him off. The Mist Guardian frowned as he turned to his competitor only to see the Cloud Guardian scowling at him with his tonfas raised.

"Why if it isn't the little birdie…since when did _you_ become interested in Tsunayoshi-kun?" He tutted, feigning innocence.

"If you don't shut up I'll bite you to death, you pineapple herbivore!" He snarled.

"Kufufu…I liked you better when you weren't speaking." The Illusionist retorted. "In any case, I can still-"

"Don't bother…the school only accepts instant payment. If you don't have the cash now, then you're out…"

"How rude…" The illusionist sighed. Then again, the game wasn't as fun as it was a while ago since Tsuna was now unconscious. He merely joined in because the baby had sent him a letter regarding the school event where the young Decimo was being auctioned – He wanted to tease the boy and at the same time see the Skylark's apparent reaction while he made his move on him – Unfortunately the mysterious stranger had beaten him to it. Mukuro sighed. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." He cried, dramatically. "Don't think you've won though, birdie…" He leered before disappearing in as shroud of mist. Hibari growled low in his throat. The man just had to make a grand exit.

"W-Whoa that guy just disappeared. " A random girl squeaked as the prefect furrowed his brows in annoyance. He was going to beat that pineapple freak the next time they met.

"Tch! Isn't it obvious!" A guy from the back scoffed. "It's just some show. The guy's probably a trickster or something. He's just seeking attention." He continued as the students began to murmur. Hibari sighed – at least they didn't suspect anything. He didn't want to his school to be associated with the likes of the illusionist or with the Mafia for that matter.

"A-Anou…" The announcer in front stuttered s he glanced warily at the prefect. "C-Chairman d-did you just b-bid 2 million on Dame-Tsuna?"

"What if I did?"

"N-Nothing, sir! I-I was just c-confirming!" He rambled on as Reborn merely chuckled. Hibari glared at him.

"I will concede as well…" The man chuckled before wordlessly walking away. 2 million was a small amount to him but his main purpose for joining the auction was merely to see his student get close to Hibari and vice versa. Besides his 30 minutes were almost up – He had to get out before he changed back to his original form. In any case, part 1 of his scheme was a success he needed to prepare for part 2. The arcobaleno grinned sadistically as he exited the gymnasium without another word.

"S-so the w-winner of the auction i-is the D-Disciplinary Ch-Chairman, K-Kyouya Hibari with a b-bid of 2 m-m-million yen!" The man in front stuttered as the prefect merely glared at him before walking up the stage and hauling the unconscious herbivore in his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"You bastard! Let Judaime go!" Gokudera suddenly exclaimed as he snapped back into reality. Hibari merely raised a brow.

"And just why would I do that…?" He raised a brow. "I believe I paid 2 million yen for the herbivore…" He continued as he looked at the boy, who was still out cold.

"Fuck you! Just what are you planning to do with Judaime?" The bomber spat as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was just about to lunge at the prefect when both Dino and Yamamoto suddenly held him back. "I'll fucking kill you if you do something to him."

Hibari smirked. "What I do with my _slave_…is none of your business…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 15:

*Dodges Rotten Tomatoes* Please don't kill me for cutting it here. I know you were looking forwards to a lot more like the cosplay cafe, Hibari's reaction, Bel's appearance (which I wrote there for a reason, since he and the Varia will make an appearance soon.) and so on. Well...there's still a part two so just stay tuned okay? ^^;;

Anyway I will be doing a Christmas Special after the next chapter. As for the Christmas Thing, it'll definitely be out before Christmas so yah…As usual this chapter will still be edited. (I was a bit pressed for time so uploaded without checking twice). I'll fix it tomorrow if I have the time.

**I had a hard time describing Tsuna's outfit so I searched for a picture and came across the doujinshi "Lovely Doll". If you're interested to see Tsuna's bunny outfit you can search for the doujinshi cover. (I just changed the color scheme a little but that's the costume I was trying to describe or something like it atleast.) The doujinshi is in youtube btw. **

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

So Tsuna now is officially Hibari's slave – but what exactly is the perfect planning to do to our favorite bunny? Will Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei be able to save him on time or will they _**see**_ something they _**shouldn't**_? *wink wink*

Care to make a guess? :D

Anyway, Please Leave me a Review. I'll try to update sooner if you do. *wink wink*


	16. A Slave For You

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To Lady Rurouni: Thanks for telling me my mistake. Apparently, I really did overuse the word 'cooing'. (I found 2 or 3 in the same sentence *facepalm*). Anyway, I fixed chapter 15 and replaced the words. (It's still not perfect but it's at least a little better.) Once again, thank you for helping me out and sorry for the inconvenience. **

**I would also like to apologize for posting this chapter very late. This week was really hectic for me. My mom practically dragged me everywhere with her Christmas shopping. Anyway, I'll edit this chapter ASAP so please bear with it for now. T_T**

**Warnings of OOC-ness. I also apologize if it may seem a bit rushed.**

**Please leave me a review. I want to know if people are still interested in this. Suggestions are also welcomed ^^;;**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 16: A Slave for You

…

…

Tsuna opened his eyes and groaned from the sudden brightness of the room. His head was throbbing and his body for some reason, felt a bit heavy. The last thing he could recall was Reborn coming to the auction and causing an upstart. He couldn't remember anything after that. "Herbivore…" A familiar, monotonous voice suddenly said as the boy turned to see the prefect gawking at him from the opposite end of the room.

"H-Hiiiiee!" The brunette gasped. "H-Hibari san w-what are you…w-wait why am I…" He rambled. It wasn't until a few seconds later did he realize that he was no longer in the gymnasium but rather in the Reception Room. The young Vongola frowned as he desperately tried to remember the previous events – What was he doing there? Who won the bidding? Did he do something bad? "Um…I…w-what happened? W-who won the umm…" He staggered as the man raised a brow, amused.

"2 million yen…" The dark haired teen suddenly stated as the boy turned to look up at him, dubiously.

"E-Eh?"

"I paid 2 million yen for you, herbivore." The man reiterated as he watched the boy's eyes widen.

"Hieee...H-Hibari-san b-bought m-me…?" The boy blushed. Now that he thought about it –Mukuro, Reborn and even Belphegor were all at the auction and had bided for him. Tsuna shuddered, at the thought. If Mukuro had won the event, the illusionist would probably have possessed his body. If it were Reborn, then he'd probably be made into a slave or worst be forced to train every single day. As for Belphegor - He dint even want to think about what would happened if the fake prince had won. It was probably best that Hibari was the one who won the bidding – then again he wasn't so sure. The man wasn't exactly 'nice' either way. If anything he was just as sadistic and cruel as the aforementioned few.

"Apparently." The prefect stated as he leaned towards the boy and without warning, cupped his chin. "So how do you plan to make it up to me?" He grinned as the boy turned red in color. 2 million yen was BIG. How the hell was he going to pay Hibari that much amount? It was nearly impossible.

"I-I…" The boy mumbled, dejectedly. "I'll pay Hibari-san back…" He continued as the teen merely raised a brow.

"And just how do you plan to do that?

"I-I don't know but…"

The prefect smirked. He actually dint care about the money. 2 million yen was a small amount for him. What worried him was his sudden protectiveness over the boy. Now that he thought about it, he had no intention whatsoever of joining the auction or any of the events for that matter. He was merely there to ensure peace and order within the campus which was why he didn't know what came over him when he suddenly bid 2 million yen for the herbivore. Then again – he supposed it had something to do with the fact that the boy was being hounded by a bunch of perverts. He couldn't stand the fact that the pineapple bastard and that perverted tutor had bid on Tsuna. The thought of either one of them touching the boy was enough to send him in a fit of fury. Hibari growled at the thought when his gaze drifted towards the small brunette who by then was looking troubled, if not apprehensive. The teen grinned to himself as a plan suddenly came into mind. He might as well get his money's worth.

"Well since you are officially now my _slave_…" The Skylark began as Tsuna flinched. "Maybe I should make _use_ of you as I see fit?" He purred as the boy turned beet red.

"W-What?"

"The rules of the auction stated that you are to be at my beck and call for the whole day but since I spent a _fortune_…I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I take _advantage_ of you every day for about week or two." The man continued, smirking at the boy's reaction. Teasing the young Vongola was beginning to be his favorite past time.

"T-take advantage…?" The brunette gaped as he blushed at the thought of the Skylark pinning him to wall and licking along his nape -

"It's settled then. Report to the reception room every day after school…and I'll make sure to keep you _busy._" He continued sadistically as the brunette felt a cold shiver down his spine. He didn't know why but a sudden image of Hibari stripping him while his hand explored his body…slowly…and teasingly…suddenly entered his mind. The boy turned red, and instinctively began to panic.

"Hiiiee…P-Please don't…I'll pay you back the 2 million yen…so p-please…" He rambled on as the man tried to hide the grin in his face. The herbivore was just too gullible – then again it's what makes him rather unique.

"Herbivore…" Hibari smirked. "All I'm saying is that you'll be helping around the committee every day, after school…"He stated as the boy's eyes widened from realization. "Were you perhaps…thinking of something else?" He continued as the brunette flared and practically turned tomato red. Hibari leered.

"Y-You're wrong I-I wasn't…" Tsuna staggered. "I d-didn't think…"

"So defensive. In any case…" The man muttered before reverting back to his serious facade. "Just what were you doing in the auction not to mention wearing _that_…?" He grounded out as he looked at the boy from head to toe in obvious distaste. Tsuna eeped as he tried to pull down his shirt in an attempt to cover himself. He didn't know why but having the prefect scrutinize him like that was making him nervous.

"R-Rika-san got injured and the class rep sent me as a replacement for the auction and…umm…a-about the costume i-it was supposed to be for out Cosplay Café but t-they made me wear it up until the event." The brunette mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Cosplay Café?"

"Y-Yah. W-we were given different costumes a-and we had to a-act like t-the person or thing we got when serving our customers." The boy stuttered as Hibari merely raised a brow. "W-we kinda had to h-have a catchphrase a-and um…"

"And just how were you proposing to act like a bunny? What catchphrase were you planning?" The dark haired teen queried before turning away and heading towards the small side table to make some tea. The question was actually meant to be rhetorical but the boy apparently took it to heart and began thinking of a plausible response.

"Erm…" He mumbled. Now that he thought about it. How in the world would he get into character – he was a bunny for a crying out loud. A small, defenseless animal whose only use was to be kept as an indoor pet. A pet. "…I-I guess…" The brunette stuttered as the prefect glanced at him. "A-a rabbit is kinda like a pet right? S-so I guess I-I can say something like…" He continued sheepishly before looking at Hibari with the best puppy dog face he could muster. "W-what can I-I do for you…" He blushed. "M-master…"

"Herbivore…" The prefect snarled. "Don't you dare say that to anyone else."

"W-was it that bad?"

"Yes. It was." Hibari growled as he furrowed his brows, irritably. To be honest, it wasn't at all bad – on contraire it was rather cute – a bit sexy even. He just didn't want the herbivore saying it to anybody else. The thought of the boy showing another person that expression not to mention call them master was enough to make his blood boil.

"S-sorry…" The boy mumbled, dejectedly as he turned away from the older teen. Hibari saw this and heaved a sigh.

"Never mind…" He muttered as he then walked towards his desk to fix some important documents. "Herbivore, make yourself useful and bring that here…" He called out, before pointing to the cups of tea he had previously made. Tsuna nodded as he obediently walked towards the side table and placed the drinks in a small tray. He then slowly made his way towards Hibari's desk, mindless of the path he was walking on. Unfortunately, due to his ineptness and two left feet, he incidentally tripped on a small crack on the floor causing him to tumble and lose grip on the tray he was holding. The boy eeped as he then braced himself from the impact. A loud shattering sound was heard -

"Herbivore…" Hibari seethed as Tsuna slowly opened his eyes only to find the taller teen right in front of him. Apparently he had seen the boy lose balance and had immediately acted on whim. He was quick to his feet and successfully caught the boy before he had fallen down. The cups however weren't as lucky as Tsuna glanced at the shattered pieces scattered on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" The brunette cried out as slowly pushed himself away from the man. How the hell can he be so clumsy? No wonder people detested him and called him No-Good. "I-I didn't mean…" He rambled on as the prefect merely sighed while taking in the boy's appearance. Honestly, how can he stay mad at the herbivore when he was practically teary-eyed and looking up at him like a lost animal, both literally and figuratively. If it were anybody else, he'd probably have already bitten them to death -

"It's fine herbivore…." The man assured.

"B-but…"

"I said it was fine…" He reiterated. "Unless you want me to bite you to death…then that'd be good too."

"Hiiee…" The boy screeched as the dark haired teen merely rolled his eyes before taking off his jacket and fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Tsuna blushed as he caught a glimpse of the teens pale complexion not to mention flat and taut stomach – wait! Did he just say—why was Hibari stripping in the first place. "Hi-Hibari-san wh-why are you…?" The boy muttered. "S-s-stripping…?"

"What do you think? The man raised a brow, impertinently as he pointed out to the stain in the bottom part of his shirt not to mention his pants. Tsuna blushed as he then noticed the pieces of broken glass in Hibari's feet not to mention the wet floor.

"…I-I'll clean up…" The boy staggered nervously as he quickly reached out for 2 rags on the side table. He gave Hibari one so that he can dry himself off and took the other as he slowly got into his hands and knees to wipe off the wet substance.

"You better…" The man retorted as he continued to work on his buttons while the boy wiped the stain in his feet.

"I-It's gotten all sticky…" The boy groaned.

"Just continue with what you're doing…" The man retorted as he fiddled with his belt which was also wet. It was at that precise moment that the door burst open.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Oya Gokudera, are you okay?" Yamamoto queried as he watched the bomber pace back and forth the classroom. Both their shifts had ended earlier which then gave them the time to roam around the campus. Unfortunately, Gokudera was feeling restless as he kept thinking about how his precious boss was a slave to the obnoxious Cloud. "Hey chill out, I'm sure Tsuna's good!" The swordsman grinned as the bomber merely glared at him in turn.

"How are you so sure that Judaime's okay? He's with that fucking sadist!"

"Think of it this way…at least he's not with Mukuro…or that mysterious stranger from earlier." The teen shrugged as the bomber furrowed his brows.

"OIIIIII!" A loud booming voice exclaimed. Gokudera frowned as they then saw Ryohei, Dino and Reborn coming their way. "This festival is ETREME! What are you two doing, moping around?" The boxer exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Gokudera growled. "Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"Problem?" Dino queried as he glanced at Yamamoto who only merely shrugged before telling him the whole story. The blonde chuckled. "Well…to be honest I'm kinda nervous too…Hibari's alright but he kinda has a mean streak if you know what I mean."

"Sheesh, I don't know why all of you are so worried." Ryohei retorted.

"Don't you get it you fucking lawn-head?" Gokudera barked. "Judaime is alone with Hibari. Hibari. Hibari. H-i-b-a-r-i!" He reiterated as the man shrugged, nonchalantly.

"If you're that worried about him then why don't you just see what they're up to? Hibari hates crowds so they're probably in the reception room." The man replied as Gokudera and the others merely gaped. After all, it wasn't everyday that Ryohei gave out a meaningful answer.

"Ah. He does have a point!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Reborn finally said as he remained rooted in Dino's shoulder. "I bet their _busy_…"

"Just what do you mean by that?" Dino queried when the bomber suddenly stomped towards the reception room without a second thought. The blonde frowned as he abruptly turned to look at Reborn, who simply grinned in reply. "Just what are you up to?"

"Hmm?" The arcobaleno leered. "I have no idea what you're saying." He continued, feigning innocence. The blonde heaved a sigh before going after his friends who had all proceeded towards the Disciplinary Committee's office. Once there, he saw both Yamamoto and Ryohei holding Gokudera, who seemed just about ready to kick the door open.

"Oya calm down!" Yamamoto murmured in a hushed tone as the bomber merely flared. It was at that moment that they suddenly heard voices from the other side of the room. The group looked at each other before straining to hear what was happening inside.

"_W-what can I-I do for you…M-master…?"_

They heard the young Decimo stutter, nervously followed by a groan from Hibari. "D-Did I just hear that c-correctly?" Dino gasped.

"T-That bastard! W-What the hell is he making Judaime do!" Gokudera cried out as he attempted to burst into the room for the second time. Unfortunately for him both Yamamoto and Ryohei held him down. "What the hell – let me go you bastards! Can't you see Judaime's in trouble!" He rambled on.

"Come on it can't be that bad!" Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. That's right – they probably just misheard.

"You guys are extremely noisy." Ryohei stated. "I can't hear what they were saying…" He continued as the group once again listened to the conversation.

"_Hiiiieeee wh-why are you… s-s-stripping?"_

Tsuna suddenly gasped. The group instantly paled as countless images filled their minds.

"_What do you think?"_

Hibari snapped as Gokudera glared at the door. How dare that asshole treat Tsuna like that and what the hell was he stripping infront of the tenth for?

"_I-I'll clean up. I-I promise…"_

"_You better…"_

"Sounds suspicious…just what the hell are they doing in there?" Dino muttered as Reborn merely chuckled at the groups naivety.

"_I-Its gotten all sticky…"_

"_Just continue with what you're doing…"_

"Erm…sticky?" Yamamoto muttered a light tint appearing in his cheeks. Gokudera snarled. That was the last straw – he just couldn't stand there and do nothing when his precious Judaime was being forced to do inappropriate things. With a huff, the man instinctively kicked the door open, surprising both occupants inside.

They all froze and turned beet red as they saw the young Vongola on all fours, right in front of Hibari's crotch. The boy was slightly teary-eyed and panic stricken as he turned to look their way. It also didn't escape them that the boy's attire was slightly disheveled and that the older teen's button up shirt was open all the way. From a normal point of view, it was as if the two were doing something _very_ inappropriate.

"Holy Sh—" Dino gaped at the sight.

"Told you…they were busy…" Reborn sighed as he watched as he student tilt his head to the side, unaware of the situation he was in. Hibari meanwhile gaped in realization and automatically glared at the group.

"Ju-Ju-Judai…"

"Erm…umm…s-sorry…?" Yamamoto stuttered, nervously. "We didn't mean to burst in and umm…" He continued, before looking away, embarrassedly.

"It's not what you…" Hibari grounded out when Gokudera suddenly glared at him before taking a handful of dynamites.

"H-How dare you make Judaime do _that_!" He seethed. "I-I can't believe you forced him t-to…" He continued, hysterically as Tsuna merely frowned in reply. What was Gokudera saying?

"Like I said, herbivore I didn't…" Hibari began, when realization hit him. "On second thought why am I explaining myself to the likes of you." He seethed before taking out his tonfas. Tsuna paled as his friend suddenly lunged right the prefect, who easily blocked the incoming assault.

"W-wait…s-stop!" Tsuna muttered as he watched his Guardians battle out. He gasped in horror when Hibari's tonfa made contact with Gokudera's jaw. The bomber flinched and backed off while the older teen took on a defensive stance. "G-Gokudera…H-Hibari-san p-please stop …" The boy pleaded once more before grasping the end of the Skylark's shirt. The prefect glanced at the boy, scoffed, and eventually set his weapon down.

"B-But Judaime…" Gokudera exclaimed. "H-He forced you!" He continued as the prefect glared at him. "H-He even made you call him 'master'" He cried out as the brunette frowned in reply. Master? Since when did – Tsuna gasped as he then remembered the prefect asking him about his catchphrase – Gokudera and the others must have over heard and assumed that he was being forced to do things, such as cleaning and stuff. It also didn't help that he was on his hands and knees, wiping the floor with a dirty rag.

"H-He didn't…I-I…" The brunette mumbled. "I-I did it out of my own volition…" He continued as his guardians all gaped including Hibari himself. Reborn meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear. He knew Tsuna was innocent and was most likely unaware of how suggestive his words were.

"Is that so…" Reborn uttered. "Well seeing as Dame-Tsuna's not being forced and all, shall we go and give them a little privacy?" He concurred as the group nodded, dumbly.

"Umm…right…we're sorry for disturbing you guys…right Goku-" Yamamoto grinned sheepishly when a loud thump was suddenly heard. "Go-Gokudera!" He exclaimed as he found his friend lying on the floor in a dead faint.

"Wimp…" The arcobaleno rolled his eyes before signaling Yamamoto to carry the now unconscious boy. The teen chuckled before obliging the baby's request and heading out with the bomber in his arms.

"I guess we should be going as well, huh?" Dino uttered as the baby hopped up his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll go with you!" Ryohei called out but just as he was about to exit the room he turned back to both Hibari and Tsuna and beamed. "Hey! Don't worry! I support the two of you to the extreme!" He exclaimed as Tsuna merely tilted his head questioningly while Hibari on the other hand felt a nerve twitch.

"Herbivore…" Hibari uttered as soon as the group of meddlers had gone. "Do you have any idea what you just said back there…?"

"Eh?" The brunette mumbled. "B-but you never forced me to call you master a-and…it was my fault that you got wet and the floor got stained…G-Gokudera and the others must have thought that you were…umm…"

Hibari heaved a heavy sigh. The brunette was apparently way too innocent for his own good. He was oblivious to the fact that his friends had assumed that they were actually together and that he was…he was…Kami he didn't even want to think about it.

"Umm…" The boy mumbled as Hibari raised a brow questioningly. It was that moment that he heard a low grumbling sound out of nowhere. Tsuna blushed and quickly looked away.

"Herbivore…" Hibari raised a brow. "Just what the hell was _that_?"

"S-Sorry! I-I h-haven't eaten s-since this morning…a-and…" He stuttered as the man shook his head in obvious dismay.

"Go down and buy something then." He retorted, evenly. "You can look for your friends and explore the place if you want." There was no use keeping the herbivore any longer. It wasn't like he had anything in stored for the boy as of that moment anyway. "Go now before I change my mind!" He added as the boy nodded his head before rushing off.

Hibari sighed as he then sat down his chair. The day had been eventful. Everything had run smoothly. Everyone had so far followed the rules and regulations and the festival was a big hit and bustling with people. The auction was also a success regardless of the troublemakers in the area. Though he hadn't expected to participate not to mention spend a huge amount of cash in the event – it wasn't exactly at all that bad. In fact the moment the herbivore appeared from behind the curtain wearing that bunny costume, he couldn't help but feel slightly amused. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy had instantly caught his attention then and there. The prefect frowned as his thought began to wander on the bunny costume. Now that he thought about it…the herbivore hadn't changed yet – which meant he was prancing around in that attire in a school packed with wolves. Hibari gritted his teeth as he wordlessly rose from his seat and rushed out the room at an incredible speed.

His slave apparently, was more trouble than his worth.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna explored the booths just as Hibari had said and scanned through the numerous food items being sold. There was takoyaki in one booth and ramen and fried dumpling in another. There were also countless stalls selling rice cakes, sweet buns and a whole bunch of pastries. The boy pouted as he tried to choose from the wide variety of food stuff.

"Well, Well, Well…" He heard a deep voice say as the brunette automatically turned around. He gasped as he saw the group of fourth year students from the auction earlier leering at him. He gulped as he slowly backed away from the group. He was outnumbered. There were at least 8 to 10 of them looming around him. "If it isn't the little bunny…" One of the men grinned as he licked his lips.

"We never thought you had such rich friends, bunny…" One member laughed. "It seems like they're the type to pay big for your safety…" He continued as the boy visibly flinched before glancing around for an escape route.

"Y-You're wrong…" The brunette mumbled. "I-I'm not worth anything…"

"Oh?" The man from earlier smirked as he looked at the boy from head to toe. He wasn't particular on his partners – he didn't mind whether they were male or female, experienced or not. "Well…even if you're not worth any cash…I'm sure we can still make use of you." He purred as the gang behind him all laughed manically. Tsuna panicked and without warning ran for his dear life.

"I like a game of cat and mouse." One the boys uttered as they then began their pursuit. Tsuna ran as fast as he could while evading and moving past the crowds. It wasn't until a while later did he realize that the men were chasing him through the back of the campus where it was secluded. The boy frowned. He honestly regretted leaving the Reception Room. Although Hibari wasn't exactly nice and sociable – he at least felt safer with him.

"There he is!" He heard one of the men exclaim as he hurriedly ran towards the back only to be pulled by someone, making him lose balance and land on that someone's chest. The boy instantly froze when the person's arms abruptly snaked along his waist, encircling him into a protective embrace. "We finally found y—" The man uttered but stopped midway when he caught sight of the person holding the boy. The man was glaring daggers at them – and if looks could kill they would probably have dropped dead.

"H-H-Hibari …" One of the men rambled as Tsuna immediately looked up to see his Cloud Guardian standing in front of him.

"For disrupting the peace, causing commotion and troubling innocent bystanders…" The man seethed before looking at the small boy who was trembling in his arms."I'll bite you all to death." He growled as he wordlessly took out his tonfas and without warning began assaulting each and every one of the upstarts until they were unconscious. The man then turned towards the boy who immediately froze upon meeting his gaze.

"Umm…"

"You're a magnet for trouble..." The man grounded out. "Come."

"E-Eh? W-where are we going?"

"Didn't you say you were hungry?" He glared as the boy suddenly beamed in realization before running towards 'his' overbearing master who wordlessly accompanied him throughout each and every booth. It was unusual to see the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee walking amongst the crowd, not to mention tagging along with the most useless guy in school. Everyone who saw them talked but Hibari could hardly care less as he continued to watch over the boy -

It was after all the _master's_ duty to protect _his __slave _- _his __herbivore_.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Reborn grinned from ear to ear as he watched Tsuna go through every booth with Hibari at his toll. The evasive Cloud Guardian was awfully nice as accompanied the young Vongola wherever he went. It also didn't escape him how the dark haired teen practically glared at anyone who spoke or even glanced at the boy. True enough, no one dared approach him the entire time. Majority were too scared of incurring the wrath of his 'master' who was apparently staking his claim on him –

He was glad that the two were somewhat making progress but it still was not enough. True, both of them already have an idea of their feelings for one another but again, both of them were still in denial. The arcobaleno smirked maliciously as he prepared for his next plan in action. It was time to pull out the big guns.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 16:

Again sorry for the late and rather sloppy post. I will make it up in the next chapter which will be out by Christmas. (Hopefully.) Please leave me some reviews. It is after all Christmas and all. *wink wink*

Also this chapter will still be edited.

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

The next chapter was actually meant to be a one-shot thing but I decided to just add it here in this story. So here's a little sneak peak – please tell me what you think.

Christmas is fast approaching and Reborn decides to play the role of Santa Claus and gives Tsuna a **very special gift **- then again a sadistic St. Nick isn't exactly something to look forward too. Just what is Reborn planning? What gift is going to give Tsuna? And what will Hibari's reaction be? (So that's part 1 of the Christmas Special – Part 2 will of course have something to do with the varia since I did mention Belphegor somewhere in the chapter. Added pairings would be Xanxus/Tsuna Xanxus/Squalo and maybe a bit Bel/Fran. Hope you guys don't mind.)

So what do you guys think our favorite baby is going to do? :D

Please Review. It inspires me to work faster *wink wink*


	17. A Gift from 'Santa'

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To LaCremeLaVanille:** Thanks for telling me. You're right it should be _prince_. Didn't notice since Microsoft word kept auto-correcting me. ^^;;

I'm honestly falling behind schedule. I said I would post this by Christmas but as you can see it's already past my deadline. I really apologize but I had a few umm…problems with this chapter. (I'll explain in the end since I don't want to spoil anything here). All I can promise I guess is that I'll post weekly. Sometimes once a week, others twice. Please bear with me for a while. Also this chapter is once again a very long one. ^^;;

Warning for this chapter include: Kink and Perverted-ness. Please review and tell me what you think.

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 17: A Gift from "Santa"

…

…

Tsuna glanced at the wall clock for the umpteenth time that day as he waited patiently for his final subject to finish. Fortunately for him, their professor had taken pity on them and had therefore dismissed them with around 15 to 20 minutes to spare. Not that it mattered to him; he was after all required to stay after school to help the Disciplinary Committee. It was his retribution to Hibari for having saved his ass in the auction both literally and figuratively. "Judaime!" Gokudera called out as he and Yamamoto approached him.

"Yo Tsuna!"

"H-Hey!" Tsuna smiled when Gokudera suddenly grasped his hand before turning to inspect him all over. The boy gaped as the man circled him countless times.

"That bastard didn't hurt you d-did he?" The bomber uttered, remembering the awkward moment during the festival.

"Eh? N-no he didn't…" The brunette replied. "Actually H-Hibari san was really lenient with me the entire time…I mean he didn't get mad at me when I dropped the cup and spilled tea all over him. He also came to my rescue whe—"

"Spilled tea? What are you talking about Judaime?"

"Erm… I accidentally spilled the tea on his shirt and broke the cups before you guys came in." The boy replied, uncertainly. "But didn't you know that already, I was after all cleaning the mess—you even thought that Hibari-san had forced me to do it."

"S-So you mean to tell me y-you guys didn't do anything-?"

"E-Eh?"

"I mean you weren't…you know?" Gokudera continued as he looked at the boy, expectantly. He was glad that he was mistaken. He had been so worried that his precious boss was led a stray and was being forced by the bastard Cloud Guardian. He couldn't be any happier.

"Weren't what?" The boy queried, confused as Yamamoto suddenly laughed out loud. The boy pouted in obvious dismay – He was clearly being left out.

"In any case Tsuna, shall we go home together? We can drop by my place. Dad made us some snacks." The swordsman grinned as he changed subjects.

"S-Sorry but I can't yet."

"Eh?"

"I kinda made a promise to Hibari-san so that I can compensate the money he used on me the other day." The boy replied, sheepishly. "I mean I kinda owe him big for buying me in the auction if it were anybody else – " He continued as he shuddered at the thought of either Mukuro or Reborn winning the bidding.

"Hmm, well I guess you do have a point…" Yamamoto stated. "Then I guess me and 'Dera can go home together."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you baseball nut!" The bomber seethed before turning to look at the brunette. "Judaime, if you want I can stay and hel—"

"I-I'm really alright." The young Decimo assured. "I'll call you when I get home so, you should stop worrying too much and…"

"But Judaime, what if you get hurt? What if you get attacked? What if that bastard decides to make a move on you?" The man rambled on when Yamamoto suddenly flung an arm around his shoulder. The bomber froze and instantaneously glared at his companion.

"Come on 'Dera. I'm sure Tsuna'll be fine." He smirked. "Besides pops made some sushi at home. We can't let it go to waste." He continued before grasping the bombers hand. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll bring some to your house tomorrow."

"Shut up I said I'm not going anywhere wit—Let go you fucking ox!" The Italian retaliated as he was suddenly dragged along. Unfortunately, Yamamoto was stronger and was easily able to pull him despite his constant struggling. Tsuna sweat dropped before turning towards the swordsman who only smiled in reply. The boy sighed at his friend's antics before finally deciding to go to the reception room. Once he arrived he knocked and waited to be acknowledged. He waited for a couple of minutes up until Kusakabe opened the door and welcomed him in.. The boy shuddered when he saw the prefect sitting behind his desk, while looking over some papers.

"Erm…" The boy mumbled as the older teen turned to look up at him.

"So you came…" He retorted as the brunette nodded, uncertainly. "There are 2 days of school left before Christmas break." He began before putting down his pen. "We have to finish everything before that so I'll have you help Kusakabe deliver some documents like before. I'd also want you to help me organize some files afterwards so report to me as soon as you're done." He continued, seriously as the boy merely nodded his head in reply. Hibari seemed really busy for the most part. He couldn't blame him though, being the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee held a great responsibility. He took it upon himself to monitor each and every student. The papers he was talking about earlier were probably the professors written reports and referrals regarding the students conduct.

"Sawada-san!" Kusakabe smiled as the brunette saw him carry several stacks of folders. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I'm glad you're willing to help out today. These are the files we have to send out. It's basically referrals, proposals, testimonies and so on." He supplied before handing Tsuna a handful of papers. "These stacks are for the Guidance Office. You can leave it with the secretary. Those on the other hand are for the principal. It basically consists of the names of the students who've done major offenses such as drugs and the like. They're in line for either suspension or expulsion." He continued as Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. "The last stack is for random people like Professor Akagi of the Psychology Department, Yukino Sakamoto, the 2nd year rep and Naoto Haruhi of 4th year. Don't worry I'll be helping you the entire time." He smiled as the brunette smiled before finally taking the stacks and scurrying off the room. Tsuna sighed as he ran building per building to finish his errands. It wasn't until around 4:30 did he finally finish and report back to the Reception Room. To his surprise he saw Hibari standing up his chair and preparing to leave.

"Umm…"

"Herbivore…" The man stated. "I'll be leaving for a meeting for a while. I want you to sort these papers and file them accordingly. That should be easy enough right? " He continued as the boy nodded his head, nervously. "You can rest for a while afterwards…" He added as an afterthought before finally leaving the premise. Tsuna sighed before gathering the papers and laying them on the coffee table. He then began scanning through each document and sorting them out alphabetically. The boy stopped midway though, when he suddenly heard a soft shuffling sound from somewhere.

"H-hello? I-Is there anyone there? H-Hibari-san?" He queried, anxiously before looking around the place. When he found no one, he decidedly went back to work. It wasn't until a while later did he hear a soft tune coming from outside. He listened to it for a while and realized that it was a Christmas Carol. Jingle Bells to be exact. He vaguely wondered if some of the students were playing the music then again there shouldn't be anyone in school anymore seeing as it was already past 5. The boy shook his head before dismissing the whole thing. To his surprise – the song only got louder and for some reason seemed to be coming from the outside window. The boy frowned before getting up and walking towards the glass. He looked around once twice before –

"Ciaosu. Ho-Ho-Ho." A small figure suddenly jumped out. Tsuna gasped in surprise before accidentally tripping on his own feet and landing on his bottom.

"W-What the…?" He gasped as he glanced at the intruder who he noticed was wearing a Santa Claus outfit. It also didn't escape him that the baby was hauling a giant sack behind his back. "R-Reborn?"

"I know not of this Reborn you talk about. I'm Santa Clause. Ho Ho Ho" The baby stated as the brunette stood up and merely rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Reborn. You can't fool me!" The boy glared before dusting his pants. "Besides who ever heard of a Santa who's 40 centimeters tall not to mention who carries a gun around." He continued before glancing at Leon who coincidentally was also the hitman's weapon. The arcobaleno grinned.

"Of course Santa has to be small. How else would he be able to go down the chimney? As for the gun…Santa needs to protect himself from thieves and the like…You don't want his gifts to be taken now would you?" The baby retorted, feigning innocence. "And before you even ask Dame-Tsuna, Santa came early since he wanted to give you your gift a.s.a.p."

"That's absurd! And I don't want anything coming from _you_…" The boy shuddered. A gift from the real Santa Claus would have been delightful but a gift from this sadistic St. Nick was probably suicide.

"I insist!" The arcobaleno began. "Besides this gift is special. It will help you with your training not to mention make it more fun. Ho Ho Ho."

"M-My training?"

"That's right. With this, you won't have to go to Mountains and Forests to train. You won't need to battle against sordid creatures or face ruthless beasts. You'll grow strong at the comfort of your own home. It will make your life easier. " The baby continued, hiding the malicious glint in his eyes with the Santa cap he was wearing. The boy was obviously buying it. He was gullible which made him susceptible to such trickery – He honestly couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I guarantee it!" Reborn smirked before taking a giant box outside his bag. "And best of all it's a gift meaning I'm giving it to you out of the _goodness_ of my heart." He continued as Tsuna looked at him skeptically. The arcobaleno may have a heart but it was black as coal. Something told him that it'd be better it he just ran away. "Come on, Dame-Tsuna what have you got to lose?" He grinned as the boy heaved a sigh before finally grasping the package. Somehow he felt as if he'd just sealed a deal with the devil himself which in any case wasn't so far off from the truth.

"So what's in this thi—" The boy uttered only to find himself alone in the room. Reborn had disappeared. The boy frowned at this, but eventually dismissed the idea before turning his attention back on the neatly wrapped package. He debated whether or not he'd open it or not. He still had stuff to do and work to finish. Hibari would bite him to death if he left the files undone. On the other hand, the prefect did say he could take a break right? Opening a gift can be considered as such – besides it's not as if it'd take him long to unwrap and stuff. The brunette furrowed his brows before finally giving into temptation. Once the box was free of all constraints, Tsuna slowly opened the lid and took a brief peek inside. When noting exploded much less moved the boy took out the top all together. He glanced at the items questioningly before sitting on the floor and dumping the contents to get a better look on each and every one of them. He had to admit the whole it'll-make-your-life-easier bit had made him beyond curious.

The brunette frowned as he then inspected the items which were now scattered on the floor. Amongst the variety was a rope, a metal cuff, several satin kerchiefs, a candle, a rubber ball, a feather, a bottle of petroleum jelly, a tube of lotion as well as a box of latex. He also noticed several bottles containing scented oils as well as a can of whip cream. Tsuna raised a brow. Just what the hell was he going to do with all those stuff? The brunette heaved a sigh as he then proceeded to scan the other items on the floor. Unlike the previously mentioned tools, he was unfamiliar with the remaining few. One of them being a string of beads that he assumed were made of plastic. There was also an egg-shaped like object lying carelessly on the floor with a small remote control by its side. Tsuna glanced at it, and experimentally took both items in hand. He was mildly surprised when the egg began to vibrate as soon as he switched the button on.

"W-What the…" The brunette mumbled. "Erm…is this supposed to be a massaging thing…?" He voiced out to no one in particular as he placed the item back in the box. The boy frowned before turning his attention to the remaining objects. He instantly paled when he caught sight of a whip and a small paddle on one side. He honestly didn't know what was so fun about these things – then again since it was Reborn he was talking about, the items in question were probably his definition for such. The arcobaleno after all seemed awfully _fond_ of seeing him suffer. The brunette scowled before turning his gaze on another item. This time, it was a long bullet-like object which he assumed was somewhere in between 4 to 8 inches long. He also noticed that it was a bit thick and likewise made of pure metal. The boy raised a brow before taking hold of the item and carefully examining it – Coincidentally, it was at that precise moment that the door burst open. Tsuna eeped as he then saw the Skylark casually walk in and slam the door behind him.

"Herbiv—" The prefect stated as he abruptly turned his focus towards the boy who was still sitting on the floor while rummaging through the random items scattered about. Hibari gaped as he then took notice of the objects in question as well as the item the brunette was currently holding. The man glanced at the boy dubiously, turned towards the scattered items, then back at the boy who was still holding the metal object most commonly known as a dildo.

For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyouya was rendered speechless –

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari sat down the meeting hall as he waited for the teachers to assemble. As usual, the principal had decided to hold a conference about the school's bunka-sai the other day. He found the entire thing to be a waste of time since all they ever did was listen to each other's feedbacks regarding the matter. He sighed irritably as he and Kusakabe took their seats and waited until the meeting ended. To his dismay, it wasn't until an hour later did the principal finally dismiss them. The prefect frowned as he then exited the room and strode towards the Reception Office. He was busy enough as is. He still had papers to sign and documents to look into. He didn't have time to dilly-dally.

"Make sure everything's in order. I don't want anyone causing any trouble." Hibari stated as he glanced at his right hand man who was following him. "Have the others patrol the school. If you see any trouble makers…" The man continued. "Bite them…"

"Yes, of course, Kyo-san!" Kusakabe replied before bowing his head at the man and walking off the other direction. As soon as he left, Hibari proceeded towards the Reception Room, his thoughts drifting to a certain brunette who was most likely waiting for him. Now that he thought about it, the herbivore had probably finished the tasks he had given him earlier. He may not look like it but he was pretty capable, not to mention hardworking. His only flaw was the fact that he belittled himself and always presumed the worst. Wait – since when was he thinking so much about the herbivore? The prefect shook his head to clear his thoughts up until he finally reached his office. He heaved a heavy sigh before opening the door and proceeding right in.

"Herbiv—" He began only to be cut short as he caught sight of the brunette sitting on the floor with a box filled with grotesque items – ranging from blindfolds, handcuffs, lubes, condoms, ball gags, whips, paddles and even vibrators. If that wasn't enough, the boy was even holding a metal dildo himself while looking at him with those innocent doe eyes of his. Hibari flinched – just what in the world?

"H-Hibari-san?" The boy stuttered as the man continued to stare at him, dubiously. It wasn't like him to be speechless – but just what the hell was he supposed to say - not to mention to a boy who was seemingly clueless that what he was holding was…was…Kami! "H-Hibari-san? A-are you okay…?" Tsuna muttered as he glanced at the taller teen who seemed a little troubled, if not slightly apprehensive.

"Herbivore…" He seethed. "Just what are you doing with those _things_…?"

"E-Eh?" The boy gaped. "Y-You mean this?" He queried before raising the metal object. Hibari felt a nerve twitch.

"What else…" He glowered, dangerously as Tsuna practically jumped.

"R-Reborn g-gave it to me…H-he said it'd help me train. H-He bought it f-for Christmas…" The brunette rambled, fearing the older teen's wrath. He didn't know why but the prefect was seemingly emitting a killer aura. "B-but I'm not entirely sure what they're for…I-I went through the box and saw some weird things l-like that egg shaped thing…n-not to mention t-this…" He continued before looking at Hibari. "Umm…d-do you know what these are…H-Hibari-san…I don't know how these stuff are suppose to help me become stronger. Umm…c-can you show me h-how to use them?" He queried, innocently as the dark haired teen felt his face heat up. He honestly didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or fury. Was the herbivore aware what he was asking him?

"Herbivore…" The prefect growled, warningly.

"S-sorry…i-it's okay if you can't. I know you're busy a-and…" The boy staggered. "I-I'll ask Gokudera or Yamamoto later…" He continued as the Skylark glared daggers at him. "Although…I-I wonder what this thing is…I mean its long…hard…and…" He added, thinking that it was some kinds of weapon.

"You _will_ not mention anything to anyone." Hibari suddenly grounded out. "And you will throw those things down the garbage disposal – better yet the incinerator. "

"E-Eh? B-but…" The boy protested only to be cut off by Hibari's death glare. Tsuna gasped. If he didn't do what Hibari said, he'd probably get bitten but on the other hand if he threw out Reborn's gift – the arcobaleno was sure to punish him. "H-Hibari san…" The boy pleaded one last time, as he glanced up the man.

"I'll give you 5 seconds herbivore…" The man snarled as the boy instantly paled. "5…"

"W-wait…"

"4…"

"Hieeee…" Tsuna screeched as he gathered the things at an incredible speed.

"3. Time's ticking..." The man growled as he took out his tonfas. "2". He continued, tauntingly as the boy immediately took the box in his arms. "1…" He stated, raising a brow as the herbivore suddenly disappeared from site. As soon as he was gone, the man rubbed his temples and heaved a heavy sigh. He had just left the herbivore one minute and here he was carrying a box filled with sex toys the next – he was honestly a magnet for trouble.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna huffed as he ran outside the back of the campus carrying the package along with him. He didn't know why Hibari was so mad but he supposed that it had something to do with the boxes' contents. He grimaced as he slowly neared the incinerator. He just hoped that Reborn would understand and won't be too harsh at him for disregarding his so called gift.

"And just where are you planning to take that?" A baritone voice suddenly stated as Tsuna automatically froze. Speaking of the devil. "You're not planning on throwing that in the incinerator now, are you?" The voice continued as Tsuna fretfully turned around only to see his home tutor in his adult form, leering at him.

"R-Reborn…" The boy staggered as the man grinned before slowly nearing him. "W-What are you doing here…?"

The man chuckled, evilly. "Is it so bad to visit my student?" He cooed. "Besides I'm also a tutor here…I seldom stop by to see how things are going." He continued as the boy visibly flinched before clutching the box in his chest. Reborn smirked. "You haven't answered my question, Dame-Tsuna…just what are you doing with my gift?"

"I-I wasn't…I mean…H-Hibari-san…" The boy stuttered, nervously. He honestly didn't want to blurt out that he was about to throw the box down the fire. He didn't exactly want to get beaten as of yet. "I-I don't get it…why did you give me these stuff anyway...I don't even know what they're for…Y-You said they were for my training and they were fun b-but…" He continued as the arcobaleno's grin widened.

"You just don't know how to use them, Dame-Tsuna…" The man replied. "I could teach you though…" He added as the boy's eyes widened. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious – Hibari after all refused to tell him anything. The boy sighed. He was interested but then again if the prefect knew he disobeyed him he'd most likely get bitten to death.

"Erm…"

"Something wrong, Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-Nothing." The boy muttered. "I-I better get going. H-Hibari-san hasn't exactly dismissed me yet a-and…" He continued when the man suddenly chuckled.

"I don't think you understand, Dame-Tsuna. It wasn't meant to be a question rather a statement. " He leered. " In any case…weren't you just about to throw my gift in the fire?" He cooed as the boy instantly paled. "Consider this as…your punishment." He added when he momentarily caught sight of Kusakabe looking at them from the other side of the campus. The arcobaleno beamed before dragging the frazzled boy behind him.

"R-Reborn, where are we going?" Tsuna protested.

"Home of course…"

"Eh…what are we going to do th—"

"Enough questions, Dame-Tsuna just get moving." The man smirked. Time was of the essence. He could only retain his adult form for 30 minutes and though he could use two bullets that day, he still needed to quicken his pace if he wanted his plan to work. The arcobaleno grinned from ear to ear as they gradually neared the house.

"Mama, I'm home!" Tsuna called out as soon as they entered the doorway. Reborn grinned, sadistically.

"Mama is out. She and the kids went grocery shopping." He stated. "They won't be back until late in the evening." He continued as the boy felt a cold shiver down his spine. He always did when his sadistic tutor was brewing something evil. The boy shuddered at the thought as the older man suddenly dragged him upstairs and to his room with the accursed box at hand.

"Umm so…." Tsuna mumbled, uncertainly as Reborn set the box on the table before rummaging through its contents.

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna…we'll have loads of _fun_…and since I'm being considerate, we'll start with something easy…" He grinned as he pulled out a long nylon rope. Tsuna's eyes widened as the man slowly advanced towards him and without warning pounced.

"H-H-Hieeeeeeeee!"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Herbiv—" Hibari began as the door opened. He was vaguely surprised when he saw Kusakabe come in instead of the young Vongola.

"Kyo-san…" The man began as the dark haired teen raised a brow.

"I was wondering if you know this professor here in our school. Black hair, black suit, a fedora on his head…" The man began, warily as the prefect growled low in his throat. There was only one man who fit that description.

"What of him?"

"I-I was just asking…H-he seemed to have an urgent business with Sawada-san. I j-just saw him take the box the boy was holding and drag him outside campus …" He continued on when the prefect abruptly rose from his chair and seethed.

"Where were they headed?" He grounded out.

"I umm…it seems they were headed to Sawada-san's place." He continued as he watched the Skylark grab his jacket and wordlessly exit the room, slamming the door behind him. Hibari meanwhile quickened his pace as he headed towards Tsuna's house. He didn't know why he suddenly rushed out like that but the thought of that perverted tutor with the boy infuriated him. Now that he thought about it, Kusakabe also mentioned the man taking the box from Tsuna – He frowned as he suddenly recollected the boxes' contents. Nylon ropes, satin kerchiefs, handcuffs, lube, condoms, vibrators and countless other sex toys. He seethed as a sudden image of the boy being forced by the obnoxious man came into mind. The thought of him bounded, gagged and spread eagle in his own bed was enough to send him in a fit of rage. The herbivore was _his_ slave which meant that he was _his_ for the time being.

The prefect ran across Namimori at an incredible speed up until he spotted Tsuna's home. It wasn't the first time he'd been there. The baby had invited him countless times for 'family' events. He didn't particularly like crowds or social gatherings but the baby had always been an exception to the rule. Hibari frowned before jumping onto the roof and unto the veranda of Tsuna's room. He took a peek inside and gasped when he saw the boy hog-tied on his bed with his shirt wide open. He was in a kneeling position on the bed with his feet off the cushion seeing as both his ankles and wrists were bound together behind the back, by a nylon cord. There were also ropes below his chest as well as along his folded legs. It also didn't escape him that the boy was blindfolded and that there were several red welts along his torso. The dark haired teen fumed as he slid the glass door open with a loud slam.

"Herbivore…" He growled as the boy suddenly perked.

"H-Hibari-san…" He whispered, uncertainly as the elder teen strode towards him before pulling the blindfold off. It was then he noticed that the boy was teary eyed and a bit panic stricken. "I-It hurts…" He mumbled before wiggling through his constraints. The older teen glanced at the binding and without another word took a pocket knife from his pant pocket and began cutting. The boy groaned in discomfort as he noticed the rope rubbing againt his skin.

"Herbivore, stop struggling." Hibari ordered as he got into bed. "I'll lay you down so I can cut the ropes faster, okay?" He muttered as the boy nodded helplessly before being laid on his front. Hibari frowned before cutting the middle rope which bound the boy's ankle and wrists together. The boy sighed in relief as the older teen then straddled his waist to cut the other ropes - namely those that encircled his chest and those that bound his wrists together.

"H-Hibari-san please hurry…it hurts…" The brunette complained referring to the rope burns in his hands. The man scoffed but followed anyways as he quickened his pace. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that the door burst open.

"Tsuna is Reborn her—Oh…" Bianchi stated as she glanced at the two who instantly paled at the sight of her. The woman raised a brow as she took notice of the compromising position the two were in not to mention the countless sex toys lying on the floor. "I honestly don't mind you two getting it on, but I suggest you lock the door…" She cooed. "There are kids at home you know…" She grinned as the brunette merely looked at her questioningly whereas the Skylark looked as if he was ready to kill. "Anyway I thought I heard Reborn a while ago…I guess it was just my imagination…I'm going to go back to my room now. Do keep it quiet okay…" She added as an afterthought before leaving the room.

"E-Eh?" The brunette queried as the dark haired teen scowled before focusing on the boy's bindings and cutting it at an incredible speed. He honestly didn't need another misunderstanding – Apparently it had been happening to him quite recently. He scowled at the thought as he hacked of the final cord after which he moved away from him. Tsuna meanwhile heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down the bed while rubbing his wrists at the same time.

He frowned as he then remembered the arcobaleno telling him that their first training was about enhancing one's senses. He was dubious at first but the man was much stronger than him and was able to restrain him within a minute. He then tore open his shirt saying that it was to develop the sense of feel after which he placed a blindfold on him, saying something about how a person's senses sharpen when he/she can't see.

The next training Reborn had given him had been on balance and stamina. With his, blindfold still on, and his chest exposed the man suddenly began to tie him in a rather uncomfortable manner. Come to think of it, the position hurt not only his legs but his arms and back as well. Reborn said that the pain was a sign that the training was working and that he had to bear with it until someone came along. The whole thing was torture and it weren't for Hibari - "Umm…H-Hibari-san…" The boy mumbled. "T-Thank you."

"Just what were you thinking following that man…?" The prefect glared as the boy visibly flinched.

"H-He promised he'd help me train. He said th-those things were going to make me more flexible and umm…stronger. He also said they would make me more resilient and less prone to fatigue." The boy pouted as the prefect's eyes widened.

"Herbivore, when you say _train_ just what come into that thick skull of yours?"

"Eh?" The boy queried. "The usual…fighting and umm…going through obstacles. I mean Reborn always scolds me for being too weak and slow so I thought – " He rambled on as the prefect rubbed his temples. The boy honestly was way too naïve for his own good. Although those items did increase strength, flexibility and endurance – it wasn't pertaining to battle rather on sexual prowess. The man groaned in obvious dismay when he suddenly noticed the brunette looking at him, questioningly.

"What?" The man seethed.

"Well…Reborn said that all these items were for training." The boy mumbled. "But he didn't mention anything about the others a-and I was wondering about this thing…" He continued innocently as he took hold of the metal dildo. Hibari growled low in his throat and glared at the boy. "C-Can you umm…teach me?" He uttered as Hibari felt a nerve twitch.

"Sure, I'll _teach you_, herbivore…" The man suddenly smiled.

"R-really…?"

"Yes…In fact I'll do it right now." He replied.

"T-That's great the-Hiiieee!" Tsuna uttered only to be cut off as Hibari suddenly took out his tonfas.

"For bringing such distasteful things in _my_ school, for leaving your duty unfinished and…" The man growled. "For disobeying my orders and coming home with a complete stranger. With that said, herbivore, I'll be more than happy to _teach you_…and believe me it will be a lesson you won't soon forget." He continued as he lunged in for an attack.  
…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 17:

This chapter caused me so much trouble…I was looking at some sites regarding rope bondage and sex toys so I can have basis for my ideas when my mom suddenly walked in – I swear I almost dropped my laptop then and there. Eventually I only wrote during the night in fear of being caught again. It was a nerve wrecking experience. The thought of her catching me researching on those stuff is scary (lets not forget that I'm actually writing boyxboy.) *shudders*

Also, I know Tsuna sounds waaaaay too innocent here. Some may even thing that he's a little too out of character esp. since he seemed practically clueless about sex toys and bondage but I want you guys to take into consideration that Tsuna is for a fact, naive. He is also only 14 years old and had only recently gotten into High School. (I don't think students that age are knowledgeable about that stuff yet so yah...)

Aside from that, this chapter (as usual) will still be edited so please bear with it a little. If you guys find any mistakes feel free to correct me so I can change it right away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter in as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lastly please leave me a review. Christmas is a season of giving after all. *wink wink*

MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Can't really say much about the next chapter since I haven't written it yet. Although it would probably be pretty long seeing as I plan to include some side pairings like Xanxus/Squalo and Bel/Fran and ofcourse TsunaxAll. Although there will be chaos – I can assure you that there'll be a sweet fluffy moment between Tsuna and Hibari – who knows maybe they'll finally get together in the next chapter.

_MAYBE…Kufufu…_

_Please leave me some reviews *puppy dog eyes*  
_


	18. A Drunken New Year

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who supported this fic. It's because of your reviews and constant encouragement that this fic had reached this far. ^^**

**Warnings for this chapter include well…not much actually just a whole bunch of pairings (some of them are merely hints). Some words are also purposely misspelled so yah. Please be wary of it.**

**I would also like to apologize for the OOC-ness. (Its honestly hard to keep everyone in character especially when you're trying to pair them up and hint on their relationships).**

**A VERY Belated Happy New Year to Everyone.**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 18: A Drunken New Year

…

…

"Oya just what are these bastards doing here?" Gokudera exclaimed, angrily as he entered Tsuna's house. He then glared at Hibari who was lounging on the couch with Kusakabe standing right behind him and then at Mukuro was leaning against a wall on the opposite end.

"Kufufu…I could ask the same thing. I was merely told by the baby to come here since Tsunayoshi-kun had requested for me." The illusionist retorted. Truth be told, Reborn had actually approached him earlier that day and informed him of a get-together. He'd normally reject the offer seeing as he wanted nothing to do with the Mafia but when he heard that both Tsuna and Hibari would be present his sadistic side got the better of him. The thought of teasing the innocent Vongola not to mention pissing the hell out of the ill-tempered Cloud was enough to get him off his high chair and do the baby's bidding.

"R-Requested…I-I never did!" Tsuna gaped as he turned towards the Skylark who was seething in obvious dismay. The boy frowned. It was obvious that the Hibari was merely obliging Reborn's request. From the looks of it, he was just about ready to pounce on the illusionist and bite him to death.

"So what's everyone doing here anyway?" Yamamoto queried before looking around the room. All of the guardians were present. Even Lambo was there, though for some reason was tied and gagged to a chair with I-pin by his side. He didn't even bother asking why. Basing from the crowd they were with – it was probably for the better.

"I called you all here simply to invite you later this evening." The arcobaleno began.

"Invite?"

"The 9th had arranged a small get-together in his place here in Japan. He said it's to commemorate the New Year. Everyone here is _obliged_ to go."

"You mean like a Party?" Ryohei grinned excitedly. "Extreme!"

"Tch…what makes you think I'll waste my time on such trivial matter?" Hibari scoffed. "I have better things to do…"

"Is that so?" Reborn frowned. "Then I suppose you won't get a chance to meet _them_ again…"

"Th-Them?"

"The strongest of the strong of course. Don't tell me you've forgotten about the Varia, Dame-Tsuna?

"E-Ehhhh! The Varia's coming?"

"Of course. Aside from them, there's also the CEDEF, You're father's Organization. Unfortunately Iemitsu won't make it to the party since he and Basil are off to Italy." The arcobaleno began. "There are also a few other guests invited. Most of them skilled fighters who are also known throughout the Mafia." He continued. "Majority of them are even stronger than all of you combined…" He added as an afterthought as he watched the Skylark suddenly take interest. It didn't take a genius to find out his sore spot. Apparently Hibari wasn't the type of person to be belittled. He hated the fact that there were people stronger than him which was why the mere mention of a rival of some sort could easily sway him.

"If the birdie doesn't want to come, then its fine. Come to think of it…it would be to my advantage if he doesn't…Kufufufu…" Mukuro suddenly uttered before turning his heated gaze on Tsuna. The boy shuddered as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"You talk too much, herbivore…" Hibari glowered before taking out his tonfas. Mukuro chuckled, whimsically before moving off the wall.

"Are you challenging me, birdie? Need I remind you that you haven't once won against me?" The man taunted earning a death glare from the other.

"P-Please don't fight inside!" The brunette pleaded as he glanced warily at his house. Nana was out but that definitely didn't mean they could go on destroying their home. He honestly didn't want her to come home with their house in shambles. Hibari glared at him but decidedly lowered his weapons. Tsuna gasped. Did Hibari actually listen to him?

"We'll settle this later…" The man growled as he glared at Mukuro who only chuckled in reply. "As for you herbivore…" He uttered before glancing at the boy. "I don't take being ordered lightly…" He snarled as the boy instantly paled. "You better be ready to face the consequences later because I _will_ bite you to death." He continued, tersely as the boy's face suddenly fell. So much for Hibari listening to him.

"Bastard don't you dare lay a finger on Judaime!" Gokudera snarled, angrily as he moved in front of the brunette.

"Kufufu…that right birdie…you can't have Tsunayoshi and _bite_ him all you want. If anybody's going to _mark_ him. It would be _me_." The Illusionist cajoled as the Skylark seethed. Mukuro smirked – He was well aware that the Skylark's patience was wearing thin and yet here he was pushing his button all the more. He didn't know why but teasing, or rather annoying the man was rather compelling and entertained him to a certain level.

"As if I'd let you do that asshole!" The bomber exclaimed before grasping a handful of dynamites. Tsuna instantly paled.

"Hiiiieee! Gokudera please don't!" He pleaded as he held the bomber by the waist in order to hold him down.

"Maa Maa…everyone's so energetic!" Yamamoto suddenly laughed out loud which was followed by Ryohei's rant about an extreme get-together.

"Everyone be quiet!" Reborn suddenly exclaimed as he reached for Leon who immediately turned to a gun. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the baby. "All of you should be here at exactly 8 in the evening. The 9th sent someone to pick you guys up. As for clothes just wear something casual. No need to bring anything else." He continued before walking out the room. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh before glancing as Reborn's retreating figure then at his companions most specifically at both Mukuro and Hibari who were at the verge of tearing each others throats.

Somehow the whole fiasco seemed like a prelude to a chaotic evening.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

That evening, everyone met in front of Tsuna's house. Gokudera was the first to arrive seeing as he was the young Vongola's right hand man. He took pride on accompanying his precious boss to any given event which was why he arrived much earlier than the allotted time. The two chatted aimlessly for a while up until they saw both Yamamoto and Ryohei headed their way. Tsuna greeted them accordingly and welcomed them inside their house before noticing another group walk by them. The brunette gasped when he then caught sight of the Disciplinary Chairman followed by Kusakabe. Apparently, Reborn's little speech on strong opponents and worthy rivals had somewhat convinced the aloof Cloud to come. The brunette sighed. Although he felt safe with Hibari around, he still couldn't shake of the anxiety feeling every time he was close.

"Master…do I really have to come?" Tsuna heard a familiar, monotonous voice say. "It's boring…Besides I thought you didn't like the Mafia…"

"Kufufu…What I do is none of you business, little one."

"That's right shrimp. Stop complaining and just follow what the boss says!" Another voice uttered. Tsuna frowned as he waited for people behind the voices to appear. As guessed, his Mist Guardian eventually became visible alongside several of his underlings. One of them being a green haired boy who Tsuna recognized as the younger version of Fran.

"Kufufu…why good evening, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro grinned from ear to ear as he caught sight of the boy not to mention the prefect who was glaring at him from his back. Tsuna forced out a smile before waving at the group.

"Ah. You must be Tsunayohsi-kun." Fran began. "This is the first time we met. In this timeline at least." He uttered, drearily as Tsuna smiled at the boy. "The pinea—" He continued but stopped midway when he felt a cold glare directed his way. The boy glanced at his master and sighed. "I mean _master _had talked a lot about you…"

"R-really?" Tsuna queried as Fran nodded his head.

"He's interested in you it seems." The boy stated. "I'd be wary though…master is not exactly trustworthy… He's –" He continued when he felt a sharp object pierce his back.

"Kufufu…that's enough talking little one…" Mukuro smiled, sadistically as he continued to nudge the boy's with the tip of his trident. Fran rolled his eyes but remained unfazed. He however, kept silent for the rest of the conversation.

"Looks like everybody's here." Reborn stated as he appeared from the doorway. He then jumped on Tsuna's shoulder and looked around for a while. "Just in time as well." He uttered. "Seems like our rides had just arrived." He grinned before pointing at 5 long limos driving through their neighborhood. He waited patiently up until the cars came to a halt and several men in back came rushing out.

"Reborn-sama!" One of the men stated as the arcobaleno merely nodded.

"What are you all standing for?" He called out. "Get in the car!" He stated as rode the first one alongside Bianchi and the kids.

"Wh-Whoa extreeeemee!" Ryohei gaped as he glanced at the 5 vehicles, unsure of which one to ride. Eventually he, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto took the second one while Hibari and Kusakabe opted to ride the third seeing as the Skylark hated crowds. Mukuro and his gang decidedly took the 4th while the 5th ended up vacant. As soon as everyone was set, the vehicles departed and drove to their destination. The drive took almost an hour and a half before eventually coming to a stop in front of a large mansion.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto gaped as he glanced place. "This place is amazing." He commented as he noticed the countless servants lined up at the door to greet them.

"Welcome, the 9th had been expecting you!" One of the men said as he led them towards the entrance. The group followed the steward, wordlessly and eventually entered the manor. Everyone remained speechless as they were met by a vast hall bustling with different people from all over the globe. Majority of them being head-honchos of renowned Mafioso while others distinguished gang-members from different countries.

"Tsuna!" A familiar voice suddenly exclaimed as soon as they entered the doors. The brunette beamed as he caught sight of Dino approaching them at a quickened pace.

"H-Hey…" The boy greeted but was taken aback when the blonde suddenly pulled him to a tight embrace and without warning tipped his chin and kissed him on the side of his lip. Everyone gaped.

"H-H-Hiiieeee!" The boy screeched as he suddenly backed away.

"Just what the hell…?" Gokudera seethed. "I'll fucking blow your ass off!"

"Whoa calm down – its only a greeting. You should know that Goku-." The blonde stuttered, defensively. He had forgotten that the Japanese weren't as liberal as its Western counterpart. A kiss for the Westerners may symbolize a mere greeting but for the them may very well mean a show of affection.

"We're not in Italy you fucking ass!" The bomber growled. "Besides even if we were – it's not as if I'll ever let you ki—." He began when he felt an ominous presence from behind him.

"Kufufu…you have guts touch what's _mine_…" Mukuro uttered as he stepped in front of the frazzled boy. Dino sweat dropped as he slowly paced back.

"H-Hey chill! Like I said I didn't mean any—." He staggered when he felt something cold aimed at his throat. The man gulped as he turned to glance at his side only to see Hibari with his tonfa directed right at his throat. "K-Kyouya…long time no see…"

"You should know herbivore, that I hate public display of affection." He hissed as the blonde instantly paled.

"Wrong move, idiot." Reborn grinned as he watched his former student cower in fear as 3 of Tsuna's Guardians loomed over him. Fortunately for him, it was at that precise moment that the 9th came alongside Squalo, Bel, Mammon and Lussuria. The blonde heaved a sigh of relief as the three lowered their weapons and turned their attention on the new comers.

"Happy New Year to all of you! I'm glad all of you made it!" The 9th smiled as he welcomed the young Decimo and his family. Tsuna smiled as he greeted the man accordingly. "Unfortunately your father wasn't able to attend but feel free to roam about and bond with the others. I also suggest you drop by the buffet table. Our cooks prepared quite a bounty."

"Food! Food! Lambo's gonna eat 'em all!" Lambo exclaimed before rushing towards the buffet table.

"Hiiie Lambo wait!" Tsuna gasped as the old man merely chuckled.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Bianchi offered before following the young Bovino with both I-pin and Fuuta by her side.

"I'll go to! I want look around to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed, excitedly before rushing off.

"Kids will be kids! Don't worry they'll safe here." The old man assured before noticing another group of people come in. "I apologize but I will have to leave you for the meantime. Please enjoy yourselves while you are here." He uttered as Tsuna merely nodded his head. "Oh and before I forget, there will be a fireworks display later tonight. I highly recommend you watch it." He added as an afterthought before finally leaving the group. Tsuna smiled gratefully as he watched the man depart.

"Vooooiiiii!" Squalo suddenly exclaimed as he glanced at the group. "You guys are late, didn't the invitation state 8 pm sharp…"

"Ushishi… so unbecoming." Bel added before turning to glance at Tsuna who looked at him warily. The teen leered. "Ushishishi…so we meet again…my little bunny-slave." He cooed as the boy automatically froze.

"Judaime's not your slave bastard." Gokudera barked as he glared at the prince ripper.

"Kufufu, I sorely agree. If you must know Tsunayoshi already belongs to _me_…" Mukuro leered as he pulled the boy to his chest, mindful of the piercing glare behind him. "You can have him though…" He uttered before pointing at Fran who was spacing out beside him. The boy frowned.

"Ehhh? No way I want to be a slave to that cocky fake price." The illusionist groaned, drearily. "Why do I always have to be subordinate to a bunch of sadistic bastards anyway." He continued before glancing at his master then at Bel. The boy shook his head in obvious dismay. "Not to mention with a weird sense of style…"

"And just what do you mean by that, mongrel?" Bel glared.

"It's exactly what it means. Both you and master have no fashion sense whatsoever. I mean master looks like a pineap - " He began when Mukuro suddenly prodded the boy's back with his trident. Fran rolled his eyes and decidedly stopped his tirade.

"Kufufuf…you really should learn how to respect your elders…" Mukuro laughed, sadistically as the boy in his arms suddenly paled and began to struggle. The illusionist grinned upon seeing this and withdrew his weapon before leaning toward the brunette. "Kufufu…Were you feeling neglected…?" He purred as the boy stiffened almost instantly.

"Bastard! Let go of Judaime this instant!" Gokudera exclaimed as several people began to look their way.

"Honestly…" Reborn sighed as he glanced at his student who was giving him the 'please-save-me' look. "What are you all doing still huddled in the corner? Go have some fun and roam around." He uttered. "Dame-Tsuna, as Vongola Decimo, you should go and talk with the other peo—"The arcobaleno explained.

"You're absolutely right Reborn!" Tsuna suddenly cut him off as he pushed Mukuro's arm away and without warning ran through the other side of the room. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other before wordlessly following their boss.

"Ah. He escaped…" The Illusionist chuckled.

"Well if it were me…I'd try to escape too …I mean who'd want to be stuck with a sadistic, whimsical, maniac like – " Fran commented, emotionlessly as Mukuro once again took out his trident.

"Kufufu…you are becoming an eyesore, little one."

"I'm merely stating the obvious." The boy shrugged, unaffected. "Anyway, I'm going to go around." He continued as he slowly inched away from his master. When he was at a safe distance he turned his head back at the illusionist, who in turn raised a brow at him "By the way master, don't do anything that would embarrass us. It's such a bother to clean after you." He uttered before scurrying off at an incredible speed. Mukuro felt a nerve twitch but decidedly kept his smile intact. He then signaled Ken and Chikusa to follow the frog's example and go around.

"Ushishi…what an interesting slave…" Bel grinned.

"And as I've said you can have him, for all I care." Mukuro retorted as he watched Bel disappear followed by the other members of Varia. The illusionist sighed before finally realizing that the only ones left near the entrance were Reborn, Kusakabe, the ill-tempered bird and himself. He smirked.

"Aren't you going to roam around, birdie?" The man queried.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh that's right you're afraid of crowds…" The Illusionist teased as the dark haired teen glared daggers at him. "That's too bad I suppose…In any case, I'll be off to find Tsunayoshi-kun…" He continued as he felt the sudden change of atmosphere. The man behind him was seething and mostly emitting a killer aura. Mukuro leered "Kufufu…maybe I should get Tsunayoshi drunk…or better yet get him under a mistletoe…" He remarked, making sure that the prefect heard every word he said before slowly walking away. Reborn tipped his fedora and smirked while the Skylark on the other hand seethed and mentally cursed his luck.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Yamamoto grinned as he approached Squalo from the other side of the room. "Yo!" He greeted as the Shark merely glared at him.

"What do you want, scum?" The man seethed.

"Nothing much. I just wanted you to tell you that your techniques had really helped me improve. It's all thanks to you that my Shigure Soen Ryu has gotten stronger."

"Tch, Pathetic. Your technique may have improved but it's still nowhere as strong as mine." The man grounded out. "And that's probably because you focus more on that childish sport of yours than practice your swordsmanship! Stupid brat!"

"That's true…" Yamamoto chuckled, sheepishly. "But I still want to play baseball…It's really fun once you get the hang of it."

"That why you're an idiot! You could gain more if—Voooooooiiii!" Squalo replied only to be cut of when a plastic bottle was suddenly thrown at him, hitting him directly on the head. The man felt a nerve twitch as he turned to look around for the offender. He seethed when he caught sight of Xanxus lounging on his chair, looking at him with mild amusement.

"Vooooiiii! What the hell did you do that for bastard!" The man roared as he stomped towards the man irritably. Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Ara, Ara…seems like the boss got bored." Lussuria cooed as he emerged from behind. "He always does that when he wants attention…or in this case Squa-chan's attention…" He grinned, knowingly as he began twirling around from the thought of the two men. Yamamoto merely smiled in reply as he turned his attention on the two who were arguing incessantly. For some reason it reminded him of his own relationship with a certain someone. And speaking of that someone…

"We've been looking all over for you, stupid baseball nut! Judaime was worried!" Gokudera exclaimed as he and Tsuna emerged from the crowd. "Just where the hell have you been?" He continued, irritably.

"Just around." The man laughed as he rejoined the group. "Actually I was talking to Squalo about Shigure Soen…" He explained.

"Typical" The bomber scoffed. "Anyway let's go, that stupid cow's causing a commotion in the buffet tabl-"

"Well Well if it isn't the trash…" A deep baritone voice interrupted. Tsuna froze when he caught sight of the Varia head, get up his high chair and approach him.

"Voooiiii! I'm still talking to you, bastard!" Squalo exclaimed as he stomped after the man, who kept his heated gaze on the young Decimo.

"What do you want asshole!" Gokudera growled only to be ignored by the said man.

"You still look as pathetic as ever! Have you at least gotten stronger?" Xanxus grounded out, grinning as the boy visibly flinched and back away to a nearby wall.

"I umm…" The brunette staggered as the older man neared him step by step. After the ring battle, long ago, the Varia had pretty much given up their conquest of taking over the Vongola. They pledged their loyalty to the 9th and continued to fight at his command. Despite this, Tsuna still felt slightly unnerved every time he came face to face with his former rival.

"How a whimpering trash like was able to defeat me, still baffles me." The man seethed as he wordlessly cupped the boy's chin, forcing him to look up to him. "A scum like you…" He reiterated when he suddenly felt an ominous presence somewhere inside the room. The man remained passive but turned towards the source. He grinned when he saw the Skylark leaning casually on a pillar on the other side of the hall and the Mist leering at him on the opposite end. Apparently, the young Decimo had several admirers who wanted to stake their claim.

"Vooooiii! What the fuck! Don't cause a scene!" Squalo fumed.

"Ara Ara…Squa-chan's jealous. You really shouldn't tease him so much bossu…" Lussuria uttered, blushing at how his boss manhandled the young brunette.

"Voooiii Who said I was jealous, fucking bastard!" The Shark retorted as Xanxus only grinned before suddenly pushing the boy to the wall and pinning him there. Tsuna gasped and was taken aback when the man suddenly leaned forward, pressing their bodies together. "Seems like you're quite famous trash…" He whispered, mindful of the sudden tension in the air. It also didn't escape him that his right hand man was fuming more than ever. If anything the whole scenario seemed to please him rather than faze him.

"E-Eh?" The boy whimpered.

"What I'm saying trash is you better watch your ass." He uttered before moving away from him. He gave the boy one last look before snatching a bottle of vodka and going back to his chair. Squalo scowled at him before resuming his tirade from earlier. Lussuria only chuckled as he tried to keep the two at bay.

"Judaime, are you hurt anywhere?" Gokudera queried as he inspected the boy from head to toe. "Let's get out of here!" He snarled before pulling the frazzled boy away from the crowd.

"Hey how about we got to the buffet table." Yamamoto suggested before placing an arm around his friend's shoulder. Gokudera glared at him while Tsuna on the other hand merely nodded.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Reborn sighed as he watched his student idly chat with his same group of friends. Mukuro on the other hand was talking with Ken and Chikusa while Hibari was…as usual leaning on the many walls with his eyes closed. The prefect had chatted with some renowned hitman a while ago but other than that, he remained passive and enrooted to the partition. Reborn furrowed his brows.

"You seem troubled, Reborn?" Bianchi stated as she looked at the baby, worriedly.

"It's nothing." The man frowned when the woman suddenly handed him a wine glass.

"It's vodka. It might be a little too strong but…" The woman supplied when Reborn suddenly took the glass.

"What other drinks do they have served?"

"A lot actually. Would you have preferred tequila perhaps?" The woman frowned as a grin suddenly appeared on the baby's face.

"I have a favor…" He abruptly said. The woman looked at him curiously before leaning forward to allow the baby to whisper in her ear. The woman chuckled.

"Anything for you, Reborn." She cooed before walking towards the crowd and to the trio who were chatting aimlessly near the buffet table. She smirked when she then caught sight of her brother looking as smug as always. "Hayato…" She called out in almost a sing song voice. The bomber took one look at his sister and as expected felt a sudden churn in his stomach.

"Go-Gokudera!" Both Tsuna and Yamamoto gasped.

"W-What are you…argh…" The teen groaned as he bent over from the sudden indigestion.

"Are you feeling unwell, brother?" The woman queried, feigning innocence. "Yamamoto maybe you should take Hayato to one of the vacant rooms over there." She uttered before pointing down the hallway, towards several rooms. "I'm sure the 9th won't mind. Go on now!" She berated as the man urgently did what he was told.

"S-Shouldn't I go with them?" Tsuna stuttered as he watched Yamamoto take the bombers arm and place it over his shoulder in order to support him.

"I'm pretty sure they could handle it. Besides…" The woman chided. "Reborn's looking for you…" She continued before walking off. Apparently the arcobaleno had wanted Dame-Tsuna alone which was why he decidedly sent her to temporarily rid the boy of both his guardians. The woman smiled before disapering in the crowd.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna heaved a sigh before looking around the room for his tutor. Just why in the world was Reborn looking for him? The boy frowned as he walked around the place for a couple of minutes. It didn't take him long to find the arcobaleno lounging on the couch with a smug grin on his face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out as he went past the hordes of people.

"Took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna!"

The boy pouted. "So what did you need me for?"

"What do you mean why? It's a given the next person in line for Vongola should get to know his allies." The baby scoffed as the boy instantly paled. He had purposely kept his distance from the other people in the room since majority of them either looked like lawbreakers or ex-convicts. The men in particular were all buff and scary looking. Some of them were even covered in tattoos while others with countless scars. Tsuna shuddered. "Come, I'll introduce you to some of them." The baby grinned as he hopped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"B-But…" The boy protested when the baby suddenly kicked him the head.

"Go! Let's start with Schnitten Brabanters and Coyote Nougat over there." The baby said as he pointed to the two men talking on the other side of the room. Tsuna gulped but decidedly do the baby's bidding "Brabanters is the 9th's Rain Guardian. He's the one with the scar in the cheek, lip and across the nose. I heard he got them from battle. Nougat on the other hand is their Storm Guardian. He's the one with the steel arm." The baby explained as they walked over the two.

"Ah Reborn." Coyote smiled as he caught sight of the duo. "How have you been, my good man?" He added as his compaction merely nodded his head in acknowledgment. Apparently, it was the Storm who did most of the talking. The Rain was mostly introverted and would merely nod his head every now and then.

Ciaossu! I'm doing good as usual." The arcobaleno smiled. "By the way this person here is…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun" Nougat smiled. "I've heard lots about you from Timoteo. He seems very fond of you." He laughed as the boy merely nodded his head in reply. "Don't be so tense, boy. Have fun, Today's the start of a New Year. " The man continued, noticing brunette look down the floor, nervously. "Here." He smirked before grabbing a glass of liquid from a passing steward. He handed both Tsuna and Reborn a glass before taking one for his companion and himself. "Drink this. It's bound to calm those nerves down." He laughed as Tsuna took the drink, gratefully. "Cheers!" The man laughed before drinking the liquid in one gulp. Tsuna frowned as he imitated the man's example, and drunk the contents of the glass all in one go. The brunette coughed a little but was surprised when he felt slightly better.

"It was nice meeting you two again." Reborn smiled.

"Going so soon?" Nougat queried.

"Yes well, I plan to introduce Dame-Tsuna to some other people here." The baby explained. "It would help him in the future."

"I understand." The old man grinned politely as he watched the two disappear in the crowd.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated as he and the boy got into a clearing far away from the two men. Tsuna sighed.

"I guess it wasn't…"

"Good. The next people we're going to meet are husband and wife Leopoldo and Cecilia Lombardi. They're the head of a renowned famiglia back in Italy. It would be good if you get on their good side." The baby continued before pointing towards a couple near the middle. Tsuna gasped. The male was a handsome man in his mid 40's, wearing a black Armani suit while the woman was a dashing brunette in a black dress topped with a fur overcoat. The boy heaved a sigh as he wordlessly approached the couple.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted as the man automatically beamed at the sight of him. The boy waited patiently for the arcobaleno to introduce him and when he did, the couple looked at him from head to toe and smiled brightly.

"Ah, è ancora giovane, ma… " The woman murmured. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che sarà lui a crescere fino ad essere un grande uomo."

"Sono d'accordo oltre a lui è rinato come sua guida." The man replied before laughing out loud. Tsuna sweat dropped before turning to look at Reborn, questioningly.

"W-What did they say?" He whispered.

"Cecilia said that you're still young but that you'd most likely grow up to be a great man."

"R-Really?" Tsuna blushed as the baby merely nodded. "W-What about him?"

"Leopoldo merely agreed and said it was because you have a smart, kind and responsible guide like me." The baby replied as the boy merely rolled his eyes in reply. He didn't speak Italian but he was pretty certain that Reborn was merely adlibbing.

"Un brindisi ai giovani, Vongola." Leopoldo suddenly exclaimed before handing both Tsuna and Reborn a class of clear liquid.

"E-Eh?"

"It means a 'toast to the young Vongola'" The baby translated before raising his wine glass and drinking it all the way. Tsuna, as usual followed suit. The two went like this until late in the evening. Reborn went and introduced Tsuna to different people and different families while Tsuna on the other hand tried to be at his best behavior when facing them. The boy actually didn't mind. He even began to enjoy it midway and no longer felt nervous. Come to think of it he was actually feeling rather giddy. Then again it may have something to do with the drinks he had during the event - Nougat did say that those drinks would help him calm his nerves. Now that he thought about it, he did have like 6 or 7 of that tasty treat.

"Kufufu…I didn't think we'd bump into each other so soon. You're looking awfully flushed, Vongola." A voice suddenly said. Tsuna looked around the room in a daze and was surprised to see his Mist Guardian standing in the corner.

"Ah…It's…M'kuro…" The boy slurred as the illusionist raised a brow.

"Just how many drinks did you have? Kufufuf."

"Drinksh?" The boy murmured incoherently. "Oh you mean that jhuicee…" He continued thoughtfully before suddenly laughing out loud. "I had shix…wait…maybe it wush seven…they weeereee really goooood…"

"Juice?" The Illusionist queried before turning towards Reborn.

"4 shots of tequila and 2 of vodka." The baby shrugged. "Apparently he couldn't hold his alcohol very well."

"Seems like it. Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled. "Then again, you have to give him credit It's his first time, if I'm correct." The man leered as he glanced at the boy who was supporting himself by holding onto the wall. He grinned from ear to ear when an idea suddenly came to mind. "Ne Tsunayoshi-kun…" He purred as the boy looked at him with dreary eyes. "Guess what I have here…" He uttered showing the boy his clenched fist.

"Wush 'at…?" The boy slurred as he waited for the illusionist to show him the object in question. The boy gaped when Mukuro opened his hand revealing a small plant of some sort. The boy blinked. Once. Twice. "Oh…ish a misheltoe…" He finally mumbled as the man wordlessly pinned him to a nearby wall.

"Kufufu…And what do people do when they're under a mistletoe?" Mukuro queried as he held the piece of décor on top of their heads. Tsuna thought for a while before looking at the man in the eye.

"Oh I knoooow…" He sang before circling his arms around the man's neck. Mukuro grinned as he slowly leaned forward.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Then Bam. Something came rushing towards them from the side and barely missing them. Tsuna gaped and looked at the object only to find it to be a single tonfa, now etched onto the wall. Mukuro heaved a sigh before turning towards his assailant. "Kufufu. Your timing as usual…is impeccable…" He commended. "I sometimes wonder if you have Tsunayoshi-kun bugged. I mean how else could you sense whether he was in trouble or not."

"Shut up herbivore!" The dark haired teen seethed, irritably before turning to glare at the boy who was still glancing at the hole now engraved on the wall. The prefect snarled as he noticed the light tint on the boy's cheeks not to mention the fact that he could hardly stand up straight. Hibari glared at Mukuro before wordless grasping the young brunette's arm. "I'm taking him." He grounded out with finality as the illusionist merely pouted.

"Did you plan all that?" Reborn queried as Mukuro raised a brow. He had forgotten that the baby was still there.

"Kufufu…maybe…" He replied, nonchalantly. "Though I was somewhat hoping that _he'd_ arrive a little later. A second would have been enough." He sighed almost sadly.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Hib'ri…ne…w-where a we goooiiing…?" The brunette slurred as he glanced at the man in front of him while he continued to drag him along. "Hibariiiieee…"

"I suggest you shut up, herbivore before I decide to bite you to death and leave you somewhere to rot!" The man seethed. He honestly didn't know why, but he was feeling extremely pissed off. At first, he had agreed to go to this party simply to meet stronger people in which he did. The event began smoothly. He got to talk to a few respectable people here and there and even had a decent conversation with some. What he didn't expect was that bastard herbivore they had fought ages ago suddenly get touchy with the brunette. He was further annoyed by the fact that the boy had gotten himself drunk and had _willingly_ gone with the pineapple bastard whom he had almost locked lips with. The thought in itself infuriated him.

"Sluuur Dooown…" The boy staggered as the Skylark proceeded to haul him up until they came outside the gardens.

"Herbivore…" The man seethed before pushing him on the bench. Tsuna looked at him, questioningly. "I ought to bite you to death for under aged drinking not to mention causing a scene in such a public place." He continued as the boy merely pouted.

"E-Eh…? But I only d'ank jhuice…a-and…I washn't doing anything 'unny…" The boy uttered before tipping his head to the side.

The man sighed, exasperatedly. In as much as he wanted to bite the boy to death. It wasn't in his nature to prey on those who were intoxicated not to mention not in the right mind. He swore he was going to make the boy pay once he was sober though. Hibari rubbed his temples and was about to comment when fireworks suddenly erupted in the sky.

"Aah…fwire-woks…" Tsuna mumbled as he suddenly began laughing out loud. The dark haired teen glared at him before rolling his eyes. "I'm grad…" The boy uttered before turning towards the night sky.

"Are you honestly so simple-minded?" Hibari sneered. "What's so great about a bunch of explosives?"

"But th-they're pretty, nish a-and…cororful. They're also fashy…and…and…" The boy rambled, incoherently before suddenly turning his head towards the prefect. "Most of all…I get to shee them with shome one I weally rike…" He continued before closing his eyes.

"What…?" Hibari gaped as he turned to look at the herbivore only to find him already asleep. Did he just hear right – Was it possible? Perhaps…He was just hearing things…Then again there was also the fact that the boy was highly intoxicated and didn't know what he was talking about. The prefect rubbed his temples before turning his attention back on the firework display – the boy's slurred words repeating itself over and over his head.

"_I get to see them with someone I really like…"_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Reborn glanced at the two boys from the veranda. He was glad the two were making progress but watching them constantly deny their feeling for one another was beginning to irate him.

"Ah…seems like a case even the great Reborn has yet to accomplish." A voice said from the back. The arcobaleno looked over to his shoulder and saw the 9th Vongola smiling down at him. "Young love is quite inconceivable don't you think?" The man laughed as he too glanced at the two men sitting in the bench. "So what's your next plan of action if you don't mind this old man asking…"

"…I'm not so sure yet." The arcobaleno began. "Getting the Cloud jealous is getting old…" He uttered, jadedly. The 9th smiled.

"Then why not make the Sky be the one to feel the pressure." The old man suggested.

_Reborn grinned._

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 18

**This chapter as usual will still be edited. (Actually I didn't have time to edit this as much so I apologize for the countless errors) If you find any, please feel free to tell me so that I can change it ASAP. I will edit this again tomorrow. **

**To be honest I have a concern about the next chapter. I know majority of you don't like original characters and I actually don't like them too especially Mary Sues. Unfortunately I can't seem to find any female KHR character to play the role as errm…"love rival"**

**I was planning to use M.M at first but she has nothing to do with Hibari. It would be waaay to OOC if she suddenly clung to him. I tried considering Biacnhi's and Lal but I feel that they are a bit too mature for Hibari while Kyoko, Haru and Chrome aren't the type to suddenly get frisky. So….I was wondering if you guys would hate it if I decide to place an extra character in the next chapter. If you're not then…I'll try to find a way to fix it. Your opinions/suggestion are greatly appreciated. **

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Apparently getting Hibari jealous wasn't doing any good – so Reborn decides to do it the other way around.

What if a new 'girl' arrives in Nami High and takes a sudden interest in Hibari? What if she decides to claim him as 'her' own? What if she decides to break Dame-Tsuna and Hibari's relationship apart simply to satisfy her own selfish whim?

Will Tsuna finally realize his feelings for the Skylark or will he give up and distant himself? There was, after all, never a relationship to begin with….

Read and Review!


	19. A Love Rival

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

I took all your reviews into consideration but I eventually had to choose one. I know some of you were expecting different stuff and different pairings so I'll explain some stuff before I begin . First of all, a lot of you said that having an OC, this late in the story might not be such a good idea and that it might end up destroying the whole thing. (Truth be told, I didn't want to either) so I went with my next option which was to use a character from Reborn. I don't want to spoil anything here, so I'll explain why I chose that character in the end but once you read this chapter you'll probably get an idea why I did that.

To **Breathless02**: It's supposed to go there but then again…not quite. It would be too cliché if it ended just like that ...I'll probably add a few twists here and there to make things more…interesting.. :D

To **Kichou**. Thanks a lot for the suggestion. You really helped me a lot here and you're right, MM is the only person that has the type of personality I'm looking for. Thanks by the way, for continuously supporting this fic.

To **DemonicAngel96**: Sure, I don't mind. I'm looking forward to your story. :D

To **assasinatress**: Oh lol. You were actually the first to comment on how the 9th actually liked BL and seemed to accept Tsuna's relationship. Although in my opinion, Timoteo seems like a nice old man who'd be happy for Tsuna regardless of his love interest. ^^

**For all the rest,** thank you so much for reviewing. I'm really sorry that I can't reply to all of you since it would probably take up too much space. Rest assured though, that I truly truly read and appreciate each and every one of you reviews. Feel free to pm me, if you have any suggestion/comments etc. As for this chapter, all I can say is that erm…I don't mean to bash any character here…I just needed a scapegoat so yah. Also, this chapter (as well as the next) will be a little melodramatic compared to the others. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review afterwards.

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 19: A Love Rival

…

…

"So tell me again what I'm doing here?" A female voice said as she raised a brow at the arcobaleno opposite her. She had rushed back to Japan from Hong Kong due to a note she had gotten regarding a so-called top-secret mission. There was no name or sender on the memo. All that was written was a date, time and an address. "I rushed all the way here for nothing? I was in the middle of a shopping spree mind you!" The woman snarled. She had honestly thought that the note had come from her beloved Mukuro-sama which was why she decidedly went back. To her dismay, once she had gotten to the said meeting place – the only person present was the infant she oh-so-knew.

"You came on your own volition and just as the note said, I require your assistance for something."

"And what makes you think you can order me around? Only Mukuro-sama has the right t-" She retorted when the arcobaleno suddenly pulled out a credit card for his suit. The woman blinked and grinned. "Well since you put it that way…"

Reborn smirked. "This is a top-secret mission meaning no one not even Mukuro must know."

"What' so special about it?" The woman queried as the baby began to tell her the details. The woman's eyes widened before suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"So let me get this straight, that little tramp is actually gay for his Cloud Guardian but is in denial of it." The woman began. "And you want me to play third wheel and flirt with the Skylark in order to make the brat jealous."

"That's correct."

"That's just sick!" The redhead scoffed. "Sorry but I'm not interest—." She continued before standing up her seat to gather her overcoat.

"Pity." Reborn sighed. "Then again I guess even a pretty woman such as yourself cannot seduce the Cloud." He stated, nonchalantly as the woman suddenly stopped in her tracks. "He is after all rather uncaring and pretty detached. Come to think of it, he hasn't had a girlfriend ever since. He's rather cold towards women; then again a man of his stature in my opinion, can't exactly just take on some random woman."

"And just what do you mean by that…?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Hibari Kyouya came from an affluent family. I heard they own several estates here in Japan not to mention the fact that he's one of Nami High's largest donors. A little birdie also told me that he owns a car, a motorcycle and even a private copter." The baby hinted. "So it's only right of him to be wary of the women he dates. Don't want any gold-diggers coming on to him now would we?" He continued as the girl bit her lip. "In any case…I apologize for having called you here. Let's just forget we had this conversa—"

"Wait!" The woman chided before turning back towards the baby.

"Hmm?"

"All I have to do is use my exquisite charm to seduce to Skylark, right?" She queried, a wicked grin appearing on her features. Reborn nodded. "Since it's such a big deal for you, baby. I'll do it." She stated with finality as she began to walk off. "Don't blame me though if that guy falls for me and decides to leave that little tramp once and for all." She added as an afterthought before disappearing in one of the alleyways. Reborn merely chuckled.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The principal smiled as he glanced at Hibari who in turn was glaring at him. "Chairman, its part of the Disciplinary Committee to assure the student's safety, isn't it not?" The old man uttered. "All I'm asking is that you keep a close eye on our exchange student while at the same time show her around the campus and well…Namimori." He continued. "MM here is from Italy and has no clue about our culture whatsoever. It would be troublesome is she got lost or picked on." He added before pointing towards the red haired woman, who smiled sweetly at him. Hibari growled.

"If it's a babysitter you need then I suggest you look elsewhere, _principal_!" The prefect snarled, condescendingly. He was irritated beyond belief. The principal had called him in his office at 6 in the morning only to tell him that he had assigned him to babysit some prissy little brat who was also apparently a rich aristocrat back in Italy.

"Now, Now Kouya, It's school policy to welcome our foreign exchange students."

"Fine. If it's so important then I'll let Kusakabe handle it." The man snapped. "You, of all people should know that I'm busy."

"Don't be ridiculous MM deserves the best. Besides it would only be for a week or two." The man stated as the prefect furrowed his brows. "I will also move the deadlines of your week-in reports so as to lessen your work load." He continued as the dark haired teen merely scowled in return. The old man was honestly starting to tick him off -

"I'm really sorry…I didn't think this would cause that much trouble." The girl suddenly interrupted as she looked at the old man with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Nonsense, my dear. I'm sure Kyouya wouldn't mind showing you around." The principal laughed out loud. "Actually why don't you two go and explore the campus now. It's still pretty early so classes haven't started yet. " He continued as the Skylark glared daggers at him. In as much as he would like to protest, he wasn't the type to leave a job undone. Now that he thought about it, leaving the little girl alone and unattended might not exactly be good in regards to their school's reputation. Hibari heaved a heavy sigh before turning towards the redhead.

"Fine." He groaned. "Come, herbivore." He called out as the girl excitedly did his bidding, a small grin marring her perfect features.

"I'm really glad, you know?" MM smiled as she followed the dark haired teen out the room and into the hallway. "I didn't think I'd have any friends here in Japan…" She continued as the man simply walked ahead of her. "Ne, you're name is Kyouya Hibari right?" She cooed. "Do you mind if I call you Kyouya…?"

"…" MM frowned. Apparently the man wasn't the type to talk so much. Either that or he was purposely ignoring her. She had accepted the arcobaleno's mission, in hopes to get something out of it. The baby had actually already given her a feasible amount for her troubles. 1 million yen to be exact. Then again, she wasn't the type to settle for something so meager. Besides, 1 million was small compared to what she would get if and when she gets the Skylark to fall for her. A man with money after all had always been her ideal lover. She could already see it now. High class restaurant, expensive gifts and of course a credit card she can use to her heart's content. The girl grinned from ear to ear.

"Ne Kyouya-san…how about you tell me something about yourself? You know like your hobbies and all." The woman chimed. To her disappointment, the man said nothing and instead continued to walk on a steady pace. MM sighed. The man was deliberately giving her a hard time and was purposely ignoring her obvious attempt to get near him. To be honest, she had never accounted for this – men would usually swoon over her the moment she played the role of innocent virgin. They'd usually be at her beck and call and bestow her with countless gifts up until she was content. Apparently, the Skylark was different .Not only was he rich and handsome but he was also sharp and willful. He was no pushover, which in her opinion only made him more desirable.

_There was no way was she handing him over to that little brat now -_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Judaime…" Gokudera barked. "Why do you have to continue to work afterschool for that bastard? The deal was two weeks right?" The man continued as he fussed about how his boss was being forced to slave himself for the Skylark.

"W-Well…I d-didn't exactly finish my two weeks yet. It was Christmas break remember?" Tsuna replied. "Besides I still owe Hibari-san…"

"You don't owe that bastard anything!" The man retorted evenly as Tsuna sweat dropped. To be honest, he didn't know if the whole master-slave business during the auction was still on. He just proceeded to go to the reception office since he still felt the need to compensate the Skylark for the money he spent on him. Besides it wasn't like he was being slaved to the core. All he ever did was sort out papers and do some random errands for the prefect.

"Maa Maa Gokudera's like a doting father." Yamamoto laughed, good-naturedly.

"Who's the doting father, you asshole!" The bomber seethed.

"Erm…well…" The brunette stuttered. "I know you're worried but I'm really okay. Hibari is very lenient and doesn't really make me do things I don't want to do." He continued, hoping to get his guardian to reconsider. As usual, Gokudera was very protective of him and kept insisting that he call of the deal. The thought of him and the Cloud apparently didn't bode too well for him.

"That's right 'Dera, besides Hibari's cool! I'm sure he won't let any harm fall on Tsu—"

"Would you shut up? You're all Hibari this and Hibari that, why do you keep defending that bastard?" The bomber glowered. "How can you even trust that jerk?"

Tsuna sighed. Every day was the same. Gokudera always fussed about his well being. Not that he minded but convincing the man was getting rather tedious. "Gokudera, I promise I'll call you. Don't I always do?" He pouted as the man glanced at him, uncertainly.

"Come on 'Dera cut Tsuna some slack!" Yamamoto suddenly cut in as he glanced at the brunette, sympathetically. "Besides I need help on algebra again!" He smirked as he abruptly took the bomber by the arm. Gokudera seethed and began his usual string of curses. Unfortunately, Yamamoto was stronger than him and was easily able to overpower him.

"Bastard! I never agreed to th—" The bomber flared as the swordsman merely laughed in reply before dragging the struggling teen right behind him. Tsuna sweat dropped. Although he wasn't entirely for force, he was actually glad for the swordsman. He was after all more perceptive and less daunting than his Storm Guardian. Tsuna sighed before turning his attention towards the clock. He had wasted a lot of time arguing with the two that he had forgotten the time. He visibly flinched when he saw that it was nearly 4 o'clock. With that in mind, he then hurriedly threw his things into his bag and wordlessly rushed out the room.

Once he arrived in front of the reception office, he knocked on the door courteously and waited to be acknowledged before going inside. Tsuna blinked when he saw Hibari sitting casually on his seat and an unknown girl lounging on the sofa reading a magazine of some sort. She looked up at him, raised a brow and merely turned away. The boy frowned. For some reason the girl looked awfully familiar but can't seem to remember where he had seen her.

"Umm…" The boy mumbled as she glanced at Hibari, nervously.

"I want you to sort these file, like the usual, herbivore." The Skylark uttered before handing him a couple of folders. He didn't even bother introducing him to the girl or even explain why she was there. From the looks of it, he couldn't even care less. The boy sighed before taking the folders and working on them on the coffee table. MM meanwhile glanced at the young Vongola, irritably. She had heard from the arcobaleno that he was working in the Reception Room everyday after school due to some deal or something. The woman scoffed – this little homely boy was supposed to be her love rival? The thought infuriated her. Hibari can't possibly choose him over her, right?

"Ne, Kyouya…" She cooed before standing up the couch. "Can you show me around lat—" She smiled innocently as she began to approach the man. She had decided to take the prefect for herself. Her ideal boyfriend was right in her midst. There was no way she was going to hand him over. Especially not to a snot-faced brat.

"Herbivore, what's taking you?" The man suddenly barked, cutting her off. MM visibly flinched before suddenly turning her glare towards the boy who instantly began sorting out papers like mad.

The woman frowned before once again turning her attention towards the prefect. "As I was saying…I was wondering if you ca—" She uttered when the prefect suddenly rose from his chair and wordlessly walk towards the boy, carrying another stack of papers.

"Once you're done, I want you to compile these. It shouldn't be a hard task, even for you…" He barked out as the boy nodded his head in compliance. MM felt a nerve twitch. Sure, the man was mean towards the boy but at least he got a reaction from him – she on the other hand was being blatantly ignored.

"I heard that there's a new movie that came out, how about we go s—" She persisted only to be disregarded for the umpteenth time. MM clenched her fists to her side. The man was starting to get on her nerves. Talking to a wall would have been better than taking to likes of him. The woman heaved a sigh before forcing a smile on her face. That's right she can't possibly lose – besides a guy with money can't possibly be all that bad right? "I guess the movie's a no no…" The woman pouted. "How about the park? Or perhaps one of the temples…I'd really want to visi—" She uttered, when somebody suddenly knocked on the door. The redhead felt a vein pop as Hibari acknowledged the sudden intruder instead of waiting on her.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe muttered as he bowed right in front of the man. "Professor Yanagi wants to talk to you outside. He said it was urgent." He informed as the man wordlessly looked at the time.

"Herbivore" He called out as he glanced at Tsuna. "I want that done when I get back. " He uttered as the boy nodded, obediently.

"K-Kyouya…?" MM murmured as the prefect turned to her.

"Stay out of trouble." He scowled, indifferently before leaving the room without another word. MM glared at the door and clenched her fists tightly as she began to shake from anger. What the hell? Did the man just give her the cold shoulder? No man has ever ignored her before or resist her charms for that matter – so how dare this pertinent jerk do so? The girl scowled before turning her attention at the boy who was sitting innocently in front of the coffee table. What was it that made the brat so special? Why did the prefect pay more attention to him that he did to her?

"You must be Tsuna…" The woman began as she looked at the boy in obvious distaste. She knew the boy from their battle months ago but they never actually got a chance to talk after that. Basing from the brunette's reaction, he seemed to have forgotten her anyways.

"H-Hai…"

"You know…Kyouya must really like you…he didn't even bother to look at me." The woman chided as Tsuna glanced up at her, warily. MM frowned. She wasn't an idiot not to notice that the prefect was interested in the boy. He was all herbivore this and herbivore that. Sure, he may seem rather petulant but the fact of the matter was that he felt something other than sheer indifference towards him.

"Eh…n-no way…w-why would he like me…?" He stuttered as he nervously turned away from the woman.

"Why indeed?" MM reiterated as she began pacing back and forth the room.

"…"

"Looking at you up close, you're nothing more than an ugly little duckling. You're an idiot and total wuss at that. I bet you don't even have a cent on you." She berated as she looked at Tsuna from head to toe. The boy as expected instantly shied away. "I mean how can someone as lame as you possibly even dream to get close to somebody as perfect as Hibari-san." She continued.

"I-I'm sor…"

"Sorry?" The woman scoffed. "With you around I can't even make a move on Kyouya. You're an eyesore." She glowered as the boy flinched and lowered his head from embarrassment. He hated to admit it but the woman was right. Hibari was near perfect. He was strong, smart, and intelligent while he on the other hand was a no good, clumsy little idiot who barely passed his mock exams. The thought was ironic not to mention laughable. "Honestly, can't you just disappear? I bet Kyouya finds you a nuisance as well…I mean you're slow not to mention rather foolhardy. In short, you're a no good for nothing brat." She continued as the boy instantly froze. An eyesore? A nuisance – did Hibari really think that of him?

"I…umm…" The boy stuttered. Looking back at previous events, the Skylark probably did. He after all, always gave Hibari a hard time seeing as he always came to save his ass. There was never a time where he actually did something on his own. Tsuna forced out a smile, as he looked away from the woman. The whole thought of the prefect being kind him on whim or that he was being lenient on him because he cared. The thought that he liked him even as a friend or as an ally at the very least was all a lie. A big fat lie. It was all a figment of his imagination. And now that he thought about it – it was really pathetic of him to think otherwise.

"Just give it up, okay? It's not like he'll ever like you anyway." MM reiterated, grinning as the boy suddenly cringed. That's right, Hibari was never going to like him. Who would possibly like a Dame-Tsuna like him. The thought was preposterous. It was unsightly and outlandish. The thought was -

"Kyouya-san!" MM suddenly exclaimed as the door opened. The woman beamed before suddenly latching on the Skylark's arm, mindful of the young Vongola's sudden tension. Tsuna scowled as he looked at the couple. The two looked good together.

"Herbivore…" The prefect suddenly stated as Tsuna turned towards him in shock. The man raised a brow at his sudden reaction.

"A-Ah…" The boy muttered, jadedly. "Welcome back…H-Hibari…" He continued as he forced out a wanton smile –

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The next few days went by faster than expected. Tsuna still went by the reception room every after school but seemed quieter than the usual. He apparently took MM's words to heart and gave her the opportunity she needed to cling to the prefect. Unfortunately, the latter didn't seem too happy. If anything, he seemed livid that the boy avoided him and went to Kusakabe for instructions instead of him. His pride of course wouldn't allow him to ask the boy what his problem was but it was obvious that he was slightly bothered about the herbivores sudden detachment.

"Ne Kyouya…is that your phone?" MM queried one day as she caught sight of a blackberry on the table. Hibari ignored her and proceeded with his work. The woman heaved a sigh before approaching the mobile. It was then she noticed a black strap with a metal carving of a bird of some sort attached to it. She frowned. "Did you buy this?" She asked.

"I don't need to answer to you, herbivore." The man scoffed before standing up his chair. "In any case, I have a meeting at 3. Stay here and keep out of trouble. I'll ask Kusakabe to stay by your side for the time being." He added before wordlessly leaving the room. The woman frowned as she watched the teen disappear from sight. It wasn't until a minute later did Kusakabe enter and bow his head towards her. The woman forced out a smile.

"I apologize in behalf of Kyo-san. We're really busy these past few days you see. It's really a pity that we can't accompany you as much." The man explained as MM shrugged before once again turning to Hibari's phone.

"Hey!" She called out as Kusakabe looked at her, questioningly. "This is Kyouya's right?" She asked as the man nodded his head. "And this?" She continued as she traced the black strap with her finger.

"I'm not exactly sure who it's from but Kyo-san seems to treasure it. He'd normally discard any gifts given to him thinking that their all bribes. This was the first time he actually accepted one." The man supplied as MM frowned. There was only one person the idiot Skylark treasured. The though irritated her as she wordlessly went to the couch to cool her head. She then waited patiently for the prefect to come back and when he did, decidedly put her next plan into action. "Ne, Kyouya…" She cooed as she walked towards the man who was fixing some files on the table. "I was just wondering…" She began as the Skylark scowled.

"Just what is that little boy to you…?" She asked as the man quirked a brow at her.

"And just what do you mean by that, herbivore?"

"Nothing much. I just presumed that he was special to you." She grinned. "You seem fond of him…"

"That is clearly none of your business." Hibari glowered as he gathered up some documents and arranged them on the nearby shelf. MM grinned before looking at the wall clock. It was already 3:45 – Tsuna was bound to come in any minute.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend…" The woman muttered, apologetically before nearing the boy. The woman smiled to herself as she soon found herself right in front of the teen. They were face to face with the Skylark practically glaring daggers at her. "But…" She continued. "If that boy truly doesn't mean anything to you then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this." She purred before suddenly tipping on her toes and pecking the prefect right on the lips. Hibari seethed at the woman but just when he was about to comment, heard the door creak. The Skylark froze as he abruptly turned his head towards the entrance. He gaped as he saw none other than the herbivore standing idly near the doorway. MM grinned.

"Herbivo—" Hibari snarled but was cut short when he caught sight of the boy's face. He was looking downwards with his bangs slightly covering his face. He had his hand to his chest and seemed slightly perturbed.

"S-Sorry." The boy began. Hibari quickly noticed that his voice was shaking. "I-I didn't mean…" He continued as he slowly looked up at the duo. Hibari stayed rooted to his position as the boy raised his head. He was wearing a smile, but anyone could see that it was forced to the brim. It also didn't escape him that the boy's eyes were a little bit glassy as he tried to look elsewhere but them. The boy looked aghast, surprised, bewildered…_hurt_.

Hibari didn't know why but he felt a sudden constraint in his chest. He had seen the boy's pained expression countless times but never one like this. "Herbivore." The prefect grounded out as he furrowed his brows. He didn't know why but he felt anxious all of a sudden.

"I-I be-better go now…I-I…" Tsuna rambled on. " I mean…I-I'll come back some o-other time…" He uttered, shakily as he slowly backed away. MM scoffed.

"Since you already know that much. Why don't you leave already?" She cut him off as Tsuna visibly cringed before nodding his head.

"S-Sorry…" He muttered before suddenly rushing out the room.

"Mouu…That kid is really useless…no wonder he's called Dame-Tsuna…" The woman ridiculed before laughing out loud. Hibari glanced at the door and watched the boy's retreating figure before finally coming back to his senses. "Anyway this is better right? At least we don't have to deal with that usele—" MM continued when she suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Get out." The man suddenly seethed.

"W-What? The redhead turned to look at Hibari and instantly regretted it. The boy was emitting a murderous aura and was looking at her with such disdain that she felt herself tremble at the sight.

"I said get out, herbivore…or would you rather I drag you out?" He sneered as the woman hurriedly did his bidding. She never felt so scared in her life. The man would have probably killed her if she had gone and defied him but what made him so mad – could it be? The woman furrowed his brows. She couldn't believe it – did her plan just backfire?

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

MM frowned. Her plan had totally flopped. Sure he gotten the idiot Vongola fazed and possibly even jealous but she had never expected the Skylark to throw her out the room and ignore her for good. Normally, men would react after being kissed by a lovely woman such as herself. She never accounted that it would end up causing her trouble. The woman sighed as she sat idly on the reception room. Today was the day she finally went back to Italy. Hibari had gone out and tasked Kusakabe to look after her. She didn't mind at the moment. Staying in the same room with the Skylark was daunting and pretty much unbearable after the whole fiasco.

"MM-san. I'll go out for a second. I'll be back as soon as possible." Kusakabe stated as the woman merely nodded her consent. This whole thing was a total waste of time. The woman sighed when she suddenly caught sight of a familiar Blackberry phone, with a small black strap lying on the table. MM glanced at it before standing up the sofa and taking it in her hand. Kusakabe had hinted earlier that the strap came from a person whom Hibari seemed to cherish and seeing how it was…only one person fit the picture. The woman leered.

"This is revenge for ignoring me, bastard." She mumbled to herself, before unhooking the small strap and pocketing it for herself. It was then that Kusakabe entered the room to inform her of her departure. The woman scoffed before following the man to outside. Just as she was about to leave, she caught sight of Tsuna roaming around the corridors. "Ne, Kusakabe-san can you give me a minute? I want to say good bye to Tsunayoshi-kun." The woman smiled sweetly as the man nodded his consent before allowing the woman to approach the boy alone.

"Well, well if it isn't the brat." She smirked as the brunette automatically froze upon hearing her.

"…"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going back to Italy. You must be happy."

"O-Oh have a safe trip then." Tsuna mumbled, before looking away. MM felt a nerve twitch. The Vongola's goody-two-shoes attitude was really pissing her off. The boy apparently was too nice for his own good – no wonder he was taken advantage off if not belittled.

"You really are an idiot!" The girl raised a brow before suddenly taking the phone strap from her pocket. Tsuna's eyes immediately widened.

"T-That…"

"Hmm?" The woman raised a brow, feigning innocence. "Oh you mean this ugly thing. Kyouya gave it to me as a goodbye present." She lied as she watched the boy for a reaction. She inwardly grinned as his face suddenly faltered. "To be honest I don't really like it. It's ugly not to mention cheap." She continued. "I merely accepted it because I was being polite. I was going to throw it in the trash bin when I got the chance but since you're here…" She grinned. "You can have it…" She added as an afterthought before throwing the strap towards Tsuna and leaving without another word. The boy glanced at her then at the phone strap, the woman's words, repeating itself in his mind.

"_Looking at you up close your nothing more than an ugly little duckling. You're an idiot and total wuss at that. I bet you don't even have a cent on you"_

"_I mean how can someone as lame as you possibly even dream to get close to somebody as perfect as Hibari-san"_

"_I merely accepted it because I was being polite"_

"A-Ah…" The boy smiled as he glanced at the discarded strap – He truly was pathetic.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 19

So First of all Why MM? I chose her basically she's has a bad attitude. I see her as the type to do those things without feeling any remorse. She's easily swayed by money and she's kinda selfish to boot. M.M is also kinda tough and is not your typical damsel in distress. In my opinion, I think she's at least capable of facing the Skylark head on. She fits the role quite well to be honest. I apologize to the MM fans out there. This fic wasn't meant to bash her or anything.

I didn't choose Haru and Kyoko because well…They didn't really have a purpose to it. Besides Haru likes Tsuna, so I doubt she'll do something to lessen her chances with him. Aside from this, both are too meek to do the things I made M.M do.

As for Chrome. Like both Haru and Kyoko, Chrome is a bit timid so I can't make her do the stuff stated above. Besides I don't think Mukuro will allow his Nagi-chan to get together with the Skylark. Mukuro may be an ass but he's also very protective of the girl. I also don't want you guys to hate her, since she's also one of my favorite characters. Same goes for TYL Ipin.

Next is Adelheid. Erm…I considered it but I don't think it would work. Adelheid is very similar with Hibari. (Too similar if you ask me.) I just couldn't see her acting all clingy and well…you know. She's a very serious person so yah…point taken. (She might appear later on though)

As for a 10-years-yonger-Iris. It's possible but since she's not exactly shown as much in the anime/manga. I can't really write about her since I'm not too sure about her personality and all. She might end up too OOC which would be bad.

Some people also suggested Mukuro, Reborn and Dino to be Hibari's love interest. (If this were a different fic I'd actually consider it since I love those pairings but…here's why I decided otherwise.)

For Mukuro. Although, he's the type to play around and annoy Hibari like hell. I doubt he'll go as far as do the things above. (He'd die first before kissing Hibari.) I've also hinted that he likes Tsuna so him hitting on the Skylark might not be so smart. The same actually goes for Reborn. (Though 1869 is another personal fav of mine)

Last but not least is Dino. D18 is a great pair and all but it's hard to have them get all mushy with each other especially since Hibari just bites the poor man to death. Getting the two close in one chapter would be impossible less they become to OOC.

Long explanation but hope it helps. This chapter as usual will still be edited. Sorry if it may seem a little rushed. I've been a bit busy with school so yah. Hope it wasn't all that bad. Anyway please don't forget to review. ^^

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

This chapter was really serious and I know most you expect Hibari to come and comfort and probably admit his feelings to our poor Tsuna. Unfortunately, Hibari's not the type to do so. His pride will never allow him to stoop as low as to comfort a lowly herbivore –

So where does Tsuna find comfort? In the hands of _**another**_ man of course…namely… *drumroll*

I'll be mean and let you find out in the next chapter. This is only a spoiler after all *winks* You guys can make a wild guess. Although the answer might already be pretty obvious 3 Please don't forget to review. *dodges random objects*


	20. An Unexpected Comfort

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

Wow Chapter 20. This is by far the longest fic I have ever written and I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you so much for continuously supporting me. Anyway a lot of you guys gave me different answers as to who would comfort or beloved Tuna – I was actually debating between two people and eventually came up with this one. Don't worry though, it's not like this is the end. A lot of characters are still bound to make an appearance *wink wink*

**Lastly I apologize for the late update once again. I got a little preoccupied with studies etc so yah. There might also be a lot of grammatical errors here so please bear with it a little. I will edit it once I find the time. T.T**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 20: An Unexpected Comfort

…

…

Hibari scowled as he got back from his meeting. He furrowed his brows as he sat on his chair to relax. The principal had called a meeting earlier due to several reports regarding troublemakers in their school. Apparently, some students from Namimori were caught in a fight along the red light district. They were found dealing with drugs and cocaine. Some were even reported roaming around the public bars, drunk in the dead of the night. Hibari heaved a sigh before scribbling down some notes in a blank sheet of paper. In order to remedy the situation, he'd make sure to send a squad to roam around town later that evening. If he had time maybe he'd make his rounds there as well. Speaking of time, the prefect glanced at the wall clock. It was already 10 am. If he remembered correctly, the nosy woman was supposed to leave today at around 9. He presumed he had missed her departure – not that he cared to be honest. He was actually quite relived that the nuisance was gone for good. The Skylark rubbed his temples and slowly began to relax when his mind suddenly drifted to the herbivore.

"_S-Sorry…I-I didn't mean…"_

"_I-I be-better go now…I-I…I mean…I-I'll come back some o-other time…"_

He vaguely remembered the burette stutter as he looked at him, dejectedly. He had never seen that deadpan look in the herbivore's face. He didn't know why but he can't seem to get the boy's painful expression out of his head. His shaking form, his tearful eyes, not to mention that smile – a sad and broken smile which made him sick to his stomach. Hibari growled low in his throat as he began fiddling with his pen. Since when was he so concerned about the herbivore? Why did his expression bother hi-.

"Midori Tanabiku Namimori No…" The school anthem sounded, bringing him back to reality. The man looked around his desk and immediately spotted his phone. Hibari scowled as he glanced at the mobile, wordlessly. It wasn't after a few seconds later did he realize that the strap was missing. The man frowned as he tried to retrace his steps. If he remembered correctly, he still had the small band when he came to school that morning. He also hardly took the strap off except for a few times where he was bored and fiddled with it. So where was it? Did it get caught somewhere and broke without him noticing? Maybe he had misplaced it someplace? Or perhaps he had actually left it at home like he originally thought?

Hibari scowled before looking at the drawers of his desk. He skimmed through the papers and other materials with no such luck. He then stood up his chair and went towards the shelf. He looked casually along the empty corners after which he proceeded to flip the pages of the books one by one. Nothing. The man frowned as he then turned towards the couch to search. It wasn't until half an hour later did a soft knock was heard.

"Kyo-san…" Kusakabe stated as he opened the door to let himself in. "Professor Nagisa wanted to se—" The man began but stopped midway when he caught sight of the room. It was as if a tornado had hit. The books were thrown all over the floor and the papers were scattered all around the place. Everything was in disarray. Even the cushions of the sofa were turned over. "I-Is everything alright, Kyo-san? Are you looking for something?" The man queried, uncertainly as the Skylark glared daggers at him.

"Tell the herbivore, I'm not in the mood for formalities today." The man stated bluntly as opened a drawer and began rummaging for something.

"K-Kyo-san? Is there something I can do to hel—"

"Go back to work." The prefect scoffed as his right hand man flinched. If anything, his boss seemed rather irritable. In as much as he wanted to help him, he didn't feel like being bitten to death.

"Y-Yes sir." Kusakabe stated as he bowed down his head to bid his goodbye. Just as he was about to exit the room, he turned his head back to look as the Skylark one last time. "By the way, Kyo-san. Ms. MM already left this morning, she said goodbye and tha—." He informed when the prefect suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Kusakabe frowned and raised a brow at the teen questioningly.

"_Ne Kyouya…is that your phone?"_

"_Did you buy this?"_

He remembered the woman say as she traced the strap with the tip of her finger. She was oddly interested with the accessory. Hibari growled low in his throat. She couldn't have – that little - . "Where is she…?" He hissed, dangerously.

"S-She left. T-The principal s-said her flight back to Italy was—"The man explained as the dark haired teen suddenly gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Kyo-san?"

"Get out!" He snapped as Kusakabe nodded his head and exited the room. He didn't want to infuriate the Skylark any more than he already was. Hibari growled as he glanced outside the window. He was going to bite that woman to death when they met again. How dare she take something that was his. Hibari frowned and at that moment came to a realization. Why was he so mad? It was merely an accessory he received from the herbivore. He hadn't even meant to accept in the first place so why was it affecting him so much?

"_Just what is that little boy to you…?"_

"_I just presumed that he was special to you."_

"_You seem fond of him…"_

He recalled the redhead instigate as he clenched his fist in obvious dismay. The man scoffed. Special? The herbivore was just like any other – weak, simple-minded not to mention a trouble-maker. He was pathetic and cowered at the sight of danger. He was by all means a sniveling little brat who got on his nerves on a daily basis and yet…

He felt oddly bothered.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"Judaime!" Gokudera cried out as he and Yamamoto approached him right after the bell rang.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned as the brunette smiled at them. "Did you get today's lecture? Sensei was going waaay to fast. I couldn't understand anything."

"He's not fast you idiot. You're just freaking slow when it comes to comprehension!" Gokudera snarled, irritably as Tsuna merely sweat dropped.

"Actually I didn't get it that much either." He commented as the bomber's face instantly faltered while Yamamoto just laughed.

"W-Well…" Gokudera mumbled. "That old man's teaching method is kinda old-styled. It's no wonder Judaime wasn't able to get it."

"Eh? But didn't you just say…" Yamamoto pouted.

"Shut up bastard! I didn't say anything!" The bomber glowered as the swordsman merely laughed.

"Anyway…" He muttered before turning towards the young brunette. "Do you still have after school duty today, Tsuna?" He queried as boy suddenly flinched. That's right, his deal with Hibari hasn't exactly ended. Come to think of it, he hadn't mentioned anything about putting a stop to it.

" _I bet Kyouya finds you a nuisance as well…I mean you're slow not to mention rather foolhardy. In short, you're a no good for nothing brat._

"_I merely accepted it because I was being polite."_

He remembered MM say over and over. True enough, he was a good for nothing brat. Why else would he be branded as Dame-Tsuna if he wasn't? Now that he thought about it, Hibari probably thought of him the same way. He was a troublemaker or rather a magnet for trouble as the Skylark had so put it. He always needed saving. There was never a time where he had done something for himself. He was also slow both in his subjects and at work. He always needed instructions here and there. He was more trouble than he was worth. He was as MM had said, a total nuisance. Tsuna frowned as he felt a sudden constraint in his chest. Hibari probably thought the same way and was simply putting up with him. In fact he was sure of it -

"Judaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly as he noticed the boy's sudden silence. "Are you okay?" He queried as he and Yamamoto waited for the boy's response. Tsuna forced a smile.

"Aa. S-Sorry I just spaced out a little." He assured."Ne…How about we to the arcade today?" He stated as he looked as his friends, expectantly.

"Sure but won't H-Hibari get m—" Yamamoto asked.

"Who cares about that bastard? If Judaime wants to go to the arcade, then we'll go to the arcade!" The bomber stated excitedly as he grasped Tsuna by the hand.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I've been itching to go and play. Ne, Tsuna have you tried that new baseball game?" Yamamoto grinned from ear to ear as Gokudera glared at him. "It's the best! I'll go teach you if you want. "

" Shut up, baseball freak! Judaime doesn't care about your choice of games! Who'd even want to play the piece of shit? It's a fucking waste of time." The Italian snarled.

"Aww…Don't be like that 'Dera. I'll teach you too if you want. No need to get jealous of Tsuna." Yamamoto joked as the bomber began his usual tirade. All the while, Tsuna just smiled. Looking back – it was probably for the best. Hibari didn't need a nuisance to slow him down. He'll pay Hibari some other way. Seeing him right now didn't exactly bode well for him -

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at the clock. It was 3:40. He had spent an hour trying to convince himself that he was not worried over the herbivore and that he was merely annoyed by the fact that MM had the audacity to steal from him. He was not feeling anxious nor was feeling bothered that the strap was gone. In fact he could hardly care less. The man frowned as he then continued his work. He glanced idly on the different folders on his table and skimmed through them one by one. After 15 minutes, the teen dropped his pen and once again looked at the clock. It was 3:55. The herbivore still hasn't come. Was he dismissed late? Knowing him, he was probably dilly-dallying. The man scoffed before once again resuming his work. At around 4:15 the man furrowed his brows and glared at the door. Apparently the boy was running later than the usual – not that he was waiting for him to come of course. Hibari rubbed his temples as he continued focused on his work. At exactly 4:30, the door slowly opened. The prefect looked up but to his dismay saw his right hand man instead of the herbivore.

"Kyo-san…" Kusakabe began. " Yukimura sent these files for you to sign." He stated as the man glowered, irritably.

"Leave it there." He barked as the taller teen merely nodded his head. Apparently his boss's mood hasn't improved from this morning.

"Kyo-san…is there something amiss…?"

"It's nothing." The prefect retorted before glancing outside the window. "Take over for a while…"

"Sir?"

"I'm going to make my rounds." The prefect uttered before taking his jacket and wordlessly exiting the room. To say that he was slightly annoyed would have been an understatement because he was for a fact rather piqued. Hibari frowned as he made his way towards the hallway. All those who saw him, instantly froze and moved out of the way. The man scowled as he unconsciously walked towards the first year classrooms.

"Hey did you see Miho-chan! God! the girl has the bod – I was peeking through the girl's dressing room one day and saw her in her undies." One guy laughed as he and his friend talked along the corridors, oblivious to the impending danger that was Hibari.

"Lucky bastard!" His companion hooted as he laughed manically. "You should have called m—Oh Shit." He continued only to be cut off as he caught sight of the Disciplinary Committee Chairman headed their way.

"Did you say something?" The former asked as he glanced at his friend who looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Oya you okay?"

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hib…" His companion staggered as he slowly paced back and without warning suddenly ran off with his tail in between his legs.

"Wha?" The teen uttered when a hard metal object was suddenly aimed at his throat. He froze as he felt the cold metal in his flesh and automatically turned his head. The man gaped when he saw the ill tempered Skylark looming at him.

"You have some nerve herbivore…" The man scoffed as the teen trembled in fear.

"I-I was only kidding…I never…"

"Oh, were you now?" The Skylark sneered. "From what class are you…?"

"C-C-Class C, sir!" The teen rambled as Hibari glanced at the vacant classroom. The prefect raised a brow before releasing the boy who stumbled backwards.

"Is Sawada in?" He asked as he retained his gaze at the boy.

"I-I don't know…"

"Really?" The man leered as he took out his tonfas for the second time. The boy immediately paled.

"W-wait! I-I heard h-he was going to the arcade with both Y-Yamamoto and G-Gokudera." The teen rambled fretfully.

"The arcade?" Hibari muttered, irritably. So the herbivore had apparently decided to play hooky and ditched his after school duties. He growled low in his throat before walking away, leaving the terrified boy on the floor. The brunette was apparently growing a backbone – how dare he escape him without even saying a word. He was going to bite the herbivore to death the next time they met. Hibari gritted his teeth as he wordlessly disappeared along the hallways in an even worst mood.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time as he glanced as the board. He hadn't gone to the reception room for over a week now. Come to think of it, he had been ignoring Hibari as much as he could over the past few days. He even went as far as to go to school early just to avoid seeing the Skylark in the school gates. Whenever he caught sight of the man in the hallways or within the vicinity he would quickly turn the other direction, make a run for it or hide somewhere inconspicuous. Tsuna heaved a sigh. He was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. He was certain that if the cat ever caught up to him – he'd be eaten alive. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. He just hoped…or rather prayed that Hibari would give up on a useless brat like him and simply go on like he normally did. Unfortunately for Tsuna, life never went the way he wanted it to be as the door to his classroom suddenly opened with a loud bang.

"Who—" Their teacher exclaimed only to be cut off as he saw Hibari glaring daggers at him. "I-I…H-Hibari-san just what are you doing here?" The old man stuttered as the prefect merely ignored him. Everyone was silent – even their professor who was usually strict and rigid gave way as the man looked around the room. Hibari frowned when he caught sight of the herbivore who in turn instantly froze when their eyes met To say that he was annoyed would have been an understatement. In fact he was beyond annoyed as he walked towards the aisle of the seats, and towards the brunette.

"Umm…" Tsuna muttered as he tried desperately to avert his gaze away from the Skylark. He was however, caught off guard when the man suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him off his seat. The boy flinched.

"Bastard! Just what are you doing! Let Judaime go!" Gokudera exclaimed as he slammed his fists on his table. Hibari merely glared at him as he proceeded to drag the boy to his feet. "Didn't you hear what I said!" The man barked, blocking the teen's exit.

"Get out of my way, herbivore." The prefect seethed, warningly as he looked at the bomber straight in the eye.

"N-now now boys…" Their professor muttered, uncertainly as he glanced at the both students. He didn't know what was going on but he feared the worst. "S-surely we can settle this is a peaceful manner…"

"I'm taking him." The prefect stated all too bluntly as he tried to push his way towards the bomber, who on the other hand stood his ground.

"As if I'm letting you do that, asshole!" Gokudera spat as he brought his hand to his pocket to fish out some dynamites. Tsuna instantly paled. "I'm gonna fucking shove a dyna-" The man continued when Yamamoto suddenly stood up his seat and abruptly held his hand above his head, effectively stopping him from causing a commotion. The bomber instantly turned to glare at him.

"Maa Maa Gokudera, relax!" He cooed. He knew Gokudera was aggravated but if the man used his bombs inside the classroom it might cause more than just a commotion. In fact, he might even be expelled for destroying school property and getting innocent bystander hurt. Besides he knew well enough that the man's attempt to stop the skylark was futile. He'd only get himself bitten if he ever challenged him. Hibari afterall, was beyond them. Yamamoto frowned, Gokudera was going to have his head later on but he'd rather have that than have him hurt or possibly dead.

"You'd best listen to your _owner_, herbivore." Hibari mocked as he scowled at both guardians."Now move!" He continued, irritably as he pushed the man away. Gokudera seethed and tried to fight back but Yamamoto as well as some other classmates kept him at bay. Apparently, no one dare mess with Hibari or go against his whim.

"Bastard! Let me go! Judaime's in trouble!" He shouted out as their professor tried to calm him down. The bomber scowled as he watched the prefect drag the young brunette out their classroom. "Shit…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari pulled Tsuna to his office, locked the door behind him and without warning hauled the boy towards the sofa. Tsuna flinched but didn't say a word. "So herbivore…can you tell me exactly why you've been skipping your duties? Or have you forgotten that I paid for you back then. You are by all means by _slave_, up until I tell you otherwise." He snapped as he glared at the boy. He was mad – How dare the brunette avoid him and ignore him as if he wasn't there. The herbivore hadn't gone to the reception room for a week and whenever he saw him in the hallways would either make a run for it or take a different route. What irritated him more was the fact that the boy acted normally with other people.

"S-Sorry I just thought…" The boy murmured. He was scared, and couldn't look at him in the eye. Come to think of it, he hadn't even expected Hibari to suddenly pull him out of class and drag him along.

"You will report here every after school like always. Is that clear herbivore…?" Hibari seethed, dangerously.

"B-but…" The boy stuttered. "W-Why do you still keep me…I-I mean…I'm slow a-and only cause you more trouble. I-If it's the money I owe during the auction…I-I'll…"

Hibari raised a brow. "You'll what? Pay me?" He scoffed. "And you're right, you're slow and more trouble than your worth…you fall down, trip, bump into objects, and get yourself into unnecessary mess." He continued, irritably. "You lack common sense and go about things without even using your head…then again…" The man uttered. "I guess I can't complain seeing as a herbivore will always be a herbivore –" He glowered. "The only thing you're good at is entertaining the lot with you foolishness." He stated as Tsuna's eyes suddenly widened. So that was it – Hibari thought him foolish. A mere entertainment to satisfy his whim.

"I…I…" Tsuna muttered as he forced a smile on his face. He was shaking from the absurdity of it all. He didn't know why exactly but he felt a sharp pang in his chest – he felt hurt.

"Herbiv…" The dark haired teen stated as he suddenly realized what he had said. It was a slip of the tongue. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. Not that he was going to apologize but-

"H-Hibari-san is r-right as usual." Tsuna cut him off, as he looked at Hibari with an impassive smile on his face. The teen felt a sudden constraint in his chest as the boy suddenly laughed." I-I'm glad that I can provide Hibari-san with some entertainment a-at least…" He chuckled as he headed towards the door.

"Herbivor…"

"D-Don't worry…" Tsuna cut him off. "I'll come here later after class. I'll complete my duty until I've paid you my due." He uttered before exiting the room, leaving the prefect stunned and almost guilty. Once the door closed Tsuna bit his lip hard and began walking. It wasn't until a few seconds later did his stride became bigger and his pace faster. It was somewhere in the middle that he came into a full run. He just wanted escape it all. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't particularly feel like going to class and he can't possibly skip his duties after just being told off. The boy chortled before coming to a full stop in one of the hallways. He felt tired, weary and just plain dead.

"Huh?" Somebody suddenly said as Tsuna turned his head to see a professor walking his way. "Aren't you Sawada from class C?" He queried as the brunette merely nodded his head. "I see…I guess you were dismissed early. In any case can I ask a favor, I'm kinda running late for a meeting."

"S-sure…" Tsuna murmured as the man suddenly handed him some papers. At least he now had a reason not to go to class.

"Can you please bring this to room 501 in the 3rd floor? You can just leave it on the teacher's desk. Kanegawa sensei requested it for his lecture tomorrow morning. Tsuna nodded his head before taking the files in his arm and wordlessly going up the stairs to the said room. Once he got to his destination, he opened the door and was caught off guard when he saw a tall man in a black suit glancing out the window from the vacant classroom.

"E-excuse me…I came here to d-deliver…" The boy began when the man suddenly turned around.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna gasped as he saw the adult form of his tutor. "W-What are you doing here?" He queried as he approached the table, wearily.

"I pass by here sometimes. Didn't I already tell you that." The man retorted, noticing the boy's haggard expression not to mention the exasperated look on his face. "What got you so down, Dame-Tsuna?"

"W-What gave you that idea?" The brunette pouted as he glanced at the arcobaleno.

"Oh I don't know…" Reborn rolled his eyes. "Maybe the fact that you look like shit …?"

Tsuna glared at the man before sitting down in one of the chairs. "You're really annoying. Can't you at least cut me some slack?" He groaned before heaving a sigh. Reborn raised a brow. "I guess I'm just tired…" The boy supplied, forcing out a smile.

"Honestly, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered as he slowly approached the brunette. It was obvious to him and to anyone else for that matter that the boy was at the verge of breaking down. "If you want to cry, cry. There's no need to hide behind a mask."

"What are you talking about, Reborn. Who's gonna cry?" The boy pouted as the hitman merely rolled his eyes.

"Just let it out. No one's going to judge you, you know." Reborn stated as Tsuna chuckled or at least tried to as he brushed his finger in his hair.

"Y-You're wrong…" He muttered, softly as he strained to keep himself from losing control. His voice was shaking and the smile he had on was slowly wavering. Reborn read him like an open book then again he supposed the man was used to it. He had afterall, been living with him for the past few months already. "Ne Reborn…?" Tsuna staggered as he glanced at his tutor. "I'm really lousy aren't I? I'm weak and useless…I'm always causing everyone problems…" He continued as the man merely kept quiet and continued to listen. "H-Hibari even said it himself…" He chuckled, brokenly as he remembered the man's words.

"You can't please everyone, Dame-Tsuna." The arcobaleno finally replied. "When the time comes for you to inherit the name of Vongola Decimo, you'll find that there are a lot of people that will bring you down."

"It only means that I'm unsuited for the position then."

"You're low self esteem baffles me. " Reborn scoffed. "Although it may be true that you're not yet in that level, I wouldn't exactly call you weak and helpless all the same. Besides...you forget that I'm your tutor. It is my duty to make you strong and presentable. I take pride on what I do and believe me when I say that I've never failed in my field."

"Can you really? I think I'm worst that Dino." Tsuna chuckled. "I'm clumsy and inept. Hibari was right you know…all I'm good at is making a fool out of myself."

"Unfortunately , I'll have to agree with him on that. It is funny seeing you cause a ruckus and make a fool out of yourself as you so put it." The hitman smirked. "And as for Dino – believe me Dame-Tsuna he was just as pathetic before I came. In any case, you shouldn't let something as trivial get to you – why are you so affected by what your Cloud has to say anyway?" He continued, as Tsuna visibly flinched.

"E-Eh?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed Dame-Tsuna…" The man stated as he approached the boy.

"N-noticed what?" The boy trembled.

"It isn't like you to suddenly take these things to heart. You hardly ever paid attention to the name-calling and the constant teasing before – and yet here you are at the verge of tears when Hibari was the one who confronte—" The arcobaleno stated as he gazed at the boy.

"I-I'm not!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed as he abruptly stood up his chair.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Reborn frowned. "It would be easier that way."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Reborn." Tsuna retorted. "A-Anyway I better get going. I have to get back to class." He continued as he began walking towards the entrance. He didn't like where their conversation was headed. It made him feel anxious and even slightly apprehensi-

"You like him…" The older teen suddenly stated as Tsuna suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-What?" He queried as he turned to look as his tutor incredulously.

"You like him which was why you were so affected by his words."

"T-That's insane." The boy forced out a laugh. Just what was Reborn getting at? There was no way he could possibly like Hibari…at least not that way. Right?

"You like him which was why the thought of him hovering over some woman troubled you."

"T-That's…" Tsuna mumbled, hesitantly. Sure, he was bothered with MM kissing Hibari at that time but that couldn't possibly mean – No, it was impossible.

"You like him…that it hurts you to know that there's a possibility that he hates you." Reborn reiterated as he watched his student closely. The boy was trembling and trying to keep his composure. He was putting on a brave front but was failing miserably. He knew he had hit a sore spot. He knew that what he was saying was affecting the boy more than it should. He knew that the boy was at his limit and he knew...that he was at his breaking point.

"I-I don't…"

"Don't?" Reborn queried. "You don't like him? Or you don't want him to hate you?"

"I…I…don't…" Tsuna staggered when he suddenly felt a wetness in his cheeks. The boy gasped as tears started rolling down his cheeks, uncontrollably. He then forced out a laugh as he hurriedly wiped them with the sleeves of his shirt. "Haha…I…I…" The boy rambled on when he suddenly felt Reborn pull him towards him, causing him to lose balance and land right into his chest. "R-reborn?"

"Consider this a special service, to a Dame-student." He scoffed as he cradled the boy, awkwardly. He wasn't exactly the comforting type but in order for plan to work, he had to be a little flexible. As if on cue, a deathly aura from outside the room was felt. The arcobaleno turned to glance at the direction and saw Hibari glaring at him from the small opening. The man chuckled softly as he began rubbing the boys back in a soothing manner. Tsuna merely let him. He wasn't in the mood to fight really –

Reborn grinned as his eyes met that of the prefects.

"Don't worry…Tsuna…" Reborn purred, his gaze directed at Hibari. They were looking eye to eye. The arcobaleno grinned. "I'll take care of you…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari paced back and forth the room right when Tsuna left. He felt strangely guilty. He was mad and didn't think twice about the things he said. To be honest, this was the very first time he felt ill at ease. He was usually composed and didn't take into consideration other people. He hardly even felt culpable for his actions but when the herbivore looked at him like he did just a while ago he felt a sudden pang in his chest. Hibari frowned as he glanced at the door. He wondered if the boy was okay. Did he perhaps go back to class-? Or maybe he decided to skip it all together seeing as he was already late anyways. Hibari frowned. He was confused. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that the herbivore meant nothing to him, he just couldn't forget that broken expression. Was he by chance truly fond of him – did he really find the boy special, just as MM had said?

"Shit…" Hibari cursed to himself as he brushed his hair with his fingers. He glared one last time at the door, before stomping towards the seat to grab hold of his jacket. He then draped it over his shoulder before wordlessly exiting the room. Hibari frowned as he walked along the hallways and towards the first year classrooms. He took a quick peek inside the room from earlier but was surprised to see Tsuna's seat empty. The herbivore apparently hadn't come back. The man glanced around and thought of possible places as to where the boy would go. Classes were still going on so the herbivore couldn't have gotten very far. He sighed before climbing the stairs towards the rooftop. He glanced around and when he saw no one returned downstairs to proceed to the cafeteria.

"A-ah Hibari-san." A man suddenly said as the prefect turned to glare at the intruder. "A-Are you doing your rounds? He queried, uncertainly as he glanced at his watch. Hibari scowled as he realized that the man was a professor in their school. From the looks of it, he was rather busy. "I…well…" He motioned awkwardly. "I better get going…my meeting starts at 4." The man chuckled. "I do hope Sawada-san was able to find the room." He then muttered to himself when Hibari suddenly grasped his arm. The man instantly froze.

"Where is he?"

"W-Who?"

"Sawada…"

"E-Eh?" The teacher queried, nervously as the teen's grip on his arm tightened. "I-I sent him on an errand. H-He should be in room 501." He staggered as Hibari merely growled in reply before letting him go and rushing towards the other direction. The Skylark furrowed his brows as he quickened his pace. He actually didn't know what he was going to do when he saw the herbivore but he wanted to at least clear thing out. Hibari frowned when he caught sight of the room. He slowly approached it but stopped right before entering when he suddenly heard voices coming from inside. The man, unable to resist, took a peek in the small opening and immediately regretted it as he saw Tsuna in the hands of the perverted tutor. At that moment Reborn directed his gaze at him – they met eye to eye. The man smirked and slowly caressed the boys back.

"Don't worry…Tsuna…" He purred. "I'll take care of you…" The man continued as the boy lay limp in his arms.

Hibari snapped as he suddenly pushed the door open with a loud bang causing Tsuna to look up. He froze at the sight of the prefect and unconsciously held onto Reborn. Hibari was glaring at him.

"H-Hibari-san…" The boy muttered as he wiped his tear-streaked eyes. Hibari growled as he stomped towards the two and without warning grabbed the boy and pulled him along with him.

"Quite Aggressive aren't we?" Reborn chuckled as Tsuna eeped at the sudden pressure on his arm. Hibari glared at the arcobaleno but merely disregarded him as he wordlessly pulled the boy in his steed up until they got to the reception room. Once inside, Hibari locked the door, slammed the boy to the wall, and without warning forcibly pressed his lips to his in a hot searing kiss.

Tsuna's eyes widened –

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 20

Unfortunately, Hibari is far from sweet and gentle. What will happen to out poor little Tsuna? Will the 2 finally get together? *docks random flying objects* :D

**Anyway this chapter will still be edited so please bear with it a little**. I posted really really late this time around and once again I apologize. I will try my very best to update the next chapter earlier. I hope you guys continue to read the following chapters. I WILL finish this fic by all means. That much I can promise.

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are also welcomed.

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Most of you are probably thinking: "Eep Tsuna's gonna get raped?" The answer - Who knows. Hibari's definitely not your typical romantic. He's sadistic in nature (not to mention forceful). In any case this is Hibari and Tsuna's first actual kiss if you'd look at it. (Tsuna was under some influence before so those don't count!) but yah! Progress! Finally!

Read and Review Please :D


	21. Feelings Revealed

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To Twilight Emo Goddess:** I truly apologize for the grammatical errors in the last chapter. I semi-edited it already but it's still not quiet perfect. Its currently on incubation period – so I'll get back to it after a few days or so. Anyway, thanks so much for continuously supporting this fic.

**To Ricano:** You're right! It should be "you look like…' Thanks for pointing out my mistake! I already changed it so it sounds better now. ^^;;; (When I read it the second time…it sounded really awkward. I'm really glad you corrected me on this. Haha.)

**To ():** First of all thank you so much for reading my fic. I'm glad you liked it. As for your comment about Tsuna being a weakling –although he is strong in a sense that he was able to win against Xanxus and Byakuran. I feel that he's still a bit cowardly and timid in a way. Also, I wouldn't call Tsuna a weakling all the same since facing Hibari on a daily basis requires a lot of guts wouldn't you agree? :D I also noted your suggestions about the grammatical stuff – so I'll change it once I'm free. I know I need a beta but unfortunately I don't have the time to consult every now and then. I will try to get one though if my schedule becomes a little lighter. Once again Thank You for your support. T_T

**IMPORTAND NOTICE: I guessed all of you have noticed that I've been updating a little later than usual. I truly apologize for the inconvenience but I've been really busy the past few days. School is killing me so I hardly have to the time to write. Rest assured though that I will still keep updating this fic (1-2 weeks max) so please bear with me a little. **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 21: Feelings Revealed

...

...

Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari suddenly slammed him to the nearby wall and without warning pressed his lip against his in a rough, searing kiss. The boy gasped only to have the older teen take the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. It was neither soft nor chaste as he had always thought his first kiss would be. Hibari was forceful as he relentlessly took advantage of boy's stupor by deepening their kiss.

Tsuna let out a soft moan as the prefect slowly pulled away from him. The man was still hovering over him with both his arms in either side of his head. "H-Hibari…san…" The brunette murmured, uncertainly as the man looked at him, straight in the eye.

"Why do you continue to defy me…?" The prefect snarled in a hushed tone. "Countless times I've told you…over and over…" He continued as Tsuna merely glanced at him, in a daze. "Don't let anyone touch you…"

"H-Hibari-sa…" The boy whimpered when the man once again pressed his lips against his in a brutal kiss. Tsuna groaned as he felt his knees shake. He felt weak. He knew he should push the man away but for some reason couldn't as he merely rested his hands in the prefect's chest. He found himself at a loss of words. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was confused and rather perplexed with how things turned out. Didn't Hibari just confront him about being weak and useless minutes ago? Wasn't he just a means of entertainment? So why was he suddenly kissing him? A kiss was meant for someone you loved right? Did that mean –?

"You're mine herbivore…" Hibari suddenly whispered in his ear as Tsuna turned to look at him incredulously.

"W-Wha…" The boy blushed. What did Hibari mean? What was he supposed to say? "I-I don't u-underst…" He muttered when a loud bang was suddenly heard causing both occupants to immediately turn their attention towards the noise.

"Chairman! Chairman!" A man exclaimed urgently as he banged on the door, obstinately. Hibari scowled. "Chairman we have an emergency!"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna then at the door. He frowned as the boy in turn suddenly looked down the ground, embarrassed. "What is it?" The Skylark called out as he moved away from the brunette.

"T-There's a fight in the field among several seniors. W-We tried to stop them but they suddenly pulled out some knives and other deadly weapons. Kusakabe-san already went to check the situation but the brawl is only worsening with some students joining in."

Hibari scowled. "Call the ambulance…"

"S-Sir?" The man from the other side of the door queried.

"Then again maybe it'd be better to call the mortuary – I'd hate to have dead bodies scattered about." He continued irritably. He was annoyed beyond belief – the damned herbivores apparently had GREAT timing. Then again – it was the perfect opportunity to dismiss what had just happened. Hibari frowned as he turned his gaze on the herbivore who was still looking at the ground, sheepishly. He hadn't meant to act so brashly. Come to think of it, he didn't know what came over him. He just literally snapped when he saw the brunette crying in that perverted tutors arms.

"_Don't worry…Tsuna…I'll take care of you…"_

He remembered the man whisper as he began rubbing the boy's back in a soothing manner. The thought aggravated him. Why did the herbivore have to go to him of all the people? Given that he was the one who made the boy feel bad about himself—he couldn't understand why he had decidedly cried in front of somebody he barely knew. He should have confronted him. Shouted at him. Cried to him. Anything just as long as it was him. Hibari furrowed his brows in frustration. He's over protectiveness over the boy was sickening. Since when had he been reduced to a love sick idiot who – Hibari frowned as realization began to kick in. He was in love with the herbivore.

"C-Chairman…" The voice from outside said again, bringing Hibari back to his senses.

"I'm going to follow…Inform the principal of the situation." He stated as he listened to the man's footsteps slowly disappear, signaling his departure. Once he was sure he was gone, he adverted his gaze towards Tsuna who was still rooted to his position. "Herbivore…"

"H-Hai…?"

"Go home for now…" The Skylark replied softly as not to scare the boy. He already did so a while back. He didn't want to make the situation any worst than it already was.

"B-but…"

"Report here tomorrow…I'll let you go for today…" He supplied as the boy merely nodded his head, keeping his gaze elsewhere. "You can rest here for a while if you want." He continued watching the brunette for a reaction. Tsuna merely nodded his head once again. Hibari sighed as he then exited the room without another word. Once outside, he heaved a heavy sigh before rubbing his temples. He was an idiot – the boy was more scared of him now than ever before. He couldn't even look him in the eye much less speak to him normally. He felt a sharp pang in his chest at the thought as he begrudgingly walked towards the field.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna groaned as headed home. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Hibari Kyouya , the infamous Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee had just kissed him swack on the lips with matching tongue. Tsuna flushed as he remembered the prefect was aggressive and even forceful as he took control of the situation. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been nervous. In fact he was shaking in fear the very moment the man had slammed him to the wall. Truth be told he was expecting to be hit and even bitten to death. He never expected to be kissed senseless. It felt strange, unnerving and yet…at the same time comforting.

"Tsu-kun…" Nana greeted as the boy entered the house. "Do you want to have an early dinn—eh?" She muttered as the brunette continued walking towards his room, as if in a daze. The woman frowned but merely shrugged of his son's peculiar behavior before proceeding back to the kitchen. Tsuna meanwhile heaved a heavy sigh as he dragged his feet inside his room. He then threw his bag on the floor before flopping down his bed.

"You seem a little…tired?" Reborn smirked as he entered the room. "Did something happen between you and _your_ Cloud? He seemed rather piqued a while ago. You didn't get _bitten_ did you?" He continued, feigning innocence as Tsuna frowned.

"Ne, Reboooorn…" The boy groaned all of a sudden as the baby raised a brow. "I have a friend…and he has this friend…w-who's kinda having a dilemma."

"Go on." The arcobaleno urged. It was obvious that the boy was actually referring to himself – Just what did he take him for? Then again he guessed the brunette was rather embarrassed about the situation and couldn't speak about it as openly.

"O-Okay so this guy g-gets bullied a lot by one of his seniors. T-That guy was really mean and ill-tempered. He bites—I mean beats him for the simplest things…b-but…" He muttered.

"But?"

"O-one day this bully suddenly grabbed that guy and drags him off to an empty classroom…" Tsuna uttered, nervously. His cheeks turning red all of a sudden. "H-He then p-pinned m-my friend's friend to the wall a-and suddenly kissed him…"

"Oh really?" The arcobaleno smirked. "Interesting."

"W-well my friend's friend is confused. I mean that guy's suppose to hate him right?…I mean he bullies _me_ on a daily basis and keeps biting _me_…a-and…" Tsuna rambled on, unaware of the fact that he was now referring to his own dilemma instead of his so called friend's friend's. Reborn smirked.

"So let me get this straight. Boy A gets bullied by Boy B on a daily basis but one day Boy B suddenly hauls Boy A to an empty classroom and kisses him senseless."

"Y-Yah…" Tsuna blushed.

"Then Boy B obviously likes Boy A in a sadistic, whimsical way…." Reborn shrugged. "The question is…does Boy A like Boy B…?" He smirked as Tsuna suddenly flinched. Did Boy A like Boy B despite him being somewhat aggressive? Did he by chance see the boy in a different light? Now that he thought about it although Boy B maybe rather forceful, brash and somewhat callous at times there was something about him that made Boy A look up to him. There was also the fact that no matter how heartless Boy B was towards Boy A, the later can never seem to hate him. "It's a simple yes or no answer, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn leered as the boy looked at him uncertainly.

"I…umm…" The boy stuttered as he took a pillow and hugged it tightly to his chest. Reborn frowned, thinking that the boy was evading the topic. That was when he suddenly heard him mumble something to himself. It was barely audible not to mention slightly muffled – but there was no mistaking. Reborn smirked –

"_I think…he does…"_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The next day Tsuna woke up earlier than usual as he began fixing his things. He was feeling slightly anxious and at the same time giddy. He wasn't sure how to face Hibari much less act in front of him. He didn't want to seem clingy nor did he want to act like a love sick school girl. The brunette heaved a sigh – perhaps he should be more adult like and simply act like he usually did. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was for the best.

Tsuna smiled to himself as he then took his bag and went out the house. He met both Yamamoto and Gokudera in the intersection and greeted them accordingly. The two of course made a fuss about yesterday's incident but the brunette merely assured them that nothing had happened and that he was okay. Gokudera, as usual was harder to convince as he continuously berated the Cloud. Not that he could blame him, though. Hibari had really made a scene – he'd most likely be the talk of the class again after what had happened. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he and his friends continued walking towards school. It wasn't until they were a few meters away did he caught sight of Hibari in front of the school gates, checking the school uniforms as per usual. Tsuna turned crimson.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted as they passed the entrance. Hibari merely scoffed before turning his heated gaze at the brunette. Tsuna instantly froze before turning away. He didn't know why but he was suddenly very conscious of the prefect. He couldn't even look him in eye as he suddenly felt embarrassed. The thought of the man's pale features – dark piercing eyes – supple lips. Tsuna felt his blood rise to his cheeks.

"C-Classes are gonna start soon!" He exclaimed hurriedly before running towards the hallway as fast as he could. Both his friends looked at each other, shrugged and simply followed the boy conscientiously. Hibari meanwhile frowned as he watched the boy's retreating figure.

Tsuna let out a heavy breath as he then went to his classroom without another word. Apparently, trying to act normal in front of Hibari was harder than he expected. All he could think about was their last encounter. The brunette blushed at the thought but was immediately brought back to reality when their science teacher came inside the room.

"Good Morning, class!" The old pudgy man greeted as he adjusted his glasses. As if by cue everyone in class took their respective seats and awaited the man's strenuous lecture. "Today we're going to learn about balancing chemical equations…" He began as majority of the students began sighing while the more studious types began taking out their pens to take down notes. Tsuna groaned as he desperately tried to take in the all the information in his head. Unfortunately, the old man's method of teaching was confusing and incomprehensible. It was after a few minutes later did the boy finally drop his pen and give up. He then furrowed his brows before turning his gaze outside the window.

It was quite outside. There were no PE classes going on at the moment causing the field to be bare. The weather was also nice and soothing. It wasn't as sunny and the breeze was cool. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he then gradually turned his focus on the Clouds. Aloof, drifting billows – that covered the sky. Distant, unattainable and unbounded just like a certain someone he knew.

"Sawada-san…"

Tsuna bit the end of his pen as he continued to stare outside. The whole thing reminded him of the Skylark. He was perfect for the role of Cloud Guardian. He stood alone, walked alone and likewise fought alone. He hated being associated with them and yet for some reason always came to fight by their side. Tsuna smiled. Only Kami knows how many times the man had come to their rescue.

"Sawada…"

Now that he thought about it, Hibari was always there to save them. He was there during the battle of the rings where he fought relentlessly against Mosca and even Belphegor. He was also there when they went to the future to fight Byakuran. He could have said no then and there but he chose to go and stand by them.

"Ehem…"

Overall, Hibari was an enigma. He was neither friend nor foe. He did things at his own pace and likewise his own way. He was strong and reliable. Though, he usually fought alone and drifted away every now and then– there was no denying that like a Cloud – he never left his Sky.

"Tsunayoshi!" A loud booming voice exclaimed bringing the boy back to reality. Tsuna gasped when he saw the professor glaring daggers at him.

"Back to earth are we?" The man grounded out. "Please refrain from daydreaming in my class, Sawada-san." He continued. "Actually that goes for the everyone here as well…" He added as an afterthought as he caught sight of several students staring off to space or simply dozing off. The man rubbed his temples in annoyance before resuming his lessons. At around 12, the bell rang for lunch.

"Judaiiiime!" Gokudera called out as he quickly approached Tsuna. "Shall we eat in the roofto—" He began excitedly when Yamamoto suddenly came and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Rooftop sounds great! The weather's nice so it's a great place to hangout!" He grinned as the bomber fumed.

"Fucking baseball-nut. I wasn't fucking talking to yo-"

"Extreme!" A loud voice was heard from outside as Ryohei suddenly burst inside the room after a few seconds. Gokudera felt a nerve twitch. "Sawada! I've come to eat with you!"

"You're not invited lawn-head! Go away!" The bomber seethed as Tsuna merely sweat dropped.

"Don't be mean 'Dera! The more the merrier right?" Yamamoto chuckled. "Besides my dad packed me a whole box of leftover sushi. We can all share it!" He continued before pointing to the container he was holding.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted out when he suddenly noticed Tsuna empty handed. "Didn't you bring anything, Sawada?" He queried worriedly.

"Well…Lambo kinda finished everything this morning so I wasn't able to bring anything.' The boy replied sheepishly. "I was planning to buy some bread in the caf though."

"That stupid cow! How dare he-!" Gokudera seethed . "In any case, I'll accompany you, Judaime!"

"Eh?" The brunette muttered. "Y-You really don't have to tag along you know…the cafeteria's just down the corner."

"B-but…"

"D-Don't worry Gokudera, I'll be fine on my own." Tsuna assured. "I'll just buy some melon bread from the cafeteria. I'll be back in a jiffy!" He continued as the bomber looked at him uncertainly.

"B-But Judaime I can't possibly let you go on your ow—"The man rambled on when both Yamamoto and Ryohei suddenly took both his arms. "What the fuck!"

"Come on, Octopus-head, time to go!" Ryohei grinned.

"See you in the rooftop, Tsuna! Don't take too long, kay?" Yamamoto added as he and the boxer began dragging the infuriated bomber along the hallway. Tsuna sweat dropped as he watched his friend's antics not to mention listen to Gokudera's rather colorful vocabulary. The brunette forced out a smile before then heading towards the cafeteria to buy his lunch. Coincidentally, as he was walking down the corridors, he caught sight of Hibari walking towards his direction. The boy automatically paled.

"Herbivore…" The prefect acknowledged.

"Ah. G-Good afternoon H-Hibari-san…" The brunette staggered as he turned to look at the floor. He didn't know why but no matter what he did, he can't seem to look at Hibari directly. Every time he did – the thought of the man hovering over him invaded his thoughts.

The man quirked a brow. "You're red, herbivore." He stated, monotonously before placing the back of his hand in Tsuna's forehead. "I don't need you fainting in the hallways. I don't want any corpse lying about my school!" He continued as Tsuna literally felt his blood rise to his face.

"I-I'm good!" He exclaimed as abruptly recoiled from the prefects touch. "I-I'm sorry…I-I…erm I have to go now…See you later!" The boy continued in a rush before running past the bewildered teen. Hibari watched him go, a deep scowl marring his perfect features.

"T-That was close…" Tsuna huffed as he finally stopped running. The boy furrowed his brows. He was literally losing it. He was acting entirely out of character. Come to think of it, he was acting like a total love sick pup. Tsuna sighed. He was overly anxious every time he saw Hibari. His thoughts kept drifting to certain things – particularly to an event in the reception room. The boy gulped as he tried to shake off the sudden memory before resuming his agenda. He then proceeded to the rooftop to eat with his friends up until the bell for their next class rang. The group, after that, bid their goodbye's to Ryohei before scurrying off to their own room. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he wordlessly took his seat and waited for their professor. It wasn't a few minutes later did a tall woman walk inside the room. She greeted the class accordingly before beginning her lecture on world history. Their class ended an hour later which was then followed by another subject. It was a good thing though that their last teacher dismissed them early.

Tsuna heaved a sigh as he wordlessly went to the reception office right after classes ended. Gokudera as usual had put up a fight but Yamamoto being the kind soul he was dragged the man away to spare him the trouble. He was glad but nervous at the same time. Maybe he should have let his 2 other guardians come with him. Maybe he should have begged them to stay. Maybe—

The boy let out a heavy breath before finally getting the courage to finally knock and make presence known. As usual, Kusakabe opened the door and welcome him in with a smile on his face. He then nudged the boy towards the prefect who was scribbling down some notes before leaving the room right after. Tsuna gulped.

"Umm…" The brunette stuttered as the prefect merely continued writing. Tsuna waited for the man to finish.

"So you came…" Hibari stated as he glanced at the boy as soon as he finished writing.

"Y-You t-told me too…s-so yah…" The boy mumbled as the Skylark took out a piece of paper before standing up his chair. Tsuna looked at him curiously.

"I want you to rewrite this. It's a rough draft of the upcoming activities so it's still mess. Don't include the one's I've scratched out. Just work on those I've underlined." The man explained as he slowly approached the boy to hand in the paper. Tsuna cringed and flushed when their hands suddenly brushed against each other. Up until then, he still couldn't shrug of the thought of the prefect's touch. Trapped between him and the wall – his body against his – his breath warm in his cold skin – his lips pres-.

"Hiiiiiieeee!" Tsuna exclaimed as he suddenly paced back causing him to topple over. Hibari frowned.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

To say that Hibari was irritated would have been an understatement seeing as he practically 'bit' everyone in the field to death. 7 of the hoodlums who had tried to gang up on him all ended in the hospital. 1 of them broke an arm while another a rib or two. The remaining others were all badly bruised and even confined. Not that he cared – those guys deserved what they got for causing a scene in his school and interrupting him with his business. The Skylark frowned as he wordlessly walked back to the reception room. He was slightly disappointed to see that the brunette had already left. Then again he supposed the boy wasn't too keen on seeing him return after what he just did.

"Tch…" Hibari scoffed as he brushed his hair with his finger from frustration. He could vaguely recall the boy's terrified expression when he dragged him from the classroom and towards the Reception Room. He couldn't help it though. The thought of the arrogant tutor fawning over _his_ herbivore infuriated him and practically sent him in a fit of fury. He couldn't accept the fact that Tsunayoshi had cried and decidedly chose to seek _that_ man's comfort instead of confronting him. He was mad at himself for hurting the herbivore in the first place but furious that the boy had gone to another man to console. All he could think of then was getting even which was why he did what he did. Hibari furrowed his brows as he then remembered the boy practically freeze on the spot. He was trembling in fear as he placed his hands in his chest to push him. It was a futile attempt as he merely ignored his silent plea and continued on with his assault. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop or rather didn't want to. He felt a need to claim the boy. To make it known that he was _his_ -

"_You're mine herbivore…"_

"To lose control like that…" The man muttered in the empty room as he sat on his chair in exasperation. He wondered how he'd face the herbivore the following day. From his reaction a while ago he seemed even more terrified of him than before. Not that he blamed him though. Hibari frowned. Never in his life had he felt so dejected. Did the herbivore truly affect him that much? The man scowled before fixing his things in order to head home.

The next day, Hibari went to school at 5:30 a.m like he usually did. He then proceeded to the reception room to finish some documents after which he decided to look around the campus to see if everything was in order. At around 7:15, the man made his way towards the school gates to inspect if the student's were following the dress code and coming to school on time. As per usual he gave warnings to those who didn't abide by his rule. Those who fought back or made a scene were bitten to death.

"Yo!" He heard a cheery voice greet. The prefect turned his head to see who was brave enough to actually greet him so casually. The man rolled his eyes when he saw Yamamoto beaming at him. He also noticed Gokudera seething from behind and finally the herbivore who instantly froze when their eyes met. If anything he looked as if he was terrified as he abruptly looked away.

"C-Classes are gonna start soon!" He suddenly exclaimed before running towards the hallway as fast as he could. Hibari frowned as he watched the boy's retreating figure but immediately dismissed it and instead continued on with his daily routine.

At 12:00 the prefect went on his rounds. Some students tend to get rowdy during break time which was why he occasionally did checkups. Coincidentally, he saw the herbivore the second time that day. He was walking down hallways, and from the looks of it headed towards the cafeteria. Hibari frowned as he watched him cautiously. The boy looked uncertain and tried desperately not to look at him.

"Herbivore…" He acknowledged as their paths crossed.

"Ah. G-Good afternoon H-Hibari-san…" The boy staggered, nervously as he continued to look down at the flooring. The man furrowed his brow when he noticed the boy turn red.

"You're red, herbivore. I don't need you fainting in the hallways. I don't want any corpse lying about my school!" He began nonchalantly as he noticed the boy's flushed appearance. He didn't particularly care about his well-being. He just didn't want him troubling other people when he fainted. Or so he believed. Hibari sighed as he then placed the back of his hand against the brunette's forehead. The boy gasped as he suddenly recoiled from his touch as if he were burned.

"I-I'm good!" The boy stuttered. "I-I'm sorry…I-I…erm I have to go now…See you later!" He continued before suddenly running as fast as he could past him. Hibari glanced at his hand and frowned. He had expected this reaction. No matter how annoyed it made him, he couldn't exactly blame to boy for his actions. If the brunette decided to avoid him, then fine. He reaped what he sowed – though he never thought it would actually hurt as he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

He hated crowds and hated people in general. In fact, he didn't even care about the people who disliked him and spoke behind his back. So why was the herbivore suddenly affecting him so much? Hibari frowned before deciding to call it a day and heading back towards the office. Once there, he sat on his chair and began working on the latest documents given to him. He tried to focus relentlessly on his work in order to get his mind off of things. It was a good thing that he had several reports to finish and countless documents to look through seeing as it kept him busy. He hardly even noticed Kusakabe come and go as he continued to browse non-stop on the countless files. At around 2:45 he heard a curt knock on the door. Fortunately, Kusakabe was still in the room at that time so he simply let the man open it and attend to whoever was in the door while he continued on with his work.

"Umm…" He heard a familiar voice say as he quickly finished the last few pages of the document.

"So you came…"

"Y-You t-told me too…s-so yah…" The boy mumbled as he averted his gaze away from the prefect. Hibari sighed before taking a piece of paper from his drawer and standing up to approach the boy.

"I want you to rewrite this. It's a rough draft of the upcoming activities so it's still mess. Don't include the one's I've scratched out. Just work on those I've underlined." The dark haired teen supplied as he handed the boy the paper. As if by chance, both their hands brushed against each other. The boy instantly flinched and withdrew his hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" The brunette mumbled, fretfully.

Hibari scowled. The boy was apparently appalled by him. Not only did he not meet his eye but he also recoiled at the barest touch. The boy was blameless though seeing as he was the one who practically assaulted him in the first place. "Its fine…herbivore…" The Skylark replied in a hushed down as he slowly walked towards his desk. "You can go home after you're done with that."

"Eh?"

"You don't have to come here anymore after you're through as well. You've paid your dues so the deals off." He explained as he nonchalantly stacked the papers in his desk. It was for the best – the herbivore was scared and pretty much sickened by him anyway. Dismissing him will be to both their benefits. Tsuna for one won't have to see him more than he should while he in turn wouldn't have to deal with the boy's inaptness and constant mistakes. He wouldn't have to see him much less keep him away from trouble 24-7. He wouldn't have to listen to his constant whimpering. Everything will be just as it used to be – or at least he tried to convince himself.

"B-but…" The brunette muttered, uncertainly. Didn't Hibari just scold him for not attending to his duties the other day? So why was he dismissing him now all of a sudden?

"You can go to your normal lifestyle. Hang out with those herbivores, go to the arcades, watch movies and so on." The man stated as he glanced at the herbivore.

"W-Why…I mean…" Tsuna frowned dejectedly. He felt a sudden constraint in his chest. Did the prefect finally tire of him? Did he do something wrong to make him mad?

"Why what?" Hibari raised a brow. "If anything you should be happy to gain your freedom back." He smirked.

"I don't get it…a-all those stuff you said y-yesterday…"

"Yesterday…?" The man scoffed. He didn't exactly want to remember what happened then. It was a mistake in his part. "Nothing happened yesterday, herbivore…" He grounded out as the boy visibly flinched.

"I-I see..." He replied dolefully as he looked down the floor. Hibari had treated the whole incident like a joke whereas he on the other hand had taken it to heart. He was an idiot to even think that the man could possibly think of him in such a matter. "S-so I guess I was wrong…to assume t-that…" The boy mumbled. "Ahaha I feel embarrassed…" He rambled as he slowly paced away. "S-Sorry! I…erm…I'm gonna do this outside…" He continued, embarrassed as he quickly dashed for the exit. To his surprise once he had opened the door, a hand above his head suddenly pushed it closed. The boy froze as he saw Hibari towering over him from behind. He felt a strong sense of déjà vu as he warily turned his gaze towards the man.

"Herbivore…" Hibari frowned. When he said to forget about what had happened the day before, he had assumed that the boy hated him. It may be a bit presumptuous of him but when the brunette turned red and abruptly apologized – he felt a sudden nagging feeling in the back of his mind. What did the boy mean when he said that he was wrong? Was he expecting something from yesterday? The prefect frowned as he then cornered the boy and pinned him to the doorway. It wasn't like him to act so brashly and say embarrassing things but he wanted to hear it from him himself –

"Hi-Hib—"

"Herbivore…" The dark haired teen reiterated as he slowly leaned closer, effectively cutting off the boy's statement. Tsuna gulped. "What you just said…" He murmured in a soft whisper. "Does that mean…you like me?"

Tsuna blushed as he tried to avert his gaze away from the man. What was he supposed to say? Should he tell him the truth? But what if Hibari doesn't exactly feel the same way? What if he is bothered by it? What if -

"_Then Boy B obviously likes Boy A in a sadistic, whimsical way….t_he question is…does Boy A like Boy B…?

"_It's a simple yes or no answer, Dame-Tsuna."_

He remembered Reborn say. True enough it was a simple question with a simple answer. Tsuna frowned before turning his gaze back at the man who in turn remained motionless. The boy turned scarlet –

"I…I think I do…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 21

End of Story? Unfortunately not yet. A lot of things are still bound to happen. Now that Hibari and Tsuna are semi-together expect a whole lot more trouble not to mention a whole lot more misunderstandings and jealous streaks. Some pairings that will PROBABLY be included in the future chapters will be CollonelloxTsunaxReborn x A!HibarixTsuna ShamalxTsuna and some other pairings. I'm also thinking of getting Byakuran into the picture but I don't know how to as of yet. Suggestions are welcomed. ^^

Also, I hope this chapter wasn't too OOC. I also hope its not that much of a disappointment. I'm not really an expert in writing serious chapters so yah. I also hope it wasn't overly cheesy/mushy and well…way too cliché T.T

This chapter will also still be edited. I semi-edited the previous one but its still far from perfect – I think it's a little better than before though. Anyway please leave me some reviews :3

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

It's been raining hard and Tsuna forgot his umbrella - Hibari catches him in the patio and invites him to his home since it was just around the corner. They talk for a while – watch a movie – share a meal – bathe and go to bed – it would have been nice that way if not for our favorite Skylark who was feeling rather playful…in a sadistic…whimsical sort of way.

Btw Mind out of the gutter. Nothing's gonna happen just so you know…well…probably…maybe… err…right…just stay tuned to the next chapter – see you till then. Please Review.


	22. The Only Exception

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To 1kgal:** First of all thanks for the review. I'm really glad you liked my fic. Anyway, I took note of your comments, changed some of the numbers into words. (Not all yet but most of them at least.) As for the term love – I agree with you. I changed a few sentences in the previous chapter but I opted to retain some of them. The word love will appear every now and then but only as a narrative. Also, Tsuna hasn't said he loved Hibari yet and well Hibari being Hibari will surely try to push those thoughts/feelings aside. It will take a few more chapters before they actually say those words to each other. :D

**Sorry for the long wait. Urgh…The past few weeks have been really hectic. Anyway, I'll be resuming my original pace starting the next chapter. I've finished all the stuff I needed for school etc so I have more free time now. Please don't forget to leave me a review. :D**

**Happy Valentine's Day to All! **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 22: The Only Exception

…

…

Tsuna tossed and turned in his bed as he unconsciously replayed the previous events. No matter what he did he couldn't forget about the Skylark's heated gaze as he looked him eye to eye. He also couldn't forget how the man pressed his body against his or how he suddenly kissed him forcefully. The whole scenario seemed so wrong and yet it made him feel excited and giddy all at the same time. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he tried to push his thoughts at the back of his mind.

"_Does that mean…you like me?"_

He remembered Hibari ask as he slowly leaned down towards him. The brunette blushed. Regardless of how much he denied it, he knew for a fact that he catered special feelings for the prefect. For the past few months he had been a nerve wreck when they passed each other. He felt nervous and slightly disgruntled every time they met in the hallways. He always felt his heart race every single time he was called to the reception room to meet with the teen. At first he had associated all those to fear but as time passed, he realized that it was something different. For one, he didn't particularly hate the man despite him being rough on him. People would usually hold a grudge against him for his strict and Nazi way of doing things but he was different. Au contraire he continued to look up to the man despite his tyranny.

Tsuna frowned as he hugged his pillow. Did he really like Hibari? Sure, it bothered him every time he saw the man with a random woman like the time he was with MM. He hated the feeling that washed over him when he saw her clinging to his arm and kissing him right then and there. Aside from that he also hated it when Hibari disregarded him, nonchalantly. He felt ill at ease when he wordlessly dismissed him the day before. The thought of being hated or rather being thrown aside and cast away by the man hurt him immensely.

Tsuna sighed. He was still confused about his feelings. He liked Hibari. There was no doubt about that but did Hibari like him back? They were both guys and Hibari was practically on top of the food chain. He was feared throughout the entire campus and was looked up to by a lot of people. He was also smart seeing as he was top of his class despite his responsibilities in the Disciplinary Committee. He on the other hand was useless and no-good. He was deemed lowest in the food chain and was often teased for it. He was also a total idiot seeing as he barely passed his subjects.

Tsuna tightened his grip on his pillow. Now that he looked at it the whole scenario seemed rather outlandish. There was no way a carnivore would fall for a lowly herbivore. Come to think of it Hibari never gave him a direct answer when he practically confessed yesterday. It was embarrassing as the man merely looked at him impassively. He couldn't read his expressions nor could he tell what he was thinking at that time. Tsuna felt his face heat up. Hibari may not have said anything at that time but there was something about his gaze that made him feel light headed. It was a good thing that Kusakabe came knocking after a while though as it broke the awkward silence between them. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. What if Hibari felt disgusted? After all, who would feel elated after being confessed by a whimsical kid like him?

Tsuna scowled. After that whole fiasco, he had gone on with his work without mentioning another word to the man. He went home an hour later without a single goodbye. He hadn't seen Hibari since then seeing as it was the weekend the following day.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana suddenly called out, bringing him back to his senses. Tsuna glanced at the door and was surprised to his mother smiling at him from the doorway. "Tsu-kun, can you please do me a favor." The woman began as the brunette sat on his bed and nodded. "We're running low on supplies. Do you mind going to the grocery to buy a few things?"

"Sure I guess." The boy shrugged as he stood up to change his clothes. Nana beamed.

"I already have the list ready. It's in the table by the entrance." She informed as she turned around to leave. "Oh and by the way, Tsu-kun…grab an umbrella before you go. I heard it might rain later." She uttered as an afterthought before finally leaving the premise. The young Decimo frowned before looking outside the window. In contrary to what the forecast had said – it was bright and sunny outside. He honestly doubted that it would rain any time soon. The boy shook his head as he disregarded the idea of bringing an umbrella. Now that he thought about it, it would only increase his load. He didn't need an extra baggage seeing as he'd be carrying several bags on the way back. The boy scowled as he then wordlessly went down the stairs to fetch the list before bidding his mom goodbye.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna heaved a sigh as he went inside the grocery store. Nana's list consisted of several things such as a variety of vegetables, milk, sugar, eggs, a loaf of bread, a few canned goods and finally some toiletries. She also asked him to buy several packs of candy for both Lambo and Ipin a sachet of tea leaves for Reborn and a box of bonbons for both herself and Bianchi . The brunette frowned as he paced down the aisle to get the items he needed. "Let's see…tea leaves…tea leaves…" The brunette mumbled to himself as he scanned the shelf. To his dismay, he saw the packet of tea on the top most shelf. The brunette pouted as he wordlessly tiptoed to reach for the item. He inwardly cursed Reborn for being so particular with his drink before continuing on with his conquest. Fortunately, someone took pity on him and took the packet from the shelf and graciously handed it to him.

"Aa…T-Than-Hiiiie!" The boy began before turning around. He gasped when he saw none other than Hibari standing behind him. "Hi-Hibari-san!" He exclaimed as the man merely raised a brow. Tsuna turned crimson. "Erm…"

"Herbivore…" Hibari supplied as he saw the boy hold the packet of tea for dear life. "Next time….you ought to bring a stool with you… I knew you were short but seeing you like that was just painful. " He commented, monotonously as the boy turned even redder.

"I-I'm not short!" He retorted defensively. "T-Their shelves were just too high…" He mumbled as the Skylark rolled his eyes in reply. Tsuna blushed as he realized that he had just once again made a fool of himself in front of the Skylark. "W-What are you d-doing here a-anyway…? I d-didn't think you'd be in a place like this. I-I mean y-you're always in school a-around this time." He stuttered as the prefect merely pointed out to his own grocery basket which was filled with instant noodles and other amenities. Tsuna sweat dropped. He never perceived Hibari the type to go grocery shopping. The idea of him wearing a frilly pink apron, and doing household chores was ludicrous and just plain wrong.

"I was in school a while ago." The man supplied bluntly. "I was on my way home when I decided to pass by to buy some supplies."

"I-I see…" Tsuna muttered as he began fiddling with his basket. He hadn't expected to see Hibari nor was he ready to confront him as of yet after the incident. Sure, he had told him that he liked him but Hibari hadn't exactly replied. From the looks of it, he didn't seem to be mad or disgusted for that matter. If anything he seemed indifferent as if nothing had ever happened. Tsuna frowned. Maybe that was it. Maybe Hibari wanted nothing to do with his feelings which was why he continued to act cool and simply dismiss the topic. The thought sent a pang in his chest but he decidedly pushed it aside. "Umm…w-well…I'm done now…s-so I'm gonna go and pay…" Tsuna mumbled before walking away in a rush. Hibari watched him go, his gaze fixated directly on the brunette's retreating figure.

Tsuna let out a breath as he placed his items on the counter. The cashier scanned them one by one before putting them in several plastic bags. The boy frowned as he then wordlessly took 2 bags in each hand. He honestly hated being an errand boy. He didn't particular like carrying heavy loads of baggage several miles. The brunette furrowed his brows in dismay before finally taking the bags and exiting the store. Tsuna's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that it was raining cats and dogs outside. He couldn't believe his luck. It was bright and sunny just an hour ago. He honestly didn't expect the sudden change in weather. Apparently, the forecast earlier was correct. He somewhat regretted not listening to Nana about that umbrella. Then again it wasn't like he'd be able to use it either way seeing as his hands were full.

"Oh great…" Tsuna groaned wearily as he settled on the nearby shade. He was debating whether he should wait for the rain to stop or make a quick run for it. His house wasn't that far. Actually it would probably only take him 10 minutes tops. The only problem was that his groceries will most likely get soaked if ever he attempted such a thing.

"Herbivore…" A familiar voice said as Tsuna turned to see Hibari glancing at him from the exit.

"A-Ah. Y-You're done?" The boy muttered uneasily as the man merely nodded. "I-I see…" He continued as he turned his gaze away.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Hibari suddenly queried.

"N-No…" The boy replied. "I-I'm just waiting for the rain to stop…I umm…forgot my umbrella so…yah." He continued sheepishly as the prefect continued to look at him.

"It will take a while. The forecast said it'll rain all afternoon." The prefect explained as Tsuna's face faltered. Hibari looked at him and sighed. "My house is a block away from here. You can wait there." He offered before walking ahead. Tsuna merely gaped, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I…umm…."

"If you prefer to wait here, herbivore then its fine too." The teen raised a brow at the boy's hesitance. "I won't be held responsible if you freeze to death though…"

" I-It's not t-that…I-I j-just don't want to be a burden to Hibari-san's p-paren—"

"I live alone." The man abruptly cut him off as the boy instantly froze. He didn't know what was worst at the moment. Freezing his ass off or spending time alone with Hibari in his house. Alone. "Herbivore…" Hibari scowled as he glared at the brunette who remained rooted to his position. "What will it be?" He queried as the boy bit his lip, uncertainly.

"I umm..." He staggered as the man waited for him to answer. Tsuna looked at Hibari anxiously before finally deciding to accept his offer.

"Come…" The Skylark ordered as the boy obediently followed.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna followed Hibari as he led them to his house. Both of them didn't have any umbrellas so they ran down the alleyway and towards Hibari's block as quickly as possible. Fortunately, the place was near which was why they got there in no time. Tsuna gaped as he caught sight of a large two-story house. He then watched Hibari fish out his keys before opening the door, letting both themselves in.

Tsuna gasped as he went inside the house. The interior was spacious and was clearly a mix of both traditional and modern Japanese. The living room in particular was well furnished. It had a sectional sofa, a small center table made of glass and a 42 inch flat screen television facing it. There were also several scenic paintings hanged on the walls as well as few antique heirlooms. There was even a large piano on the side.

"Herbivore…Follow me…" Hibari muttered as he walked towards one of the many rooms in the hallway. "I have some towels in my room, come!" He uttered as Tsuna followed him hesitantly. He was nervous. He couldn't believe that he was actually intruding in Hibari's home. The thought of being alone with the man in his house – or rather in his room was nerve wrecking. Tsuna gulped as he then wordlessly entered the Skylark's private quarters. It was a little bigger than his room, with an adjoining bathroom in the right side of his bed. There was a long table on the opposite end, a cabinet and a small shelf filled with dozens of books on the corner. "Here!" Hibari suddenly exclaimed before throwing Tsuna a fluffy white towel.

"A-Ah…" The boy mumbled incoherently as he began wiping his arms before attending to his face and hair. He was so busy drying himself of that he didn't notice the prefect stripping his top and casually throwing it in the hamper. "Hibari-san t-thank-Hiiiieeee" The boy screeched when he finally turned his attention towards the man who was now bare chested. Tsuna turned several shades of red. This was the very first time he saw Hibari topless. The man had a well toned body. He didn't have an ounce of fat seeing as his stomach was totally taut. He assumed it was due to the prefect's constant workout. He envied the man. Hibari had a great body whereas he was all baby fat. He didn't even have muscle on him despite the training Reborn makes him do every single time. Tsuna blushed as he found himself staring at the man's bare torso. He felt like a total pervert but he couldn't seem to look away especially since the man's pants was riding lower than usual showing his hip bone plus a little more skin than necessary.

"Herbivore…" The Skylark finally said, as he turned to Tsuna who immediately turned away. Hibari raised a brow but dismissed the short exchange as he rummaged through his closet. Tsuna meanwhile began berating himself as he tried to think of something other than the man. Anything to distract him from his thoughts.

"Think of Longchamp's girlfriends. Think of Longchamp's girlfriends." Tsuna repeated like a mantra as he tried desperately to calm himself down.

"Stop mumbling to yourself." The Skylark scolded as he glanced at Tsuna, irritably. "Sit on the bed and wait." He uttered as the boy did what he was told, while continuing his mantra in his head. It wasn't until a while later did Hibari once again turn to face him. "Herbivore…" He began as Tsuna turned to look at him warily. "Take of your clothes…" He stated, monotonously as Tsuna practically fell from the edge of the bed.

"E-Eh…?" He blushed as he noticed the Skylark slowly advance towards him.

"I hate repeating myself. You of all people should already know that by now."

"B-but…" Tsuna mumbled as he grasped his damp shirt for dear life before scooting towards the corner of the bed. "I-I don't need to really. I'm okay with it on…" He reasoned out as Hibari raised a brow. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on the boy's mind. Hibari grinned. The boy's naivety never ceased to amaze him.

"I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you. Besides…you're already _wet_…"

"W-What…?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable…?" Hibari queried as he edged closer. He was now kneeling on the bed with Tsuna practically cowering on the corner.

"I umm…"

"Just do what I say…and you'll feel _better_…" The teen purred as the boy felt his face heat up. How was he supposed to interpret this kind of situation? A large queen size bed. A topless Hibari wanting to strip him not to mention the sexual innuendo's that's causing him turmoil.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna groaned.

"Are you defying me…_Tsunayoshi_…?" The man cooed as the boy gasped. Hibari rarely called him by his real name – why now all of a sudden? The boy shuddered. Something was definitely not right and the whole scenario made him feel even more frantic.

"You're awfully timid. Don't worry…_I won't bite_…" The man continued as the man practically crawled on top of the boy. Tsuna paled before moving away as fast as he could away from the man. In his panic, he failed to notice the edge of the bed causing him to topple and fall of it with a loud thump. Hibari raised a brow as he glanced down at the boy who was now supporting his bottom.

"I-Itai.." Tsuna groaned.

"If you had just listened to me then you wouldn't have had hurt yourself…"

"B-But…"

"What were you so riled up about herbivore…? All I'm saying is to get out of those wet clothes of yours and change. I've prepared a shirt for you right there." The man supplied as he pointed to the neatly folded pile on the table. "The bathroom's right there if you want some privacy." He continued as Tsuna immediately turned beet red. "Were you thinking of something else by any chance?" The Skylark grinned knowingly. "You seem a little flushed?" He continued as brunette turned redder. He was well aware of the sexual innuendo's he was giving off. Like always, teasing the boy was simply irresistible.

Tsuna meanwhile pouted as he wordlessly grabbed the shirt and headed towards the bathroom. Talk about embarrassing. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of – Urgh. Kami help him. He should have never agreed to go with Hibari in the first place. Maybe freezing in the rain would have better than his situation now.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari sat on his bed and grinned. The boy was honestly too gullible for his own good. Teasing him had become his favorite past time. It pleased him to see the boy flustered and riled up because of him. Hibari glanced at the bathroom door before unconsciously tracing his lips. He could still remember the events yesterday. He could still feel the boy's frail body beneath his and his chaste lips pressed against his very own.

"_I…I think I do…"_

He recalled the boy whisper as he asked him whether he liked him or not. He was stunned by the boy's apparent answer. All that time, he thought Tsuna had hated him. He should actually, seeing as he always bullied him. Hibari sighed as he remembered the boy looking at him intently right after. He had honestly wanted to answer. He wanted to say that he liked him back but pride wouldn't allow him to do something do absurd as he simply glanced at boy. Hibari sighed before standing up and moving to his closet to get a clean shirt. Once he had put it on, he waited patiently for the boy to finish so that they could head back down for dinner. It wasn't until a minute after did the door to the bathroom finally open. Hibari glanced at the doorway and found himself staring as the boy emerged wearing his button up shirt which reached until his thighs. The shirt was obviously way too big for him seeing as the cuffs covered up until his hands and the collar baring a decent amount of skin.

"I-I know I look ridiculous…Y-You don't have to stare and look at me funny." Tsuna muttered defensively as he tried to cover himself by pulling the shirt lower. Hibari raised a brow. The herbivore looked anything but ridiculous – He actually looked rather – the man shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"I never said you were." He stated before walking nonchalantly towards the door. "Come herbivore…you might as well get something to eat seeing as it's already this late." He uttered before turning to the wall clock. It was already 6 in the evening. Unfortunately, the rain still hasn't stopped much to the brunette chagrin.

"I-I'm okay…y-you don't have to b-bother…" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"It won't make any difference. I'm going to have to prepare something for myself anyway." The dark haired teen shrugged. "The phone's downstairs by the way. You can call you mom and tell her you're here." He uttered before walking ahead of the boy. Tsuna frowned. Hibari did have a point and now that he thought about it, he was a little hungry. The boy heaved a sigh as he wordlessly followed the teen out the room. Hibari pointed him the phone sited on the living room as he in turn went to the kitchen. Tsuna scowled as he then called his home. The receiver rang a couple of times before coming to an abrupt stop.

"H-hello?" He began.

"Dame-Tsuna." He heard his tutor's irate voice from the other side of the line. Tsuna flinched.

"R-Reborn…Is mom there?"

"Mama's busy. Don't tell me you got yourself in trouble again?" Reborn mocked.

"O-Of course n—" He argued only to be cut off when he heard a loud screeching sound from the receiver.

"Tsuna you idiot! Lambo wants his candies! I want candies!" Lambo screeched which was suddenly followed by a loud bang. Tsuna sweat dropped. Basing from the sound, he'd say that the young Bovino was sent flying by none other than the fierce arcobaleno.

"Oi Dame Tsuna?" Reborn stated.

"H-Hai?

"Where are you? I've been worried."

"Worried?" Tsuna queried. Reborn was actually worried about him? Now, that was new.

"Of course I was worried. I wouldn't have any guinea pig if you died so soon!" The arcobaleno scoffed. Tsuna cringed. He should have known. "So where are you exactly…?"

"Erm…well…it was raining pretty hard s-so I crashed in Hibari's place for the moment." The boy replied uncertainly. There was silence in the other line. "R-Reborn?" He queried.

"You sure move fast Dame-Tsuna." The baby finally retorted.

"Huh?"

"Fine. I'll forgive you this time. Make sure you tell me the details the when you get home though." Reborn smirked before hanging up the phone. Tsuna sweat dropped as he glanced at the receiver incredulously – just what did the arcobaleno mean about details? Details of what? Tsuna heaved a sigh when he suddenly heard a loud crash in the kitchen. The boy instantly went to see what had happened and gasped when he saw the kitchen in total disarray. Pots and Pans were everywhere and the sink was filled with dirty utensils. He also noticed a black substance along the edge of the counter but decided to ignore it as he glanced around the room.

"H-Hibari-san?" He called out as he slowly made his way towards the counter. It was then he caught sight of Hibari glaring at what seemed to be a platter of goo. Tsuna sweat dropped. "A-Are you okay? I-I heard a crash s-so…"

"Go sit down herbivore. Dinner will be ready in a minute." The man replied, nonchalantly as the boy hesitantly did what he was told. It wasn't until a while later did Hibari appear with two plates in his hand. Tsuna felt his stomach churn as he glanced at the 'thing' in front of him. It was brownish substance that looked like glop more than anything. Tsuna looked at Hibari uncertainly then back at his so called dinner. "It's omelet…" Hibari supplied calmly as he began eating his share with a poker face. Tsuna gaped. Omelet? Were omelets supposed to look like this? He was pretty sure they were yellow and less gooier. The boy gulped before wordlessly taking his fork. If Nana taught him anything it was not to play with his food which was why he resisted the urge to poke through it and simply took a small bite. The boy sweat dropped as he bit through his dinner – were omelets supposed to be crunchy?

"Just leave it, if you can't finish it. I'll throw it later on." Hibari suddenly said as he continued to eat his meal. "The helper called in sick today so she wasn't able to prepare anything." He continued as Tsuna forced himself to take another bite of his diner. He didn't want to seem rude especially after the man took him in. That and the fact that he didn't particularly want to get bitten.

"H-Helper?"

"A helper comes here every Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays to do the household chores. She usually cooks the food beforehand so I only have to heat it up." Hibari explained blatantly.

"O-Oh." Tsuna mumbled. "I um w-what about Hibari-san parents?" He asked on whim. "Y-You s-said you live alone s-so I was wonderi—" He continued. At first glance the house was way too big for a single person to live in. There were several rooms down the hallway not to mention a second floor which he presumed had more empty quarters.

"They're on a business trip in France. They won't be back till mid July so it's no different from living alone really."

"O-Oh…doesn't Hibari get lonely?" Tsuna asked before suddenly placing his hand on his mouth.

"…"

"I-I umm…sorry…I didn't mean to pry…"

"Loneliness is for the weak, herbivore. I don't have time to be bothered by such trivial matters. I usually have work to even think of such things." The prefect retorted as he watched the boy intently. Tsuna meanwhile only nodded. If anything, he felt a bit sad for the man but merely kept silent for the time being.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced out the window. It was already 8 in the evening and the rain hasn't stopped. If anything it only seemed to get worst. Maybe he could just borrow an umbrella from Hibari or better yet maybe he should just call a cab. He honestly didn't want to bother Hibari anymore than he already was.

"Herbivore…" The prefect stated as he sauntered down the hallway. "I laid a futon in my room. You can go sleep now if you want."

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed. "N-No…I mean…I've bothered you enough. If the rain doesn't stop in a couple of minutes I'll just call a ca—"

"Don't be an idiot. It's dangerous as is to go out during the night what more when it's pouring like that. You can go back tomorrow morning." The man retorted evenly. Tsuna sighed. As usual Hibari was right. He felt slightly bothered about being a freeloader but it wasn't like he had any choice.

"I-I guess you're right." The boy bowed his head. "T-Thanks for letting me stay." He whispered as the man merely nodded his head before taking a seat on the sofa. Tsuna looked at him curiously. "A-Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"Not yet, I still have some things to finish." The man retorted. The brunette pouted dejectedly and Hibari as always felt the sudden urge to probe the boy. "Can't you sleep on your own?" He queried. "Do you still need someone to sleep beside you?"

"What! O-Of course I don't!" Tsuna blushed.

"Do you want me to tuck you to bed then…?"

"S-Stop that! I don't need…" The boy protested as he glared at the man the best he could. Hibari mentally chuckled. The boy was so fun to toy with. He enjoyed his random exchange with him which was weird because he normally didn't socialize nor spend time with other people. Now that he thought about it, Tsuna was the first person he ever invited in his home. The man glanced at the boy who was still glaring at him and unconsciously reached out, until his hand was resting on his head. The brunette froze and turned red. "H-Hibari-san?" He queried unsurely.

"You by far, herbivore…are the only exception…" The man whispered all of a sudden.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head in question.

"It's nothing…"

"B-But…"

"Go to sleep herbivore…or I'll bite you to death!" The man smirked as the boy instantly paled and without warning rushed towards the room. Hibari watched him go before glancing at the palm of his hand.

That's right.

The herbivore was _his_ only exception.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 22:

Hibari doesn't know how to cook! *gasp*. I actually just made that up for those who don't know. Nothing was mentioned in the manga/anime. I just presumed it to be that way because Hibari doesn't seem like the type of person who'd be doing household chores. He has servants (i.e the disciplinary committee guys like Kusakabe) to do that for him.

I was actually planning to make a Valentines thing…but I think it's too late now. I'm still debating whether or not I'll make one so we'll see. Also as I've said earlier, I'll be going back to my normal pacing. I'll try to update faster now since I now have a little more time to spare.

Lastly this chapter will still be edited. (No spoilers for now, since I'm still unsure of the next chapter)

**Please Leave me some reviews! I'd really like to hear from you guys! I hope you guys aren't bored with this fic yet. I know the last few chapters have been serious and a bit melodramatic so yah…I accept comments/suggestions/recommendations etc. **


	23. Chocolates

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**Right…no excuses for posting late…kinda got lazy this time around. /swt…Sorry. I do have the next chapter semi-ready. Just a few more editings and stuff. I also have some note at the bottom of the story. Please take some time to read it. **

**Lastly please don't forget to review! Thanks!**

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 23: Chocolates

…

…

Tsuna gazed blankly outside the window. His mind kept drifting off to the past events starting from when Hibari hauled him inside the reception room up until the time where he spent the night in his house. Truth be told, he still wasn't certain of their relationship. He had already told the prefect that he liked him but the man never gave him a direct reply. Although he was glad that he wasn't rejected it made him feel ill at ease. What exactly did Hibari think of him? Basing from his actions the past few days, he didn't seem angry. Come to think of it, ever since he had spent the night in his house, the man seemed less intimidating. Sure, he still acted his usual tyrannical self and continued to boss him around especially in school but he was certain that the man was more amicable than before.

"Judaime!"

Tsuna smiled as he abruptly remembered staying over Hibari's place the other day. Aside from the man's eccentric cooking, his stay was pretty much memorable. He learned several things about the man that no one else did. It was rather simplistic but the whole scenario made him feel slightly special. To be honest, he didn't feel like going home when the rain stopped the day after. He wanted to get to know more about the prefect which unfortunately wasn't possible seeing as he needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed out loud as he called the boy for the second time. Tsuna upon noticing his friends' presence immediately turned to look at him then at the empty classroom.

"E-Eh? The brunette queried. "I-I didn't notice that class had ended…"

"It ended a while ago. It's time for lunch!" Yamamoto supplied as the brunette nodded his head, shamefully. He couldn't believe he was caught daydreaming.

"Are you alright, Judai—" The bomber started when he suddenly heard a loud booming voice coming from afar. Gokudera scowled as he glared at the vigorous boxer coming their way.

"Extreeeemeee!" Ryohei yelled out as he approached the trio. Tsuna sweat dropped before greeting the older Sasagawa. Ryohei as usual was his old cheery self as he practically dragged him towards the rooftop much to his right hand man's chagrin.

"Bastard! Let go of Judaime! Your stupidity might be contagious!" The bomber snarled when Yamamoto suddenly placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on 'Dera, relax!"

"If you don't get that arm of off me in 3 seconds I'm gonna blow it off!" Gokudera threatened as he glared daggers at the swordsman who only chuckled in turn.

"G-Gokudera p-please calm down." Tsuna pleaded as he tried to pacify his friend, who was just about ready to burst. They were alone in the rooftop but it would be dangerous if the bomber suddenly decided to unleash his fury. Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

"j-Judai—"

"Sawada's right! You should chill, octopus head! No wonder you have creases all over your forehead!" Ryohei suddenly butted in as the bomber automatically turned his heated gaze at him.

"How dare you insult me you fucking—" The man shouted out as he began fishing his pockets for some explosives.

"Hiieeee…Gokudera please stop!" Tsuna exclaimed as he held to his friend. Gokudera looked at him warily, sighed and without another word packed his dynamites. Tsuna apparently still came first. The boy's words were law which was why he decided to stop himself regardless of the strong urge to blow the two morons hanging around them.

"You idiots better be thankful that Judaime's so compassionate. I would have already blown you assholes if it weren't for him." Gokudera scoffed as Yamamoto merely laughed. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh before flopping down the floor wordlessly. He was used to his friend's antics and constant bickering. Come to think of it, there was never a day where they didn't argue.

"You okay Sawada? You look extremely down." Ryohei suddenly asked as he glanced at the brunette.

"Now that you mentioned it, you've been spacing out since a while ago. Is there something wrong?" The swordsman added.

"Eh? N-No…i-it's noth—" Tsuna staggered, defensively only to be cut of when something suddenly hit him on the head. "W-What the—" He groaned.

"Fufufu…Seems like somebody's feeling the Valentine 's Day blues." A small, familiar voice said. Tsuna scowled before turning to glare at the newcomer.

"Reborn!" He exclaimed irritably as he glanced at his tutor who was wearing a cupid costume with a matching green bow and arrow who he presumed was Leon. Tsuna shuddered. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is it so wrong for me to visit my _beloved_ student?" The baby frowned, feigning innocence.

"Quit that! I'm not falling for your ploy!" The brunette retorted defensively. "Every time you come here, something bad happens…"

"I'm hurt, Dame-Tsuna. I'm only here to wish you a happy Valentine's Day!"

"Valentines?"

"Did you forget? Tomorrow is February 14." The arcobaleno grinned as Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Oh. I-I totally forgot…"

"Eeeehhh?" Ryohei exclaimed. "You forgot? Valentines is an extreme celebration, Sawada! How can you forget!" He continued as the brunette merely pouted. He didn't really care for Valentine's Day as much. It was day for lovers. Girls would usually give hand-made chocolates to their boyfriends or in most case to the guy they like. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto would get loads of treats seeing as almost the entire female population has a crush them. He on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The only chocolates he received were either from his mother or from the old lady across town.

"What's so exciting about Valentine's? It's bothersome when those persistent girls follow you around all day." Gokudera rolled his eyes petulantly. "It's honestly a total waste of time."

"Valentine's Day is a big deal here in Japan." Reborn supplied. "Girls give chocolates to the guys they like as a sign of deep admiration. Although, in my opinion, such an occasion shouldn't be limited to the opposite sex."

"You're plotting something aren't you?" Tsuna glared at his tutor suspiciously.

"Am I?" The baby grinned. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't waste this opportunity. Receiving chocolates from someone you _love_ can actually be quite endearing. Am I wrong?" He hinted as the brunette blushed at the thought. Now that he thought about it – should he give Hibari something? They were pretty much together after all right? Tsuna frowned as he began thinking of the possibilities. He wasn't an expert in chocolate making but he could make something edible the very least.

"I umm…I guess you have a point…" The brunette murmured as he glanced at his tutor warily.

Reborn smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way. And since _I know you love me_, I would like some Belgian Chocolates." He stated.

"What! N-no way!" Tsuna exclaimed as he glared at the baby.

"No? Well…I guess it can't be helped since you're so poor…" The baby sighed dramatically. "I guess I wouldn't mind some homemade chocolates in this case…"

"Like I said I have no intention of - Hieeee!" The boy protested when something sharp prodded his back. The boy paled as he realized the baby's little bow and arrow directed at him.

"Should I hit you with my love arrows for you to change your mind?" The arcobaleno smirked as he gave emphasis to his costume and the gleaming arrow, ready to shoot.

Tsuna paled.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari scowled as he reviewed the files of his desk."Kyo-san!" Kusakabe murmured as Hibari glanced at him. He scowled when he saw the man carrying a mountain of chocolates. "These are for you. Some of them came from the girls in Josei while the others from Muiradai." He continued as the prefect furrowed his brows in annoyance. He had almost forgotten that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow. The dreaded February 14. It wasn't that he didn't like it – he just found it to be a nuisance. Sure, he had his fair share of admirers but it wasn't like he answered to any of them. "Ah. I almost forgot. This is from Ayase from year 2 class A. This from Nagisa from class B and this from Yoriko from year 3 class C." The man supplied as he laid the boxes on the prefects table one by one. Hibari glared at each one of them. Now that he thought about it, majority of the chocolates his got were bribes to get into his good book. Ayase for example, was the head of the art club. She'd been pestering him to increase their budget for some time. It was obvious to him or anyone else for that matter that she's been trying to persuade him via bribery. "Do you want me to put these in a plastic bag so you can bring them home later?"

"Just bring the rest to my locker. I'll sort them out later." The man stated bluntly as Kusakabe nodded his head obediently before taking some of the boxes in his hand.

"Valentines…" The man murmured to himself as he unconsciously glanced at the remaining stacks of chocolates. There were too much for Kusakabe to carry in one go. He presumed the man was coming back later to gather the others. Although he didn't particularly hate chocolates he was irritated by the countless boxes he received majority of which being bribes. Hibari sighed before making a mental note to give the chocolates to his men before the school ended. Besides it wasn't like he was going to eat all of it anyway. He never asked to be given such things nor did he care for them. The man shook his head in obvious distaste before proceeding back to his work.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna smiled to himself as he headed towards the reception office. He didn't know why but ever since his confrontation with Hibari, he felt less scared to be with him. In fact, he realized that he liked the few hours he spent working by the Skylark's side. The boy blushed as he shook his head in dismay. He was acting like a love sick pup. It was pathetic. Tsuna heaved a sigh when he suddenly noticed someone come out from the reception room carrying several boxes including a handful of bouquets. "A-Ah. K-Kusakabe-san!"

"Hmm…" The man uttered as he glanced at the boy in front of him. "Sawada! You're early today!" He commented as the boy nodded his head.

"S-Sensei dismissed us early." He replied as he glanced at the stack. It was then he noticed the different brand of chocolates in Kusakabe's hand. Fererro. Almond Roca. Cadbury. "S-Seems like Kusakabe's pretty famous…" The boy smiled as the man merely chuckled in reply.

"In as much as I'd love that, these are all Kyo-sans."

"H-Hibari-sans?" Tsuna gasped as he glanced at the mound. The boy scowled as he noticed the heart shaped cards and the countless love letters attached to each box. He should have known that Hibari was also famous with the girls. Then again, he supposed it wasn't particularly surprising seeing as the man was an icon in Namimori. He was both good looking and smart. It was no wonder girls fawned over him.

"It may not seem like it, but Kyo-san has a lot of admirers." Kusakabe smiled.

"A-ah…"

"Apparently a lot of girls like the mysterious type of guy…" He continued as the boy forced out a smile. He was actually feeling a little uncomfortable. "A-Anyway I better get going now. Work hard, Sawada-san!" The man uttered as he then wordlessly made his way down the hallway. The boy frowned as he on the other hand continued to make his way towards the reception room. He didn't know why but he felt suddenly ill at ease…even slightly dejected.

Tsuna heaved a sigh as he knocked in the room. He took a moment to compose himself before actually going inside. The boy scowled as he immediately caught sight of another stack of expensive looking chocolates lying on the coffee table. He stared at it, unaware of the heated gaze directed on him.

"Herbivore…"

"Eh…?" The boy queried as he immediately turned to the man. "A-ah. Good afternoon, Hibari-san…" He muttered embarrassed as scratched his head ruefully. Hibari raised a brow. "I umm…" The boy stuttered uncertainly as he turned to look down at his feet.

"They're from the girls in my class…it doesn't mean anything…" The man stated nonchalantly. He actually didn't know why he suddenly had the urge to state the obvious. He normally didn't explain himself but seeing the boy look so uncertain made him feel rather perplexed. "You can have them if you want." He continued as the boy forced out a smile.

"I c-can't. Those are for Hibari-san! You're admirers would kill me if they knew…" Tsuna laughed nervously as the man merely scowled in reply.

"Just take some. I'm not particularly fond of them anyway."

Tsuna frowned. "Y-You don't like chocolates?"

"I don't hate them but I don't love them either." Hibari shrugged, oblivious to the boy's reaction. "I honestly don't understand why anyone would waste their money on such things. Those who spend hours in the kitchen making them are even worst. It's bothersome." He scowled as the boy automatically flinched.

"B-but…w-what if it came from umm…s-somebody y-you like?"

"Somebody I Iike?"

"Y-you know…l-like R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked defensively.

"The baby?" The prefect queried as he glanced at the boy skeptically. "In as much as I respect him, his chocolates mean nothing to me…I would most likely give them away like all the rest."

"A-Ah…r-right…" He muttered as he forced out a smile, hiding the sudden pang in his chest. He was an idiot for even considering making chocolates for the man. Now that he looked at it, not only did Hibari find the gesture bothersome but he'd most likely be made fun of if he ever decided to go through with it. The boy heaved a heavy sigh before dismissing the whole subject. He then turned to Hibari who then wordlessly gave him some work to do.

At around six in the evening, Tsuna bid his goodbye to the prefect who merely nodded his consent. No words were said after that as the boy exited the campus and headed home. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Guys normally rejoiced at the occasion because of the chocolates that the girls normally gave out. He was sure both Gokudera and Yamamoto would be receiving bags filled of sweets seeing as both of them were the talk of the school. He was also pretty sure that Hibari would be getting a whole lot seeing as the man was also rather famous. Tsuna frowned. He didn't know why he felt so bad but the thought of countless girls approaching _his_ Clou—The boy gaped. His? Since when did Hibari become his? Tsuna shook his head in obvious dismay. He was feeling more and more depressed. All he wanted to do right then was to lie down on his bed and sleep.

"So you're finally home, Dame-Tsuna! I've been waiting for you." A small voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Tsuna frowned as he caught sight of his home tutor sitting on the patio.

"You were waiting for me? "

"That's right. You have to make chocolates for tomorrow." The arcobaleno supplied as the boy scowled in reply.

"I don't want too…"

"Hmmm? And why is that?" The baby queried. "You seemed rather excited a while ago – Besides I'm pretty sure your loved one would be happy to rec—." He continued.

"It's a waste of time. B-Besides Hi-Hibari-san doesn't like chocolates…" The boy blurted out as the hitman merely grinned.

"Hibari? Who said anything about Hibari?" He cooed as the boy instantly turned pale. Reborn grinned in morbid satisfaction as he watched his student's grim reaction. Tsuna hasn't exactly told him head on that he liked the prefect. He wasn't supposed to know about his feelings which pretty much explained his expression. It was a sight to behold. Teasing the boy was truly a wonderful, wonderful past time.

"I-I was…I mean…I kinda just…" The boy staggered as he tried to desperately to cover for his blunder.

"Hmmm?" The arcobaleno hummed as the brunette turned crimson.

"I didn't…I was…" Tsuna rambled on. "C-Chocolates!" He suddenly exclaimed, desperate to change topics. "Y-You want to make some r-right…" He uttered. "I-I'll make some for you and t-the others!" He continued before rushing to the kitchen as fast as he could. Reborn merely chuckled.

His plan was set.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna yawned as the alarm clock on the side table began ringing. He had slept at 3:30 in the morning because of those chocolates. Reborn had demanded that he make a whole box for him. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta of course also wanted their share as they nagged him to do several batches of heart-shaped chocos. It was fairly easy to do the mixture but the process took some time. In the end they had to leave the blend in the fridge for it to harden. "Tsu-kun!" Nana suddenly called out as she peeked inside his room. She smiled as she saw her son sitting up the bed and looking up at her groggily. "Time to wake up, dear less you be late for school."

"A-Ah…t-thanks mom…" The boy staggered as the woman merely chuckled at his son's antics.

"By the way I placed the chocolates you made for Reborn in your bag…"

"Huh? Why?"

"He said he was going to school a while ago and forgot his share." The woman chimed. "I'm afraid if you leave it here with the other batches, it would be gone by this afternoon. Lambo seemed pretty excited and you know how he gets when he's all keyed up." She smiled as the boy sweat dropped. Her mother was right. Lambo was more of a pig than a cow. He was bound to finish all the chocolates in one sitting and knowing Reborn he'd probably make him make some more if and when he didn't get his share.

"You have a point. T-Thanks mom."

"No problem. You better hurry now. You have less than 15 minutes." She smirked as the boy automatically paled before hurrying towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Tsuna arrived in school with a few minutes to spare. The boy sighed irritably as he saw the horde of girls outside his classroom. He assumed both Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there which would probably explain the crowd. The boy furrowed his brows as he squeezed his way inside.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried out as he waved at the boy from the crowd.

"G-Good morning!" The brunette greeted as he felt a cold shiver down his spine. The girls apparently didn't take too lightly to him talking to their idol so casually.

"Gokudera called in sick today." The man stated as the boy merely nodded. Actually the bomber had called him yesterday saying that he'd rather stay home than suffer being mobbed by a bunch of rabid fangirls. He then apologized profoundly for not being able to fulfill his duties as a right hand man. Tsuna merely sweat dropped as he tried to assure the man that it was oaky. "Pity he couldn't come today. A lot of girls were looking for him" Yamamoto continued as Tsuna merely smiled.

"Yamamoto-san…these are for you…" A random girl cooed as she handed the swordsman a box of handmade chocolates.

"Takeshi-san…please accept this…" Another butted in as she pushed Tsuna out of the way. The brunette frowned as he wordlessly sat on his chair to wait for their professor. Fortunately the old stubby man came within a few seconds and drove the girls away in almost an instant. Tsuna sighed in dismay as he merely concentrated on his lessons. It wasn't until late in the afternoon did he finally get out of class. He honestly hated Valentines. Not only did he not get chocolates but he also got pushed around by the female population seeing as both Yamamoto and Gokudera were his friends. The boy furrowed his brows as he then wordlessly ran down the hallways to proceed with his afternoon duties in the reception room.

Tsuna scowled as he got inside the room. Hibari was as usual busy doing some paperwork. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings whereas he on the other hand noticed the countless presents stacked on the couch and coffee table. There were chocolates, flowers and a whole box filled with love letters scattered about. There was even a large teddy bear sitting on the sofa and staring at him almost mockingly. He didn't know why but he felt slightly miffed. He was hating Valentine's Day more and more by the minute. The thought of numerous girls fawning over Hibari made him feel slightly insecure. Unlike them, he couldn't openly express his feeling towards the man. Unlike them, he couldn't give the skylark expensive gifts. Unlike them he couldn't –

"Herbivore…" The prefect suddenly called out. Tsuna immediately turned his attention towards the man.

"S-Sorry…I was just…" The brunette muttered softly as he glanced down at the floor. Hibari raised a brow. Something was definitely bothering the boy. He was normally filled with energy but he looked rather lethargic at the moment.

"If you're feeling sick then go to the infirmary. I don't need you fainting here!" The man scoffed. Truth be told he was rather worried. Unfortunately pride got the better of his as per usual. He just couldn't bring himself to act all mushy towards the boy.

"N-no I'm fine." The brunette countered as he forced out a smile. "I was just thinking of something but I'm good now…" He added as the Skylark merely raised a brow in reply.

"Very well, herbivore…" He stated as he then gave Tsuna several papers to work on. The boy worked on them diligently. He followed Hibari's instructions and did his every bidding. He tried desperately to forget about the chocolates and the gifts and instead kept himself busy. "Herbivore…" The man stated after a few hours as the boy glanced at him questioningly. "Once you're done with that can you bring this to Itsuki-sensei. He's most likely still in the faculty room."

"S-sure. I'll do it now. I'm done here anyway…"

"Once you're finished, come back here. Is that clear?

"Y-Yes…" The boy uttered as he immediately took the file and hurriedly exited the room. Hibari watched him go before finally going back to work.

Tsuna walked along the hallways and towards the faculty. He then knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged. Fortunately, the professor he was looking for was the one who opened the door. He then handed him the paper and told him Hibari had sent him. The man thanked him accordingly before going back inside the room. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he then decided to walk back.

"Fancy seeing you here…Dame-Tsuna…" A deep baritone voice cooed. Tsuna's eyes widened as he caught sight of his tutor in his adult form.

"R-Reborn!"

"CIaossu!"

"W-What are you…I mean…" He stuttered as the man merely chuckled. "Just what are you planning now…?" The boy accosted as he slowly backed away.

"Whatever do you mean?" The man replied, feigning innocence. Tsuna frowned. He always got into trouble every time Reborn reverted to his adult form and visited him in school. He wasn't sure but he had always suspected that the arcobaleno had something to do with his intensive bad luck. "I'm hurt, Dame-Tsuna…for you to think that I'm up to no good…"

"Well…aren't you…?"

"Well…maybe…" The hitman chuckled. "But right now, I'm just here to pick up my chocolates. I heard Mama gave you my share."

"O-Oh right…" The brunette uttered as he opened his bag to fish for the small package. Reborn grinned as he watched the boy search his pack. If his calculation were correct, which always were – _he'd_ be here any minute now.

"Here!" The boy uttered as he handed the man a small bag of chocolates.

"Is this it?"

"There's more at home…given that Lambo hasn't eaten them yet." The boy rolled his eyes as the man merely shrugged before taking a small sample of the treat.

"Not bad…it's actually edible…"

"You're _welcome_…" The brunette glared irritably as the arcobaleno merely chuckled in reply.

"Anyway I'm gonna go now, see you later I guess…" The boy uttered when the man suddenly grasped his arm and wordlessly slammed him to the wall.

"I-Itai…what the hell?"

"I can't let you go just yet…"

"What are you talking about?" The boy exclaimed. "L-Let go…"

"Now, Now Dame-Tsuna I merely want to thank you for the chocolates…is that so bad?" The dark haired man chortled as he leaned towards the boy, inhaling his scent. "I'm really glad…you made these yourself right? So sweet of you…" He continued huskily as he placed his hand on the boy's hip.

"W-What are you talking about you were the one who sa—" The boy protested as tried to push the man away.

"Shall we eat them together, Dame-Tsuna…?" The man smirked. "Though I'd rather be eating something else instead o—"He continued, hinting a double meaning.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari frowned as he tapped his pen impatiently. Tsuna was taking longer than usual. He merely sent the boy to deliver a single paper to a professor so why was he still not here? There was still work to do – he can't have him dilly dallying. The man growled low in his throat as he wordlessly took his coat and exited the room. He then walked towards the faculty room and began looking around. To his annoyance, the professor said that Tsuna had already delivered the document and had already left minutes ago. The Skylark furrowed his brows as he began walking down the hallways. Did the herbivore decide to ditch him again – if he did, he was going to bite him to death.

"L-Let go…" He heard a familiar voice squeak out. The man frowned as he hastily walked towards the sound. His eyes widened when he saw the herbivore being pinned to the wall by none other than the perverted tutor.

"Now, Now Dame-Tsuna I merely want to thank you for the chocolates…is that so bad?" The dark haired man chuckled as he leaned towards the boy, inhaling his scent. "I'm really glad…you made these yourself right? So sweet of you…" He cooed as he rested his hand on his hip. Hibari gritted his teeth. Did he actually hear right? The herbivore made chocolates and gave it to _him_ of all people. The man frowned – he didn't like sweets that much but the thought of the boy giving away boxes of handmade chocos to another man infuriated him. He was his lov—the herbivore liked him. It was only proper to give chocolates to the person you _liked_ on Valentine 's Day so why was the boy giving the box to someone else aside from himself.

"W-What are you talking about you were the one who sa—" The boy protested as tried to push the man away.

"Shall we eat them together, Dame-Tsuna…?" The man smirked. "Though I'd rather be eating something else instead o—" He continued, huskily. It was then that Hibari saw red as he suddenly lunged forwards with his tonfas at hand.

"H-Hibari san!" Tsuna gasped as he watched the prefect assault the man. Reborn meanwhile only chuckled as he either parried or evaded his offense.

"So aggressive…" The elder man cooed as the prefect glared daggers at him. "I know when I'm not wanted so I'll be taking my leave. Thanks for the chocolate, _Tsunayoshi_… Fufufu…" Reborn smirked, adding insult to injury as the Skylark growled low in his throat.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna queried when the man suddenly turned his glare at him. Tsuna eeped when the teen then immediately grasped his arm and pulled him towards the reception room. Once there, he locked the door and turned towards the boy.

"Explain…"

"W-What…?"

"You know what I mean herbivore…" Hibari scoffed, dangerously. "Why did you give him chocolates –?" He queried. He knew he was acting like a spoilt kid. He didn't even like chocolates as much but here he was demanding the boy for an explanation.

"E-Eh?" The boy stuttered, nervously. Why was Hibari so angry? He gave Reborn chocolates merely because he asked – or rather forced him too. If he were given a choice then he'd rather not waste his time with such trivial matter."H-He…" The boy muttered as he cringed at the man's piercing stare. "I-I didn't…"

"My patience is wearing thin." The man scowled irritably as the boy shook in fear. What was he supposed to say?

"I-I don't understand…why you're so mad…?" The boy whispered as the man quirked a brow.

"Why am I mad?" He scoffed. Why was he mad -? Was it because Tsuna didn't give any chocolates – Not really. It was because the boy had purposely given another man some when he knew very well that giving such a thing during valentines meant something. "Why do you think?"

"I-I don't know…" The boy frowned as the man rubbed his temples. The conversation was going nowhere. He was at the verge of biting the herbivore to death. Hibari sighed and glanced at the boy one last time.

"If you don't know then, forget it." He sneered coldly before pacing towards his table. Tsuna visibly flinched as he tried to remember what he did wrong. Was it because he was almost late that morning? Was it because his uniform was unkempt? Was it because he took long in delivering the papers? Was it because of the chocola—Tsuna froze. Was Hibari mad because of the chocolates? But didn't he say it was bothersome?

"W-Wait…" He muttered as he suddenly grabbed the end of the man shirt. "I-I'm sorry." He exclaimed, desperately. "I-if it's about the chocolates…I-I.." The boy blushed. "I…wanted…I wanted to make some for y-you but…" He stuttered as his grip on the man's jacket tightened. "Y-You said it was bothersome…s-so I decided not to. B-Besides I-I could never compare to the ones y-you already received. I c-can't get you a-anything expensive s-so I scrapped the idea…" The boy continued nervously, oblivious to the man's stare.

"Herbivore…" Hibari whispered as he turned towards the boy. The brunette had just said something adorable despite himself – He never knew the boy thought that way and felt insecure. He did remember saying that the occasion was bothersome but he never meant to hurt the boy's feelings.

"I…I never thought that…what I'm trying to say is…." The boy rambled on as he tried to explain himself. "I'll make you a fresh batch…s-so…" The boy mumbled jadedly. He didn't want Hibari to get mad at him. He didn't want the man acting coldly towards him and treating him with indifference just like before.

"I don't need chocolates, herbivore…"

"…" Tsuna frowned and looked down the floor, dolefully. "I-I see…" He forced out a smile but was immediately caught off guard when the Skylark tilted his face upwards, forcing him to look up at him.

"I'd rather have something much sweeter…" He retorted as he kissed the boy right on the lips. Tsuna's eyes widened and was about to protest when he felt the older man's tongue suddenly slip in to his mouth and exploring it. Tsuna turned bright red as he let out a strangled moan.

"H-Hibari-san...?"He queried uncertainly.

"I'll forgive you this time –" He stated whimsically as he licked his lips, much to the boys embarrassment. "But the next time you do that again – I _will_ bite you to death…" He smirked as he slowly moved back to his chair. Tsuna stood there in shock.

Maybe, just maybe Valentine's wasn't so bad after all -

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 23:

Sorry for the late update. I've been really lazy recently. I'm kinda in that writer's block phase so yah…I've been running out of good ideas so please bear with me a little. I'm still not sure but I'm planning to end this story soon. (Maybe at Chapter 30 or so). I MIGHT also change the rating since I'm planning err...attempting to make a lemon scene in the very end. Hope that's okay.

Lastly this chapter will still be edited. I know there are quite a few grammatical errors since I haven't really checked it as thoroughly but I promise to go through it every once in a while.

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Reborn had decided to resume Tsuna's training in order to make him more suitable for the title Vongola Decimo. With that in mind, he calls on a certain blonde ally to help in the boy's regimen – making a perfect threesome.

Reborn/Tsuna/?

Can you guys guess? (Thought it's pretty obvious already) :3

Please Please Leave me some reviews.


	24. The Perfect Threesome

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**I truly love reading all your reviews! It's all very inspiring! ^.^ Anyway some of you said that the mysterious blonde is Dino…while others Colonello…so who is it really? Well you'll have to read to find out. (Rest assured though. The one who doesn't appear here will make an appearance soon enough.)**

**Also, I know I promised an early update but I've been truly busy the past few days. I'll try to post atleast once every one or two weeks. Please bear with me and I hope you guys continue to support this fic. **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 24: The Perfect Threesome

…

…

Tsuna clutched the end of his sheets as he made himself comfortable under the covers. A cold Sunday morning plus a warm soft bed with a fluffy pillow on either side of him was heaven. All he wanted was to lie in bed the whole day. No incessant bickering. No loud shouting and no constant whining. Everything was perfect.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled as he snuggled closer to the warmth. He had actually dreamt of something good the night before. In his dream, he was living a normal Reborn-free life. He didn't have to train nor did he fight for his life on a day to day basis. The mafia in his fantasy world didn't exist. He lived an average teenage life where he'd wake up, go to school, hangout with friends and so on.

"Wake up!"

Now that he thought about it. His dream earlier was more than ideal. It showed him graduating from Nami High, entering college, getting a degree and working as an average salary man. He also remembered that he and Sasagawa Kyoko had become closer over the years. He didn't particularly recall the events in his dream but as it turned out, they got married and was about to have a baby. Tsuna chuckled in his sleep as the thought of possibilities.

"Oi! Tsuna!"

His life was absolutely perfect. Not only was he married to the girl he liked but he was living a normal danger-free life. A wide grin spread on his face as he then recalled Kyoko greeting him as soon as he got back from work. She was smiling brightly at him as she cradled the baby in her bosom. A baby. The boy smiled as he vaguely wondered if it were a boy or a girl. If it were a girl he hoped in looked like Kyoko. Charming. Elegant and Innocent. Tsuna blushed at the thought as he then slowly approached the bundle in his wife's arms. The baby was wrapped in white linen. He was making gurgling sounds and at the same time clasping Kyoko's blouse. The brunette smiled admiringly as he slowly peeled the white cloth away from the infant's face.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna felt a cold shiver down his spine as he saw his baby for the first time. Small beady eyes. Short black hair with sideburns on either side and worst of all a smile that would have matched the devils – "Goo Goo Ga Ga - !" The arcobaleno cooed before taking a large hammer from nowhere and aiming it directly on his head – Tsuna woke up in a start as he automatically sat up his bed. Beads of sweat had formed in his forehead as he remembered the vivid imagery.

"How unfortunate…" He heard a small voice suddenly say as the boy turned to glance at the headboard behind him. The by instantly paled when he saw his tutor standing there with a 100 pound hammer which was aimed directly on the place where his head was a while ago.

"R-R-Reborn!" The boy staggered as he scooted away to the other end of his bed as fast as he could.

"I was just about to wake you up…" The baby shrugged innocently as he lowered the weapon in his hands. Tsuna glared at him.

"What t-the hell! Whoever heard of waking up people by hitting them with a 100 pound hammer?" The boy exclaimed, angrily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't be a sissy Dame-Tsuna. Besides I wouldn't have hit you that hard!" The arcobaleno smirked. "After all, I can't have you dying before our _big day_…" He cooed as the boy glanced at him suspiciously.

"And just what do you mean by big day?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out! Now hurry up and get dressed! We can't waste any time. I already talked to the principal regarding this matter. You'll be excused from classes and all school activities for this entire week. I also informed both Yamamoto and Gokudera about the matter so you don't have to worry about them." The baby explained as the boy frowned.

"B-but…" Tsuna murmured, uncertainly. He didn't mind school but he did mind what came after it. Hibari would kill him for skipping duties. "I umm…"

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be more happy seeing as you'll be missing school altogether. Reborn grinned knowingly. He was well aware of the boy's dilemma. He was certain the boy was hesitant not because of school per se but rather because of a certain someone.

"Err...I-I have afterschool stuff r-remember?"

"I'm sure Hibari would understand…" The baby shrugged well aware of the frown that marred the boy's features. He smirked sadistically. "You seem worried…you'll miss him that much?"

"W-What!" The boy gasped.

"Since when did you become so involved with the Skylark, hmm?" He teased as the boy felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

"I-It's not what you think!" The boy exclaimed defensively. "I-I w-won't miss him…t-that's absurd! I-I mean why should I?" He rambled on. "I-I was only thinking that I-I might get punished i-if I you know…s-skip afterschool duties." He continued as he looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Oh really?" The baby grinned, knowingly. "Is that it?"

"O-Of course that's it!"

"If you say soooo…" Reborn sang before walking out towards the door. He knew that the boy was feeling hesitant mainly because he won't be seeing his little birdie for a while. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that the Skylark would be rather sore upon hearing of his little herbivores absence. Reborn smirked. "Be ready at 8. Make sure to bring some extra clothes with you." He instructed before leaving the room completely. In as much as he wanted Tsuna and Hibari to get together, he still had a duty to fulfill to the Vongola. Besides it's not like he's breaking the two off – Come to think of it wasn't there an old saying that goes something like "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

Reborn chuckled.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna grumbled under his breath as he walked along a steep path. He could feel the beads of sweat along his forehead. He was tired, hungry and sore. He was already expecting something bad when Reborn had said to prepare. What he didn't expect was that he'd be walking up a large mountain on foot. He had been walking 3 hours straight now. The arcobaleno had only given him a couple of minutes to rest but other than that, he worked him to the bone. "Reboooorn!" Tsuna groaned as the baby glanced at him from his shoulder.

"What is it now, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Can't we rest? My feet are killing me!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" The baby scoffed. "Besides this is a great endurance training…" He smirked as the boy pouted in reply.

"Reeeeboooorrrn!" The brunette moaned as he slumped his shoulders. "Can't you at least tell me why in the world we're mountain climbing at this time of day…?"

"Training of course…" The arcobaleno grinned. "A good friend of mine had offered to help you…"

"F-Friend?" Tsuna queried suspiciously as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Any friend of Reborn meant trouble. The baby after all was a renowned Mafioso – his group of friends involved hard killers, gang leaders and cold blooded convicts. The boy shuddered at the thought.

"Yes…Come to think of it, you've met him a few times before! It would be quite a reunion." The baby chuckled to himself as the boy visibly flinched. Tsuna sighed in defeat as he walked wordlessly along the pathway. It wasn't like he could do anything either way. Once Reborn had made up his mind it was final.

"We're almost there." The baby informed as they neared a clearing. Tsuna mentally leaped for joy as he then rushed towards the place. It was then he caught sight of a tall blonde man standing on the opposite side of the area with his back turned to them. From his vantage point he could see that the man wore a camouflaged bandana, an open jacket with a white inner, pants and finally black combat boots. He also noticed a white hawk perched on his shoulder not to mention a riffle strapped to his back.

"Kora! You guys are late!" The man exclaimed as he turned their way. The man grinned as he then looked Tsuna from head to toe. "It's been a while Vongola…though basing from how you look you still haven't changed." He laughed out loud as the brunette merely looked at him.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn interrupted as he grinned at his companion. "I see you've been using Verde's pills."

The blonde smirked. "Yah. That guy really outdid himself this time, kora. Maybe he's actually changed."

"Don't count on it." The baby uttered as he glanced at his companion then at Tsuna who was still looking at the blonde uncertainly. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna don't tell me you still haven't figured it out?"

"Erm…"

"Kora! I can't believe you've forgotten me already!" The blonde exclaimed. "The first time we met was back in Mafia Land!"

"M-Mafia Land…?" Tsuna muttered as he tried to recall that time. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror when realization suddenly kicked in. There was only one memorable guy back in mafia land and now that he thought about it the man did look and sound familiar.

"Seems like he finally remembered." Reborn grinned sadistically as he watched his student slowly back away.

"Y-You're kidding right?" He gasped. Training was one thing but training with two sadistic bastards who enjoyed seeing him in pain was a different matter. "I-I'm going home!" The boy exclaimed petulantly.

"I'll stay there if I were you, Dame-Tsuna!" The arcobaleno smirked. Tsuna glanced at his tutor and immediately paled as he saw Leon quickly transform to a gun.

Colonello chuckled. "Reborn's right you know, kora! Besides, we'll _take good care_ of you…you shouldn't worry too much…" He muttered, feigning innocence. "This week will be a blast…" He continued with a hint of sarcasm. Tsuna instantly paled at the thought.

Talk about a hell week.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari frowned as he read a random document on his table. He then began scribbling down some notes on a piece of paper before filing them in an empty folder. At around 4:00, he unconsciously tuned towards the wall clock and scowled. The herbivore was late again. The man gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to continue his work. The silence was deafening. He could hear the idle chitchat from outside the room, the rustling of trees from the window not to mention the clock ticking every minute.

"Dammit…" Hibari cursed as he slammed his fists on his desk. To say that he was annoyed was an understatement. The man growled low in his throat when the doorknob suddenly turned. He immediately glanced at the door and waited in anticipation. He felt a nerve twitch when he saw Kusakabe instead of the herbivore. "What do you want?" He snapped as the man flinched at the Skylark's sudden demeanor.

"I-I was just about to deliver some files from Itsuki sensei." The man staggered as the man proceeded to glare at him. "I-Is there something wrong, Kyo-san?"

"It's nothing." The prefect seethed. "Leave the files on my table and leave." He grounded out. He then watched his right hand man place the documents in his desk, bow his head and slowly make his way towards the door. "Wait…" He stated as Kusakabe automatically turned to look at him.

"Kyo-san?"

"The herbi…Sawada Tsunayoshi…" The man stated all too simply. Kusakabe nodded his head in understanding. No wonder the prefect was irritable.

"I haven't seen him today, sir." Kusakabe murmured. "Although when I passed by their room, his things didn't seem to be there. I presume its either he left early or didn't go to school altogether." He continued as the Skylark frowned in reply.

"Leave." He exclaimed irritably as the man nodded his head before exiting the premise without another word. Hibari frowned. Just what was the herbivore thinking? He wanted to bite the boy to death for skipping his duties without a single word. He could have been slacking for all he knew. Come to think of it he was probably with those annoying friends of his causing trouble somewhere. The prefect bit his lower lip in annoyance. The thought of the boy hanging around Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei or anybody else for that matter infuriated him. He was the possessive type – he would never admit it but he wanted the herbivore. He wanted to exploit him, to have him all to himself which was why when the herbivore still didn't show up the following the day, all hell broke loose. The Skylark practically snapped and bit anyone who crossed him. Since when did the herbivore affect him so much? Since when did his absence trouble him? Since when-? Hibari scowled as a bunch of random thoughts regarding the brunette invaded his mind. The man heaved a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temples. He was still angry and at the same time slightly perturbed but when the third day came and still no Tsuna, his anger and aggravation quickly faded and turned to worry and anxiety. All he knew was that the herbivore had been absent for the past few days. He tried to convince himself that he must have had a good reason for his behavior and that he'd come back by tomorrow which he unfortunately didn't. Hibari frowned as he waited for the boy to appear. By the fifth day – worry turned to dread.

The last time the herbivore had disappeared without a trace was the time where he was sent to the future. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes which he apparently did at that time. Unfortunately, the future then hadn't been so bright as the future Kusakabe told him everything and accompanied him to Tsuna's deathbed. He had been dumbfounded. The herbivore. His herbivore was dead in the future. What the hell was the future him doing at the time? Why wasn't he able to anything? Hibari gritted his teeth at the thought as worry and apprehension began to sink in. Hibari glanced at the watch before wordlessly draping his jacket over his shoulder. He was going to sort things out and drag the brunette back there where he belonged.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna groaned as he finally got home after the fifth day of hard training. Reborn and Colonello were both ruthless seeing as they worked him to the bone. He sparred countless hours with the arcobaleno, climbed up and down the pathway and even fought with different types of wild beasts along the area. All he wanted to do now was rest. He wanted to lie down his soft bed and sleep…sleep and sleep.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn reprimanded as the boy sat on his bed. "We're not yet done with your training."

"W-What? No way!" The boy protested. "How can we not be done – you almost killed me back there! I did what you guys wanted so cut me some slack already!"

"Don't be such a wimp. You already rested a while ago!"

"Rested!" The brunette exclaimed angrily. "You only gave me `5 minutes to catch my breath before making me carry all those stuff going down the mountain!" He continued as he remembered both babies kicking and punching him all the while.

Colonello smirked. "Relax, kora! We won't make you do anything taxing today. We'll just do a little… warm up."

"W-Warm up?"

"Yup, a 100 push ups would probably be enough."

"W-What!"

"Oh and take off your shirt…it'd bothersome if it gets wet…" Colonello grounded out seeing as the boy was bound to get all sweaty. Come to think of it, it was a hot and sunny that day. He had shed of his jacket and white top while Reborn had miraculously decided to forgo his fedora and loosen his tie just to cool off. Tsuna pouted before finally deciding to take of his shirt as well. He didn't particularly want to but the heat was getting to him.

"The scars are fading…" Reborn stated as he glanced at the black and blues around the boy's body. Colonello did a number on him during training. Apparently his fellow arcobaleno didn't shed an amount of pity and went all out on the young Decimo. "And it also seems like the mosquitoes feasted on you back there." He grinned as he then noticed the small red marks along the boy's nape and backside.

"You made me sleep outside the tent, what did you expect!" Tsuna glared as the arcobaleno merely grinned in reply.

"It was part of your training so quit fussing about it!" The arcobaleno shrugged.

"That's no exc-!"

"Enough chit-chat!" Colonello suddenly exclaimed as he turned towards Tsuna. "Get on all fours and we'll start…" He grinned as he pushed the boy to the floor.

"I-itai!"

"Go!" The blonde demanded.

"G-Give me a brea—"

"Go!" The man reiterated as the boy flinched from his intense glare. Tsuna glanced at Colonello warily before deciding to do what he was told to do. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't like he had any choice to begin with. "That's it, kora…up…down…up down…breathe…" The blonde ordered as Tsuna began pushing himself up.

"S-stop…I-I can't anymore…" Tsuna pleaded. His arms were literally begging for mercy.

"Stop complaining…kora!" The blonde exclaimed as the boy groaned out loud.

"E-easy for you to say…you're just lying there…" Tsuna retorted as he glanced at the blonde arcobaleno who took the liberty to lie down his bed. The man smirked.

"Stop whining, Dame-Tsuna! It's beginning to hurt my ears." Reborn stated as he watched his student from the corner of the room.

"I'll stop whining if you let go of me…" The boy protested as he glared at his tutor.

"For whom do you think we're doing this for?"

"I never wanted this is the first place! I want out!" Tsuna cried out. Truth be told, he never wanted to be part of the Mafia much less lead one. He never agreed on being the next Vongola and yet here he was being tortured by the two sadistic, whimsical jerks. He had been dragged day in and day out to the mountains to train. He had been thrown, hauled, slammed, punched, kicked and downright beaten to a pulp. His body ached and his arms and legs felt like gelo. All he wanted was to lie down the bed and sleep. Unfortunately, his demon incarnate of a tutor decided to have another last minute training session with him.

Reborn smirked. "Unfortunately, Dame-Tsuna, you can't always have what you want!" He cooed. "Now…we can either do this the easy way or the hard way…" He continued sadistically as he took out a ball gag. "It's either you keep your mouth shut or I shut it for you…I'd prefer the latter seeing as it would benefit more…"

"B-bastard…" The boy glared but decidedly kept his mouth shut as he proceeded with his task. 41,42,43,44. Tsuna panted as he tried to keep a steady pacing. His arms were shaking and sweat dripped down his neck and down his torso.

"Up…Down…Up…Down…" Colonello instructed. "Faster!" he commanded as the boy grunted in reply as he tried to push himself up.

60,61,62,63. Tsuna counted but stopped midway as he plopped down the floor in exhaustion.

"Dame-Tsuna! What are you doing? Get up! Raise your hips." Reborn demanded. "Move!"

"P-Please…it hurts…I c-can't anymore…" The boy pleaded as he laid on his stomach. The week's worth of training was finally taking its toll on his body. He was hurting all over. Part of his body was already numb as he stayed rooted in his position.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari paced down Tsuna's neighborhood. It took him a week to finally decide to go and visit the herbivore. Apparently when the boy didn't show up the first two days, he was more annoyed than anything but as always pride got the better of him which was why he decidedly ignored the issue. Unfortunately when the boy still hadn't gone to school on the fifth day, he had began to worry. Though he wouldn't admit it, the thought of the herbivore disappearing for the second time since the future incident bothered him. Hibari frowned as he stopped in front of the herbivores house. He glanced at the door uncertainly. Should he go through with it? Should he go and knock? What if the herbivore wasn't there? What if -?

"Ara…" The door suddenly opened as Hibari found himself face to face with none other than the herbivores mom. "Are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?" She smiled as Hibari simply stood there motionlessly. "Let's see…if I'm correct you're H-H-Hi…" She cooed as she tried to remember the prefect's name.

"Hibari." The man supplied.

"Oh That's right. Come to think of it, Tsu-kun often talks about you…" She giggled as the prefect raised a brow. " Anyway, he just arrived with two of his friends. Although if you ask me…those two guys look pretty mature...I wonder where he met them." She rambled. "Oh, do forgive me. I tend to ramble sometimes. Please come in." The woman chided. "You can just head up stairs to Tsu-kun's room. Although he looks pretty worn out from the school trip they had."

"School trip?" Hibari scowled. He was the one who approved school activities and he was certain that there were no trips going on.

Nana nodded. "Yes, I think they went hiking or something." She murmured. "Anyway, I better get going. There's a sale in the grocery today." She smiled as the man watched her rush out the house. Once she was gone, the prefect decidedly went inside the house and wordlessly tiptoed towards the stairs. Just where did the herbivore go? And just who exactly was he with – from what his mother said, he wasn't with either the baseball idiot or the reckless bomber. He didn't know why but the thought came out to be more bothering that it actually should.

"_Take off your shirt…it'd bothersome if it gets wet…"_

He heard a deep baritone voice utter from inside the room causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"_Get on all fours and we'll start…"_

"_I-itai!"_

"_Go!"_

"_G-Give me a brea—"_

"_Go!"_

"_That's it, kora…up…down…up down…breathe…"_

The mysterious voice demanded which was followed by soft grunts from the boy.

"_S-stop…I-I can't anymore…"_

A small voice groaned. Hibari's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"_Stop complaining…kora!"_

The man from before exclaimed harshly. Hibari frowned.

"_E-easy for you to say…you're just lying there…"_

He heard Tsuna retort. Just what were they doing?

"_Stop whining, Dame-Tsuna! It's beginning to hurt my ears."_

A different voice suddenly said. Apparently there were two unknown people with the herbivore. Hibari scowled. Tsuna's mom said that they were friends so why the hell was he feeling so bothered about the whole thing?

"_I'll stop whining if you let go of me…"_

The boy exclaimed. The prefect gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at the door.

"_For whom do you think we're doing this for-?"_

"_I never wanted this is the first place! I want out!"_

"_Unfortunately, Dame-Tsuna, you can't always have what you want!" _

The second voice purred followed by a gasp from the herbivore.

"_Now…we can either do this the easy way or the hard way…Its either you keep your mouth shut or I shut it for you…I'd prefer the latter seeing as it would benefit me more…"_

The voice cooed as Hibari clenched his fists in anoyance. His mind was beginning to sort out all the possibilities. From what he's heard so far, the herbivore was being held against his will and forced to do something.

"_B-bastard…"_

The boy muttered. Hibari glanced at the door, uncertainly. Should he barge in? Should he make his presence known? The prefect scowled when he suddenly heard soft panting and torrid moans from the other side.

"_Up…Down…Up…Down…That's right Tsuna. Faster!"_

The first guy exclaimed as he heard the herbivore murmur something in reply.

"_Dame-Tsuna! What are you doing? Get up!"_

The other man demanded. Hibari clenched his fist as he heard the boy's heavy breathing. His imagination was getting the best of him and he was getting more and more frustrated. What the hell were they doing inside? Images of the herbivore writhing between two unknown men assaulted his thoughts. One man was licking along his nape while the other his lips. He could see the boy's pained expression as the men took advantage of him. Up. Down. Up. Down. Faster. Hibari clenched his fists in anger as different vivid images of the herbivore stuck him.

"_Raise your hips. Move!"_

One of the voices exclaimed as the boy groaned in agony.

"_P-Please…it hurts…I c-can't anymore…"_

He begged. Hibari saw red as he abruptly took out his tonfas and without another word took down the door in a second. Everyone inside the room turned to look his way. Tsuna in particular seemed aghast at the sight of the prefect.

"H-Hibari-san!" The boy staggered as the prefect glared at the group particularly at the two men. He noticed one of them being the perverted tutor back in school while the other guy a tall blonde who was hovering over Tsuna like a hawk to its prey.

"What a pleasant surprise." Reborn smirked as he glanced at the skylark who only seethed in reply.

"Yo!" The blonde grinned as he then turned to Reborn. Both arcobalenos exchanged glances before turning back at the prefect. "So you're the famous Cloud Guardian, kora!" Colonello stated. "I've heard lots about you." He continued sadistically as he glanced at Tsuna who was still lying on the floor. Apparently, the boy was still sore and could barely move a muscle. The arcobaleno chuckled as he suddenly took hold of his arm and pulling him towards him. The boy gasped at the sudden impact that he failed to notice that he landed straight in the man's chest. Reborn all the while merely watched in amusement.

"W-What the-?" The boy groaned as he rubbed his forehead. It was then he realized that Colonello had a firm grip around his waist and was refusing to let go. It also didn't escape him that Hibari was seething dangerously from his position.

"So…" Colonello grinned, his eyes brimming with mischief. "What is it that you need…if you haven't noticed it yet, little Tsuna and I are in the middle of a _session_…" He purred as he pulled the boy closer so that their faces were inches apart. Tsuna gasped as he tried to pull away.

"W-What the hell are you saying…" He protested when he suddenly caught a gleam of Hibari's tonfas. The boy instantly paled as the man abruptly lunged towards at them or rather towards the man. Colonello leered as he suddenly pushed the boy away causing him to land on the floor with a thud. He then began parrying the prefect assaults one after the other. He smirked. Apparently the Cloud, lived up to his title, strongest guardian.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari glowered as the blonde merely chuckled in reply. The prefect was relentless as he barraged the arcobaleno with continuous assaults. Tsuna meanwhile gaped in horror as he watched the two fight or rather his room slowly turn into shambles.

"S-Stop it…" He muttered pleadingly as the glass of his window shattered from Hibari's tonfas.

"You're not too shabby…" The blonde grinned as the prefect flared and continued attacking him. Tsuna felt his heart sink as the chair was thrown out the window and the pillows in his bed torn open.

"S-Stop…" Tsuna mumbled as the picture frame hanged on the wall came crashing down.

"You'll have to be more assertive than that, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn chided from his corner as he watched the boy in morbid satisfaction. Tsuna gritted his teeth as another furniture was destroyed.

"STOP!" He finally shouted. This time both Colonello and Hibari stopped and turned to look at the herbivore who was breathing rather heavily. Reborn smirked. "P-Please…" He whispered tiredly as he glanced at the two pleadingly. He was both exhausted and drained. He was at the verge of collapsing. Colonello glanced at the boy sighed.

"Well…it seems like I won't be getting anything from you in that condition…." He muttered to himself. "Fine, Fine…I concede…" He continued as he raised his hands defensively. "Either way, our 30 minutes is almost up…" He shrugged as he remembered the effect of Verde's concoction. "We'll resume our training next time. Don't expect me to give you the same treatment though, kora!" He exclaimed before turning to his companion who only smirked.

"We'll be taking our leave then, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn informed as he stood upright. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." He purred as he glanced at Hibari who was still glaring daggers at them. Reborn chuckled as he and his companion left the premise. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he struggled to crawl on the bed. He was sore all over – all he wanted was some peace and quie—

"Herbivore…" A deep voice suddenly exclaimed. Tsuna's eyes widened. He had forgotten that Hibari was still there.

"Hiiiieeee!" The boy gasped. "H-Hibari-san…" He stuttered as the glanced at him. "I…I umm…"

"You have some guts herbivore….perhaps you are indeed growing a backbone…" The prefect muttered as Tsuna gulped before crawling towards the farthest corner of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry I…I didn't mean too…" He stuttered. Now that he thought about it, he just told Hibari off, didn't he?

"You've defied me countless times." The man continued as he slowly advanced towards the boy. "You skipped school…lied to your teachers…and deliberately missed your afternoon work…" He uttered as he placed his knee on the bed. The herbivore by then was cowering in fear in the corner as the prefect neared him

"I…I didn't mean too! R-Reborn h-he made me…I…I was…" The boy rambled as he scurried further away. "H-he said I-I needed to train s-so we went…I really wasn't…" He continued as the skylark glanced at him, with a cool facade. If anything his calm demeanor scared him more.

"Train…and just what kind of training did you do…_Tsunayoshi_…?" The man whispered. The boy immediately knew something was wrong. He didn't like the gleam in Hibari's eyes nor did he like the manner which he called him. It scared the hell out of him.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Answer me herbivore…"

"T-They made me run…do sit ups, c-climb...a-and I-I also sparred with C-Colonello…" The boy mumbled nervously. The prefect gritted his teeth.

"Sparring…" He reiterated as he suddenly pushed the boy to the wall, effectively pinning him there. Tsuna gaped and turned several shades of red when he noticed that Hibari was hovering over him. "Did he do this?" The man queried as he traced several scratches along the boy's abdomen. The brunette shivered.

"…"

"How about this…?" Hibari reiterated as he slid his finger up the boy's torso.

"H-Hiba…" Tsuna groaned as Hibari's gaze pierced right through him. Hibari grinned to himself as he then wordlessly leaned forward up until he was only inches away from the crook of Tsuna's neck.

"What about this…?" He whispered as he turned his gaze on the red welts along the boy's nape.

"I-It's…" The boy staggered. He wanted to tell Hibari that it was a misunderstanding and that the marks were nothing more than insect bites but the proximity between him and the skylark sent him in a daze. He couldn't move much less utter a single word.

"Herbivore…" Hibari finally said as he lightly brushed his lips against the boy nape and down. Tsuna automatically froze from the contact. "You of all people should know…" He uttered before suddenly biting the boy's sensitive skin and sucking hard. Tsuna gasped at the sudden pain but eventually relaxed. He then gave out a soft whimper as he unconsciously held onto the man's shirt. Hibari's grin widened as he then slowly pulled away from the dazed boy. "That I don't share…" He stated with finality before standing up the bed. Tsuna looked at the prefect, incredulously.

"I…uh…" He stuttered. Hibari smirked as he wordlessly walked towards the veranda right after.

"Remember to go to school tomorrow, herbivore. I will bite you to death if you don't!" He uttered as a final thought before finally jumping down the roof top. Tsuna remained speechless and merely nodded his head. He then blinked a couple of times before placing a hand over the bite mark in his nape. Tsuna turned several shades of red as realization kicked in.

Kami – just what the hell happened?

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Reborn came back Tsuna's room an hour later. He and Colonello had taken the time to talk with one another. He had also showed his fellow arcobaleno around the place seeing as he wasn't really familiar with it. Come to think of it they even visited their good friend Skull and tortu…spent time with him for a couple of minutes. Reborn leered at the thought when he suddenly noticed his student sitting on the bed. "Oi Dame-Tsu.." He began when he noticed a bright red mark on the boy's nape. The baby's grin widened. "Ah…quiet the _mosquito bite_ you have there." He smirked as the boy abruptly turned red from embarrassment.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 24

Finally done with this. Sorry for the super late update. As usual this chapter will still be edited. (Hopefully I can make time for it)

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Tsuna's body is still sore from the training he went through. In fact he was so sore that he could barely move which was why a particular sensei forced him to see the school doctor. Unfortunately…said doctor doesn't treat MALE patients. Good thing Reborn is there to help – What could he be up to? But most of all what does the aloof Cloud have to say about it -?

Give me 2 weeks top for the next chapter. I really do apologize for the late updates. **Please don't forget to review. Opinions/Suggestions are welcomed. **


	25. Massage

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**It's so hard to balance school, work, writing time and social life so yah I really apologize for the uber late updates. Please bear with me. T_T**

**This chapter is also pretty long and contains slight Yama/Goku. (just skip the part if you don't support the pairing)**

**Lastly, please read and review. I really still want to hear what you guys think. :) **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 25: Massage

...

...

Tsuna groaned as he glanced at the ceiling that night. He couldn't sleep. His muscles were sore and his entire body was aching all over. The barest movement caused him to flinch and practically cry out from the pain. The boy sighed. Reborn and Colonello were both demons and had worked him to the bone. He was forced to climb up a mountain and spar with the arcobaleno for an entire week. He had been punched, kicked, hauled and even slammed countless times.

"One sheep…Two sheep…Three Sheep…" The boy mumbled desperately as he continued to space out. He was feeling uncomfortable. "Four…Five…" He continued as he forced himself to close his eyes. "Six…Seven…Eight…" It was already two in the morning and yet he was still awake. The pain was simply unbearable. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. The clock on his side table sounded. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. "Nine…Ten…Eleven…Twelve…" The boy rambled on as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from his surroundings. It wasn't after a few hours later did his efforts slowly begin to pay off. He could feel his body relax despite the pain. His eye lids were slowly getting heavy. Slowly….Slowly…

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

A loud sound suddenly invaded his senses. Tsuna immediately opened his eyes and turned towards the noise. He groaned when he saw the alarm clock in his table ringing continuously.

"Dame Tsuna time for you to wake up!" A familiar voice suddenly said as the boy turned his attention towards the doorway.

"Y-You have to be kidding me…" He sobbed as he shifted in his bed.

"Oi!"

"I don't want to go…I'm not feeling well…" He stated. It was the truth. Not only did he lack sleep but he was also a total mess. He could barely move much less walk.

"Quit being lazy, Dame-Tsuna. Besides, you've skipped too much already. As the heir to the Vongola, it would be bad if you were to fail and repeat a grade." The baby retorted as he glanced at his student, amused.

"I said I'm not going…" The boy persisted as he placed the blanket over his head.

Reborn sighed dramatically. "Fine suit yourself." He conceded. "I guess I'll have to call the school and tell them the truth." He muttered. "Just remember Dame-Tsuna, you have to take responsibility for your actions. In your case, a number of unexcused absences may be brought up in the disciplinary committee." He hinted as the boy immediately flinched. "I wonder how Hibari would take it…? I'm sure he'd have a suitable punishment waiting…" He grinned as the boy shuddered from under the covers. Now that he thought about it Hibari did seem keen on having him attend school the day before. He didn't even want to think what would happen if he dared go against his will. He honestly didn't want another beating.

"F-Fine…" Tsuna grumbled as he pushed himself up from the bed. He flinched at the sudden pain but decidedly ignored it as he then headed towards the bathroom. Reborn smirked as he waited on his student. _The boy's naivety was truly one of a kind. _

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as he walked along the streets of Namimori. He was walking in a much slower pace than usual. His whole body was sore and aching. Maybe, he should have just stayed home that morning and rested. "Judaiiiime!" A loud booming voice suddenly shouted out. The boy sweat dropped as he caught sight of his right hand man waving at him from the school gates alongside Yamamoto. Tsuna forced out a smile as he made his way towards the duo.

"G-Good morning…" He croaked as both guardians turned to look at him skeptically.

"You alright Tsuna? You look a bit weird…" Yamamoto queried as Tsuna tried to keep a straight face. He didn't particularly want his friends to worry and he especially didn't want Gokudera to fuss about him nonstop as per usual.

"I-I'm fine…just a bit tired from training."

"That right! Reborn told us you were in a secret training!" Gokudera exclaimed his eyes glimmering in adoration. "Judaime is truly the greatest. I bet you're even stronger now than before." He continued as he held the boys hands. Tsuna sweat dropped and forced out a smile. As usual Gokudera was being his old dramatic self. "It's a pity that I wasn't able to come with you though…" He pouted dejectedly. Come to think of it he had actually pleaded the arcobaleno to take him with his precious boss. Unfortunately, the baby refused saying it was imperative that Tsuna came alone and that it was for the boy's own good. Gokudera eventually caved in.

"Must have been harsh." Yamamoto commented. "Anyway glad your back now. We really missed you. It was a bit lonely with only Gokudera and myself." He continued.

"That's right. I had to be stuck with you for an entire week!" The bomber glowered in obvious distaste.

"Aww don't be like that 'Dera. I'm sure you had fun the past few days."

Tsuna smiled. "Oh…so you two have been hanging out?" He queried good naturedly. "What have you guys been doing? I hope I didn't miss too much?" He continued, hoping to change topics. Yamamoto beamed.

"For one, I got Dera to play with me and let's just say I was able to teach him some new tricks!"

"What the hell! What am I a dog!"

"Play? Tricks?" Tsuna asked. He was genuinely interested. It wasn't often that the two got together.

"The swordsman grinned from ear to ear. "That's right. I taught him to be a good uke…" He stated bluntly as Tsuna froze. Gokudera on the other hand merely gaped like a dead fish at what he heard. What the hell?

"I umm…I think I…kinda erm...misheard you…" Tsuna staggered uncertainly.

"You heard me right. I taught him to be an uk..." The man smiled.

"I-I thought so." Tsuna cut him off as he glanced at the bomber who was still in utter shock.

"Yup and we even practiced in my house. There wasn't much space but we did it." The swordsman uttered as Tsuna turned beet red. He had nothing against about the two being…you know…but he didn't practically need a description as to what they did especially in Yamamoto's room.

"I…um yah…" The boy forced out a smile. "Erm…I-I think I'll go ahead. I-I'm going to pass by the lockers before I go to the room a-alright?" He staggered uncertainly as he abruptly rushed out of the scene as fast as he could.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Yamamoto queried as he watched his friend limp towards the school yard.

"W-What the fuck!" Gokudera suddenly shouted out as he finally returned to his senses. "Just what the hell did you…!" He seethed.

" E-Eh? W-Why are you so mad?" The taller teen pouted defensively.

"Why wouldn't I be! I can't believe you told J-Judaime t-those…" He grounded out, his cheeks flaming from embarrassment.

"What's wrong with that?" Yamamoto pouted. "I only told him the truth. Besides what's wrong with playing uke in baseball? All you do is receive the ball. I also don't see anything wrong with telling Tsuna that you went to my room to practice your catching. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He uttered innocently as the bomber felt a nerve twitch.

"Y-You Fucking Idiot!"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Pain. That was the only word he could describe what he was feeling as he walked towards their classroom right after passing by their lockers. Tsuna groaned as he wordlessly went to his seat to try and ease his sore muscles. He rubbed his neck and began turning his head a few times to no avail. He repeated the process a couple more times before finally settling down. It was at that moment that he caught sight of both his friends along the doorway. The boy sweat dropped as he noticed the large bruise on the taller man's cheek. He was about to call out to them when a stubby man came inside the room right after them.

"Good morning class…" He greeted solemnly as the students took their seats one by one. It was after he was certain that the class was ready did he begin his long strenuous lecture on World History. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he tried to listen to what the man was saying while ignoring the soreness in his body. Unfortunately, by the middle of the session, his mind was starting to lose focus. By the end of it, he had laid his head on the table, hoping to sleep off the ill feeling.

"Judaime!" Gokudera approached the brunette as soon as class ended. "Are you alright…" He asked worriedly.

"Just a bit sore I guess…" The boy forced out a smile as he glanced at his friend.

"How about you go sleep in the clinic first? Our next professor is out so we have an independent study." Yamamoto suddenly blurted out from behind as the bomber glared at him.

"…"

"In as much as I hate to agree with the baseball idiot…it's probably the best." The bomber harrumphed as the swordsman merely chuckled.

"C-Clinic huh…?" Tsuna stammered. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Maybe he would feel a little better if he rested. A few pain killers might also do him some good. "I-I guess I'll do just that…"

"I'll accompany you Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed as the brunette merely nodded his consent. He was too much in pain to argue as he simply stood up and followed his guardians outside the room. Once they got to their destination, he knocked at the door and waited. To his bewilderment he heard a loud shuffling sound from inside.

"What!" A loud voice suddenly exclaimed as the door slammed wide open revealing a middle aged man with disheveled hair. The doctor looked at the three from head to toe and scoffed. "What do you three trouble makers want now?"

"I umm…" Tsuna staggered uncertainly.

"Judaime needs to rest." Gokudera supplied bluntly as he glared at his former tutor.

"No." Shamal retorted. "This is a clinic not a free lodging. Beside I don't cater to male patients." He continued before slamming the door right in their faces. Gokudera blinked once, twice before going into a fit of rage.

"What the fuck! Bastard!" He shouted out as he began pounding on the door with his fists. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped as they watched their friend make a scene. "Open this fucking door before I blow it up!" He shouted out.

Tsuna offered a smile. "I-It's really alright Gokudera. I um…I can manage." He uttered as his guardian turned to face him.

"B-But Judaime!" He cried out.

"Fufu…seems like you guys having a bit of a trouble." A tiny voice suddenly chided from behind. The three instantly turned towards the intruder and gaped. Standing before them, was none another than the whimsical arcobaleno.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna croaked.

"Ciaossu." The baby greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by when I saw that three of you in quite a dilemma."

"You're m-mistaken. W-We're fine." Tsuna exclaimed. In all honestly he didn't want the arcobaleno meddling in his affairs. Knowing him, he was probably up to something. He always was when he popped out of the blue like that.

"Actually…" Yamamoto suddenly supplied much to the brunettes' chagrin. "Tsuna needs to go to the clinic. He's not really feeling well but-"

"But that bastard locked the door and said he doesn't fucking treat male patients. He's probably watching porn inside and merely doesn't want to do his job!" Gokudera seethed as he gave the door another swift kick.

"N-No. I-I'm fine!" Tsuna exclaimed. "S-See…good as new!" He continued as he tried stretching his arms, while ignoring the sudden rush of pain.

Reborn chuckled. "I see." He commented before looking back at the young Decimo who was glancing at him suspiciously. "You know Dame-Tsuna, you don't need to push yourself…Actually going to the infirmary might be the best option for you since you could barely stand straight." He continued. "Now that I mentioned it, Shamal had long invented a concoction that can cure aching muscles in an instant. It works like magic and I can assure you that the pain you're feeling now will go away."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. I've tried it countless times before. Beside Shamal may be a dirty old lech but he's still a renowned doctor in the mafia world. Something as trivial as muscle pain is child's play for the likes of him." The baby explained as the boy bit his lower lip.

"I…I'm not su…" The brunette stuttered, hesitantly.

"Great!" Reborn suddenly cut him off. "Now come with me Dame-Tsuna…!"

"What! Wait I haven't agreed yet!"

"Shut up and get moving!" The arcobaleno scolded as he dragged him towards an empty classroom. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other uncertainly as they followed the duo. They were however stopped by Reborn the moment they were about to go in. "The two of you wait here!" He grounded out before slamming the door right behind him. Both guardians gaped but decidedly did what they were told.

Tsuna meanwhile glared at his tutor as he was forcibly pushed inside the room. "I told you, I haven't—." He began irritably.

"Quit complaining Dame-Tsuna." Reborn grinned sadistically. "This is for your own good. Besides don't you want to feel better? I'm sure your body was strained from our training last time…"

"And who's' fault do you think was that?"

"Yours of course. If you haven't neglected your training and built up both your stamina and resistance then you wouldn't be feeling so down right now." The baby retorted as the boy glared at him. "In any case, I have a plan to get Shamal to help you. All you have to do is wear this." He grinned as he passed the boy a small paper bag. Tsuna glanced at the baby then at the bag before slowly taking out its contents. The boy's eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

"No way!" The boy grounded out as he glanced at the pile in obvious distaste. "Absolutely no way…" He reiterated as the baby only smiled in turn. "I don't care if you hit me o-or make me run laps or climb up mountains…there's just no way I-I'm-" He blushed.

"You seem to have gotten me wrong, Dame-Tsuna. I wasn't asking you…I was telling you to put it on. Now go!" The hitman stated as the brunette shook his head fervently. The baby sighed. "Honestly…its either you put it on or I rip your clothes off of you and force that on…" He stated seriously. The boy shuddered as the thought of an adult Reborn coming onto him suddenly invaded his senses. The last thing he wanted to happen was for the arcobaleno to pin him to the floor and strip him naked.

"I-I really hate you, you know…" The boy mumbled in a final attempt to salvage his dignity as the baby hitman merely chuckled out loud.

"_You'll be thanking me later, Dame-Tsuna…" _

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Reborn smirked as he glanced at his handiwork. Tsuna was wearing the female version of their uniform. It included a short blue skirt, a button up top matched with a dark blue vest and a red ribbon tied along his collar. The boy was also forced to wear a long brown wig which reached up to his back. "Not bad…" The arcobaleno commented as the boy glared daggers at him. "Not bad at all…"

"R-Reborn t-this is embarrassing…" The boy staggered as he tried to pull the skirt down. He honestly couldn't understand how girls could wear such a revealing outfit. He felt uncomfortable baring his legs an-and…Tsuna blushed. "Re-Reborn…I don't care anymore j-just let me change out of t-this thing…I-I feel a d-draft down there…" He pouted as the baby only chuckled in reply.

"Bear with it, Dame-Tsuna!"

"B-but…" The boy groaned. "I look stupid!"

"Who says…?" The hitman asked as he looked the boy over once again. True enough, Tsuna could pass being a girl any time of the day. For one, he had a small built. He was neither fat nor skinny. He also wasn't too bulky nor was he too muscular. Aside from that, the boy also had soft features that made him look innocent and rather endearing. Come to think of it, the boy's big doe-like eyes was probably one of his assets. Reborn grinned.

"Rebooorn!"

"Oh hush, Dame-Tsuna. If you're that self-conscious why don't you let you guardians be the one to judge?"

"W-What!" The boy exclaimed as the baby pushed him towards the doorway. Tsuna gasped when the hitman suddenly opened the door to reveal both his guardians sitting patiently on the floor.

"Judaim—" Gokudera suddenly exclaimed when he heard the door creak open. He stopped midway though when he caught sight of the young '_lady'_ standing in front of him instead of his beloved boss. "W-What the hell…oi baby where the hell did you hide Judaim?" The bomber seethed as he turned towards the arcobaleno.

"You're looking at him."

"W-What?" Gokudera queried as he looked around. It was then his gaze once again fell on the timid looking _girl_ in front of him. His eyes widened when realization slowly began to kick in. "J-Judaime…?" He staggered as he looked the boy over. The _girl_ or so to say was looking at him with doe like eyes. _Her_ lips were trembling and _she_ was holding _her_ skirt in an obvious attempt to hide _her_ legs. "Y-You…w-why…w-what?" He stuttered nervously as he turned red from embarrassment. "Y-You're…umm…" He mumbled as he tried to look away from the younger male.

"P-Please don't stare! I know I look bad! Reborn forced me t-to…" The boy retorted as the bomber immediately shook his head.

"Y-You're wrong j-Judaime y-you look s-s-stu-stun…" He gurgled out when he suddenly felt blood dripping from his nose. The bomber instantly covered his face and looked away unable to take the sight of the small brunette.

"I think what Gokudera wants to say is that you look erm… pretty!" Yamamoto supplied out as he scratched his head.

"See, Dame-Tsuna. They like it!" Reborn smirked as the boy sobbed internally. Like? Yah right. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were probably just saying those things so as not to hurt him. If anyone else saw him in such a state he'd probably be a laughing stock. "Anyway let's get going…" The baby continued as he led the trio back towards the clinic. Tsuna was thankful that classes were still going on and that no one could see him in such an embarrassing outfit. The boy heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the arcobaleno knock on the door once they reached the front of the infirmary. Tsuna frowned as he heard a loud banging sound on the other side of the door.

"I told you I don't treat mal—" Shamal shouted out as he slammed the door open, glaring at his supposed intruders. He instantly stopped midway and gaped when he caught sight of the petite _girl_ trembling in front of him. The good doctor faked a cough, fixed his hair and without warning took Tsuna hands to his own. "And what can I do for you, kitten?" He cooed. "Are you hurt anywhere…? Should we could do a whole body inspection? The student's wellness after all is top priority." He winked as Gokudera automatically flared.

"Bastard! How dare you lay your filthy paws on Judaime!" The bomber exclaimed as he immediately took out his dynamites. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He shouted out as Yamamoto held him from behind. The doctor glanced at his former student and raised a brow.

"Judaime…?" He queried as he glanced at the '_girl'_ who was looking at him fretfully. There was only one person whom Gokudera called Judaime. Was it possible? There was only one way to find out as he shamelessly felt the boy's chest. Tsuna instantly froze while the bomber renewed his struggles and let out a long string of curses.

"Tch. Talk about a disappointment." The doctor sighed. "And here I was thinking that I finally got lucky." He continued dejectedly. "In any case I don't treat male patients so go away…"

"Treating Tsuna would be the closest you'd get to a female patient." Reborn suddenly blurted out. Shamal frowned. Although he wouldn't admit it, he wasn't particularly famous with the girls there in Japan. He either got slapped or kneed in the groin for his persistence. "Besides you said it yourself that he was a beauty." The baby continued as the doctor glanced at the boy one more time. He hated to say but the boy indeed looked like a girl especially with the long flowing wig. Could he really say no to someone like him? Now that he thought about it, he also couldn't deny that pleading puppy dog face directed right at him.

Shamal heaved a heavy sigh as he weighed his options. Should he? Or Shouldn't he? Should he? Or Shouldn't he -. "Fine. I'll make this one exception." He finally concluded as he gave way to Tsuna and Reborn. Once Gokudera had calmed down he and Yamamoto proceeded to follow only to have the door slammed in their faces.

"I already made an exception. I don't need any more meddlers hanging about!" The doctor shouted from inside the room. "Go back to your classes you lousy brats." He shouted out as Gokudera once again threw a fit by kicking and slamming his fists on the door. He would have continued if it weren't for Yamamoto who stopped him and dragged him back to class.

Tsuna meanwhile sat on the bed as Shamal glanced at him. "So what's your problem now?" He scoffed irritably. Tsuna may have look like a girl which was why he decided to help him but the fact remains that he was still male. That thought alone kept him at bay.

"Erm…"

"He overdid himself the week before and is now sore. He needs the salve you made back in Italy to relieve him of his pain." The baby supplied.

"Is that it?" The man huffed. "Well I guess its fine." He uttered as he scanned the shelves for the ointment. Once he found what he was looking for he glanced at the baby and then at the brunette. _"Raise your shirt and lie on the bed…"_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari frowned as he paced towards the building for his routinely inspection. So far so good. There were no trouble makers lurking about nor did he find anything out of place. Everything was clear up until he heard loud screaming and banging coming from the hallways. The prefect glared at that direction as he wordlessly proceeded to check out the commotion. He scowled when he caught sight of Gokudera pounding on the infirmary like mad with the baseball idiot trying to stop him.

"Fucking bastard!" The bomber seethed. "I'll fucking shove a dynamite up your ass if you do anything to Judaime!" He cursed out loud. Hibari frowned. Did he just say Judaime? Just what in the world was the herbivore doing in the infirmary with that lecherous doctor of all the people. Was he okay? Did he get into trouble again? What if he was hurt? Hibari grimaced as he watched the duo carefully.

"Oi Gokudera, calm down. I'm sure Tsuna's okay." Yamamoto chided as he assured his friend.

"Shut up idiot! Do you think I'll leave Judaime with a lecherous bastard like Shamal. Did you see how he looked at Judaime a while ago…he was like a wolf waiting to pounce."

"You're over reacting. Beside Tsuna's a boy…I'm sure he won't lay a hand on him." Yamamoto continued when the bell for the third period suddenly rang.

"Tch, he better not!" The bomber seethed as he kicked the door once last time.

"Don't worry too much 'Dera. Tsuna can handle himself." The taller teen smiled. "In any case, we better get going. We'll get into bigger trouble if we're late. I don't think Tsuna'll appreciate us getting detention for his sake." He continued as the bomber glared at him but eventually gave in. Hibari all the while was listening to the two's conversation. He felt his blood boil at what he heard. Apparently his herbivore has once again gotten himself in a situation. He knew the doctor well. He had reprimanded and bitten him to death countless times for numerous offenses. He was a dirty old lech who targeted their female students. Hibari frowned – if the man targeted only females then the herbivore was safe right?

"_Did you see how he looked at Judaime a while ago…he was like a wolf waiting to pounce."_

He suddenly recalled the bomber exclaim. The Skylark gritted his teeth as he slowly made his way towards the infirmary. The thought of the herbivore being preyed upon by the sorry excuse of a doctor was enough to send him in a fit of fury. Hibari growled low in his throat as he tried the doorknob only to find that it was locked. He glared at the offensive door, before taking out his tonfas and without warning breaking it open.

"W-What the hell!" Shamal immediately exclaimed as the door broke. He gasped when he saw Hibari holding his tonfas, glaring at him. "A-Ah Kyouya-san…" The doctor forced out a laugh. "What a pleasant surprise." He continued as the Skylark glanced around the room. On his table was a stack of porn magazines. His laptop which was supposed to be for work was also currently playing some a random video with a girl being topped by several guys. Hibari glared at the man in obvious distaste as he readied his tonfas for the assault. It was then he noticed the curtains in the back slightly open. The man frowned as he went to investigate. Once he opened it, he caught sight of a young _girl_ sitting on the bed. The buttons of _her_ top were undone and the red ribbon which was part of the ensemble was untied. From an outsiders point of view the whole scenario seemed suspicious. Hibari seethed as the _girl_ glanced at him in shock.

"I should have bitten you to death the first time." Hibari grounded out as he once again turned his attention towards the good doctor.

"Look here! It isn't what it looks like" Shamal exclaimed as he slowly backed away. Although he could easily take out his trident mosquitoes to defend himself, he didn't particularly want to cause any trouble especially with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman who had a thing for revenge. Besides he couldn't very well kill Vongola's Cloud Guardian. That deed in itself would be considered treason. "M-Maybe we could talk this over, you know? How about some tea…" The man uttered as he slowly backed away. Unfortunately the prefect didn't show any signs of wavering as the older man began looking for a way out. It was at that moment that he caught sight of the open window nearby. Negotiations was out of the question so the second best thing was probably to simply escape. Shamal sighed as glanced one last time at Hibari before suddenly grabbing some books on the nearby shelf and throwing it right at the prefect, effectively distracting him. Hibari scowled as he defended himself with the upcoming objects. To his annoyance it was at the precise moment that the hitman jumped out the window and made a run for it.

"Tch." The man scoffed as he glanced at the retreating figure. He was going to make the man pay double for what he had just done. Hibari scowled before abruptly turning his attention back to the other person inside the room. He glared daggers at the _girl_ who remained seated the entire time. _She_ looked at him fretfully and shook from head to toe.

"You're quite bold doing those _things_ in my school." The Skylark grounded out as the _girl_ visibly flinched.

"E-Eh?"

"Just so you know…I won't go easy on you…" He stated, ignoring the _girl's_ attempt to explain _herself_.

"W-Wait…" _She_ pleaded. _She_ watched in horror as Hibari suddenly raised his tonfas and without warning swung it right at _her_. "Hiiiiiiieeeeeeee…." _She_ screamed. Hibari's eyes widened and stopped right before the metal could touch _her_. The man frowned. There was only one person who screamed like that. Then again it couldn't be – could it? Hibari frowned as he waited patiently for the _girl_ to settle down. Once _she_ realized that _she_ was still alive, _she_ glanced warily at Hibari who looked at _her_ intently. The man scowled as he then noticed the large doe-like eyes he knew so well.

"Herbivore…" He grounded out as Tsuna glanced at him uncertainly.

"H-Hibari-san…"

"Just what do you think you're doing…?" He glowered as he glanced at the boy's current outfit. "Rather just what in the world are you wearing…?" He glared as the boy instantly turned red from embarrassment.

"I-I can explain…" Tsuna staggered as Hibari kept his steady gaze at him. Truth be told, he never liked the female uniform of their school. The skirt was too short and in his opinion rather bland. Although now that he got a closer look – he was beginning to think twice - Hibari shook his head. Did he just think what he just thought? This was all the herbivore's fault. Just what in the world was he doing dressed like that in the first place? Let's not forget the fact that his top was slightly disheveled, the blue vest discarded and the red tie undone. The herbivore also obviously didn't know the meaning of refinement seeing as his legs were also slightly apart. He may have looked like a girl but he was still definitely male. Hibari frowned as random thoughts filled his mind – majority of which involved the herbivore lying on the bunk bed with his arms held above his head.

"I'm waiting herbivore…" The Skylark uttered after a while as he tried to push his thoughts away and instead focus on the matter.

"I-I…umm…y-you see…" The boy murmured uncertainly. How was he supposed to explain the scenario to Hibari? He can't possibly say that he cross dressed because he wanted Shamal to treat him. The whole thing sounded absurd.

"Five seconds." Hibari growled. "5…4…"

"E-Eh…?"

"3…2…I'm waiting herbivore…"

"W-Wait…!"

"1…times up…" The man gritted his teeth as he took out his tonfas. Tsuna instantly paled.

"Actually, Dame-Tsuna's innocent." A soft familiar voice suddenly interrupted. Hibari scowled as he instantly turned towards the intruder only to see the arcobaleno sitting on the counter.

"Baby…" The prefect uttered as he turned to look at him, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted as he glanced at the two. He had actually been in the room the entire time but decided to remain silent and simply watch the whole thing play through. It was a sight to behold. "As I was saying Dame-Tsuna's not at fault that he's dressed like that." He explained as the brunette practically gaped. Was Reborn actually defending him? Was the baby being nice to him for once? Did he by any chance have a tinge of good in that little black heart of his? "We were a little rough on him during training so his body right now seems to be in quite a pain. I suggested he go to Shamal for a special ointment but as you already know he doesn't treat male patients." The baby grinned, feigning innocence.

Hibari frowned before turning his gaze at Tsuna who turned red. The herbivore apparently couldn't even tell him such a thing. He had to hear his condition from someone else. Somehow the whole scenario pissed him off.

"In any case…" Reborn continued. "Dame-Tsuna hasn't exactly been treated yet. I was fortunate enough to get hold of the ointment but I won't be much help since my hands are small. I can however ask for either Gokudera or Yamamoto to come and help." He prodded as Hibari scowled. The thought of either guardian laying a hand on his herbivore was enough worsen his mood.

"I'll do it." He suddenly volunteered as Tsuna gaped at him. Reborn meanwhile only smirked as he wordlessly handed Hibari a small bottle of clear liquid.

"All you have to do is rub it against his back. The mixture came from a rare herbal plant back in Italy. Its effects are almost miraculous."

"Tch." The prefect scoffed as he took the bottle before turning toward the brunette who visibly flinched. "Let's get this over with herbivore." He snarled.

"Y-You don't have too…." Tsuna staggered. "I-I'm fine…!"

"Don't get me wrong herbivore, I'm not doing this for you. I'm merely doing this since the baby said so." The man fibbed, glaring at the boy. Though he would never say it out loud, he was deeply concerned about him especially after he had heard that he wasn't feeling well. "Now lie on your back before I bite you to death." He ordered as the boy hesitantly did what he was told. Tsuna bit his lower lip as the older man then raised his shirt and wordlessly poured a generous amount of the liquid on his back. He then slowly began to spread the substance with the palm of his, eliciting a strangled moan from the boy's lips.

"A-Ah." Tsuna groaned as he felt Hibari's fingers slowly move along his back. The ointment itself seemed to be working as he instantly felt relaxed. "…Mmm…" The boy purred unconsciously as he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"…"

"S-So good…" The brunette mumbled as the prefect continued with his ministrations.

"…"

"M-more…" He groaned, unaware of the elder man's heated gaze. Hibari frowned. Since when did he take orders from the herbivore? Then again – how can he possibly say no when the boy was – "A-ah…t-there…h-harder." Tsuna moaned as Hibari bit his lower lip.

"Herbivore…" The man whispered as the boy fisted the sheets from the pressure.

"H-Hibari-san…" The boy whimpered unconsciously as he tilted his head to the side, revealing his nape. Hibari felt himself go rigid as he abruptly forgot what to say. "A-Ah…" The boy purred as he shifted to his right, incidentally causing the skirt he was wearing to ride up, showing more skin the intended. Hibari frowned but continued with his task as he rubbed more of the ointment along the boy's back.

" T-there…" Tsuna mumbled as Hibari hit a particularly sore spot. "Mmm…A-Ah…" The boy whimpered huskily as Hibari glared daggers at him.

"Herbivore…" He reiterated as he slowly stopped his ministrations. Tsuna opened his eyes lazily and glanced at Hibari only to find him scowling at him.

"H-Hibari-san?" The boy queried innocently as he slowly sat up the bed.

Hibari growled low in his throat before taking out his tonfas. Tsuna's eyes widened. "I'm gonna bite you to death!" He suddenly exclaimed as he whacked the boy right on the head before wordlessly stomping out the room.

"W-What did I do!" Tsuna exclaimed as he supported the bump on his head.

"Saaaaa….who knows…" Reborn grinned, knowingly as he appeared by his side. He had been watching the whole scene in amusement. His Dame-student was really too innocent for his own good. "Maybe he just needed to go to the _bathroom_…"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 25

Finally done with this. Sorry for the super late update. **As usual this chapter will still be edited.** (I will try to edit ASAP. I know I have lots of grammatical mistakes here so yah. Please bear with it a little.)

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Hibari and Tsuna are together but then again not quite – the status of their relationship is a bit…complicated. Anyway, for the next chapter, Tsuna finally gets the courage to ask Hibari out on a date (well…with somebody's help of course). Will the prefect say yes? Will everything end up okay? Will the two of them finally confess? Will their relationship finally blossom? But most importantly what does our favorite arcobaleno have in stored for them? :D

The next chapter will be a long one. I'm planning to include a lot of pairings there. (Well mostly TsunaxAll) Anyway please please leave me a review.


	26. First Date

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**To Mina Hikari:** First of all thanks for the support. I actually didn't know the pronunciation was different. All I knew was that it was called uke. Anyway, I'll look into that as soon as I can. Thanks for telling me though. ^^

**To Someone:** Thanks so much for the support and the suggestion. Although I cant really change the previous chapters as much (scrapping out parts this late in the story might confuse some people – especially since it's a rather big chunk), I'll remember your tips and try to apply it in my other upcoming stories. Again thank you very much.

**Another late update. Argh. I'm really starting to hate myself. Anyway I was actually debating whether I should end this at chapter 30 or not. I don't want the ending of this fic to be too abrupt but on the other hand I also didn't want to keep adding and adding chapters since it might get to repetitive. **

**Also, I'm not sure how this chapter went. It was actually one of the hardest and longest ones I've written. . Please tell me what you guys think. **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 26: First Date

…

…

"I'm hooome…" Tsuna called out as he entered the house. Nana greeted him with a smile before going back to the kitchen to make dinner. The brunette heaved a sigh as he dragged his feet up the stairs and into his room. The day had been exhausting and mentally draining. Two of his professors had given out pop quizzes that morning. Aside from that he also had PE for third period and was made to run 3 whole laps. He then had after school duties in the Reception office in which he was practically made into a slave. The committee seemed really busy that time as Hibari sent him on countless errands that day. The man didn't even bat an eyelash as he simply barked out orders one after the other. Tsuna rubbed his temples as he proceeded to his room. To his surprise he saw, Reborn lounging on his desk and scanning through his laptop.

"Welcome home, Dame-Tsuna." The baby greeted. He didn't even bother to turn towards him as he simply clicked away.

"Uhh…hi…"

"Busy day in school?" He queried as the brunette threw his bag on the floor and wordlessly slumped down his bed.

"Kinda…" He replied as he heard the constant clicking of the mouse. Tsuna glanced at his home tutor and frowned. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious with what the baby was doing. In fact, he was very interested. Just what was Reborn looking at that was so interesting? "What are you searching for?" He finally asked as the baby turned to look at him.

"Hmm…" The arcobaleno mumbled. "Just looking at some good dating places nearby." He continued nonchalantly as the brunette gaped.

"I-I think I heard wrong…"

"You heard correctly Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn smirked. "I'm searching for good dating sites. You know fancy restaurants, five star hotels…that kind of stuff…"

"E-Eh what for?"

"That much should be obvious." The baby retorted. "I'm going on a date."

"Eeeeeh!" The boy gasped incredulously. "W-Who...I mean w-why…!" He blurted out. Now that he thought about it, the only girl head over heels with Reborn was Bianchi but then again, the baby never really showed any interest in her, at least up until now. The whole thing just seemed so sudden…

Reborn raised a brow. "What do you mean why? Isn't it normal to take the person you like out on a date?" He queried as he adjusted his fedora, hiding his amused expression on his face. Tsuna visibly flinched. "I mean it's only natural to want to spend quality time with that person right? It's the first step to a relationship." He continued as the boy turned red. The first step to a relationship? Now that he thought about it, he and Hibari had never really gone out on a d-d-da…they never went out. They only spent time with each other in the reception room doing work but he guessed that that wasn't included. They kissed a couple of times but that didn't mean Hibari liked him to that extent. The man after all hasn't even said that he liked him yet. If anything, he still treated him like a weak herbivore and continued to bite him on a daily basis. Tsuna frowned as realization hit him.

"I umm…" He stuttered. "A-About this dating thing…" He continued, nervously. "S-so what have y-you found so far? A-Anything interesting?" He staggered.

"Hmm?" Reborn queried. "Why do you ask? Are you planning to take someone out on a date?" He grinned as the boy turned several shades of red.

"N-No. O-Of course n-not. I-I was just curious. T-That's right, I was c-curious." He laughed as the arcobaleno rolled his eyes.

"If you say so, Dame-Tsuna…in any case…dating places really depends. Some may prefer a stroll in the park, a good movie, a nice delicious dinner, a day in the amusement park or even a trip to the mall…"

"I-I see…" The boy mumbled as he began playing with his fingers. Now that he thought about it, a date sounded rather nice. Though from the looks of it, he doubted he'd be able to go with the person he actually liked seeing as that person wasn't much of the romantic type. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as Reborn looked at him, knowingly.

"Here Dame-Tsuna…I got these for free the other day…ill give it to you…" He suddenly stated as he took two tickets from his coat. The boy glanced at it warily before standing up the bed and taking it.

"What's this…?"

"I got extra tickets to a place called 'Voglia'. It's pretty classy. A good place for couples. All expenses paid for. It also doesn't expire…so you can use it anytime you want."

"E-Eh b-but I...I don't have…" The boy stammered.

"Like I said it doesn't expire so you can use it probably 5 years or 10 years later. Who knows somebody _might_ finally take pity on you and take you out by then!" Reborn grinned as the boy glared daggers at him.

"Whatever!" He harrumphed before grabbing the tickets and pocketing it unconsciously. Reborn only grinned. The boy's naivety was truly one of a kind. He was easily swayed by such act. No wonder he was so easily manipulated. Then again, it made things easier for him – all he had to do now was sit back and watch.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down couch of the Reception Room while sorting out random papers. Working after school hours for the Skylark had become a routine. To be honest, he no longer minded. In fact, he enjoyed the little time he spent with the man since he got to know him more and more each day.

"Kyo-san." Kusakabe suddenly uttered, interrupting his train of thoughts. "Reports have come up that some senior students have been messing down town again. According to our sources, Akagi Ryuuji from class C is behind all this, though no proof was stated as of yet." The man continued as he read through several papers. "They have been known to accost random people especially young girls for their money. Some of our students had also said that they have seen the gang in random bars dealing with shady characters but they refused to say anything more than that."

"Have you confronted him?"

"We had, but he denied everything as expected. He also threatened us not to stick our noses in his business less he take preliminary action. His father, if I'm correct is a well-known politician and well…" The man muttered as the prefect merely raised a brow.

"And what if his father is a politician?" The prefect queried bluntly as he glared at his right-hand man. He hated stuck up jerks who think they can get away with things just because they had connections. It was those people whom he enjoyed biting to death and leaving to the dogs. "Where was the herbivore last seen?"

"E-excuse me?" Kusakabe stammered and immediately flinched when he saw the man's piercing gaze. "I…umm…" He uttered as he began scanning through his files. "He was last seen near the shopping district, downtown with a few other guys but he sometimes passes by the arcade and nearby areas. H-He usually comes by in the afternoon til night."

"Tch." The prefect scoffed. "Proceed with your duties. I'll handle that situation myself."

"K-Kyo-san. It might be dangerous. The Ryuuji's are said to have connections in the underground and ma—" He retorted only to be silenced when he saw the Skylark's menacing look. "I-I understand Kyo-san." The man sighed as he bowed his head before leaving the room. He knew there was no stopping the Skylark when he had made up his mind. He feared for the man's safety but then again, the prefect was never one to turn down a challenge.

Hibari meanwhile gritted his teeth in obvious dismay. He hated wasting his time with such trivial matters, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice. The bastard apparently had guts to disregard the rules, and defy him.

"A-Are you going?" Tsuna suddenly squeaked from his place as Hibari glanced at him. "K-Kusakabe-san said i-it might be d-dangerou—"

"Since when did that stop me? Besides do you honestly think a weakling like him can do anything to me…?" He queried. Tsuna pouted. Now that he looked at it, he was certain that the prefect would be able to handle to group on his own. If anything he should be more worried for those trouble-makers seeing as they will most likely get bitten to death.

"I…I…" The brunette rambled as he glanced at the Skylark. "I'll c-come then." He suddenly announced. Wait. What? Since when did he have the urge to go about searching for trouble makers? The last thing he wanted was to get into trouble and beaten to a pulp. "I…well i-if you don't l-like then t-that's fine too…I-I know H-Hibari san l-likes w-working al—" The boy rambled on, trying to take back what he had previously said. It was a slip of the tongue. A spur of the moment.

"I don't mind." The prefect grinned as Tsuna instantly paled. To be honest, Hibari was actually caught by surprise when the boy had volunteered to accompany him but after seeing the frazzled expression in his face, he instantly knew that he hadn't meant it and had just accidentally blurted out on whim. Part of him wanted to tell the boy off while the other part told him to play along. The playful sadistic side of him won as he decidedly went with the herbivores plan. Although it was true that he worked alone, teasing the boy was simply too irresistible.

"B-but…I-I might be a burden…a-and…" Tsuna tensed as Hibari got up his chair and slowly walked towards him.

"Like I said, herbivore, I don't really mind…" He uttered as he suddenly ruffled the boy's hair from behind the couch. "Besides I'll be with you won't I?" He offered as the boy turned away, hiding the blush that suddenly spread across his cheeks. Hibari grinned. "I'll meet you tomorrow at 1 in front of the school gates. It's a Saturday, so you don't have any reason not to go." He stated. "If you fail to come…" He grinned as Tsuna instantly flinched. "_I'll bite you to death._"

Tsuna inwardly cried – Kami what the hell has he gotten himself into.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The next day, Tsuna got up at 9, took a bath and began rummaging through his closet. He changed outfits several times unable to choose one that looked good on him. It took him almost half an hour before he finally settled for a sleeveless hoodie and khaki shorts. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he then began combing his unruly locks.

"You're such a girl, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn suddenly said from the doorway as the brunette turned to glare at him. "You changed outfits 5 times and you've been staring at the mirror for almost an hour now…"

"W-Was not!" The brunette exclaimed defensively.

"Nyahaha I bet Dame-Tsuna has a date!" Lambo suddenly butted in as he peeked from the doorway.

"W-What no! Of course not!"

"I wonder what kinds of girl fell for Dame-Tsuna...it's a wonder that somebody even did!" The baby jeered as he began running around the room.

"What does that mean!" The boy flared as the baby simply stuck his tongue out before jumping out the window. "L-little twerp." He mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"A date huh?" Reborn suddenly smirked as Tsuna turned to look at him. He had almost forgotten he was there.

"Like I said…i-it isn't a date."

"Oh? So just where are you going all dressed up then?"

"I umm…" The boy mumbled. "I-I'm going to meet up with Hibari-sa—"He continued as Reborn raised a brow, a small grin making its way in his face.

"Aaah." The baby smirked. "You sure don't waste any time, now do you?"

"E-Eh?"

"Oh nothing…" He waved. "Enjoy." He uttered in a sing song voice as he left the room. Tsuna gaped. Enjoy? How can he possibly enjoy chasing after a bunch of hoodlums in his supposed day-off. The boy heaved a sigh as he looked at his watch. It was still too early to leave. Come to think of it, he couldn't understand why he had decidedly dressed that early. Normally he'd simply put on some clean clothes a couple of minutes before the allotted time. Was he that excited to g-? Of course not. Tsuna shook his head in obvious dismay. He wasn't excited – he simply didn't have the guts to be late seeing as it was Hibari he was meeting with. That's right he was simply doing it to avoid trouble. Tsuna scowled as he began fixing his room, to pass the time. At 11:30, he ate lunch, after which he brushed his teeth, freshened up and went on his way. He arrived in school at exactly 12:30 but to his dismay, saw no one at the school gates. Tsuna sighed. He was 30 minutes early of course Hibari still wasn't the—

"What a pleasant surprise." A familiar voice said as Tsuna automatically turned to the voice. He gasped when he saw Hibari approaching him wearing his uniform.

"H-Hibari-san!" The boy gulped as he acknowledged the man who glanced at him wordlessly.

"For someone who's always late, you actually came early today." He cooed. "And here I was hoping to have a little fun…" He teased as Tsuna caught sight of the man's tonfas from behind him.

"Hiiieeee." The boy screeched as he automatically backed away.

"Don't worry herbivore…I won't…at least not now." Hibari offered as the boy continued to glance at him suspiciously. "In any case, since you're already here, we might as well get this over with." He suddenly announced as he glanced the boy. "Just follow close behind. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious character." He instructed as Tsuna nodded his consent. "Try not to slow me down..." He added as an afterthought as the brunette abruptly turned red before doing what he was told. For several hours, Tsuna followed Hibari wordlessly. He kept a watchful eye to his surroundings and did his best to keep up with the man. They passed by the busy streets of Namimori, and went through the entire area countless times before finally coming to a halt.

"M-Maybe because it's still e-early…" Tsuna uttered as he released a breath. They were walking for two hours straight now. Hibari didn't seem the least bit fazed but he on the other hand was tired and thirsty."M-Maybe w-we…"

"Whoa! Tsuna! Is that you?" Somebody suddenly shouted out. Tsuna gaped and immediately turned towards the voice only to be tackled down.

"Hiiiie!" He cried out in surprise as he caught sight of a mop of blonde hair. He then closed his eyes and waited for the impact as he fell on his bottom.

"S-Sorry 'bout that…accidentally tripped." The voice said as Tsuna opened his eyes.

"D-Dino-san!" He exclaimed as the man smiled at him apologetically before getting up and lending him a hand. Tsuna took it gratefully. "Umm…w-what are you doing here…I thought you were back in Italy." He asked as he abruptly looked around for any sign of the blondes subordinates. "A-And w-where are Romario and the others…?" He added as the man only scratched his head in reply. Dino, alone was never a good sign.

"Aha-ha-ha. I kinda snuck out our hotel, to pass some time…you know…" The man faked a cough. "I mean work's been really hectic and I haven't really gotten much rest. The food there was nowhere as delicious as Nana's cooking and the bed is nowhere as comfy as yours." He pouted dejectedly as Hibari glared daggers at him.

"Y-You know you're always free to stay at our house…" Tsuna smiled as Dino grinned from ear to ear. Oblivious to the evil glare directed at him.

"I'll take you up to that offer. Anyway, enough 'bout me….w-what are you guys doing here…?" He asked as he glanced at Hibari who was sneering at him. The blonde forced out a smile before slowly backing away. From the looks of it, his presence wasn't exactly welcomed.

"Erm…w-we were actually going ar—"

"Herbivore…if you have the time to talk, then you might as well get a move on." The prefect suddenly sneered before walking off. He couldn't stand another moment of the two's conversation. He had already felt his blood boil when the blonde idiot suddenly came out of nowhere and landed on top of the brunette. He was further irate when he began spurting nonsense about Nana's cooking and Tsuna's bed. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Did that mean they slept together every time the bronco was around – side by side… limbs tangled togeth—Hibari clenched his fists as he unconsciously began to pace faster, leaving the bewildered herbivore behind.

"E-Eh? H-Hibari-san w-w…" Tsuna gasped as he glanced at the prefect then back at the blonde.

"He hasn't changed much I see." Dino laughed. "Anyway you better go after him…don't want to spoil your date." He grinned as the brunette suddenly turned several shades of red.

"D-date…? N-no way! Y-you're mistaken w-we were…" He uttered defensively. "I mean…with H-Hibari…th-that's impossible…Y-you…"

"Eh? I thought you were…oh well…my mistake then…" Dino scratched his head sheepishly. "In any case…you better chase after him…" He suggested as he glanced at the man's silhouette. He smiled when he saw Tsuna freeze and begin looking around. "He went that way." He offered as he watched his little brother bow his head and immediately run after the prefect. When he was gone, the man gave a soft chuckle. He couldn't believe it at first but there was no mistaking it – the way the Skylark looked at the boy and the way he glared at him was a dead giveaway. It was obvious that he had lingering feelings for his little brother, then again who wouldn't? The man grinned inwardly to himself as he wordlessly walked away.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna glanced around the place as came to an abrupt halt. Where in the world was Hibari? He couldn't possibly have lost him that quick? He was just in front of him a while ago. The boy bit his bottom lip as he started walking aimlessly along the streets. If he looked well enough maybe he'd bump into Hiba – BAM!

"S-Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna apologized as he bumped into a large man in front of him.

"What the fuck!" The man cussed as he glared at Tsuna from head to toe. The brunette automatically flinched as he caught sight of the stranger. The man was big and muscular and the way he looked at him, literally sent shivers down his spine. "You little runt, do you obviously think you can get away with that?" He barked as he grasped hold of Tsuna's hand. The man leered before dragging the boy to a nearby alley and without warning pushed him to a wall. "How about you give me your wallet and we'll call it quits…" He smirked as he pinned the boy, to eliminate his chances of escape. Tsuna trembled – why did this have to happen to him of all the people.

"A-Alright…I-I understand." He mumbled as he motioned his back pocket. The man grinned and unthinkably, gave the boy some leverage. It was at that moment that Tsuna took the opportunity to kick the man in the groin and slip from his grasp to make a run for it.

"Fuck! You little brat, I'm gonna make you pay for that!" The man growled as he chased after the boy as soon as he was able to recover. "Got you now, you little twerp." He laughed as the Tsuna abruptly reached a dead end. The boy bit his lower lip as he backed away towards the wall – this was it. He was going to get beaten to a pulp and left for the dogs. He was going to die. "I'm gonna fuck you up so bad you'll wish you were ever born." The man seethed as he slowly advanced towards the brunette who closed his eyes in fear. The man smirked, as he reached for the boy - slowly, slowly –

"Touch him and I'll make sure _you_ were never born…" A cold deathly voice uttered followed by a loud BANG. The man turned towards the voice and instantly paled when he saw the prefect looming towards him. The dark haired teen scowled as he wordlessly hit the wall with one of his tonfas, as a warning. The man gulped as he saw the stone surface crack from the sudden force.

"Y-You're…" The man nervously mumbled as he began backing away. "Y-You're Hibari Kyouya aren't you?"

"I'm flattered you know who I am, herbivore." The prefect stated bluntly as he began advancing towards the man. He was rather piqued a while ago and stomped off to clear his thoughts only to realize that he had lost sight of the herbivore. He was about to leave it be, when he saw a mop of brown being dragged somewhere along the alley. He followed the duo inconspicuously and to his surprise, saw the herbivore being accosted by the man Ryuuji. He felt a nerve twitch as he watched their every move. He watched as the man pinned his herbivore to the wall, watched as he threatened him and chased him to a corner, watched until he could no longer watch -

"Y-You can't do anything to me." The man suddenly laughed out. "Do you know who I am? I'll have you expelled from school. I'll have my guys go after you." He rambled on as the prefect merely raised a brow.

"Go ahead and try, herbivore." Hibari grinned. "But that doesn't mean I won't bite you to death." He all but purred as he took on an offensive stance and without warning pounced. The man didn't even stand a chance as Hibari bit him until he could no longer stand.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna squeaked as he watched the scene unfold. He was glad that Hibari came to the rescue but slightly frazzled about the sudden play of events.

"As usual, you're a magnet for trouble." The man scoffed as he dropped the man to the ground with a loud thud. "Though I suppose your bad luck came rather handy this time around."

"W-What! T-That's mean!" The boy exclaimed before glancing at the man once again. He flinched as he saw his now broken body lying on the cement.

"Don't worry herbivore, he's not dead. All I did was teach him a little lesson." The prefect shrugged nonchalantly as he began walking towards the main street. "He'll wake up after an hour or two."

"I-I see…" The boy mumbled as he took one glance at the man before following Hibari. "Umm…s-sorry about a while ago a-and t-thanks for saving me…I-I owe you."

Hibari glanced at Tsuna and rolled his eyes. "Given the number of times I've saved you herbivore, you pretty much owe me _a lot._"

"I-I don't always need saving!" The boy protested.

"Oh really now?" The Skylark raised a brow before looking at his watch. It was only 3:00. They finished their mission earlier than expected which was pretty good. "In any case herbivore, shall we get going now…" The man motioned as he began walking ahead. To his surprise, he felt the boy suddenly grasp hold of the end of his jacket. Hibari raised a brow and looked at Tsuna who was blushing like mad.

"Y-You're right…I-I owe H-Hibari a lot…" He began as he kept his steady gaze on the floor. He didn't know what he was doing but the moment Hibari began to walk away he suddenly felt the urge to hold on and stop him. He was never going to get the opportunity again.

"_What do you mean why? Isn't it normal to take the person you like out on a date?"_

"_I mean it's only natural to want to spend quality time with that person right? It's the first step to a relationship."_

He heard Reborn's repeat over and over. Tsuna blushed as he bit his lower lip. He was afraid of looking at Hibari and embarrassing himself. He didn't know what to do - what was he supposed to say? "I umm…" He muttered incoherently as the prefect waited for him patiently. "I…I mean it's just that…I want to repay H-Hibari back f-for everything he d-did until now…" He rambled on as he glanced anywhere other than the man. "I-I just thought that s-since it's still early, w-we could go stop by t-this place…Kyoko and Haru said they s-served the best sweets th-there…m-my treat of course." He finished as the prefect continued to glance at the boy, hiding his amused expression.

"Is that so herbivore?" He motioned as Tsuna nodded his head silently. Was he perhaps to straightforward? What if Hibari refused? The boy felt his heart clench as he bit his lower lip.

"O-Of course…I-if Hibari's b-busy a-and…" He mumbled dejectedly as the Skylark smirked. The boy was truly like an open book. "I-I mean…"

"I don't mind, herbivore." The teen cut him off as the boy suddenly raised his head.

"R-Really?" He gaped as the prefect simply shrugged in reply. Tsuna beamed brightly as he led the way towards a nearby café. A date. He was on a date with Hibari. The brunette blushed at the thought – He felt giddy and for some reason couldn't help but smile all throughout.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari followed Tsuna who practically bounced towards a small café nearby. The place was a homey abode with a nice feel to it. What's best was the fact that it wasn't crowded. He actually liked the place as he and Tsuna took a seat near the window.

"The strawberry shortcake here is really good. Oh and so is the chocolate mousse and blueberry cheesecake." The boy rambled on. "Ah. H-Hibari-san you should try the parfait. It's one of their best sellers." The boy offered as the prefect nodded indifferently. "I'd like the strawberry shortcake and the parfait please." He then ordered as the waitress took down his order.

"How about you, sir?" The woman smiled as she turned towards him next.

"I'll take the same thing." He uttered as the woman nodded before leaving the two to get their food.

"I umm…" Tsuna mumbled as soon as they were left alone. "T-thanks again f-for saving me back there…"

"You already thanked me herbivore."

"T-That true…" The boy stuttered, embarrassed. "I'm really pathetic …I mean I can barely fend for myself. I always get bullied and pushed around by others. I'm weak and rather slow…if it weren't for you I probably would have been beaten to a pulp." He scowled.

"Well…there's no denying that." Hibari smirked as the boy pouted.

"I was hoping you'd at least deny it…"

"It's the truth isn't it?" The man retorted when their orders finally arrived. Hibari glanced at his dessert before taking a bite. "Although…" He abruptly continued. "Despite being weak, pathetic and pretty much useless…" He grinned as the boy glared at him. "You're still here aren't you?" He uttered before taking another bite of his cake. Tsuna blushed but hid it as he munched on his own dessert. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they continued eating. Normally, Hibari would never let anyone sit much less get close to him and yet here he was in a café eating cake with the herbivore. The feeling was new to him but oddly enough felt rather endearing. If anything he actually enjoyed the boy's company. "Herbivore…" The man suddenly said, as the boy glanced at him with his mouth full. Hibari rolled his eyes. "Aside from the things previously mentioned about you…has anyone told you how much of a slob you are?" He queried, blatantly.

"W-What a-am not!" The brunette pouted defensively when the Skylark suddenly reached out for his face. Tsuna instantly froze when he then felt that man wipe some icing in his lip using his thumb. The boy blushed and immediately tensed when he felt the slim fingers linger longer than they should.

Tsuna blushed. "H-Hibari-sa…" He mumbled.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!" A high-pitched voice suddenly exclaimed. The boy immediately averted his gaze from Hibari who in turn dropped his hand. The man then glared openly at the intruder and felt nerve twitch when he saw none other than Ryohei's little sister and the annoying little harpy who followed the herbivore, claiming to be his future wife. The thought alone irritated him. "This must be fate, desu!" Haru cried out happily as Kyoko smiled at them.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna forced out a smile as he glanced at Hibari's direction. He frowned when he saw the man turn his attention towards his parfait, instigating that he didn't want anything to do with the two girls.

"We come here all the time." Haru chimed. "This place has the best pastries, desu!"

"Ah. Y-Yah…" The boy agreed as he continued to glance at his companion every now and again."T-They do…" He rambled hoping to keep the conversation short. Unfortunately Haru, didn't seem to take the hint as she proceeded to talk and tell Tsuna about her day. If that wasn't enough she decidedly sat down beside him to close the proximity. Tsuna bit his lower lip as he continued to put on a straight face.

"Hey Tsuna-san are you listening?" Haru pouted.

"Huh…oh yah…" The boy replied as he took a quick glance at his companion. The boy scowled dejectedly – he had wanted to spend time alone with Hibari…

"I was asking how Lambo and Ip—"

"Haru-chan." Kyoko cut in. "I think it's time for us to go…" She cooed as she smiled at Tsuna. She had been watching the brunette the entire time. Although he put on a smile he was obviously forcing it as he kept looking back and forth towards Hibari who in turn simply ignored them. It was at that moment that she realized that they had intruded on something.

"E-Eh b-but…" The girl pouted as Kyoko stood up.

"We'll be going ahead Tsuna-san…Hibari-san…" She smiled as she bowed her head in respect. Tsuna smiled at her while Hibari spared her a second glance. Sasagawa's brother apparently had some sixth sense.

"H-Hibari san…" Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at the prefect as soon as the two girls disappeared from sight.

"Are you done yet, herbivore?" The man suddenly questioned. His earlier disposition replaced by his usual cold demeanor. Tsuna flinched, and felt slightly dejected.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled in an audible whisper as he finished his parfait without another word. Hibari waited patiently for him finish before standing up his seat and exiting the store. Tsuna frowned but followed the man nevertheless. He felt sullen and exhausted all of a sudden as they walked wordlessly along town. Hibari hadn't said a single word after that incident and Tsuna didn't dare irate him any further.

"H-Hibari-san…" The brunette whispered jadedly as he stopped right in front of what seemed to be an arcade. He had gathered up all his courage to break the silence. The last thing he wanted was for the Skylark to ignore him. As if on cue, the prefect stopped walking and glanced at him nonchalantly. "H-Hibar—"

"Whoa Tsuna is that you! Extreme!" A loud booming voice suddenly shouted out, cutting of their conversation. Tsuna flinched while Hibari glared at the new intruder. If looks could kill he was certain that the man, or in this case the elder Sasagawa would probably have been dead. "Cool, Hibari's here too!" He grinned from ear to ear, oblivious to the man's foul disposition. "So what are you two doing roaming around this place?"

"Umm…w-we were…" The boy tried to explain when the man suddenly pulled him towards him. Hibari scowled. One annoying herbivore after the other. Among all he had come across he wanted to bite Ryohei the most seeing as he had placed his arm around the herbivore so casually. "N-nii-san…" The boy protested.

"Never mind that." The boxer exclaimed. "Since both of you are here how about you play with us for a while. It'll be fun." He exclaimed as he pointed out towards the countless game booths.

"Saa…Who's you're friend Ryo-chan?" A beautiful woman giggled as her companions began crowding around them. Hibari's scowl deepened as he noticed that the group of girls headed towards him.

"Eh? Oh this is Hibari and this little guy here is Tsuna." The man introduced before turning to the group of girls. "These are Aki, Kikyo, Misaki and Yuri. They're my friends from Josei High. The guys are out back but they're probably playing. I'll introduce them to you later." He grinned as the girls started crowding around Hibari asking him random questions. They apparently knew nothing about the man's temper or his nature as they flirted with him openly. Ryohei grinned as he glanced down at the brunette. "His pretty famous isn't he?" He chuckled as Tsuna glanced warily at him. "Hey Sawada! There's this great game here! I'll show you how to play it…" He motioned as he led the boy towards the back. All the while, Hibari followed the boy's movements. He swore to himself that he'd bite the elder Sasagawa whenever he got the chance. He growled low in his throat as he watched him lead the boy towards one of the booths with his arms still placed around his shoulder. Hibari gritted his teeth.

"Ne, Ne, Hibari-san how old are you?" One girl queried as she batted her eyelashes at him

"Do you have a girlfriend Hibari-san…?" Another said as she reached for his hand.

"Hi-chan, do you play any sports? What are your hobbies?" A third girl queried. Hibari didn't pay attention to any of them as he clenched his fists in frustration. He watched in obvious dismay at how the boxer lead the herbivore towards a shooting game next. He was talking to the boy in such a friendly manner but what really got to him was how he went behind him in order to place his hand over his to help him maneuver the riffle. Hibari growled low in his throat as he noticed the proximity between the two.

"Aww, Hibari-san, don't ignore us…" A random girl pouted.

"That's cause Hibari doesn't like you, right Hi-chan?" Another cooed as she moved closer towards the prefect. Still, Hibari didn't make any move. If anything, he didn't show any signs of noticing the girls as he continued to glare at the duo. The man was beyond piqued by then as he watched Ryohei abruptly ruffle the boy's hair and drag him towards a boxing machine. A helper approached them casually and began telling them something. Ryohei beamed and went into position. It wasn't after a few minutes did he began hitting the bag at an incredible rate. There were awes from the crowd; even Tsuna seemed impressed as he cheered endlessly for the man. As expected, the boxer got a high score which warranted him a prize from the teller. Hibari felt a nerve twitch as the man handed the boy the small stuffed rabbit he had won.

"Hibari-san we're planning to have a party tomorrow night at a nearby restaurant, how about you tag along?"

"Ooh, that's right! Hibari-san will most likely blend well."

"If you want…you can bring…what's his name…Tsuki? Tsumi? … You know that little brother of yours…"

"Eeeh? You sure? Isn't he too young?" One of the girls protested. "He might get a little left out…" She continued, oblivious to the prefect's utter annoyance. Hibari's scowl deepened when he caught sight of Ryohei once again pulling Tsuna along the arcade. He stopped in a nearby console and waved at two of his other friends who were sitting on the opposite side of the table. From the looks of it, they were planning to have a tag team battle. Hibari felt another nerve twitch when the man abruptly leaned towards the boy and whisper something in his ear. Tsuna nodded uncertainly as the duel began. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the battle was decided – Ryohei grinned from ear to ear as he suddenly hugged Tsuna, in excitement. Hibari felt the thin thread keeping him at bay suddenly snap. Enough was enough -

"H-Hibari-san?" The girls queried as the prefect suddenly pushed his way towards them and stomped angrily towards the herbivore. Tsuna glanced at him but even before he could say anything, was grabbed by the arm and dragged forcefully towards the exit.

"Oya!" Ryohei muttered as the prefect glared daggers at the man. Ryohei visibly flinched as he saw the man's expression. He wasn't the brightest guy out there but he knew when to stand his ground and basing from Hibari's demeanor – it was obvious that he wasn't in the mood. "Wonder what got him soriled up?" The boxer scratched his head as he glanced at the stuffed toy which Tsuna had dropped from the sudden outburst.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna whined as the man dragged him down the busy streets of Namimori. "I-It hurts…" He continued, pointing towards the man's grasp. He didn't know why the man was so angered. He didn't particularly do anything to irate him or at least he thought. The brunette frowned as he glanced towards the prefect who suddenly stopped midway. He then let go of his wrist and glared daggers at him causing him to gasp and immediately shrink away.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself, herbivore?" He seethed. "You liked the attention a lot didn't you?" He accused as the boy visibly flinched. Why was Hibari so mad? He couldn't understand. It wasn't like he did anything wrong. "Perhaps, I've misjudged you herbivore…" He glowered as Tsuna bit his lower lip.

"I…I…" The brunette fidgeted.

"Oh…Are you going to deny it now?" The prefect scowled. He was annoyed beyond belief. He had been irritated ever since the incident with Dino – No…maybe even before that. Now that he thought about it, he became frustrated every time the herbivore attended to other people especially his so called friends. He couldn't stand him being near other people. He hated him being all touchy-feely with them but most of all he hated HATED the possibility that Tsuna may have feelings for those weak little associates of his. Hibari frowned. He had never felt so confused in his life – never felt irritable…disgruntled…frazzled…_jealous_.

"B-but…"

"Tell me herbivore…did you like sleeping together with that blonde idiot? Or perhaps you preferred the company of your _future wife_?" He snarled as Tsuna clenched his fists.

"I…d-don't…"

"Perhaps you still have lingering feelings towards Sasagawa Kyoko?" The man grounded out, his voice cruel and unwavering. "Or have you suddenly changed to the older one?" He continued spitefully, looking down at the boy. "I never imagi—"

"What about you then!" Tsuna suddenly blurted out glaring at the man as hard as he could. He was at the verge of tears – he never thought that Hibari could be so mean. How dare he accuse him of such things? "You seemed to have enjoyed the company of those girls…did you tell them your age? Your hobbies? Did you say yes when they invited you to their little get-together? You must have been laughing when you heard them refer to me as your _little brother_?" The boy exclaimed as the prefect gaped at him. How did the herbivore hear all those? Wasn't he with Ryohei at that time? Was he by any chance listening to their conversation as well? Hibari scowled, he had never intended to hurt the herbivore much less drive him to a dead end which he had apparently did.

"Herbivore…" He whispered as the boy heaved a sigh of defeat. He then raised his head and looked at Hibari.

"You didn't answer my question…so are you going?" He murmured in a soft voice as he slowly forced a smile. Perhaps Hibari would like to spend more time with those girls. They were all so pretty and smart. Hibari would surely blend in, in their crowd. He was better off with them, than a useless kid like him anyway. "I think that girl in the ponytail liked you…I'm sure she'll be happy to see yo—"

"I don't care…" The prefect retorted as he looked at the boy.

"Eh?" The boy flinched as he continued to put on a façade. "Don't be like that. S-She seems like a great girl…a-and…"

"Herbivore…"

"She's pretty and bubbly…"

"Herbiv…"

"I bet she's smart too." Tsuna added, his smile slowly crumbling. The thought of Hibari with a girl frustrated him and yet – who was he to meddle in his affairs. If Hibari preferred Yuk—Yui whatever her name was, then so be it. The boy bit his lip as he forced himself to keep a straight face. He didn't want the prefect to see how pathetic he was. He didn't want him to see him as weak, foolish and clingy. "Y-You'll m-make a c-cute coupl…"

"Why do you keep pushing her to me…?" Hibari cut him off as heaved a heavy sigh. Tsuna immediately glanced at him. He was at the verge of crying but as usual hid it by faking a smile. Hibari wasn't blind. He knew he had hurt the herbivore. The man rubbed his temples as he turned wearily towards him. "It's you I like herbivore." He whispered in a soft almost inaudible tone that if Tsuna hadn't strained he would haven't even heard it which he fortunately did.

"E-Eh? What did you say?" The boy muttered uncertainly. It was the first time he ever heard it. Did he hear correctly? Was it even possible? The prefect meanwhile quickly turned away, hiding the blush that spread his cheeks.

"I'm not repeating it." He spat as he wordlessly began walking.

"B-But…"

"Are you deaf herbivore?" The man seethed irritably as he glared at the boy. Tsuna visibly flinched but remained rooted in his position. Hibari – Hibari actually said he liked him. The boy turned scarlet as the news began to sink in. Maybe he was dreaming? Maybe he had hit his head? Maybe - Tsuna glanced at the man pleadingly. "One more time herbivore and I will bite you to death!" The dark haired teen abruptly threatened even before the boy could ask. Tsuna pouted but inwardly felt giddy – ecstatic even. He felt his chest swell, and all the negative feelings from earlier suddenly fade away. Come to think of it, he couldn't really express himself – the feeling was all new to him. Tsuna smiled to himself as he then wordlessly followed the prefect who had begun walking ahead of him. In as much as he wanted to probe him for answers, he knew that it was all he could get for the time being.

For a while neither spoke to one another. It was only after a few moments later did Tsuna unconsciously placed his hand inside his pocket and fisted a scrunched up piece of paper. He took the paper out and found the coupon that Reborn had given him previously.

"_I got extra tickets to a place called. It's pretty classy. A good place for couples. All expenses paid for. It also doesn't expire…so you can use it anytime you want."_

He remembered the arcobaleno say as he passed him the tickets. Tsuna looked at the passes then at Hibari's back - did he dare push his luck? He wasn't even sure what the reservations for but then again, if the place was classy then it was most likely a restaurant of some sort right? The boy glanced at his watch, it was almost 7 in the evening. The last meal they had was approximately 5 hours ago, and that was only a bunch of sweets. The boy glanced one last time at the passes – All expenses paid for…did that mean free food? He didn't particularly have that much on him anymore – so the whole thing seemed rather appealing at the moment.

"Herbivore…" The man suddenly called out as he noticed Tsuna lagging behind. He raised a brow when he saw the boy holding a pair of tickets.

" Aah. R-Reborn gave me these last night…I-it looks like a good place right?" He motioned as the prefect glanced at tickets. He wasn't familiar with the name of the place nor the design etched on the paper. "M-Maybe we c-can eat first…b-before going…" The boy mumbled under his breath as the prefect studied the small pass. He was somewhat suspicious with it, but since it came from the baby –

"The place is a few blocks away from here." The man uttered as he looked over the address. Tsuna nodded his head before following the Skylark who began leading the way. It was only a short walk but as soon as they came in front of the supposed place, both of them literally stopped dead in their tracks. Tsuna gaped while Hibari felt a nerve twitch as both of them glanced at the tall building with the gigantic sign 'Voglia' on the top.

"Ah…customers…" A man in full leather suddenly exclaimed. Both Hibari and Tsuna turned towards the voice and was immediately met with a spiky haired employee. He had purple-ish eyeliner as well as several piercings all over his face. The brunette sweat dropped as he glanced at that man warily. He wasn't one to judge a person by their looks but the man definitely looked suspicious – or rather familiar in a weird sort of way. "Welcome to 'Voglia'. Come in. Come in." He cooed.

"N-No…I think we'll p-pass…" Tsuna stammered as he tried to walk away. The mysterious man grinned.

"Nonsense. You already have your tickets. Why waste the opportunity to spend a wondrous night in our **_love hotel_** – " He sang as he forcefully pushed the two boys towards the entrance. "I'm sure the both of you will enjoy your stay to the fullest."

"E-E-Ehhhhhh?"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 26

What do you guys think? I hope it wasn't OOC, though I think it would be no matter what I do since it is yaoi and we are pairing two characters that won't ever be together in the real anime ^^;; As usual, this chapter will still be edited. (I actually haven't even edited the previous chapter yet…due to my lack of time) Please be patient with me, I will by all means edit them when I get the chance.

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

Erm…what can I say…what do people normally do in love hotels…Saaa….who knows….*wink wink*

Suggestions are welcomed. Don't forget to review now. :P


	27. Love Hotel

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

Inspired by the doujinshi "Starlight Hotel" It's a YamaxHibari but yah…Warnings of sexual innuendos and dirty thoughts/imagery. Hibari is all a little OOC but as I've explained before – it's a little unavoidable since this fic is yaoi. (We all know that two guys getting it on is the last thing that will ever happen in the anime but yah…wishful thinking) ^^;;

Please leave me a review afterwards. :D

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 27: Love Hotel

…

…

"Don't belittle me! That kind of thing is chicken feed!" Skull exclaimed as he glared at the tall handsome man sitting casually on the chair with his feet propped on the table. "I'll show you…!"

"Sure…Sure…" Reborn waved. "But before that, how about some cappuccino!" He ordered as the spiky haired teen stomped his foot in protest.

"I'm not your fucking lackey!" He exclaimed only to be cut off when his fellow arcobaleno gave him a sharp glare. Skull instantly flinched. "R-Right…c-cappuccino it is." He uttered before rushing out back. Reborn watched him go as he scanned the place one more time. 'Voglia' was a known hotel owned by the Carcassa Family. He had personally forc—asked Skull, who was the leader and strategist of the said family to lend him a room. He then proceeded to tell the baby about his plan to get the Vongola boss together with his aloof Cloud Guardian seeing as he would be needing his help. The hitman was hesitant at first but then again it wasn't like he could ever say no to him. "Here's your damn coffee…" The man spat as he came back from the back room. Reborn smirked.

"So are you sure everything's set?" He queried.

"Like I said don't look down on me. I'll make sure those two get in that room one way or another." The baby boasted as his companion merely rolled his eyes before finally standing up his seat. "Oya Oya…what about your coffee!"

Reborn smirked. "I changed my mind." He waved before exiting the hotel. "Make sure you don't fail this time around."

"Shimattaaaa!" Skull twitched. "I already told you I won't! Bastard!" He cursed as he glared at the man's retreating form. He had been surprised when Reborn had suddenly appeared before him to tell him of his plan to get young Decimo together with that obnoxious Skylark. He was a bit wary at first but eventually caved in. Now that he thought about it, if he got the two together then surely that bastard baby would recognize his potentials. His status as a lackey would change for the better. His only problem now, was how to get the two inside or rather how he'd get a certain dark haired prefect to follow him – Skull shuddered at the thought.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The next day came by rather quickly. As Reborn had predicted, he saw both the young Vongola and his Cloud Guardian right outside the hotel. They were both stomped as they glanced around the place. Apparently, Reborn had purposely missed telling both boys that 'Voglia' or 'Desire' in English was a love hotel which catered to a variety of customers, some of which with different kinks. The rooms inside also varied depending on their customer's preference. In this case, he already had a special room assigned to the two. Skull took a deep breath and fixed himself before going out to greet his patrons.

"Ah…customers…" He exclaimed as he gave the two a warm smile. Both boys looked at him skeptically. "Welcome to 'Voglia'. Come in. Come in." He welcomed as he tried to direct them inside.

"N-No…I think we'll p-pass…" The young Vongola stammered as he tried to walk away.

"Nonsense. You already have your tickets. Why waste the opportunity to spend a wondrous night in our _love hotel_ – " Skull sang as he forcefully pushed the two boys towards the entrance, taking advantage of their stupor. "I'm sure the both of you will enjoy your stay to the fullest." He continued, ignoring the piercing glare Hibari was giving him.

"Hiiieee…" Tsuna screeched as he was brought inside. "Y-You've got it all wrong w-we're…" He mumbled, uncertainly. He had previously thought the ticket Reborn had given him was a free pass to some classy restaurant. He never expected it to be a hotel much more so a _love_ hotel. "W-We're not…I mean…"

" Please don't say that, monsieur. Your rooms had already been prepared and dinner had been brought up as well. It would be a waste if you left…" Skull chided as he grabbed Tsuna's hand in a pleading manner. Perhaps if he tried to make the brunette all guilty and plead with him, he'd change his mind. As expected the boy looked at him and bit his lip anxiously. Skull inwardly grinned to himself when he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He took a quick glance behind him and flinched when he saw the Skylark glaring daggers at him. He then glanced at his hands which were entwined with the brunette's and paled. Wrong Move. "Erm…w-what I meant was…" The baby stammered as he immediately let go of the boy.

"Let's go herbivore…" Hibari suddenly exclaimed as he abruptly turned away. Tsuna nodded almost instantly as he began to follow suit.

"W-Wait!" Skull paled as he tried to stop the two. "S-Surely you don't want to waste your free ticket. T-Think about it – a night of pure bliss. No annoying kids, no meddlesome teens and definitely no haughty adults to tell you what to do. We have a Jacuzzi up your room for you to soak in, a warm king sized bed, a scrumptious dinner as well as the finest wine we have in storage." The man grinned from ear to ear.

"S-Sorry but umm…" Tsuna mumbled. "We're kinda not allowed to drink yet and…well…like I said we kinda went here by m-mistak—"

"Herbivore…" The prefect scowled. "Get a move on, I don't want to spend another minute in this contemptible place…"

"For your information this is a 5-star hotel! I'll have you know that I have customers from all over the world make reservatio—I said WAIT! Muchisuruna!" The arcobaleno fumed as he realized the two walking towards the exit. Dammit. If he had known that it was this hard to get the two to stay he would have never agreed with Rebo—The man's eyes widened as an idea suddenly popped up. That's right. If he remembered correctly the prissy Skylark seemed to admire the baby more than anything. He was literally at his beck and call. Skull grinned. "L-Look.I didn't want to say this…but this whole thing is just a cover." He began. "Reborn made me do it. He said he'd be meeting you two in the room for a special training…" He continued as the prefect glanced at him.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked. "I-I knew h-he was up to something!" He gaped.

"The baby was behind this?" Hibari suddenly cut him off as the arcobaleno grinned. "And just what kind of training has he up his sleeve?"

"I'm not sure but he seems serious about the whole thing." The baby shrugged, feigning innocence. "In any case…would you want me to bring you to your rooms now? He might be waiting there as we speak." He stated as Hibari glanced at the brunette who practically gaped at him.

"Y-You're joking right…?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I don't joke, herbivore. Beside if it was the baby; I see no harm in it. " The dark haired teen shrugged as the boy inwardly cried. Apparently Hibari had a Reborn-Complex and literally followed his every whim. Then again the prefect and his sadistic home tutor were alike in more ways the one. He supposed the saying that birds of the same feather flock together sorely applies to their situation. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as he then wordlessly followed the mysterious man and the now agreeable prefect towards the elevator which then stopped at the fifteenth floor. Once they got out the man proceeded to lead them towards the end corridor where a single room was stationed. The man grinned before unlocking the door and moving aside to let the two in.

"Are you sure Reborn's waiting there? It's dark inside." The brunette muttered as he peaked inside the room. Aside from the two lamps that automatically opened when the lock was deactivated, no other light was open.

"A-ah…maybe he's trying to surprise you…or m-maybe he's in the balcony." Skull stammered as he rushed the two inside the room. Tsuna pouted as he wordlessly walked further inside with Hibari on his toll. If Reborn was there then they might as well get his so-called-training done and over wit—SLAM! A loud banging sound was suddenly heard. Both occupants immediately turned towards the door only to find it slammed shut.

"W-What the…" Tsuna gaped as he immediately went for the knob. To his horror the door was locked from the outside. "Hey! Let us out! What do you think you're doing!" He shouted out as he banged the door continuously.

"Nyahaha…You idiots fell for it!" The arcobaleno laughed out loud. "Anyway don't sweat it; all you have to do is stay there for the night. Oh and don't bother trying to get out, the doors are made up of titanium and the walls are practically solid steel. The two of you are stuck there so better behave." Skull said in a sing song voice.

"Let us out!"

"Now, Now…I'm sure you'll thank me later…" The arcobaleno cooed as he began walking away back towards the elevator. He was a genius. Not only will he be praised by Reborn for doing the impossible but that irritating prefect will be at his beck and call seeing as he'll be pretty much owe him one. Skull grinned from ear to ear as he then disappeared from sight.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna fidgeted as he wobbled towards the bed. He was in a love hotel with Hibari! With Hibari of all the people. He felt lightheaded and nervous at the thought. "It doesn't seem like we'll be getting out any time soon…that damn herbivore already left." The prefect stated nonchalantly as he tapped the walls which were as Skull had said, solid and pretty much unbreakable. The man glanced at the herbivore and shrugged before turning towards the back of the room in order to survey the place. Tsuna gulped. How can Hibari be so calm about the situation? They were in a love hotel for Kami's sake. The boy shook his head and mentally willed himself to calm down. It was then he caught sight of the remote control laying carelessly on the bed. TV. That's right watching some good 'ol TV was a good means of calming down. The boy smiled as he then wordlessly took the remote and pushed the on button –.

"Uhhh….m-more…harder…" A blonde woman moaned as a random guy pounded onto her. Tsuna's eyes literally popped out as he saw the scene play out. "Fuck me…ha-harder…" She continued as the brunette turned several shades of red before fumbling with the remote control to change the channel. He clicked the button at top speed only to have another scene play before him. "Please forgive me master…" A young, long haired brunette pleaded as two men accosted her. One man, a tall muscular stud in tight leather leered and without warning plunged a large dildo up her backside – Tsuna instantly paled as the other man kissed her lips forcefully before starting to play with her pert nipples. "M-Masssteeer…."

"Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna screeched unaware of the amused glance Hibari was giving him from the corner. The boy felt all his blood rise up to his cheeks as he once again changed the channel. The boy's eyes widened as the next video played.

"A-AAh…Yu-Yuki…Please…" A pink haired boy cried out as a blonde man looked at him with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Suck it…" He stated as the lithe boy glanced nervously him before going down on his hands and knees. He then glanced at the flaccid organ in front of him and hesitantly placed in his mouth. The older teen scowled before grabbing the boy by the hair and forcing him to deep throat hm. The boy groaned and closed his eyes – in out, in out – SPLUURT! Tsuna paled. What the hell?

"Y-Yuki…" The boy whined."On your hands and knees and spread your legs." The older man ordered next as the boy looked at him in confusion. "E-Eh?" He stammered. "Do it. Now." The blonde reiterated as the boy visibly flinched before doing what he was told. The man smirked as he then climbed up the bed and positioned himself behind the boy. Both of them were naked and it was clearly seen that both of them were equally erect. Tsuna's jaw dropped as the man named Yuki suddenly trusted his member in the boys back side earning him a loud cry from him. "Yuki…s-stop…it h-hurts…" The smaller boy gasped in between pants as the man pounded into him. "Aaaah-."

"Hiiiieee! " Tsuna cried out as he once again tried to reach for the remote only to accidentally drop it down the carpeted floor and under the bed. The boy paled as he quickly began to reach out for it.

"Y-Yuki…I…I…" The small boy's moans echoed as Tsuna tried to get a hold of the controls. He did not want to hear this. "Tell me what you want, Shuichi…" The blonde grounded out as he continued to pound into the boy. Tsuna tried desperately to block his senses as he made a grab for the remote. "P-Please…A-Ahh…F-faster…" He heard the boy moan as he pointed the remote on the television. Click. . What the - ? "Yuuukkkiiii…." The boy continued as the older man, grunted and without warning pulled away the boy. He then grabbed him from the back and pushed him on the bed, changing their positions. Tsuna's eyes widened as he clicked desperately on the controls. He did NOT want to see this! Why the hell won't the damned remote work! "Y-Yuki…" The boy mumbled uncertainly as the older man suddenly took the boy's leg and placed it on his shoulder. He grinned sadistically as he once again plunged into the boy's heat. "Aaahhh…" Tsuna felt his jaw drop then CLICK the screen turned black.

"All better, herbivore?" Hibari grinned as Tsuna blinked at him, his cheeks still flushed from the embarrassment. It was then he realized that the prefect had turned off the television set manually. He was thankful at first when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Y-You could have done that sooner!" He exclaimed as the man inwardly chuckled. The herbivore had a point but looking at him so frazzled and panicky was too good to resist. In fact, he had been watching the boy's mix of emotions when the shows began to play. He had been immensely amused the whole time that he couldn't hide the smile that marred his face. It was a good thing though seeing as Tsuna was too busy to notice.

"I could, couldn't I?" The prefect smirked. "But then again, you looked like you were enjoying…" He continued as the brunette turned several shades of red. He then wordlessly glared at the television set, and swore never to come anywhere near it. He never thought the day would come that he'd hate the damned contraption.

"M-meanie." Tsuna pouted as Hibari went back to scanning the room and its amenities. The boy heaved a sigh when he suddenly caught sight of two trays on the coffee table. It was then that he suddenly felt his tummy grumble. He and the prefect hadn't eaten a decent meal since that afternoon and it was already 8 in the evening. Tsuna looked at the trays curiously before turning to look at Hibari who seemed to have followed his gaze.

"I suppose those are for us…" The boy muttered as he walked towards the trays. He lifted the cover and almost drooled at the sight of the banquet. Before him were 2 large platters. Inside was a bowl of soup, a calzone stuffed with mozeralla, ricotta, ham, salami and a variety of other ingredients and finally some fettuccini pasta on the side. The food looked exquisite but then again he supposed that 5-star hotels had a name to uphold and served only the best to their customers. "I guess we should eat…" He announced as the prefect nodded his head in agreement. He normally didn't take orders lightly but it wasn't like he had a choice at the moment. Hibari sighed before wordlessly sitting beside the herbivore and taking his share. There was an awkward silence between them as they proceed to eat on their own pace. The brunette sighed. He had never been this tense before. Then again, it wasn't like he had ever been locked in the room of a love hotel with Hibari Kyouya. "A-Anou…." The boy mumbled as he put his fork down. "A-About this…I-I'm really sorry...it's my fault that we're stuck here…I mean if only I had known…"

"There's no way you could have known…" The prefect replied nonchalantly as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's not like we can do anything either way…If what that herbivore was saying was true then all we can do is bare with this for the night."

"R-Right…" Tsuna whispered as he glanced at the bed. True the man earlier had said that they only had to stay one night after which they were free to go. Unfortunately spending the night meant sleeping together with Hibari – in a single bed – of a freaking love hotel. The boy rubbed his temples before glancing at the adjoining bathroom. He needed to relax and clear his mind but most of all he had to temporarily get away from the prefect seeing as he had done nothing but embarrass himself in front of him. "I-I'm going to take a bath first…" He announced as the prefect glanced at him before wordlessly nodding his head.

"…" Hibari watched the boy get up the couch, rush towards the other room, and wordlessly slam the door behind him with an audible click of the lock. He glanced at the door. He couldn't really blame the herbivore. He was partially at fault for getting dragged into this whole mess. Hibari furrowed his brows as he placed his platter down and decidedly got a glass of water on the table. He then looked once more around the room when he abruptly caught sight of a mirror in the wall he hadn't noticed before. He stared at it skeptically and almost dropped the glass when he saw the herbivore in the mirror instead of his own reflection. From the looks of it however, the boy was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched as he began stripping his clothes. Hibari bit his lower lip. It didn't take a genius to see that the glass was a two way mirror. A silly fad some cheap motels incorporate thinking that it would make their customers stay enjoyable. It was ludicrous, whimsical and a total waste of time - and yet for some unknown reason he couldn't peel his eyes away from it as he saw the herbivore take off his shirt and his pants. The man gaped as he watched the boy walk towards the tub and slowly climb inside. His face was that of pure bliss as the warm water enveloped his whole body. He watched as the boy closed his eyes in satisfaction as he wordlessly began massaging his shoulders with the suds of soap that began to form inside the tub.

The man frowned as he forced himself to turn away. Images of the herbivore plagued his mind. The thought of the boy bent over in the bathtub, the thought of him begging for him to take him, the thought - "Shit." Hibari cursed as he brushed his fingers through his hair. Since when did he act like a hormonal teenager? He was Hibari Kyouya for crying out loud. He was well aware that his behavior was unbecoming but seeing the herbivore in such a state was enough to send his defenses to crumble. The man rubbed his temples in frustration. The sound of water splashing was driving him mad. He had to get away. He feared if he didn't he was bound to literally bite or in this case eat the herbivore until he was spent. The man shook his head; the last thing he wanted to do was traumatize the brunette as he then wordlessly moved towards the veranda and away from the accursed mirror.

"I'm done." Tsuna announced several minutes later as he came out of the bathroom wearing a simple white yukata. Hibari glanced at the brunette and scowled. He supposed the boy had taken the complimentary yukata in the bathroom closet but he obviously didn't know how to tie it properly seeing as the obi was sloppily knotted. If anything, it was loose which caused the fabric to open and show more skin than necessary. The man sighed. His self control was obviously being tested. Thoughts of pushing the boy on the king size bed, tying his hands with the obi and taking him right then and there kept playing in his mind. He knew for a fact that it was wrong but he was a man too and a certain part of his anatomy was reminding him of that fact. "U-Umm…t-the bathroom's free now…y-you can go ahead and use it." Tsuna suddenly muttered, embarrassed as he noticed the prefect's intense gaze directed on him. "I-Is s-something w-wrong…?" He queried uncertainly as the dark haired teen merely shook his head before taking a free towel and walking towards the bathroom. Tsuna glanced at the retreating figure and frowned. For a minute there he felt the man looking rather…strained. Did something happen when he was bathing? The boy shrugged as he sat on the bed to relax.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari couldn't think straight at the moment as he wordlessly opened the shower, turning the knob to the highest possible temperature. He didn't care if the herbivore was watching or not. At the moment all he wanted was to calm his nerves and relax. The cold water did wonders as it effectively cleared his mind off of things. The day wasn't what he anticipated. Sure they had caught the nefarious Akagi Ryujii which was their original mission but the events that came after that was very much unexpected. For one he never actually imagined spending time with the herbivore and likewise admitting his feeling towards him. He also did not expect being locked inside a love hotel with the same person who apparently did not know what he was capable of doing. Hibari groaned in frustration as he relished the cold water –.

The prefect sighed in relief as he turned off the water after several minutes later. He then walked towards the closet to get another complimentary yukata. Unlike Tsuna's, he chose a black one with a simple pattern. Once he was decent he exited the bathroom and was mildly surprised to see the herbivore lying on the bed fast asleep. He was facing the opposite side and had left enough space for him to hop in. The man sighed before sitting down on the bed beside the herbivore. He dried his hair for a while before laying down as well. It was better this way. At least he wouldn't have to face anymore temptations.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna laid on his side, wide awake. He tensed when he sensed Hibari lie down beside him. When the man had gone to the bathroom, he had every intent of simply lying there. He never expected to come face to face with a full view of the prefect bathing. The boy bit his lower lip as he tried to forget the image of the prefect naked and dripping wet. He had a body of a god. His everyday training had obviously paid off as seen in his taunt stomach. He had a lean and well toned figure that would make anyone jealous. Tsuna grasped the covers as he then remembered how the man, stood in the showers, his fingers brushing his wet hair, hands lathering the soap in his body – down, down, down…The boy felt his cheeks flare up as he closed his eyes in attempt to block his thoughts. He had to get the images out of his mind less it became too uncomfortable. He had to forget about Hibari. He had to forget about the man's nake—Shit! Think about Longchamp's girlfriends. Think of Longchamps girlfriends. Perhaps he could think about Maki…or was Mayuri. He honestly couldn't fathom his friend's choice of women as he remembered his former girlfriends. Majority of them were fat, stubby, and looked rather unsightly. He wasn't one to judge but they were nothing compared to Hibar—argh! Why does he keep thinking about him? The boy scowled. He had to think of something disturbing and scary. Something that will surely take his mind off the prefect and the showe—Think! Think of Mukuro, Xanxus and even Byakuran! Think of how they had tried to kill him in the past and how Hibari had come to his re—Crap! Think! Perhaps Levi in his tight leathers would do the trick? That was disturbing. How about Lussuria in a drag, wearing nothing but a frilly pink ap—Tsuna shuddered. Okay maybe that was a little too much. He was going to have nightmares…

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The sun shone brightly from the veranda as Hibari strained to open his eyes. The man stifled a yawn as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He caught sight of the small clock on the side table and gaped when he saw the time. It was already 9 in the morning. Normally, he'd be up and awake at around 5 am and will be at school at 6. This was the very first time he had slept in. Come to think of it, it was also the first time, he had slept so well for the longest time. Hibari furrowed his brows before deciding to get up To his surprise, he couldn't lift his body. It was then he became fully aware of a weight pushing him down and keeping him on the bed. The prefect scowled as tried to scan his surrounding, his senses regaining its usual alertness. It was then he caught sight of a messy mop of brown under his chin. The man gaped as realization began to kick in. Apparently, the herbivore had shifted in his sleep and had somewhat ended on top of him. The boy looked so peaceful as he laid his head on his arm with his hands pressed against his chest. Hibari glanced at him, completely entranced before wordlessly reaching out for him with his free hand in order to brush the loose strands of hair from his face.

"Mm…" Tsuna groaned from the contact before cuddling closer to him and unconsciously clinging unto the fabric of his yukata. "H-Hibari-san…" He whimpered as the man's eyes widened."D-don't…go…" He mumbled sleepily. Did the boy just say his name in his sleep? Did that mean he was dreaming of him? The thought made him smile as he continued to watch the boy. It wasn't until after a few minutes later did he decide to finally get up.

"Herbivore…" He called out in a soft tone only to have it fall on deaf ears. "Herbivore…" He reiterated a little louder. This time the brunette groaned in his sleep but refused to open his eyes. The prefect frowned. In as much as he found the boy alluring in his sleep, waking him up was starting to become rather irritating. "Tsunayoshi…"

"Reborn….5 more minutes…" The brunette stated groggily. The Skylark raised a brow in mild amusement before suddenly leaning forward.

"Herbivore…"

"Mmmm…."

"Herbivore…

"Don't…wanna…" The boy grumbled as he buried his head in the man's chest obviously unaware of his surroundings. Tsuna frowned in his sleep. That's strange. He normally slept alone. Did Lambo sneak in the middle of the night and hopped up his bed? That's right maybe that would explain t warm body next to him…

"It's time to wake up…"

"Too…early…" Tsuna mumbled as the prefect glared at him.

"Herbivore…" He reiterated. "If you don't get up…"He whispered in his ear causing the boy to furrow his brows. Who the hell was mumbling in his ear so early in the morning? He was having such a nice dream about a certain someone that he refused to be dragged out of bed on a Sunday morning. "If you don't get up…" The voice repeated. "I will bite you to death…" At that, Tsuna instantly froze. Bite you to death? There was only one person he knew th—it was then memories of last night came rushing back to him as the boy then immediately opened his eyes and came face to face with the prefect himself. "About time, herbivore…" The man smirked as the brunette turned several shades of red. Their faces were inches away from one another. There was also the fact that he was practically on top of the man, with their bodies pressed together, and their limbs tangled with one another. "I'd appreciate it if you got up…" The Skylark suddenly said as the boy noticed that he was lying on the man's arm. He paled and instantly sat up the bed and scooting as far away from the prefect as possible.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean!" The boy rambled on as he shifted uncomfortably. Hibari shrugged it off and merely sat up the bed himself before wordlessly stretching out his arm. "I-I-I'm really sorry Hibari-san…I was…I don't know how I got…"

"It doesn't matter herbivore." Hibari cut him off as he glanced at the boy. "Though you obviously had a good night's rest." He continued, trying to keep the grin that was threatening to show in his face.

"Err…umm…g-guess I was a bit tired." Tsuna mumbled uncertainly. "W-We did had q-quite a day yesterday."

"Indeed. You seemed really peaceful in your sleep. Did you have any _good dreams_?" He queried feigning innocence as he remembered the boy calling out his name earlier. As predicted the brunette turned several shades of red before turning away from him.

"…I umm…" He stammered. "I-I d-don't really remember any o-of my dreams…"

"Are you _sure_ you don't remember any of it?" The man grinned. Tsuna bit his lip. There was no way he was going to tell Hibari that he had dreamt about him. His memory was vague but he remembered clinging unto the man and pleading him to stay. The man in his dreams looked down at him and very gently cupped his chin, making him look up to him. He whispered his name and slowly leaned forward – the boy blushed at the sudden memory.

"I…n-no…I mean…" He stammered profusely, denying everything.

Hibari leered and was about to probe further when he suddenly heard a loud click from the doorway. The man scowled before getting up on his feet and grabbing hold of his tonfas which he had left on the couch the night before. He glared at the door before giving the knob a test. To his surprise it actually turned and opened revealing an empty corridor.

"E-Eh!" Tsuna gasped as he jumped out of bed. "It opened!"

"Seems like it." The Skylark stated as he glanced at the hallway. The whole thing seemed rather suspicious but then again if the baby was behind the entire ruckus then he supposed there was a reason for it. The man scowled before turning back towards the room. "Go change herbivore. We might as well leave before anything else happens." He ordered as the boy nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't going to take his chances.

"I wonder if mom and the other are worried…I didn't tell them that I'd be staying out the whole night." Tsuna suddenly muttered as he put on his shirt. "I hope she doesn't scold me later." He sighed unaware of Hibari who was glancing at him from the back. "What will I tell her…I can't exactly tell her that I spend the night in a love hotel…" The boy pouted as he continued rambling to himself.

"I'll accompany you home then." The prefect suddenly cut him off.

"Eh?"

"It will be easier to explain that way." He continued before placing his jacket over his shoulders.

"R-Really?"

The prefect rolled his eyes before nodding his head. "I said I will didn't I?" He scoffed as he glanced at the mirror to see if everything was in place. "But I have to pass by the school before that. I need to get some folders to take home." He added as an afterthought as he walked towards the doorway. Tsuna smiled at him gratefully before finally finishing up himself. Hibari waited for him patiently and it wasn't until a while did he call out to him. "Ready, herbivore?" He queried as the boy nodded his head.

"Y-Yah…"

"Try not to stray. We both know that you're a magnet for trouble." The prefect smirked.

"E-Eh! Am not!" The boy glowered. "I-I can handle myself just fine! E-Even without Hibari, I can manage on my own." He continued, puffing his cheeks.

The prefect grinned. "That's not what you said when you called out my name in your sleep." He said in a soft whisper – Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks and literally gaped at the man's back.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Both Tsuna and Hibari took the elevator to the lobby. Once they got to their destination, the same spiky haired teen from yesterday came running towards them with a large smile plastered on his face. Hibari scowled. "Ah good morning, my good sirs." The man cooed. "How was your stay?" He queried. "Did you enjoy the wide range of programs on our television?" He sang as Tsuna turned red from remembrance. "How about the warm cozy bed? I'm sure you found it to your liking." He winked as the prefect felt a nerve twitch. "A-Ah how about the two way mirror we had installed? I'm certain you found that rather _interesting_." He continued suggestively as the brunette instantly paled.

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled, glaring at the man.

"Whahaha. I knew it. The both of you are awestruck and can't describe how you feel. I clearly understand." The arcobaleno laughed, oblivious to the prefect darkening aura. "No need to thank me thou—" He continued when he caught sight of the prefect's tonfas. "E-Eh?" He uttered, confused.

"I insist herbivore. Let me show you my _deepest gratitude_." Hibari suddenly grounded out before going for the man's throat. The baby struggled and tried to run away only to have the prefect beat him to a bloody pulp. The dark haired teen growled low in his throat before grabbing the man by the collar, intending to deliver the final blow – to his annoyance the small bell in the counter rang, signaling a customer. He glared at the supposed intruder, hoping to scare him off only to find a certain someone he knew oh-so-well. Hibari snarled before dropping the arcobaleno on the floor with a loud THUMP and turning towards the new comer.

"_You_…"

"Kufufu… now, now…is that any way to refer a customer…_birdie-chan_?"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 27:

Phew…finally done with this. Most of you probably expected a lemon scene but well…unfortunately there won't be any YET. I'm still deciding what to write for the next chapter. I have a couple of ideas but yah…still trying to tie them up together. Before this story ends you'll find 2 more pairings namely TYLHibarixTsuna and TYLTsunaxHibari. (In an 1827 pairing…I never saw Tsuna as a seme but aren't you curious what will happen when the future Tsuna meets the present Hibari – Who knows Tsuna might finally get to top – or will he? :D)

This chapter will still be edited. Lots of grammatical errors I know…T.T

To ezcap1st: You're right. Im so sorry about the mistake. I sometimes mistake stammered and staggered. I changed the previous chapter already. Once again, thanks for telling me.

I know it's a late update and I'm pretty sure some you guys want to kill me already for being lazy and all but I'd really appreciate it if you can leave me some reviews. I'd really want to see what you guys thinks :D


	28. Unexpected Twists

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**First of all I would like to apologize for the VERY late update. My schedule's been really hectic so I didn't really have that much time to fix and edit this chapter. Furthermore, this chapter is a bit dramatic but well…it's about time that Tsuna and Hibari come into terms with their feelings so a little drama is necessary so yah…**

**Also I hope you guys would still leave me a review or two. I would really want to see your opinions especially now that this story is coming to an end. How did you guys find the story? What were your favorite chapters? Did you guys like the pairings? Would you like me to perhaps make another 1827 fic? Haha Please tell me what you guys think. **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 28: Unexpected Twists

…

…

"Kufufu… now, now…is that any way to treat a customer…_birdie-chan_?" Mukuro purred as he leaned against the counter while watching the prefect beat the living daylights of some unknown punk. The dark haired teen glared daggers at him before dropping the now unconscious man on the floor and turning towards him with both his tonfas positioned for the kill.

"M-Mukuro…w-what are you doing here!" Tsuna squeaked as he stayed rooted in his position.

The illusionist glanced at the brunette and smiled. "I should be asking the same thing, Tsunayoshi-kun…but if you must know…" He hummed as he slowly approached the boy and without warning tipped his chin. The brunette turned scarlet at the contact but found himself unable to move. Mukuro grinned from ear to ear as he noticed the menacing aura from behind him. "I met a fortuneteller near Kokuyo land. She was a small stubby woman about, 40 centimeters tall with a purple cape and a green chameleon perched on her shoulder…she told me I'd find something interesting if I came to this place. Kufufu." He continued, knowing that the man behind them was itching to wring his neck. "To be honest I hadn't intended to come to such a sleazy hotel but curiosity got the better of me so here I am. I never imagined that I'd be seeing the both of you though. Come to think of it, I didn't even think that _birdie-chan_ would even step foot in such a place seeing as he's so _prim_ and _proper_. "The man shrugged, dramatically. "Who would ever believe that the Disciplinary Committee head would decidedly bring a minor here? Surely such a thing would create quite a scandal if you ask me –"

"W-Wait you got it w-wrong!" Tsuna exclaimed apprehensively. Now that he thought about it, if news got out that Hibari was seen in a love hotel down town, he'd be in a whole lot of trouble. "H-Hibari-san d-didn't d-do anything. I mean we came here by m-mistake a-and…"

"Oh?" Mukuro chimed. "So you didn't stay the night in the hotel…?"

"I umm…y-yes but…"

The man grinned. "In short you guys slept together…"

"We did b-but…" The boy stammered before realization suddenly kicked in. "I-I mean no we didn't…n-not like that…we slept together but not l-like that! " He continued defensively. "E-Either way…I was the one at fault…I-I dragged Hibari here not knowing that this place was you know and well…" He whimpered dejectedly. He felt suddenly guilty. Mukuro was right in a way, if news got out that the school prefect was seen with a boy in a love hotel, his reputation as a Disciplinary Head might be tarnished. Mukuro sighed as he glanced at the boy's forlorn face.

"How about we make a deal. " The man smirked before tipping the boy's chin once again. "I'll make sure none of this ever gets out in one condition…"He continued in a soft whisper.

"E-Eh…?" The brunette mumbled. In as much as Mukuro gave him the creeps, he couldn't possibly let Hibari's reputation go down the drain besides it wasn't like he'd be in trou—

"I want you to kiss me…" The illusionist grinned from ear to ear when he felt the boy suddenly and tense and an ominous aura flare up from behind. Mukuro chuckled when he was suddenly assaulted from behind. He easily parried the attack with his trident and stepped back for leverage. "Kufufu…I forgot you were there _birdie-chan_…my bad…" He teased as the dark haired teen growled menacingly before once again going for the kill. The two exchanged blows for several minutes, mindless to the damage they were causing. It was a good thing that there weren't any customer at the moment seeing as the two guardians were all over the place. Tsuna gasped as he watched Hibari swipe his tonfa at Mukuro who in turn dodged it causally. As a result, an expensive looking vase took the hit and broke in a million pieces. If that wasn't enough Mukuro had slashed through 3 portraits and had accidentally hit the chandelier causing it to fall with a large crash. Tsuna bit his lip. He hoped all those were fake and didn't cost a fortu-

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" A loud scream echoed. "T-That vase w-was a heirloom of the late Queen of England! It cost me a fortune! A-a-and t-those p-paintings! I had to go to Italy and Spain just to get a hold of those! They hardly produce those anymore." Skull cried as he finally woke up. "Y-You two!" He sneered as he glared at the men who blatantly ignored him as they continued to spar. The stuntman glared at the two as he struggled to stand up. "I-I'll make the both of you pay! Comeee out, my pet!" He called out. It was then that the earth suddenly began to shake, and it wasn't until a while later did a large octopus emerge from the room behind the front desk. "Kill them! Kill them NOW!" Skull ordered out as the mollusk suddenly raised its gigantic tentacles and aimed for the two guardians.

"What a bother…" Mukuro sighed as he evaded three tentacles.

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna screeched as he got caught in the upheaval. Mukuro watched in amusement as the boy ducked for his dear life whereas his rival or so to say was busy evading and parrying the gigantic monsters wrath. Apparently the purple haired freak held a deeper grudge on the prefect seeing as he had his pet direct its attention towards him. Mukuro smirked as he wordlessly took the opportunity to approach the brunette who was still cowering in the sideline. Reborn or rather the fortuneteller from earlier had asked him to take part on another one of his schemes to get the Skylark and the young Decimo together. He had told him that the two were currently in a hotel but was certain that they did absolutely nothing which was why he needed a backup plan. He wasn't keen on being ordered around or being the arcobaleno's little puppet for that matter but the thought of teasing the brunette and the aloof Cloud got the better of him.

"Having fun over there? Kufufuf…" Mukuro chided as he neared the boy who was still ducking behind a wall. Tsuna glared at him and flinched when another tentacle came flying towards them. The illusionist evaded it easily before turning his attention back at the brunette.

"M-Mukuro…" The boy mumbled uncertainly when they suddenly heard a loud crashing sound from nearby. Tsuna instantly looked at the source and gaped when he saw the large monster swing a tentacle towards the prefect. "H-Hibari-san!" The boy exclaimed as he stood up shakily. He had to help the man before anything happened.

"Kufufu…just leave him alone…I'm sure he can handle himself." The illusionist cooed as the boy watched the teen dodge another barrage of assaults.

"W-We have to help him…" The boy mumbled as he attempted to run towards the prefect. To his surprise Mukuro suddenly grasped hold of his arm effectively stopping him. The boy glanced at the illusionist and froze.

"You like him that much that you're willing to put yourself in danger?" The man whispered, his voice void of its usual playfulness. If anything he actually sounded serious for once. "I wonder…if you're willing to do the same for me…?" He continued as he suddenly pulled the boy towards him. "Then again I suppose—" He chuckled when the boy suddenly looked up to him.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I'd do the same for you. You maybe a sadistic jerk but y-you're still…well…m-my friend. Though you did try to kill me before…" He pouted as the man looked at him incredulously. Mukuro blinked once then twice before suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"A friend you say…" He reiterated before turning his gaze at the Cloud Guardian who was still busy with the creature. Mukuro grinned before suddenly pulling the boy by arm and wordlessly leaning down towards him. Tsuna instantly froze, when he then felt the man press his lips against his own. "Then consider this as a _friendly_ greeting …" He smirked as he slowly pulled away. "Oh and don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun…I'll keep your little rendezvous with Mr. Perfect over there a secret." He continued as he licked his lips for emphasis. Tsuna gaped and shuddered as the man chuckled at him. "In any case my dearest Vongola…I must bid you farewell for now…in as much as I'd love to stay and continue what we were doing…this body is but a vessel. I can only use it for so long." He explained as a thick mist shrouded the room -

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari frowned as he parried one tentacle after the other. He seriously hated the damned thing. Although he remembered defeating the monster somewhere before, the one he was fighting now seemed more agile and a lot stronger than before. The prefect scowled as he jumped to dodge another one of the creature's attacks. To his surprise, it was at that same moment that he caught sight of the illusionist who casually strolled over towards the herbivore. He felt his blood instantly boil.

"_I want you to kiss me…"_

The man's words kept echoing in his head as he remembered him looking at the boy. There was no mistaking it, the bastard, like him, had a soft spot towards the brunette but he wouldn't allow it. Not in a million years. The herbivore was his. He didn't care about his reputation as the man so blatantly put it. Sure being caught in a hotel may cause an uproar but he can easily remedy that. Having the brunette sell himself to that pineapple freak would be worst.

"That's it! Don't give that asshole any chance to attack! Mwahaha!" He vaguely heard the stuntman say as he turned his gaze towards the two, on the other side of the room every now and then. The two, from his vantage point were talking about something. What he didn't like however was how the older man had suddenly grasped hold of the boys arm. The prefect scowled as he abruptly went on offensive, hitting the giant creature several times causing it to topple and back away. He had to finish this soon befo— Hibari's eyes widened when he saw Mukuro suddenly pull the herbivore into a deep and almost passionate kiss. He gaped and instantly froze at the sight. What the hell? The prefect growled low in his throat. How dare that bastard touch what was his! What irritated him more was the fact that the boy made no effort to move much less resist. He seethed when his eyes met Mukuro's. The man grinned at him tauntingly and held the herbivore closer. He gritted his teeth and was about to pounce when a giant tentacle suddenly came from nowhere and aimed directly at him causing him to pace back.

"That's right! Get him! Kill hi-!" Skull's voice echoed as he ordered his pet to go for Hibari once again. The man scowled as his attention was temporarily diverted away from the brunette. Hibari frowned. In as much as he wanted to crush a certain pineapple haired fool, the idiot also owed him one for causing this whole fiasco in the first place.

"You're a nuisance." He exclaimed as he lunged forward, assaulting the octopus in a fit of fury. He was already pissed beyond belief. He swore that he was going to bite everyone in the room to death.

"Oiii! What are you doing!" Skull ordered as Hibari continued to attack his pet. It wasn't until a few minutes later did the creature begin to slow down. Hibari then took the opportunity to deliver the final blow as he hit the creature right on the head causing it to instantly fall backwards. "Waaah! This can't be! Wake up! Oiiii!" The arcobaleno exclaimed as he neared his fallen pet. He tried waking it up to no avail. The creature was practically in comma from all the damage it had received. "Dammit I said wake up!" He shouted. "Wak—" He continued when he felt a sudden shiver run down his spine.

"Herbivore…" He heard a low menacing voice ground out as he slowly turned towards the voice. He froze when he saw Hibari glaring at him while flexing his tonfas.

"A-Ah…K-Kyouya-chan…" Skull muttered, nervously. "L-Look I apologize see? C-Can we just forget about everything that happened here today?" He queried as he slowly crawled away.

"Herbivore…" The prefect reiterated as he neared the arcobaleno. He glanced at him and without warning lunged forwards with his tonfas at hand. "I'll bite you to death!" He exclaimed as he beat the man for the second time that day.

"B-Bossu…" A small female voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Hibari frowned as he then wordlessly turned his attention towards the voice in question. To his surprise instead of the pineapple haired fiend, he saw Tsuna was standing alongside none other than Chrome Dokuro. "B-Bossu…w-what are we doing here?" The girl queried as she turned to look around the place.

"Hiiiiieeee! C-Chrome-san!" The brunette squeaked.

"This is strange…I was in Kokuyo land with Ken and Chikusa a while ago when master said he needed my help for something…the next thing I know…I'm standing here in a rundown hotel…with you, the cloud man, a weirdo and a dead octopus." The woman explained as she looked warily at the site before her.

"A-Ah…i-its kinda hard to explain." Tsuna stammered uncertainly. How was he supposed to tell Chrome that he and Hibari spent the night in a hotel or what happened thereafter? No matter how he looked at it, the whole situation was plain absurd. "I-Its kinda complicated a-and well…" The boy mumbled when the girl suddenly took his hand. Tsuna blushed. "E-Eh?"

"You're injured…" She stated bluntly. True enough there was a small scar in his which was probably due to the fact that he was caught in the upheaval a while ago.

"O-Oh this…i-it's not—" The boy mumbled sheepishly only to be cut off when somebody suddenly grabbed him by the arm. Tsuna eeped when he saw none other than Hibari glaring down at him. "H-Hibari-san?" He queried.

"We're going." The man stated bluntly as he forcibly pulled the boy along.

"E-Eh…w-wait…" He protested as he glanced at his bewildered mist guardian. "H-Hibar—" He whined only to be cut off by another heated glare. This time Tsuna but his lip to keep himself from retaliating. He then looked at Chrome apologetically and let himself be hauled out. He didn't know why – but he had this inkling feeling that he was in an awfully serious trouble.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari dragged Tsuna all throughout the streets of Namimori up until they reached the school in which he stomped angrily towards the reception room. The man growled low in his throat as he then pulled the boy inside, locked the door and without warning slammed him to a nearby wall. "Tell me herbivore…" The prefect seethed. "Why do you continue to defy me…?" He continued as he glared daggers at the boy. The brunette meanwhile trembled in fear as he felt the man hover over him.

"W-What a-are you…" The boy stammered nervously. What was the man saying? Why was Hibari so mad? It wasn't like he did anything to warrant suc—The boy's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered Mukuro holding him in his arms and without warning kiss-did Hibari by chance see that incident? But the whole thing wasn't his fault – Mukuro had actually taken him by surprise and it wasn't like he liked it – No. In fact it felt weird. It felt _different_.

Hibari growled low in his throat. "Do you know what you do to me herbivore…?" He suddenly whispered in his ear. He was trembling from anger as he continued to hover over the boy. Tsuna gasped as he glanced at him. His heart was beating in his chest as he waited patiently for him to continue. Hibari bit his lower lip and clenched his fist which was still rooted to the wall. "You of all the people should now that I'm far from kind…I won't let anyone touch what's mine…" He stated solemnly. "I am a selfish bastard just as your friends deem me to be – I will put a leash on you if I have too…"

"…I don't mind…" The herbivore suddenly replied as he glanced at the floor embarrassed. "As long as its Hibari…I don't mind." He reiterated as the man looked at him over. Tsuna then heaved a sigh. "T-That t-thing with M-Mukuro… "He began. "I-I d-didn't…I mean…it wasn't like it was consensual… I won't…" The boy mumbled his face turning crimson. Hibari waited patiently for him to continue. " I'm not that type…" He fidgeted before glancing at Hibari. "T-those stuff…it's not like I do it with just anyone. I-I mean…o-only w-with the person I-l love." He continued jadedly as he tried to look away. "O-only w-with Hibari…" He uttered in an audible whisper that Hibari had to strain to hear. "It's only with Hibari t-that I-I do t-those things…" He mumbled as the man's demeanor softened.

"Herbivore." He whispered as he tipped the boy's chin and without warning closed the distance between them, kissing him fully on the lips.

"H-Hibari-san…" The boy gasped as soon as they parted. "I-I love y-you…" He whispered finally as Hibari simply smiled before once again pressing his lips against the boys.

"Mine…" He whispered in the brunette's ear. "Mine..." Tsuna turned crimson – because deep inside it was the man's way of saying _I love you too…_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"I-I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he entered the house with Hibari in tow. The boy blushed as he remembered the earlier events. After he and Hibari had settled their issues and made up the man proceeded to do some work, carrying along with him a pile of folders. He then surveyed the school and went to accompany him home.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen. "Where have you been! I've been worried sick. You could have at least called." The woman pouted as she hugged her son.

"S-Sorry mom. Something s-suddenly came up a-and…"

"Ara….who's this young man?" The woman suddenly exclaimed as she stepped backwards. Hibari bowed his head in respect as the woman smiled at him.

"I am Hibari Kyouya, it's nice to meet you." The prefect greeted.

Nana grinned from ear to ear. "So you're Hibari-san…" She cooed as the man raised a brow questioningly. "Tsuna rants non-stop abou—"

"M-MOM!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed, embarrassed as the woman chuckled in reply.

"Oh sorry dear, my bad. Anyway, why don't you go up first? I'll have lunch up in a jiffy. Reborn-san and the others should be back in a while as well."

"E-Eh? Where did they go?" Tsuna gasped. Now that he thought about it, it was awfully quite in the house.

"Hmm…" The woman thought. "I think Bianchi said she needed help for some a special recipe so she asked the boys to help her get some ingredients." Nana continued as Tsuna gulped at the thought. "Anyway, I'm sure the both of you are exhausted so why don't you go up and rest." She smiled before disappearing in the kitchen. Tsuna sighed before taking the lead towards his room.

"S-Sorry my room's a mess…i-it's nowhere as neat as Hibari-sans." The boy rambled as he began picking up random things. The prefect watched him amused as he sat on the bed.

"So what do you talk about me?" The man queried as the boy turned scarlet.

"N-Nothing…" He mumbled defensively as he continued to tidy up.

"Oh really now?" The man grinned as he suddenly grabbed the boy by the arm, causing him to topple and accidentally straddle his lap.

"Hiieeee! H-Hibari-san!" The boy screeched. Unfortunately it was at that exact moment that the door opened -

"Boys…I prepared some snacks while you're waiti—Oh my!" Nana gaped as she saw her son and friend in a rather compromising position.

"M-Mom!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rapidly stood up. "I-It's not w-what you think!" He gaped as Hibari stayed silent. To their surprise Nana chuckled. "Now Now no need to be shy, Tsu-kun. I knew you and Hi-chan were together the moment you came in."

"E-Eh! The boy gaped.

"Call it a mother's intuition." She giggled. "Well that and the fact that you were ogling him the whole time." She continued as the brunette blushed.

"A-Are you mad…?" The boy murmured as Hibari glanced at him.

"Well…I am rather disappointed really…" Nana replied solemnly as she placed the tray of goods on the table. Both Hibari and Tsuna froze as Nana's smile turned upside down. "I mean honestly Tsu-kun…how could you have kept this secret from your Mama for such a long time…you could have introduced me earlier."

"E-Eh?"

"I mean if I had known sooner then you could have invited him here in our home more…I could have made lunch for him and I could have gotten to know him more." She pouted as the brunette gaped.

"S-So you're not mad…? I-I mean…" Tsuna stammered. Normally, parents would get furious knowing their son had a male lover. He felt nervous that his might have the same reaction which apparently was not the case. Nana, thankfully understood his worries and simply smiled.

"Of course I'm not dear." She smiled. "You know…whenever you talk about Hi-chan during dinner…you seemed to be at your happiest. You would always say how much this guy bullies and bites you to death and yet your eyes always seem to shine at the thought of it." She chuckled as the boy turned red. "Whoever it is you choose in the end, I'll always be here to support you…though my vote is definitely for Hi-chan…" She winked before walking towards the doorway. "I'll be downstairs if you need me…try to keep it discreet the kids will be back in a couple of minutes." She chuckled as both boys nodded their heads, embarrassed.

Once she was gone, Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh before turning towards Hibari. "T-That was awkward." He motioned as the prefect nodded his head. He didn't know the last time he had been so self conscious before and at the same time so very warm. The man smiled to himself before getting up from his seat to help Tsuna pick of the random things on his room.

"A-Ah y-you don't have too." The boy exclaimed as he randomly swiped a polka dot-boxer shorts from the floor. Hibari blatantly ignored him as he placed a pile of books on the table. He stopped midway when he caught sight of a familiar strap with a metal carving of a skylark. Hibari scowled as he wordlessly took the chain in his palm.

"This is…" He murmured to himself before turning to the herbivore. "And just what are you doing with this, herbivore?" He sneered as he glanced at the boy who was carrying a pile of clothes. Tsuna eeped as he saw him holding the small trinket and mentally scolded himself for keeping it.

"A-Ah…t-that…I-I found it lying ar-around."

"Why didn't you give it back then?" The prefect grounded out. Tsuna bit his lip as he remembered MM's words long ago as she handed him the strap. According to her, Hibari had given her the strap as a goodbye present. Not only did she call it cheap and ugly but she had also planned on throwing it right then and there. Now that he thought about it, he really should just let her instead of keeping it in his desk.

"I umm…" The boy stammered. "Well…I-I thought…" He rambled on as the prefect continued to stare at him. When the boy couldn't provide any reason the man sighed before pocketing the accessory.

"I'm taking it back." He stated bluntly, dismissing the topic. Tsuna bit his lower lip. Was Hibari being serious? Perhaps MM was right, about the man simply being polite. He really should have just thrown that thing in the first place.

"Y-You don't h-have to keep it…" The boy forced a smile as the prefect raised a brow. "Y-You can just throw it away you know…"

"What are you talking about herbivore?" The man remarked. "Why would I throw it away…weren't you the one who gave it to me in the first place?"

"Y-Yah b-but…"

"Then there's no reason to.." He shrugged as the boy pouted. "Hibari glanced at him from over his shoulder and smiled. "Besides…It's because it's from you that I plan to keep it." He whispered to himself as the boy looked at him questioningly.

"D-Did you say something?"

"Nothing, herbivore." The man smirked. "Nothing at all…" He continued when the door burst open for the second time.

"Hiieee." Tsuna gasped. After being caught by his mom the first time, he became tense every time the door opened. He bit his lower lip before turning his head towards the doorway. He flinched when he saw the epitome of Satan himself.

"Ciaossu!" The new comer greeted.

"Ah. Baby." Hibari exclaimed as he walked towards the infant. "We meet again…have you time to spar with me today?" He continued, instantly changing his demeanor.

"Perhaps later." The arcobaleno smiled before turning towards his student. "As for you Dame-Tsuna, I'm glad you're back safe and sound." He uttered, feigning innocence. "When you didn't come back for the night…I thought you have gotten yourself into trouble…" He motioned dramatically as the brunette glared at him.

"Yah right, you probably set this all thing up!" Tsuna glared.

"I'm hurt, Tsunayoshi…how can you think of me, your dear tutor so lowly?" The baby replied, giving the boy the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"W-Whatev—" The boy exclaimed only to be cut off when somebody suddenly barged inside the room and without warning jumped right on him.

"Dame-Tsuna you're back! Where are my candies! You did bring some home right! Right?" Lambo's annoying voice echoed as he clung onto the boy. Hibari glared at the Bovino. Even Reborn seemed annoyed for having his little display interrupted. "Where are you hiding them Dame-Tsuna? You owe me those gumballs! You said you'd bring me some."

"I didn't say anything about bringing you back some gumballs!Now Let go!" The boy exclaimed as he tried to pull the boy away from him.

"Lies! You were gone for the whole day! You're probably hiding them! Don't be greedy! Idiot-Tsuna!"

"Shut up! I told you I don't have any!" The boy exclaimed before grabbing the young cow by the scruff of his neck and throwing him hard on the carpeted floor, causing him to hit his head on the wood.

"M-Must not cry…" The baby whimpered as he slowly sat up, while supporting a bump in his head. "Must tolerate…mu-must…" The boy mumbled to himself before suddenly bursting into tears. "Waaaaah! I hate you Idiot-Tsuna!" He cried out loud before suddenly taking out the Ten years bazooka from his afro. Everyone paled as the young Bovino aimed the weapon right at the brunette and without thinking fired -

"Hiiiiiiieeeeee"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 28

Ricano: Noted thanks! Damn auto correct. T_T

Finally finished, phew! Again I apologize for posting this very late. I will still edit this chapter so please don't worry. Lastly please please leave me some reviews. Last two chapters so I would really want to know what you think. Also suggestions are welcomed for out TYL appearances.

Also if you've noticed the strap mentioned above is the one which Tsuna gave to Hibari in the earlier chapters. I honestly forgot about it but decided to clear it since I didn't want to leave anything unresolved. Oh! And if your wondering about Tsuna's mom...err I don't know...but I've always picured her as very understanding. I'm pretty sure she'd support her son even if he gets together with Hibari. *wink* ^^;;

So what did you guys think? Was it bad? good? lacking? I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. Hopefully it would turn out better. ^^

SPOILER ALERT (Read at your own risk)

…

…

…

…

So the future Tsuna had finally made his appearance. What's Hibari going to do especially when the bazooka goes haywire causing the older version of his herbivore to stay put. There's also that fact, that the boy had gotten much prettier if not sexier than ever before –

And what about the present Tsuna. What will happen to him in the future especially when he finds himself lying on bed with a half naked carnivore just about ready to devour him ~

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	29. The Present

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

Sorry I wasn't able to post earlier. T_T I had a hard time deciding events for this chapter plus I was extremely busy with both work and school so yah. Anyway the TYL Chapter will be divided into 2. Chapter 29 will be about TYL27 and Hibari while the last chapter will be about TYL18 and Tsuna. This chapter is rather mild. No lemons whatsoever yet. I'm thinking of putting it in the final chapter or in an extra chapter. Kinda like an omake.

Again I apologize for the **extremely** long wait**! It's been 4 weeks I think…so yah *dodges rotten tomatoes*** D:I hope you guys will still take some time to review.

_Note: Mio - Mine (italian)_

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 29: The Present

…

A loud explosion echoed throughout the place as pink smoke engulfed the entire room. No one moved an inch as they waited for the mist to subside. "Ah…" A deep unfamiliar voice uttered. "This is bad…"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna…are you still alive in there?" Reborn called out before turning towards Hibari who wordlessly set out to investigate.

"Herbivore…" He called out as he caught sight of a silhouette behind the mist. The figure upon hearing his name gradually turned towards his direction.

"Kyouya?" The voice queried as the prefect slowly made his way to where the boy was before he was hit by the 10 year bazoo—wait a minute. The 10 year bazooka! If Tsuna was hit by that thing then was it possible that he—Hibari gaped when he abruptly found himself staring at a handsome young man who was looking back at him with an equally surprised expression. The newcomer or so to say had long spiky hair which hung loosely against his shoulders. He also had piercing brown eyes which contrasted well against his pale complexion.

"A-ah." The man remarked as he gazed at Hibari who was just as dumbfounded as he was. "Isn't this a rather peculiar twist of events?" He offered as the prefect only nodded, unsure of what to say. He was at a loss of words. Then again who wouldn't? It was one thing that he had come face to face with the future counterpart of his lov—of the herbivore but he had never expected him to look so different. For one thing the boy had grown a little and was probably already as tall as him. He had loss all his baby fat and had a built up some muscle. He also had a certain aura in him that he couldn't quite put his finger into.

"Hmm…I guess all my hard work paid off seeing as how you turned out to be." Reborn blurted out as the brunette turned towards him and smiled. The arcobaleno grinned from ear to ear as he looked his student over. For one, he no longer wore those distasteful baggy shirts of his instead; he now wore a suit specially tailored for him. From the looks of it, however, the man seemed to be in the process of undressing, seeing as he wasn't wearing his coat and that the buttons of his shirt were opened. It also didn't escape him that his tie hung loose around his neck and that the cuffs of the shirt were also left undone. "Though…you're still a slob I see…" He added jadedly.

"Nice to see you too Reborn." The brunette chuckled. "And well…I didn't exactly expect to be sent here. If I had known sooner, I would have dressed for the occasion." He offered. "B-Besides You…You caught me in the wrong time…" He continued truthfully, a small blush making its way in his cheeks.

" Oh? Were you busy?" The arcobaleno smirked somewhat getting a hint. Now that he thought about it, he supposed that little red mark on the brunette naval had something to do with his disheveled appearance.

"You could say that I suppose…" The man chuckled sheepishly as he began to button up his shirt.

"Well…you can blame the idiot over there for messing up your _busy schedule_…" The arcobaleno smirked before pointing at Lambo who was still sniveling in the corner. "In any case, since you're here, how are things going in the future?" He queried all of a sudden.

"There's nothing to worry about if that's what you mean. Everything's fine minus the paper work of course." The brunette pouted as he recalled the stacks of paper piled up his desk. The Reborn from his time was sure to scold him once he got back. Oh well, it wasn't like it would be long now – 4 minutes and 22 seconds.

"That's life Dame-Tsuna." The baby grinned.

"You haven't changed a bit." Tsuna chuckled. "You're just as blunt and heartless as you are in the future." He uttered before glancing one last time as his watch. 5…4…3…2 – Tsuna frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Dame-Tsuna?" The arcobaleno queried as he noticed the man furrow his brows. Hibari glanced at the brunette and true enough, he seemed a bit troubled if not slightly worried as he kept his steady gaze on his watch. "Oii Dame-Tsuna!"

"Sorry." The man forced out a smile as he abruptly turned his gaze back at the baby. "It's just that…I should be back in my own time by now…it now officially 6 minutes and 13 seconds." He explained as he tapped his wrist watch just to be sure it was working.

"Now that you mentioned it." Reborn thought before turning towards the alarm clock. There was no qualms that it was already past 5 minutes. The future Tsuna ought to have already gone back vise versa. So why wasn't there anything happening? The arcobaleno frowned before turning his attention to the young Bovino who was still bawling in the corner. "Do you know something about this, idiot cow?"

"I…I d-don't know w-what y-your t-talking ab-about…" He cried.

"Are you sure?" The hitman raised a brow suspiciously. "You didn't mess with the bazooka did you? Knowing you, you probably broke it." He pointed out as the baby glared at Reborn.

"Did not! Stupid Reborn I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

"Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled as he glanced worriedly at the young Bovino who was at the verge of a breakdown. "Cut Lambo some slack. Perhaps we should just ask Gianni—" He uttered when the young Bovino suddenly turned to glance at him

"Gi-Giannini?" He sniffed as realization suddenly hit him. "Lambo remembers now…old baldy came and fiddled the bazooka the other day. He said he was g-gonna make it better." He exclaimed. "See I told you it wasn't all Lambo's fault!" He shouted out as stuck his tongue out at Reborn who plainly ignored him.

"Well that certainly explains that." The baby uttered blatantly as Tsuna rubbed his temples. "We might as well get a hold of him to see how to remedy the situation." He suggested as the brunette nodded his consent. "I'll call him right now then." He continued as he wordlessly fished a small flip phone in his pant pocket. He dialed the corresponding number and waited patiently as the phone rang. "Hello…" The baby exclaimed as the person in the other line finally picked up. Tsuna watched desperately at the hitman's reaction. "I see…that right…is that so…mmm…? Okay." The baby nodded in between their conversation before finally ending the call.

"What did he say?" The brunette looked at him expectantly.

"Unfortunately…he tweaked the bazooka in order to lengthen the time of stay of the person thinking that it was for the best. He apparently didn't think of the consequences it may befall…" The baby muttered jadedly. "In this case…it will be 24 hours before you can go back to your own timeline." He proceeded as the brunette heaved a heavy sigh.

"I-I see…well it can't be helped I guess…"

"I'm impressed Dame-Tsuna. You'd normally be shouting and screaming in panic by now." The baby grinned remembering how panicky the present Decimo was.

"I'm past screaming now I guess…" Tsuna forced out a smile. 24 hours was a long time. He wasn't really worried about the paperwork or the scolding he'd get when he came back rather he was more worried about his past self. The brunette bit his lower lip as he unconsciously glanced at Hibari - "Though …" He whispered. "My past self may find himself doing that just right about now…" He continued anxiously as he remembered the last place he was before he was transported to the past. He felt a cold sweat just thinking about it. He just hoped the boy won't be permanently scarred seeing as the future was filled with wolves and hungry carnivores literally waiting to pounce.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

"24 hours…so since its 11 am now, you should be able to go back the same time tomorrow morning. For now, it's best if you lie low." Reborn explained as he glanced at the brunette who heaved a heavy sigh. "Our problem for now is Nana. She can't know that you're from the future." The baby mumbled as he glanced at the doorway.

"That _is_ a problem." The brunette sighed.

"I'll try to make an excuse for now. Stay here for the time being. "The hitman ordered as Tsuna nodded his head in agreement. "Oi stupid cow, you're coming with me." Reborn called out as he turned his gaze at Lambo.

"Nyahaha I know you couldn't resist. Admit it you can't live without La—itaiii!" The baby exclaimed when a shoe came flying at him. "What the hell was that for!"

"Shut up and come here. I have something I need you to do." The arcobaleno reiterated as the baby followed him resentfully. Once they were gone, Tsuna chuckled. Hibari raised a brow and looked at him curiously.

"They haven't changed at all. The both of them are always in each others throats but then again they also can't seem to get enough of one another. "Tsuna explained . "Reborn tends to bully the one he likes. Lambo hates it but still willingly comes to him. Talk about a love-hate relationship." He continued as he remembered the times where an adult Reborn would verbally abuse the Bovino one moment and push him down in the office desk at next. The man shuddered at the thought of catching the two in such an awkward position. Come to think of it, he'd already caught the two several times before. "Those two…it's not that I'm against their relationship but I wish they'd keep it to a limit…" He mumbled to himself as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I didn't need to know that herbivore…" Hibari scowled in obvious disgust as he glared at the brunette.

"Sorry, it slipped out." He apologized as he glanced at the prefect. It was only now that he got a look of the past self of Hibari. Tsuna smiled. The man hasn't really changed much. He had the same striking features, the pretentious scowl and touch-me-and-die aura. If anything the only thing that changed physically was his height. He was just as tall as the guardian now whereas the Hibari in the future towered over him. "You know…Kyouya hasn't changed that much as well either…" The brunette mumbled as Hibari raised a brow. Tsuna offered him a small smile as he slowly approached him. "The aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint…" Tsuna quoted out as Hibari glanced at him, unmoving.

"Whoever said that I was part of _your_ family?" The dark haired teen scoffed.

Tsuna smiled. "Stoic, aloof and emotionless." He enumerated one by one as he paced towards the man up until they were face to face. Hibari glared at him. "Distant, Impassive and cold." He continued unfazed, ignoring the deep scowl that marred the teen's face. His companion growled low in his throat as he threateningly took out his tonfas.

Tsuna chuckled. "Ah…let's not forget hotheaded, vindictive and petulant."

"Herbivore…" Hibari glowered warningly.

"Aggressive…ill-tempered…forceful…" Tsuna continued as if in a trance as he continued to gaze at the man. "Vicious …belligerent…"

"Herbivo…"

"_Mio_…Kyouya…" the brunette whispered solemnly as Hibari scowled. What was the sudden change in the herbivore's demeanor? What did he mean by what he said? The prefect glowered at the man and was about to retort when the door suddenly creaked open.

"A-Anou…." A small voice interrupted as both Tsuna and Hibari turned their head towards the doorway. To their surprise they saw none other than Ipin, looking at them sheepishly. "Re-Reborn s-said to g-give this to you." She mumbled before handing the brunette a pair of glasses and a black wig. Tsuna took the items before giving the girl a questioning glance. "He said it's a disguise." She explained. "H-He also says to come down for lunch o-once you're ready." She continued while fiddling with her fingers. Tsuna smiled at the baby gratefully and watched her scurry off as soon as she had done what she was set out to do. Once she had disappeared from sight, Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh before decidedly wearing the attire. He looked at himself in the mirror and pouted.

"How do I look?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Like an idiot." Hibari deadpanned irritably before walking out the door. To say that he was irritated was an understatement. In fact he was rather piqued at the teen for his earlier tirade – not to mention his sudden evasion towards the subject. Tsuna pouted as he watched the man's retreating figure. Once he was gone, he allowed himself a small smile –

_Mio…Kyouya…_

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna and Hibari joined the group in the dining room after a while. Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, Ipin and Reborn were all there waiting for them. Once they came, Reborn introduced the newcomer to Nana as good friend of his and had further told her that he was a professor in a prestigious school. He also told her that Tsuna had gone to Gokudera's house due to an important school report that they had forgotten to do and will be staying for the night. The woman seemed suspicious at first seeing as Tsuna didn't even bother to ask permission but bought it nevertheless. She also welcomed the newcomer openly and even chatted with him over lunch. Fortunately, Tsuna was somehow able to answer all of Nana's queries. He hated lying to her but he couldn't exactly tell her that he came from the future. The brunette sighed as he ate along with the rest, pushing away the guilty feeling he was experiencing in the back of his mind.

"Ara…" Nana uttered as she looked at the clock. "It's already 12:30…"

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Tsuna asked as he placed his fork down.

"Actually…I was planning to go to the mall…they have a grand sale today." She explained.

"You should go then."

"But I still have to put the leftovers away and wash the dishes." The woman mumbled. "I'll just pass by tomorrow…" She smiled as she took her own plate and placed it on the sink. She then took out an apron and prepared to wash the dirty utensils.

"You shouldn't worry about those stuff." Reborn cut in. "We'll handle it…"

Reborn's right…I'm sure we can handle something as simple s that. Besides I can't thank you enough for letting me stay over for lunch." Tsuna offered as the woman glanced at him warily. "It's the least I can do."

"Oh but I can't possibly…" Nana mumbled as she turned her attention at both Hibari and the newcomer.

"If you're worried about tending to our visitors then I'll take care of it." Bianchi offered as if reading the woman's mind.

"Well…now that you mention it…I guess it won't hurt…" The woman replied, thoughtfully as she once again looked at her companions. "I mean if it's really okay…" She continued as she took off her apron. Bianchi offered her a smile as she then pushed her away from her work area. "Alright. Alright." Nana chuckled. "I'll make sure to buy you kids something when I return." She offered. "Hibari-san…professor…" She called out as an afterthought as both men turned to look at her. "If you can, please stay until dinner. I'll prepare something extraordinaire when I come back!" She beamed.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuna replied. "Just enjoy yourself for the time being." He continued as he waved at the woman, who hurriedly grabbed her purse in the counter and with a final goodbye left the premise. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he then started carrying the dirty dishes to the sink. Fuuta graciously volunteered to help him while Reborn and the others abruptly disappeared just when he was about to ask them to help. The brunette sighed – he thought as much.

"Honestly…" Tsuna shook his head in obvious dismay as he began doing the chores. He was thankful that Fuuta was at least there as he watched the boy wipe the dishes conscientiously. When the last dish had been cleaned the brunette thanked the small boy, heaved a sigh of relief then wordlessly headed to the back. He then opened the sliding door and took in the sight before him. Home. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't been back for the past how many years.

"How nostalgic." Tsuna muttered to himself as he stretched his arms out.

"Seems like you haven't been home for quite some time…been busy?" A small voice interrupted his reverie as the brunette turned to find the arcobaleno and Hibari leaning casually on the wall.

"You can say that…" The brunette sighed thinking of the countless paperwork piled up his desk and the countless meetings he had to go to. Unfortunately being a Mafia boss had both its advantages and disadvantages. Sure he had power and fame but the downside to that was that he was constantly busy attending meetings and keeping peace between families. He had little to no time to relax which was why everything now seemed so different. "In any case, just where have you two been?"

"That's how it should be, Dame-Tsuna. Work hard to protect your family." The baby exclaimed, ignoring his latter question. The arcobaleno grinned as he then looked his student over. The boy had truly grown and though he wouldn't say it out loud he was actually quite pleased. "You know…" He started as the brunette looked down at him. "It's obvious you've changed quite a lot but I can't help but wonder…"

"What is it…?"

"I can't help but wonder…" The baby reiterated, a small smirk appearing in his lips. Tsuna glanced at him suspiciously. "How strong you've become." He continued before suddenly jumping on his feet and aiming a kick towards the boy's head. He grinned in satisfaction when the brunette automatically blocked the attack with his arm.

"T-That's dangerous!"

"Still a wimp but at least you were able to block it." The arcobaleno shrugged before turning towards Hibari who was watching idly in the sidelines. If anything he seemed intrigued. "Let see what you've got Dame-Tsuna! We need to see if you've truly matured!" He cooed before tipping his fedora. "Don't you agree, Hibari?"

"E-Eh…?" Tsuna gaped as the dark haired teen glanced at the baby then at the brunette. He grinned before taking the cue and grabbing hold of his tonfas. "W-Wait now…D-Don't be so brash!" He pleaded as he raised his hands defensively. It wasn't that he didn't fight in his timeline. Au contraire he did a whole lot of fighting but he always, ALWAYS tried to settle things peacefully. He didn't particularly enjoy fist fights and bloodsheds as much as some of his guardians did. "Come on, let's stop this nonsense…" He continued only to have the prefect suddenly lunge right at him. Tsuna scowled as he evaded the man's assaults.

"Running away herbivore? Apparently you haven't changed as much as I though." Hibari taunted as he swung his tonfas towards the man. Tsuna dodged it at the nick of time as he backed off.

"Kyouya…" He pleaded.

"You won't get anywhere if you keep dodging, Dame-Tsuna. Think of this as extra training." Reborn exclaimed from his position. To be honest, he was already rather impressed with the fact that his useless student was now able to keep up with Hibari given that he wasn't even in his hyper mode yet. His present self would have never stood a chance and would have ended up in the hospital in but a few seconds.

"I told you I don't want—"Tsuna protested as another barrage of assaults came his way. They brunette flinched as he dodged the swings one after the other. "Kyouya…onegai…"

"Stop being a wimp, Dame-Tsuna! Fight!" The hitman ordered as Tsuna bit his lower lip. He glanced at Hibari warily as he waited for the man's next move. He didn't want to fight but seeing as he didn't have a choice - .

"Finally came to your senses herbivore?" The dark haired teen taunted as he gripped his tonfas and without warning lunged forward for the umpteenth time. Tsuna scowled as he eluded the man's attacks one after the other. He continued to back off as he patiently waited for an opening. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. There. Tsuna ducked as Hibari's tonfa came rushing towards him. He then seized the moment and kicked the man in the shin causing him to flinch and lose his balance. Hibari growled low in his throat but refused to give in as he swung his tonfa at the man. "Not bad herbivore…but we're far from over." He grounded out as he stood up for another round.

"Kyouya…enough already…" The brunette implored when the man suddenly swiped his weapon at him. Tsuna gaped and was barely able to elude the attack. Unfortunately, he didn't see the rake behind him and automatically lost his balance as he tripped backwards. "Hieee…" He gasped and tersely grabbed hold of the nearest object around which happened to be Hibari himself. "Itaiiii…." The brunette groaned as he hit his head from the fall.

"Oya Rebo—" Tsuna barely heard Lambo's voice which was followed by a small gasp from Ipin.

"Honestly you two…" Bianchi snarled. "Can't you at least wait until you're alone?" She continued as Reborn merely smirked from the sideline. What the hell were they saying? Tsuna flinched as he opened his eyes. He blinked once twice and gaped when he saw Hibari directly on top of him. The brunette immediately tuned scarlet as he noticed the compromising position they currently were in. Any person would think differently seeing as the dark haired teen was straddling him. It also didn't help that he was sweating and panting from fatigue. Click. Click. Click. A small sound brought him back to reality as he turned towards Reborn who was busying himself with a green camera. Click. Click.

"W-What…?"

Reborn smirked. "Seemed like a good Kodak moment." He shrugged as he took another picture.

"R-Reborn!" The brunette exclaimed when he felt the man on top of him fidget.

"Tch…Shut up herbivore…" The prefect glared irritably as he rubbed his temples. Truth be told he was caught off guard when the boy suddenly pulled him down with him. It had been embarrassing enough that he was dragged down by the herbivore but even more so that he was caught in such a compromising position by the baby and the rest of his gang.

"K-Kyouya…"

"Not another word herbivore." The teen glared as he stood up and quickly dismissed the topic. "Or I'll bite you to death." He scowled, irritably. He had to act it cool. He had to act like nothing happened. Come to think of it, he shouldn't have even been affected by the incident. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of how gorgeous the boy had become. He wasn't supposed to be imagining him sprawled on the ground…moaning…panting and calling out his name. He wasn't supposed to be - The prefect growled low in his throat as he tried to clear his thoughts when he suddenly heard someone laughing from the sidelines.

"Nayahaha Tsuna and Hibari sitting in the tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lambo chortled out loud as he began imitating kissing sounds. Hibari felt a nerve twitch. "K-I-S-S-" The baby reiterated as he started dancing in circles.

"L-Lambo!" Ipin hushed.

"I-N-G! Nyahaha… " The baby continued singing as he then started making kissing noises. Hibari felt his grip on his tonfa tighten. "I knew it! I just knew it!" Lambo exclaimed triumphantly as he encircled his arms around himself dramatically while continuing to make smooching sounds. That was when Hibari snapped and abruptly grabbed the cow by the scruff of his neck and without warning slammed him, face first on the ground.

"Tch idiot. Serves you right." Reborn rolled his eyes as he glanced at the now unconscious Bovino. "Anyway, I guess we'll stop at this. I declare this match over." The baby concluded before turning to his student. "I must say…you've improved a little…" He grinned as he handed him a towel. The brunette took it gratefully as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks I guess…" He chuckled as he stood up his position.

"It's still a bit early but how about we go to a public bath. An acquaintance of mine owns one…and seeing as it's been a tiring day, consider it as my treat." The baby offered.

"A bath house?" Bianchi squealed as she hurriedly ran to her room to pack her things.

Reborn grinned. "So what will it be?" He queried as he glanced at Tsuna then at Hibari.

"I don't mind. It's not like I can go anywhere anyway." The brunette shrugged before turning towards the prefect. "How about Hibari-san?" He queried.

"You expect me to go to a public bath?" The man scoffed. He hated crowds. He despised mingling and even going out with other people so what makes the herbivore think that he'd be able to drag him to a bathhouse with a lot of naked old men huddling close to each other.

"Pity…" Reborn sighed. "I supposed it'll only be me, Lambo, Fuuta and Tsuna…maybe some wrinkly old men…here and there. Now that I think about it, those old grandpas may take a liking to Tsuna here…they're rather desperate for attention you see…especially from young teenage boys."

"E-eh?" Tsuna mumbled.

" Talking about this and that…soaking in the bath, naked...washing each others back—skin against skin…" The baby continued as the prefect growled low in his throat as a vivid image of the brunette being felt up by a bunch of dirty old men invaded his thoughts. The boy may have aged, but there was no doubt in his mind that the he was still as innocent as ever. Reborn smirked. "So it's decided then." He chuckled before retreating inside the house.

"Tch…" Hibari bit his lower lip as he clenched his fist. This was going to be a long day.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari frowned. He hated crowds and yet here he was standing right in front of an onsen with a bunch of loud nosy and irritating herbivores.

"Yay! Yay! Lambo's gonna swim! Swimming! Swimming!" He heard the cow shout out as he ran around in circles. "Lambo's gonna swim nonstop!" He cooed as the prefect glared daggers at him. If it honestly weren't for the baby's earlier speech he wouldn't have come to such a place. His only consolation was probably the fact that the onsen was devoid of any dirty old men. Come to think of it, they were the only people in the place. "Nyahaha Lambo's gonna stay here the entire day!" The young Bovino continued as Hibari gritted his teeth in annoyance. Maybe he could drown the idiot when no one was looking.

"Shall we go in then?" Reborn called out as he entered the bath house. The others followed suit. Bianchi and Ipin went their own way towards the female area whereas Tsuna and the others headed towards the male baths. The place in itself was rather big and had top of the line amenities. The changing rooms were clean and provided them with towels and yukatas. There was also a sauna and a large pool where guests could soak in the center of the room.

"Pool! Pool! Pool!" Lambo exclaimed happily as he took off his trousers before running towards the pool and jumping with a loud splash. Hibari rolled his eyes in obvious distaste as he sat in one of the stools to rinse.

"Kids will be kids." Tsuna chuckled as he neared Hibari. "Ne Kyouya, do you want me to scrub your back?" Tsuna offered as he smiled at the prefect. Hibari glanced at him – The brunette only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Unlike his present self,Tsuna had developed a few muscles. His stomach was taunt and didn't have the slightest hint of fat. He had his hair tied up in a lose pony tail and his eyes shimmered with amusement. The boy apparently had truly grown into a beau—Hibari shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?

"I don't need your help herbivore…" He scowled before turning his head away.

"Come on…I insist." Tsuna smiled as he took a stool nearby. He then sat behind Hibari who immediately tensed.

"Herbivore I told you I don't nee—"The prefect retaliated when he suddenly felt the man's cold hands against his skin. He felt a shiver down his spine as Tsuna slowly rubbed his hands along his back in a soothing manner. "Herbivo—" Hibari protested.

"To be honest…I haven't seen _him_ for 3 months…" The boy suddenly whispered. "I just saw _him_ again a while ago…_he'll_ be leaving again after a few days…" He continued solemnly before suddenly stopping his ministrations. The brunette sighed heavily as he remembered his Cloud Guardian entering his office. He had been in a mission for 3 whole months and hasn't been back till then. He missed him. He wanted to see him - hold him – touch him.

"Herbivore…" The prefect whispered as the brunette forced out a smile before wordlessly laying his head on his back.

"Just a little while…" He whispered in a hushed tone. "Please…" He begged as he enjoyed the feel of the man's skin against his. Though he knew that this was the same Hibari Kyouya – he knew for a fact that he wasn't his to take. For now this alone was fine.

"Herbivo—" Hibari mumbled when he suddenly saw a blur pass by him.

"Nyahaha catch me if you can!" A loud booming voice interrupted his train of thoughts as he saw Lambo running around the place in the nude while being chased by Fuuta. "Lambo is king of the world!" The baby exclaimed as he abruptly climbed in one of the pedestals, displaying his privates to everyone.

"A-Ah…" Tsuna chuckled as he came back to his senses. He wordlessly lifted his head up and without another word directed his attention towards the baby as if nothing ever happened. "Lambo…come down form there…" He called out as he stood up from his seat. "Let's just stay in the pool okay. Let's not make a scene." He continued as he accompanied the young Bovino back to the onsen with the others. From his position Hibari frowned.

"Maybe I should have really drowned that brat."

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

The group came out the onsen after several hours. It was a relaxing experience. Even Hibari admitted to have had a pleasant soak. Sure the whole thing would have been better without the annoying cow flashing his pee pee every now and then but aside from that he was glad that there were no other annoying herbivores that came by.

"Mmm… that was great." Tsuna stretched his arms before turning to his wrist watch. It was already 5:45 in the evening.

"I guess it's time for us to head home…" Reborn announced before looking at both Hibari and Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, Its best if you stay with Hibari for the time being."

"Ya—wait what!" The brunette gaped.

"Why are you so surprised?" The arcobaleno smirked. "Nana will be suspicious if you stay overnight at our house. Remember she can't know that you came from the future." He explained. "Besides...it's not as if you haven't gone to Hibari's house before…Come to think of it…your past self and Hibari were just in a love hotel yesterday…" The baby grinned as both boys turned red. "And I'm pretty sure you've spent _quality_ time with _him_ in future as well…" He teased as the brunette unconsciously covered his nape.

"R-Rebo—"

"Nyahaha Hibari and Dame-Tsuna sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-" Lambo sang as Hibari wordlessly took out his tonfas and without another word smacked the young Bovino hard.

"He never learns…does he?" Reborn shook his head. "As I was saying…its best if you'd stay over Hibari's place."

"B-but…" The brunette bit his lower lip as he glanced at the prefect. "I don't want to intrude…I'll just go to a cheap motel."

"Don't be an idiot, Dame-Tsuna. Remember you're the leader of the Mafia now…if something were to happen to you…"

"B-but…"

"Stop being such a wimp!" The baby scoffed. "I'm sure Hibari won't mind, now would you?" He asked as the prefect simply shrugged. "See…" The hitman grinned. "Since that's been decided we'll be going this way…you two have fun…" He chortled. "Oh and try to keep in clean. Don't do anything I wouldn't." He teased as the two turned red. Once they were gone, Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh before turning to face the prefect.

"I know Reborn said that well…umm…what I'm saying is…you don't have to take me in…I'll just rent a room or something…"

"It's alright…"

"Actually there's a cheap motel around here…mayb—eh?"

"I said it was alright." The dark haired teen reiterated. "My parents are away anyway…" He continued as he started walking towards the other direction. Tsuna gaped before finally taking the man's word and following him to his home. The two walked in comfortable silence and it wasn't until a few minutes later did they finally reach the man's humble abode. Hibari, upon reaching the front door, fished out for his keys and unlocked the door. He then willed the herbivore to come inside in which he gratefully did.

"Sorry for imposing on you like this." Tsuna apologized again as he followed Hibari inside his home. The man didn't say a word as he simply proceeded towards the kitchen. He then took out some pans from the cabinet along with some other utensils. The brunette watched him curiously.

"Go sit down. I'll make something to eat." The prefect deadpanned. Tsuna sweat dropped. Now that he thought about it, it was well pass dinner. The last time they ate was at his house during lunch time. A nice meal would have sounded good but the thought of Hibari cooking – Tsuna bit his lower lip. The man was strong and incomparable when it came to fighting but he definitely sucked in cooking even in his own timeline.

"I…I'm not really that hungry."Tsuna lied as he watched Hibari sloppily chop some carrots before tossing it in a pan. The prefect ignored the man's protest and continued on with his ministrations. The young don bit his lower lip. He couldn't possibly say head-on that Hibari was a bad cook. He didn't particularly want to hurt the man's ego or get bitten for that matter. "Ne, Kyouya…" He mumbled. "You really don't have too…" He continued pleadingly as he watched the man throw some random stuff on the pan. He didn't even bother to measure any of the said ingredients and kept on tossing them inside.

"Just sit down herbivore." The prefect scowled, as he glared at the brunette. Tsuna sighed as he ruefully did what he was told. It wasn't like he could do anything. Hibari was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't budge once he had made up his mind about something. The brunette smiled, though it was a bit of a hassle he found this side of the Skylark rather cute. Unfortunately his daydream was cut short when he abruptly smelled something peculiar. Something like burni—Oh crap! Tsuna quickly got up the chair and ran towards the prefect. He sweat dropped when he caught sight of a…a…he wasn't quite sure. The thing or whatever it was, was burnt to a crisp and Hibari for some unknown reason was glaring daggers at it.

"I umm…" Tsuna mumbled. "I-I can cook if you want…" He volunteered as the prefect turned his heated gaze at him.

"I don't need your help." He scowled as Tsuna sighed. He was feeling a sense déjà vu. Hibari apparently hated being helped. His pride was obviously way up the clouds. No pun intended.

"It's not really helping…" The brunette replied. "Consider it as payback…I am after all intruding on you right now. I really owe you for that you know? " He scratched his head, thinking of a good excuse as to pacify his irritable guardian. "That's right since I pretty much indebted to you, I'll do anything you say…I'll be at your beck and call…" He beamed. " I'll be you _slave_…and you can be my _master_." He continued innocently, unaware of the double meaning in his words. Hibari meanwhile scowled and glared daggers at him

"Herbivore…" The Skylark warned condescendingly only to find the man grab a pink frilly apron which belonged to his mother and put it on. He then proceeded to scan the kitchen for anything he could salvage.

"I'm not that great of a cook." Tsuna muttered as he turned towards the prefect. "Though I can assure you that it's at least edible." He continued. "All you have to do now is simply sit down and wait." He smiled before glancing at the prefect thoughtfully. "_master_…" He uttered as an afterthought as Hibari bit his lower lip and without another word turned away. For some reason a sudden image of the herbivore in only the filly pink apron came into mind. He looked at him seductively before slowly…tauntingly pulling one of the apron's strings. Hibari scowled as he shook his head. What the hell! Where did that come from? He bit his lower lip before glancing at the herbivore who busied himself in the rummaging the kitchen.

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He then wordlessly sat down the dining table when another vivid imagery came into mind. _Master…Master_…the boy's voice cried out he suddenly pictured the herbivore sprawled on the dinner table with only the frilly pink apron. His long hair was everywhere and he was sweating, panting, moaning. _Master…Please…_the man cried out as he reached out for hi—Shit!

" Are you alright Kyouya?" Tsuna queried as he noticed the man's frown.

"Not another word herbivore, before I bite you death." The teen scoffed irritably before abruptly standing up and walking out the kitchen towards the living room. Tsuna blinked once, twice. What was that all about? He wordlessly shrugged it off before proceeding with his task. It wasn't until after a while did he have everything ready on the table. He smiled to himself and went about looking for Hibari whom he found lounging on the sofa reading some papers. The man as usual was diligent as ever and brought home his work. That and the fact that he was trying to distract himself from other things.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna called out as the man turned to look at him. "Dinner's ready." He explained as the teen wordlessly obliged and headed back towards the dining. He then sat down on the chair and glanced at the food. Everything looked delicious. There was a bowl of miso soup, rice, some mixed vegetables and finally cutlets of breaded pork. Hibari gave a nod of approval before taking up his chopsticks and taking a bite of his meal.

"So?" He heard Tsuna say as he turned to look at him. The brunette was looking at him expectantly and if anything, seemed to be waiting for an approval of some sort.

"It's satisfactory…" The man shrugged nonchalantly as the man chuckled in reply.

"I'm glad you liked it…" He beamed as he too began to eat his share. The prefect merely rolled his eyes as he wordlessly continued eating. There was a comfortable silence between two. A mutual understanding of some sort up until they finished their meal. Once they were done, Tsuna took initiative to gather up the dirty plates and pile them up in the sink. "I'm glad I took Haru and Kyoko's advice and learned how to cook." The brunette stated as he began washing off the utensils. Hibari glanced at him in silence. "Haru's quite the Spartan when teaching me. She would shout at me nonstop when I did something wrong." He laughed out as the dark haired teen scowled at the mention of the two girls. The boy apparently was still in contact with them even in the future. What more is the fact that he seemed to talk highly of them. He didn't know why but the thought of him together with either irritated him to no end. "To be honest I like Kyoko better." The man suddenly said as Hibari clenched his fists. "She was more patient with me. She taught me how to make a bunch of stuff." He continued on unaware of the prefect's heated gaze. "She even taught me how to make creampuffs. It's actually quite easy when you get a hang of it maybe I can make one for you ne—" He rambled on when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. "Kyouya?" He whispered as he turned to look over his shoulder only to have the man abruptly placed his hand on the wall right beside his head, effectively pinning him from behind. "Kyo-" The boy mumbled uncertainly as the man slowly leaned forward.

"You're really fond of them are you, herbivore?" The man growled low in his throat as he glared at the brunette, who still had his back turned to him. Tsuna bit his lip.

"O-Of course. They're my friends and…" He reasoned out as the man grit his teeth in frustration. The boy apparently hasn't changed one bit. He still showered those around him with affection. He hated it. Hated the fact that he was so close with others and that others wanted to be close to him. What was the future him doing? If it were up to him, he would have locked the herbivore and monopolized him. He was supposed to be _his_. "Kyouya…" The brunette queried timidly as the man growled low in his throat.

"Herbivore…" Hibari grounded out. He wanted to grab the boy, push him down and make him scream out his name. He wanted him to know that he belonged to him whether it be in the present or the future. Hibari bit his lip in frustration and closed his eyes. He had to calm down. He need to relax – Though he acknowledged the man, he knew for a fact that he was still different from the Tsuna he knew. The man furrowed his brows, sighed and without another word slowly pulled away.

"Kyouya…" The brunette mumbled.

"Once you're done cleaning up, you can go to my room and sleep. I'll set up the futon." The prefect deadpanned before disappearing in the other room. Tsuna glanced at his retreating figure before clenching his chest -.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna came inside Hibari's room once he finished with the chores. He smiled when he saw the dark haired teen reading some papers on his bed. "I thought you were asleep." The brunette uttered, making his presence known. Hibari stopped what he was doing and simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. Tsuna chuckled before laying down on the futon, laid below the teen's bed. "Still working?" He queried as he made himself comfortable under the covers.

"Can't be helped it's a school day tomorrow." The man replied casually as he continued on with what he was doing.

"Oh that's right." The brunette uttered. "Do you think I can come with you tomorrow?"

"Do what you want, herbivore. Just don't cause any trouble." The man replied. "Or I'll bite you to death." He continued giving the boy a stern glare. Tsuna chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll just stay with you in the reception room." Tsuna mumbled. Truth be told he didn't particularly want to go anywhere. He just felt more comfortable hanging around the prefect seeing as he was practically a stranger in this timeline. "I'll be good…_master_…" He joked as Hibari glared daggers at him. Tsuna laughed as he then watched the man put down his work on the side table and wordlessly turn off the lampshade.

"Go to sleep herbivore." He ordered as he himself laid down on the bed. "I'll leave you if you don't wake up tomorrow." He exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled. "Hai Hai. Oyasumi…" He replied softly as he silently closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come to him. Unfortunately he laid awake up until midnight. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept drifting off to a certain someone. How was he now? He must have been surprised and most probably irritated with the switch seeing as they were just about to do—Tsuna blushed at the thought as the dark haired teen crossed his mind. He missed him terribly. He missed those piercing eyes, his boyish grin and his warm embrace. The brunette bit his lower lip as he shifted in his bed. It was then he caught sight of Hibari's silhouette in the bed. He could make out the man's steady breathing and part of him wanted to just reach out for him. Tsuna scowled as he tried to once again to close his eyes and sleep. One sheep. Two sheep. Three. Four. He counted in his head to no avail. The brunette sighed before sitting up his bed. He then silently turned towards the bed, clenched his fist before finally deciding to get on his feet. He then laid down on the edge of Hibari's bed and stared at the man before hesitantly reaching out towards his face only to trace his delicate features with a finger. Just a little bit. Even for a while. Tsuna bit his lower lip and abruptly stopped. What was he thinking? This wasn't right. Was he that desperate? How pathetic could he be? The man inwardly laughed to himself before standing up once again, this time to go back to his own bed. He heaved a heavy sigh before laying down and facing the opposite side—unbeknownst of the pair of eyes watching his every move.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Meanwhile in the future - a pink smoke swallowed up the entire bedroom. Tsuna coughed and covered his nose as he tried to fan away the smolder with his hand. "Stupid Lambo…" He mumbled as he awaited for the smolder to subside. Once it had somewhat cleared, he noticed a silhouette towering over him. The boy fidgeted nervously as he tried to make out the figure. Now that he thought about it, he had exchanged places with his future self. Was he in danger? Was he perhaps in enemy territory? What was he going to do? The boy bit his lower lip as he caught sight of a tinge of black –

"Now…isn't this a surprise…" A deep baritone voice said as Tsuna immediately froze – There pinning him on the headboard of a very large bed was none other than the future Hibari Kyouya –. He was the same as he had last seen him in the future. Piercing black eyes, a deep scowl marring his features, pale complexion, long neck, broad naked chest, taunt stomach – eh?

Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice. He looked at the ex-prefect in the face then slowly adverted his gaze downwards – Hibari grinned.

"Like what you see herbivore…" The man joked as the boy felt his blood rise up his cheeks.

"Hiiiiieeeeeeeee!"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

END OF CHAPTER 29:

What did Tsuna see! I know I definitely want to see that ^/^ Again I apologize for the late post. I really had a hard time in this chapter and to be honest, I'm not really sure if it would meet your expectations. (Hopefully it did.) I promise to make the next chapter better, though I doubt I'll be posting any sooner seeing as my schedules been really hectic nowadays. This chapter as usual will still be edited so pardon for any grammatical errors. Feel free to correct me if you see any.

**Also if you've noticed I wrote something there like "Mio...Kyouya..." Mio is Mine in italian (atleast thats what the google traslator says) :D**

Also I'm actually thinking of making a sequel to this story - (not sure yet) but yah…I suddenly came up with several ideas and well now that I think of it…a lot of characters haven't really made their appearances yet (i.e. Byakuran, Shimon, Daemon etc.). If ever I'm making a sequel it would probably go something like: **Tsuna and Hibari are now together but one day Tsuna receives a love letter from a mystery man, professing his undying love for him. The brunette ignores the note, and hides it from Hibari. Unfortunately, a simply love confession turns out something more, as Tsuna is soon bombarded with countless gifts starting from dozen of flowers, expensive looking chocolates, condoms then later on a range of sex toys. What will Tsuna do? Better yet what will Hibari do seeing as his poor little tuna is being harassed by an unknown stalker** – So yah…haha what do you think? (Again I'm not really sure if I'm going to make a sequel but if ever I have the time – I just might) ^.^

Suggestions and Comments are welcomed!

Please don't forget to review now! ^^


	30. The Future

A Little Jealousy Never Hurt

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya was a lot of things but jealous – that was of course before Reborn decided to have a little fun and **pair** Tsuna with his other guardians. Can the prefect continue to maintain his cool or will he finally snap? TsunaxAll; TsunaxHibari

**Pairings**: Main is HibarixTsuna and GokuderaxYamamoto. Other pairings are basically TsunaxMukuro, TsunaxGokudera, TsunaxDino, TsunaxA!Reborn etc.

**A/N:** First KHR fic, so please be **kind**. There are lots of pairings involved, but in the end this will be a HibarixTsuna. Warnings of OCC-ness. Also, this title is only temporary – can't think of a nicer one at the moment. Lastly, please leave me some reviews; I'd really love to see what you guys think.

**I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting. I really don't have any other excuse except for the fact that I've been extremely busy with work and school so yah…I truly apologize.**

**Also before you guys start reading, just an important notice: Erm…first of all you'll see some Italian words/phrases in this chapter. I am by no means Italian so I basically use an online translator but then again…I'm not 100% sure whether or not these things are actually accurate so if anyone can understand Italian, please don't hesitate to correct me if you find a mistake. (I'll include my sources and the translations at the bottom of this page so don't worry) Also this chapter may contain some sexual innuendos so please be warned. (no lemons though…you know how ff[dot]net is) I would also appreciate it very much if you guys can leave me some feedback. This is the final chapter so I'd really want to know all your opinions. (I'd also appreciate suggestions since I'm planning to make a sequel so yah) In short please review! ^.^**

**Without further ado, I present to you the last and final chapter of this fic ~ **

-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 29: The Future

…

Tsuna gaped as the smoke slowly subsided, revealing the ex-prefect staring right at him. The boy bit his lower lip – though he was thankful he wasn't in any danger, having the future version of his lov—of the skylark was nerve-wracking. The man had piercing black eyes, a deep scowl marring his features, pale complexion, long neck, broad naked chest, taunt stomach – eh? Tsuna blinked once, twice before realization suddenly kicked in. The man was naked and was practically pinning him in a king sized bed in a large well furnished room.

"Like what you see herbivore…" The man queried jokingly as he felt the boy's eyes directed at him.

"H-Hieeeeee!" Tsuna cried out as he flared up from the abrupt comment. He then scooted further away from the man who in turn seemed unfazed about the whole scenario. If anything he simply stared at the boy's terrified state and smirked. The brunette looked very much frightened bunny corned by a large hungry beast.

"Herbivore…" The ex-prefect cooed as an idea suddenly came to mind. He was annoyed about the fact that Tsuna was suddenly transported to the past when they have just seen each other after how many months of celibacy. He was immensely piqued that his lover's past self had chosen that exact moment to get hit by the bazooka. He was irritated, annoyed – stupefied. Hibari gaped when he first saw the younger version of the brunette. He didn't know why but all his anger quickly vanished when he saw the boy blushing innocently at him. "Herbivore…" The man reiterated as he leaned closer towards the boy who immediately tensed.

"H-H-Hiba…"

"Have you any idea what I was doing before you came tumbling about…?" The man purred in the boy's ear as he turned several shades of red. "Perhaps I should bite you to death for interrupting…" He continued as the brunette felt a cold shiver down his spine. "Better yet perhaps you should make up for it –?" He cooed as he teasingly nipped the boy's earlobe.

"Hiba—Hieee!" The boy yelped when he suddenly felt the older man's hand go under his shirt. Tsuna shivered as the man began to trail butterfly kisses along his neck while rubbing his nipple. "H-Hiba…" Tsuna groaned incoherently. He knew what they were doing was wrong but for some reason couldn't move much less resist the man as he continued with his ministrations. Hibari grinned at the boy's reaction and feeble attempt to push him away as he then wordlessly moved in between the boy's legs. "Hi…ba…ri…s-san…"

"Relax herbivore…" The skylark assured as he kissed the boy in the forehead. Tsuna blushed. Hibari despite his ruthless nature was treating him kindly and almost like a porcelain doll. He had never seen this side of the man – never seen him so gentle – so loving. "…or it'll hurt when I put it in…" The man added bluntly as the boy immediately froze. Eh? Eh? Ehhh? Hibari grinned at the boy's reaction before abruptly pushing the boy down to the bed and suddenly pulling his pants off in one tug.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna exclaimed as he struggled for his dear life or in this case his virginity as Hibari eyed him like a vulture to its prey. "I take it back! Y-You're not kind at all…" He screamed out as he tried to crawl away from the prefect.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I was _kind _in the first place?" The skylark raised a brow before effortlessly grabbing the boy and straddling him. "And I'll show you exactly what I meant by that." He grinned as Tsuna impulsively closed his eyes. He waited and waited and when nothing happened opened an eye to take a quick peak. To his surprise, Hibari was growling low in his throat as he glared at the doorway. Out of curiosity he, turned his gaze towards the same direction and found nothing amiss only it was at that same moment that a loud explosion wracked the entire room as the wooden door was blasted by an unknown force. Hibari snarled before getting off the bed and wordlessly grabbing hold of a black yukata lying on the floor.

"Nii-san!"

"Tsuna!"

"There better be a good reason for this!" The prefect barked out as the smoke slowly began to subside.

"We heard a scream." A baritone voice replied nonchalantly. "We thought it was a spy who came to sneak an attack on Tsuna so we came to check." He continued amused as the newcomer glanced at the young brunette huddled under the covers. "Didn't expect to find not a spy but you attacking our little Tsunayoshi there." He cooed as he tipped his fedora to hide the mischief reflected in his eyes.

"Now that you know that everything's fine, baby. You can go ahead and leave." Hibari spat vehemently as he glared at the intruders one by one. "Don't forget to take the trash along with you."

"Why you little! How dare you-"

"Now, Now 'Dera…lets calm down." Yamamoto cooed as he tried to pacify the irritable Storm guardian. He sighed at the bombers demeanor before turning towards the young boy on the bed. "Guess the bazooka went haywire again huh?"

"Talk about stating the obvious, idiot!" Gokudera snarled before turning his attention back at the Skylark. "As for you, you bastard!" He glared. "I knew I couldn't trust you! Fucking pedophile! How dare you take advantage of Judaime! I'll fucking blow your ass off!" He shouted out as he took out a handful of dynamites.

"Are you threatening me with those fireworks of yours? Don't make me laugh herbivore." Hibari scoffed as he glared at the man.

"Y-You fucking-" The bomber seethed.

"P-Please wait…" a small voice interrupted his tirade as everyone turned to look at the small brunette wrapped in the sheets. "I-It isn't Hibari's fault…" Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at the doorway. He immediately recognized Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking at him all at once. The brunette turned red as he tried to cover his nakedness. "I umm…a-anyway…c-can anyone tell me how I can go back to my own t-time…" He queried awkwardly as he tried to change the subject. He was already embarrassed as is.

"The Gianini of your time probably did something to the bazooka." Reborn shrugged. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time. You'll be back in your time after an hour…" He continued before stopping midway. "Or was it 5…perhaps 8…maybe it was a day…no…I think it would last for a month…even a year." He added as the boy instantly paled.

"Don't be mean Reborn!" Lambo glowered as he glanced at the brunette who was near hyperventilating.

"J-Judaime! Please don't fret! I'm sure you'll be able to get to your own time sooner or later." Gokudera fussed as he immediately grasped hold of the brunettes hand in assurance. Hibari glared daggers at the man.

"Enough talk. It's late. We can't solve anything this late at night. I'll send Gianini over tomorrow morning." Reborn huffed as he rubbed his temples. Tsuna gaped. Night? Now that he thought of it was indeed dark outside the room.

"E-Eh…b-but it was morning j-just a while ago…" He blurted out.

"It's probably because we're in Italy." Yamamoto explained. "Morning in Japan is night time here which probably explains the sudden change."

"E-Ehhhh! I-Italy!"

"What did you expect Dame-Tsuna." Reborn scoffed. "There was actually supposed to be a meeting with the different famiglias tomorrow but seeing as you've changed places with the Tsuna of this time, we'll have to postpone it." He sighed. "Oh well…I suppose it doesn't matter either way. If your still here by tomorrow, I guess you can go sightseeing." He added as an afterthought before eyeing the boy's guardians one by one. "Now then…regarding the sleeping quarters. Although this is actually your future self's room, we can't leave you here by yourself. At least not in such a vulnerable state." He motioned as he glanced at Hibari. Leaving Tsuna alone with the man was a definite no-no. Gokudera and Yamamoto would have been a great choice but they were on duty that night. He could call Ryohei but he'd be intruding on his alone time with his wife Kana. Mukuro was another option but then again -.

"According to the book Hibari and, Mukuro rank first and second in Tsuna's not to be alone with list. This of course is limited only to Tsuna's guardians and those close to him. " Fuuta suddenly interrupted.

"Well that's pretty obvious." Gokudera scoffed. "That's like leaving Judaime with a bunch of horny low-down wolves." He continued earning a hard glare from the said man.

"Reborn ranks third…"

"…" The baby scowled and immediately glared when Lambo suddenly began laughing out loud. "Stupid cow…"

"Pfft…the arcobaleno's no different…like I said a bunch of horny low-dow…"

"Gokudera ranks fourth…Yamamoto fifth…Ryohei sixth." The teen continued on.

"What!" The bomber exclaimed. "I'll never do anything to Judaime! How dare you accuse me o-of…"

"A bunch of horny low down wolves was it…?" Reborn reiterated bluntly as the man gaped, feeling suddenly shattered. Reborn rolled his eyes at the man's antics before heaving a heavy sigh. "The only people not on the list are Lambo, Fuuta and the girls. Perhaps Tsuna can sleep with Kyoko and Haru just this once." He suggested only to feel a sudden ominous aura from inside the room. The arcobaleno raised a brow and caught sight of Hibari glaring daggers at him. It was obvious that he was against the idea. "Fine then, perhaps Fuuta."

"Sorry but I can't. I have to meet a friend nearby. I might come home late." The teen apologized as everyone then wordlessly turned to Lambo.

"Guess that leaves Lambo." Yamamoto laughed.

The Bovino smiled. "I don't mind. It would be nice to spend the night with Tsuna again." He grinned sheepishly oblivious to both Reborn and Hibari's glares.

"Then it's settled then. Tsuna'll spend the night in Lambo's room!" The swordsman exclaimed before dragging Gokudera out of the room. Reborn let out a frustrated growl before following the two. Fuuta and Lambo also followed afterwards before giving Tsuna directions to his new sleeping quarters. Tsuna smiled and watched them go. Once they were gone he heaved a heavy sigh before grasping his previously discarded clothes.

"You seem excited herbivore." A deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts as Tsuna quickly jumped in surprise. He gasped when he saw Hibari glaring daggers at him with his hands crossed over his chest. He had forgotten that the man was still in the room and it was then that everything that had previously happened came rushing back to his mind. He turned crimson at the thought as he scooted towards the corner of the bed.

"H-Hibari-san…I umm…" He stammered fretfully when the older man suddenly knelt on the bed before wordlessly tipping his chin and forcing him to look up at him. The boy automatically froze.

"Don't get too comfy with that damned cow, herbivore…" He whispered. "…or I'll bite you to death…" He continued before letting go and exiting the room without another room. Tsuna swallowed hard – Just what the hell was that about?

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna walked towards the hallway until he came in front of a large wooden door. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When none came, Tsuna knocked again. He heard shuffling from inside, a loud crash then someone curse out loud. The brunette bit his lower lip - Did he by any chance get the wrong room. Maybe he should just go bac-.

"Dame-Tsuna." A deep baritone voice interrupted him as the door creaked open, revealing none other than his home tutor.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled. "I-I guess I g-got the wrong room." He continued timidly as he noticed the taller man's disheveled appearance. His tie hung around his neck and his shirt was practically unbuttoned all the way. He also didn't have his fedora on which was also rather peculiar seeing as the baby hardly took it off.

"This is the stupid cow's room. Go right in." The arcobaleno gave a soft chuckle as he moved past the boy. "I hope you don't mind the mess though." He commented before waving his hand and walking away. Tsuna watched him go oblivious to the double meaning in the man's words.

"A-Anou…L-Lambo?" The brunette called out as soon as Reborn disappeared from view. He pushed the door open and gaped at the mess. Clothes were lying everywhere and the sheets were practically tousled about. The boy sweat dropped as he wordlessly went inside. He knew Lambo was a slob but—

"T-Tsuna is that you?" Lambo called out from an adjacent room which Tsuna presumed was the bathroom. "I-I'll be out in a sec. Just sit down and make yourself at home." He continued as the brunette glanced warily at the bed. He didn't know why but he didn't particularly feel like sitting on it much less sleeping on it. Then again it probably had something to do with the murky stains on the sheets. The boy heaved a sigh as he glanced at the couch. He went through it and seeing that it was clean sat down. "S-Sorry to make you wait." The Bovino apologized as he came out the bathroom minutes later. From the looks of it the teen had just gone out of the shower. Strange.

"R-Reborn opened the door for me…" Tsuna mumbled.

"O-Oh r-right." The Bovino stammered as he scratched his head ruefully. "W-We were umm….working…that right w-working!" He chuckled as he made some random excuse. "W-We were sorting s-some files and stuff…" He continued as he began picking up the clothes on the floor and gathering up all the sheets.

"I see…" The brunette replied. He knew Lambo wasn't telling him everything but he didn't exactly feel like knowing the truth either way. The brunette sighed when he suddenly caught sight of the alarm clock beside the teen's bed. It was already 11:30. It had been almost 2 hours since he had been transported to the future. The boy let out a long sigh as Lambo glanced at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Von—Tsuna. I'm sure Gianini will be able to help you tomorrow. How about let's just get some shut eye for today okay?" He cooed as he began changing the sheets. Tsuna nodded his head as he helped the Bovino clean up the room. In the end however, Tsuna still opted to take the couch and not before long called it a night.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun came peeking through the curtains. He stifled a yawn before sitting up the couch and brushing his fingers along his unruly locks. "Finally awake I see." He heard someone say as he quickly adverted his gaze on the stranger. To his surprise he saw none other than Reborn leaning against the wall and staring at him, amused.

"R-Reborn." The boy acknowledged as he glanced around warily.

"If you're looking for the stupid cow, he's most likely stuffing himself in the dining area." The arcobaleno snorted.

"O-Oh…" Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. He wasn't normally this timid around Reborn or his other guardians for that matter but then again he supposed it was normal since these weren't exactly the same people he knew. They were of a different time line meaning they were practically strangers. B-By the way about last night." He mumbled, trying to start a conversation. "S-Sorry for interrupting you…Lambo said that you were busy working…If I hadn't come…"

Reborn chuckled. "Work? Is that what he said?"

"E-Eh?"

"Nothing Dame-Tsuna. I forgot that you're still a virgin." He commented as the brunette turned several shades of red. Virgin? What the hell!"Changing the topic…I talked to Gianini already." The arcobaleno suddenly said causing Tsuna to look at him curiously. "He said he remembered tweaking the bazooka before…if he's correct the effect would last 24 hours meaning you should be back in your timeline at around nighttime today."

"I-I see…that's a relief then." The boy sighed as Reborn nodded his head.

"While waiting, you could roam around but I suggest you stay inside the vicinity. You can only go out if and when you have one of your guardians with you. Remember you're in a totally different country. I don't want you getting kidnapped or ransomed by hoodlums." He continued as the boy nodded his head. It was then that a petite woman in a maid's outfit suddenly came inside the room interrupting their conversation.

"_Buon giorno, signore."_ She said as she bowed down in front of Reborn. _"Sono venuto a pulire la stanza."_

"_Torna più tardi."_ The arcobaleno replied as the woman nodded her head before leaving the premise. All the while Tsuna stared at them in awe.

"Wow…" He exclaimed. "You're really fluent aren't you?"

"Of course I am. What did you think?" The hitman raised a brow when an idea suddenly came into mind. He tipped his fedora to hide the sudden glint of mischief in his eyes as he smirked. "Would you want me to teach you?" He cooed as the brunette's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really." The arcobaleno grinned. "Though I can only teach you words or phrases that are basic. Words you can use and apply during your stay here. Italian is a pretty hard language to learn after all." He continued as the boy nodded his head in determination. "Alright let's start with the word 'stop'."

"Eh? Why that?"

"Like I said Dame-Tsuna we have to begin with words you can use. If for example you were taken by some random guy, you can easily communicate with him and say no." He explained as the boy bit his lip thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, Reborn did have a point. He was after all in an entirely alien place not to mention timeline. "Alright now let's continue…_No_ in Italian is _Prendete me_!"

"Are you sure? That's pretty long…"

"Who's the teacher here, Dame-Tsuna?" The arcobaleno glowered as the boy visibly flinched.

"F-Fine. So it's _Prendete me_ r-right?" He mumbled as he tried to remember the words in his head. "_Pren….dete…me."_

"Good! Next word is _Stop_…" The baby smirked as Tsuna looked at him skeptically but nodded his head nevertheless. "_Stop_ in Italian is _Ti voglio._"

"Ti…vo…glio…" The boy repeated as the arcobaleno smiled.

"I'm impressed. Next is _let go of me_ or _Fare sesso con me._" He cooed as Tsuna looked at him suspiciously. Were those words really necessary? Was he really going to be able to use it? Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh as he listened to Reborn. The arcobaleno seemed keen on teaching him to speak in Italian as he continued to teach him word after word. In two hours he was able to learn at least 8 rather peculiar words. "Not bad Dame-Tsuna, not bad at all…" The arcobaleno grinned triumphantly after their lecture. "Unfortunately we'll have to stop there. I have a meeting to attend, if your still here by the time I get back, I can teach you more words." He grinned. "But I'm pretty sure those are enough to get you through…." He smirked before leaving the room with a final wave of a hand.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna spent the morning hanging around Gokudera and Yamamoto. The two hadn't changed and treated him with kindness. They showed him around the mansion and even told him countless stories about the future. Unfortunately both of them had to go after lunch because of an important meeting in Venice which was a few hours away from their location. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he sat alone on the living room. He felt lonely especially since he didn't particularly know anyone nor could he roam around. He sometime caught sight of his guardians passing by but he didn't have the heart to bother them seeing as all of them seemed rather busy. Truth be told – he missed being back home. Part of him vaguely wondered what Hibari's reaction was after seeing his future self…

"Kufufu…and what do we have here…" A familiar voice said as Tsuna immediately turned towards the newcomer. He paled when he saw Mukuro leaning on the wall and looking at him intently. "I just came from a mission back in Berlin and lo and behold what do I find in my steed...a little lost bunny." He grinned as he approached the boy who instantly moved further away.

"M-Mukuro…n-nice t-to meet you a-again…" He stuttered, hiding his fear. "I umm…the bazooka went h-haywire a-and…"

"So I see…kufufu…" The man grinned. "Though I'm not really surprised about that…what I'm more surprised is why your little guard dog isn't with you today."

"E-Eh?"

"I've heard he already came back the other day…I assumed he'd be watching over you especially in such a vulnerable state…kufufu…" He cooed as he walked towards the boy. "Though I supposed I ought to be glad..." He continued as he stopped right in front of the trembling brunette. "I can't possibly let such opportunity go to waste…don't you agree Vongola?" He added as leaned forward and tipped the boy's chin. Tsuna paled.

"S-Stop…"

"Hmm…? I didn't quite get you. Did you say something, Vongola…? The man queried as the boy tried to move away. Unfortunately Mukuro had a firm grip on his chin and refused to let go.

"I don't want…p-please…" He cried out nervously as he began struggling. It was then he remembered Reborn's lecture. "Ti voglio!" He exclaimed out of whim. Truth be told he actually didn't expect it to work but to his shock Mukuro immediately stopped and if anything he seemed rather surprised.

"What did you say?" He queried.

"I umm…." Tsuna stammered. He couldn't believe it! Did Reborn actually tell the truth for once? Did his lesson on Italian really work? The boy inwardly smiled to himself as he felt suddenly courageous. "_Prendete me!…__ Fare sesso con me." _He reiterated as the illusionist stared at him blankly. Come to think of it, the man seemed speechless as he simply gaped at the boy. Tsuna grinned triumphantly – He certainly showed him.

"Kufufu that's rather bold of you…" The illusionist uttered, as soon as he came back to his senses. "I must say I wasn't expecting that…especially not from you." He continued as he glanced at the boy who scooted away from him. "Do you even know what you just said?" He inquired

"O-Of course!" Tsuna exclaimed haughtily as the illusionist raised a brow in reply.

"Is that right? Then perhaps I'd take you up on your offer." He replied before suddenly grasping the boys hand and pulling him towards him in a rough searing kiss. Tsuna's eye widened and immediately tried to push the older man away. What the hell was happening? "Kufufu…why so spiteful? I was only doing as you said?" He hummed as he straddled the boy on the couch. What was Mukuro saying? He never said anything – all he wanted was for him to stop.

"H-Hibari-san…" The boy cried out unconsciously as he closed his eyes. As if by cue, a tonfa came rushing out towards them causing Mukuro to immediately back away.

"Kufufu….I knew you'd come out sooner or later."

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna hiccupped as he glanced at his savior. "How d-did you…" He continued when the man turned towards him. The boy instantly flinched when he saw the older males furrowed brows and sharp glare. From the looks of it he was beyond pissed.

"Your timing is impeccable as always…" The illusionist chuckled. "Then again I suppose it has something to with that little fluff ball of yours." He continued as he glanced at Hibird who was perched on a nearby window. From a strangers point of view, nothing seemed amiss but from a closer view, one could clearly see the small microphone tied to the birds right leg and basing from the Skylark's reaction he had apparently heard the entire conversation.

"I'll bite you to death." The ex-prefect exclaimed as he wordlessly came rushing towards the illusionist.

"I've heard that countless time, and yet I'm still here aren't I?" Mukuro chided as he took out his trident. "Apparently you're nothing but bark…" He continued as the Skylark doubled his efforts and barraged the guardian with continuous assaults.

"Go to hell…"

"Kufufu I've been there remember?"

"Then stay there, bastard." Hibari glowered spitefully as he continued to spar with the older male. Tsuna meanwhile cowered in fear as both his guardians went all out.

"S-Sto…" The boy was about to plead when a loud bang suddenly sounded, causing all three of them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Honestly…" A deep voice huffed from the shadows as all three turned to look towards the newcomer.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. He never thought the day would come that he'd actually be glad for the arcobaleno's interference. The man was literally a life saver.

"Baby…" Hibari snarled as he glared at the arcobaleno. Though he respected the man, he was irritated that he had interrupted his fight with the pineapple bastard.

"What are you…kids? I don't want any dead bodies lying around so I suggest the both of you settle down." The hitman uttered as he glared at both guardians who in turn eyed each other menacingly. They hated each other's guts but they knew well enough not to mess with the arcobaleno. "By the way…" The man uttered before turning his attention towards the illusionist who in turn raised a brow. "Fran was going about looking for a certain pineapple pervert. You wouldn't know anything about it now would you?" He smirked as Mukuro instantly felt a nerve twitch.

" Why no…I don't know anything about it." The illusionist forced out a smile. "Perhaps I should ask that cute little froggie about it no?" He continued, sarcastically before turning towards Tsuna who instantly flinched. "It was nice meeting you, Vongola…it was _entertaining_…kufufu." He cooed before walking away.

Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh of relief at the thought of having cleared things out. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that he was brutally hauled on his feet. "Hieee…." He gasped only to find Hibari glaring down at him. "H-Hibari-san?" He queried nervously as the man wordlessly dragged him to Kami knows where. Reborn meanwhile only watched in amusement as he tipped his fedora – toying with the boy never seized to amuse him -.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari dragged Tsuna down a hidden staircase, through a hallway and finally to a large room, where he kicked the door open and wordlessly threw the boy inside. "Just what were you thinking?" He growled, glaring at the boy. Tsuna instantly cowered in fear – what did he do wrong? It wasn't like he wanted to be cornered. Besides didn't he try to stop him? Why was Hibari so mad about?

"I-I didn't…" The boy stammered fretfully as he tried to keep his tears at bay. Hibari glanced at the boy, and rubbed his temples. No matter how mad he was, looking at the child version of his lover cowering in fear in front of him was too much to bear. Come to think of it, he was never able to stay mad at Tsuna for long. The prefect frowned as an abrupt image of the brunette smiling at him came into mind. "I didn't mean…I only…" The boy whimpered, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Herbivore…" Hibari mumbled in a much softer voice as he walked towards him. "I'm going to repeat my question…just what were you thinking when you said those things…and to that pineapple bastard no less…" He continued, as he gritted his teeth in anger. Tsuna looked at him questioningly.

"E-Eh?" The boy mumbled as he thought back on the previous events. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

Hibari furrowed his brows. Was the boy really that clueless? "Tell me herbivore…do you know what _Prendete me_…_ Fare sesso con me _means?" He queried as the boy nodded his head.

"R-Reborn said it mean no and umm…let go I think…" The brunette replied innocently as Hibari stared at him. "A-Am I wrong…d-did I get it mixed up…" He queried nervously as Hibari shook his head to calm himself down. Did he have the heart to tell the boy the truth? Could he tell the boy that _Prendete me_ actually meant _take me_….and that _Fare sesso con me_ meant, _have sex with me_ or better yet _fuck me?_ Hibari bit his lower lip –.

"Herbivore…don't ever say those words again…"

"E-Eh…?"

"Do I make myself clear?" The dark haired teen grounded out as the boy looked at him warily.

"B-But why…?" He queried only to receive a hard glare from the prefect, motioning that he was dead serious. The boy flinched. "S-Sorry." He muttered quickly as he adverted his gaze away from the man. "I-I only wanted to learn…I didn't think it'd cause such inconvenience." He continued as the man heaved a heavy sigh. Sure he was frustrated at the start but it didn't mean he was mad at the herbivore, which he apparently thought he was. Hibari let out a breath as an image of his sulking lover came into mind. When he scolded the brunette for something he'd always mutter a quite apology, look away from him sulk like a puppy.

"Herbivore…" Hibari whispered as he approached the boy. The brunette still looked the same not to mention was still innocent and naïve as ever. Tsuna looked at him and froze when he felt the man gently tip his chin and without another word kiss him on the lips. It was different from Mukuro's – it was sweet, loving and gentle.

"If you really want to learn Italian then I'll teach you…" The Skylark uttered as he glanced at the boy.

"R-Really?" The brunette asked, still in a daze. Hibari smiled – a real smile.

"_Ti amo_…" He whispered in the boy's ear. Tsuna blushed either from the proximity or the man's breath against his skin. He then looked at Hibari questioningly.

"What does it mean…?" He queried as the man only grinned.

"It means I'll bite you to death…" He answered all too simply as he kissed the boy one last time effectively silencing him.

_Ti amo – I love you…_

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Hibari ordered Tsuna to stay put right after their confrontation. He didn't trust the boy to wander around the mansion after all that had happened. He didn't even dare leave the boy especially with the likes of Mukuro prowling about. The boy of course readily agreed and simply settled on the sofa. He waited obediently for Hibari's return only to doze off after only several minutes. It wasn't until he felt a soft nudge did he open his eyes and sit up from the cot. "Mmm…" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes groggily. "Hi…bari san…?" He queried as the man raised a brow.

"Get up herbivore, we're leaving." The man replied bluntly as he fetched his coat from the closet.

"E-Eh?"

"I said get up." The man glared. "Before I change my mind and decide to leave you." He continued irritably as the boy gulped and followed the man down the hall and outside the mansion. Where was Hibari taking him? "Get in the car." The man ordered as Tsuna obediently took the passenger's seat while Hibari went up front to drive.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna whimpered. "W-Where are we going?" He mumbled only to be ignored as the man simply drove off. The boy bit his bottom lip in worry but it wasn't after a while that his worry suddenly faded and turned to awe as he saw the scenic view from the window. If anything he seemed excited as he glanced at his surroundings. He had never seen such beautiful houses and fancy looking buildings back in Japan. He also noticed the slopes and mountains from afar and couldn't help but stare in wonder. From the corner of his eye, Hibari watched the boy and smiled.

"We're here…." The ex prefect announced after half an hour driving. Tsuna glanced at him questioningly and turned towards the window only to find an extravagant building up ahead. Hibari didn't bother explaining as he simply went down the car and handed the keys to a decent looking man, who he presumed was going to take the car to a valet parking. Tsuna pouted as he followed Hibari instinctively.

"_Buona sera, signor."_ A brown haired mestizo greeted before turning towards Hibari. _"__Tavolo per due__?" _He continued as the brunette merely gaped at him.

"_Dacci__i posti migliori__in casa.__"_The dark haired man replied casually as the man nodded his head before leading them towards a table near the back. It was warm and cozy but best of all it was practically secluded as the duo made themselves comfortable. It wasn't but a few seconds later did the same man come back holding 2 menus. It was then the brunette came into realization that he was in a fancy restaurant.

"_Posso__prendere__gli ordini__?__?"_ The man asked as Hibari scanned through the choices. Tsuna meanwhile only gaped as he too turned his attention towards the menu. Everything was in Italian and he could barely understand a word of it. Hibari meanwhile seemed to have already made his choice as he whispered something foreign to the man who in turn nodded his head in consent.

"Umm…" Tsuna mumbled, embarrassed as he turned his gaze at Hibari. The man raised a brow before turning towards the waiter and muttering something to him. Tsuna bit his lower lip as the man repeated their order and without another word left their table.

"You eat pasta I hope? The man queried as the brunette simply nodded his head. "This place is known for it…" He stated nonchalantly before placing his table napkin on his lap. Truth be told, the restaurant was actually Tsuna's favorite – He had specifically brought the boy there in hopes that he would enjoy it too. Not that he needed to know that part of course.

"Y-You really didn't have to do t-this…" Tsuna mumbled as he blushed of the thought of Hibari treating him out. It even seemed as if they were on a date – then again this man was actually the future self of his actual lover not his lover per se, if that even made any sense. Come to think of it, for a third person's point of view the whole thing seemed rather peculiar.

"It's nothing herbivore." The prefect shrugged. Oddly enough, Tsuna didn't feel as intimidated as before. If anything he seemed light and comfortable around the older man as he soon found himself talking to him about random stuff. Hibari for one seemed amused and listened to the boy's stories. He would sometimes even comment and add in his own views about certain topics. Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted when the waiter came back with their meal. Tsuna drooled at the sizable proportion of the food as well the delicious aroma that filled his nostrils. Hibari chuckled at the boy's reaction and let him have his fill. The two ate in comfortable silence. Tsuna in particular seemed delighted with his meal and ate without reserve.

"Sugoooiiii….I never knew Italian cuisine would be this good!" Tsuna exclaimed several minutes later as he finished his last bite. Hibari plainly rolled his eyes as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. Though he would never admit it, the boy's reaction was actually rather cute. Come to think of it, his lover, had the same goofy grin when they first ate in that restaurant. The man scoffed at the memory before calling the waiter for their bill. Once the man passed by, he simply presented him a card after which he stood up from his seat and wordlessly dragged the boy away."E-Eh?"

"We're going up." The man stated as he pulled the boy towards the elevator.

"U-Up?"

"I booked a room on the 18th floor."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna gaped. "A-A room?"

"This place is a hotel if you didn't know?" The prefect raised a brow as the elevator gave out a loud DING signaling that they were now on their floor. Hibari got out the small compartment and frowned when he noticed the boy standing there, frozen on the spot. "Herbivore…" The man called out as Tsuna glanced at him open-jawed.

"I-I…w-what…h-hotel…mm…" The boy stammered. Hibari raised a brow before abruptly grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him to his feet. It didn't take a genius to know what the boy was thinking. "Hiiiiieeee." He exclaimed as the man dragged him towards a large room. The room in itself was spacious – it had a small living room, a kitchenette as well as a large mahogany table with a matching chair, perfect for working. The room even had an adjoining bathroom opposite the bedroom which had a single king-sized bed. Tsuna paled – a single bed.

"Go to bed herbivore…" Hibari suddenly commanded as the boy automatically flinched.

"I-I'm not tired…I-I think I'll just…"

"Go to bed." The man reiterated. Tsuna bit his lower lip. He wasn't ready for this. He was scared – he wasn't prepare—"I won't be able to attend to you since I'll be working the whole night so go to sleep – before you know it, you'll be back on your own timeline." He continued as Tsuna gaped – Eh?

"O-Oh i-is that what you meant?" He queried, blushing at his own thoughts. Hibari grinned.

"Where you perhaps thinking of something else?" He insinuated.

"N-No! O-Of course n-not…" The brunette mumbled before hopping on the bed and hiding under the covers. Hibari chuckled before going towards the desk and laying down his countless papers which Kusakabe had delivered beforehand. He often spent time in this place – the atmosphere was calming. It was a good getaway especially after being cooped up in a mansion with nothing but noisy herbivores. Hibari rubbed his temples before gathering up the papers and going through them one at a time. Before he knew it, it was already 9:45. Hibari glanced at the clock then at the bundle in the bed. The herbivore had apparently fallen asleep in his steed. The man smiled before wordlessly standing up the chair and walking towards the bed.

According to Reborn, the bazooka will lose effect in 24 hours. Since the brunette had appeared 10 pm yesterday, he was bound to change places with his future self the same time today. The dark haired man smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was finally going to see his Tsunayoshi – though he had to admit that spending time with the younger version of his lover was also very entertaining. It was then he remembered those days with the brunette. He remembered all the pains he went through fending off stalkers. The boy despite himself was actually a magnet for trouble not to mention of trouble makers. Then again he supposed it was what actually what brought them together every time. The man smiled as he silently brushed the brunette's hair away from his face. As if by cue, the boy shifted in his bed and slowly opened his eyes – 5 minutes to go.

"Mm...Wha…where…?" He mumbled groggily when Hibari suddenly placed his hand in the side of his head, effectively pinning him on the bed. The boy blinked as he glanced up. "H-Hibari-sa-?" He queried nervously when the man leaned forward and without another word kissed him fully on the lips. "Hiiieeee!" The boy gasped as they parted. "S-Stop y-you said you weren't…"

"I never said anything herbivore." The man grinned as he descended down the boy's neck, showering it with small butterfly kisses. The boy flinched as the ex-prefect bit hard against the skin before licking it clean. "Say hi to by idiot self for me…" The man suddenly whispered in his ear when a loud explosion suddenly wracked the entire place and a familiar pink smoke engulf the entire room.

"_Welcome back…" _

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Tsuna blinked as he suddenly found himself seating on the couch of the reception room. Wait. Did he just say reception room? So did that mean he was back in his own timeline? Did he and his future self switch back? Was everything back the way it should b—

"So your finally back, herbivore." A familiar voice said as Tsuna immediately turned his head toward the door only to find Hibari leaning against the frame. Hibari. His Hibari. Tsuna nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Y-Yah…I'm back." He blushed as the man nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking towards him. Though he wouldn't admit it, he actually missed the boy – though the future Tsuna was actually no different, he was happy to have the brunette back. "I…so how was it?" The boy suddenly asked as Hibari raised a brow questioningly. "I-I mean how was I…was I cool in the future?" The brunette joked as the man simply rolled his eyes.

"Once a herbivore always a herbivore." He retorted blatantly as young Decimo simply chuckled. Hibari glanced at him. To be honest, the future Tsuna had gone beyond his expectations. He was very capable and yet was still very down to earth. He was still as innocent as ever but there was something about him that made others want to listen. He was charismatic in his own little way. The boy aside from his personality had also changed physically. He was beautiful. He couldn't forget the boy's eyes , his warm smile, his pale feature. It actually took all his will power to stay calm and rooted.

"O-Oh…Well…the future you is really amazing…you know…" Tsuna blushed as the man glanced at him. "I'm glad Hibari decided to stay by my side all that time…" He continued softly as the man's eyes softened.

"Herbivore…" He whispered as he walked towards the boy. He however stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the red marks along the boy's neck. Hibari felt a nerve twitch. Those weren't any red marks – those were hickeys. Come to think of it, the boy's seemed a bit flustered and his lips were a bit swollen as if someone had – Hibari gritted his teeth. Apparently when he was holding back here in the present the boy was having the time of his life romping with his future self. "Herbivore…" The man reiterated as the boy flinched from the sudden deathly tone in his voice.

"H-Hibari san?" The brunette whimpered fretfully as he glanced at the man who was suddenly emitting a killer aura.

"I'll bite you to death!"

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

Meanwhile a certain long haired brunette gaped as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't until a while that he realized that he was no longer in the mansion but instead in a hotel room with the dark haired man hovering over him. Tsuna glared at his lover. "Y-You brought my past self in a hotel!" He accused. "Y-You didn't do anything to h-him did you!" He mumbled as the Skylark simply rolled his eyes before abruptly grabbing the boy by the hair and pulling him in a rough kiss.

"Shut up herbivore!" He retorted as he aggressively pushed the man on the bed before pulling his clothes open causing the buttons of his polo to come flying out.

"T-That was my favorite shirt!" The brunette protested when the man kissed him again.

"Just …shut up…" Hibari glowered. "I've been patient enough…" He continued as he unbuckled the boy's pants. Tsuna gasped, when the man's hands slowly began to stroke his member. He groaned when his pacing quickened and practically screamed when he reached his climax.

"K-Kyouya…" Tsuna groaned. "_Prendete me!_…_ Fare sesso con me."_

"Gladly." The man smirked as kissed the herbivore while unbuckling his own pants. It wasn't after a while that the room was filled with loud moans and heavy panting as Hibari did his lover until he was spent and couldn't move.

…

…

"My back hurts…" The brunette whined as he cuddled closer to him after several hours of love making. Hibari surprising allowed him as the brunette rested his head against his arm. "Ne Kyouya…" He muttered, before closing his eyes groggily. He was tired and sleepy.

"Hmm…"

"Did you do anything to may past self?" He yawned. Hibari chuckled as he placed his free arm around the boy's waist. Tsuna forced a glare on him. "You did, didn't you?" He accused, while trying to keep his eyes open.

"Let's just say…_A little jealousy never hurt_…" The man grinned as he pulled his now sleeping lover closer to him.

…

…

-o-o-o-o-

…

…

THE END

**DICTIONARY (Just the important ones)**

Predente me – Take me

Fare sesso con me—Have sex with me

Ti Amo/ Ti Voglio – I love you

…

…

**Weeeeeeeeee! Finally DONE! My first COMPLETE multi-chapter fic. Of course I couldn't have finished this one, without you guys! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me! Its all because of you guys that this fic came out to be a big success. I cut the lime scene short – you know how fanfiction (dot) net is about this stuff so yah. Better safe than sorry. ^^;;**

**Anyway, this chapter will still be edited for errors. As I've mentioned in the start, if anyone finds any mistake feel free to tell me. I'll try to correct it asap. The translating sites I used are: (http) .com and (http) **

**Also, I was wondering – will you guys be okay with the pairing Byakuran x Mukuro for the possible sequel. I actually never considered it before buuuut…I really do want our favorite pineapple to be happy as well. :3**

**I hope all of you can leave me a review especially since this is the last and final chapter. Comments/Opinions/Suggestions are all welcomed. **

**Again thank you all so much. See you all in my next fic. ^.^**


End file.
